Realmente eres… Mi verdadero Amor (Amourshipping)
by Prouyeck Koko
Summary: Segunda temporada de "Esto sera el amor", Así que solo disfruten de lo viene
1. Capítulo 1: Bienvenidos a Hoenn…

Hola a todos solo quiero decirles que esto es la continuación de: Esto será el amor (Amourshipping) gracias por la espera larga.

 **Realmente eres… Mi verdadero "Amor" (Amourshipping)**

 ** _Capítulo 1: Bienvenidos a Hoenn…_**

Hace poco un joven y una chica comenzaron una hermosa relación en una no muy lejana región, la chica comenzó su viaje con la intención de reencontrase con el después de varios años, en cambio el chico fue a aquella región para continuar con su sueño sin saber que ahí mismo conocería el verdadero amor de su vida.

Serena… hermosa… de cabellos castaños así es el nombre de aquella chica.

Ash… determinado… de cabello azabache así es el nombre de aquel chico.

Los chicos se reencontraron, pero no fue una gran impresión para él pues no lograba recordarla del todo, pero a ella no le importaba del todo pues lo había encontrado de nuevo, es así como empezaron su aventura juntos por aquella región de Kalos fueron acompañados por dos hermanos de cabellos rubios, Citrón y Eureka, quienes se convirtieron en sus mejores amigos en aquel lugar.

Ash y Serena tuvieron complicaciones no solo para llegar a enterarse de lo que sentía el uno por otro, puesto que Serena no tenía una meta con la cual podía soñar, Ash la apoyaba siempre sin importar lo que fuese a ser aquel sueño, entonces el día llego, aquel día que nadie olvidaría, puesto que cambiaría el destino de ambos.

"Irse o quedarse" era lo que estaba en juego aquel día, Serena había escogido el camino de Performance Pokémon, pero implicaba alejarse de la persona que amaba, las cosas parecían muy difíciles en aquel momento pues ella aun no le confesaba sus sentimientos, mientras que Ash repleto de dudas pudo aclarar lo que sentía finalmente, entonces dieron el gran paso de confesarse el uno al otro, aquella moneda al aire de irse o quedarse ya no importaba puesto que ahora sabían que podían contar el uno con el otro, y la moneda cayo, en favor de seguir juntos, conquistando sus sueños.

Y así fue Serena llego a lo más alto del Torai Pokémon… ser la Reina de Kalos.

Mientras que Ash conquisto la cima de la Liga Pokémon convirtiéndose en… el Campeón de Kalos.

Lo que nos trae aquí y ahora los dos juntos en el Vuelo 89 rumbo a la Región de Hoenn.

Pasajeros soy el capitán les informo que dentro de unos 20 minutos estaremos arribando al aeropuerto de Ciudad Malvanova en la Región de Hoenn.

Oh vaya pero que sorpresa, tan rápido hemos llegado – Dijo Serena.

¿Rápido?, jeje pues te quedaste dormida todo el viaje – Comento Ash – Pero bueno cuéntame, ¿Qué estabas soñando? – Le pregunto el azabache.

No quisiera hablar de ello por ahora, ¿Si amor? – Respondió la castaña.

Está bien, pero recuerda esto siempre, "Te amo" – Le dijo al oído.

Yo también "Te amo" – Respondió dándole un beso.

Pasajeros por favor bajen con calma del avión – Le dijo la azafata.

Mira quienes nos están esperando en la terminal – Menciono Ash con mucha alegría al ver a la gente que conocía reunida arribando su llegada.

La madre de Ash, Delia, la madre de Serena, Vera, sus amigos que había conseguido formar por todas aquellas regiones había viajado y su novia tenía muchas ganas de conocer personalmente pues Ash los adoraba demasiado, pero faltaba alguien.

*En algún lugar de la Región de Hoenn*

Valla, sí que este viaje ha sido agotador – Dijo una chica.

Si – Le contesto alguien.

Bueno es hora de partir a la ciudad de Malvanova – Dijo ella – Por fin lo volveré a ver después de tanto tiempo – Pensó inmediatamente.

Enseguida la persona que venía junto con ella le pregunto -¿En qué piensas May?-

En nada Max… en nada (suspiro) – Respondió aquella chica que llevaba por nombre May.

De nuevo en el aéreo puerto de Ciudad Malvanova.

Oye mamá, ¿Estas segura de que les enviaste a todos la invitación? – Pregunto Ash.

Claro, a todos los que me mandaste en lista – Respondió a su hijo.

Ash ¿Porque elegiste Hoenn y no Kanto para celebrar tu campeonato de Kalos? – Pregunto Brock

Pues veras… No te lo diré hasta que lleguemos al hotel de la ciudad – Dijo el azabache muy contento.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que llegaron al hotel de la misma ciudad.

Chicos, hoy es un día muy importante para mí, porque hace 9 años conocí a la persona que ha cambiado mi vida, en aquel campamento, Serena – Dijo muy orgullo el campeón de Kalos.

Ash… – Susurro la castaña

– Y además para decirles que… –

*Afueras del hotel*

¡Oh! Este hotel es grande – Dijo Max muy sorprendido.

No, tu eres muy enano para el hotel – Le contesto May en broma.

Ja ja ja ja que graciosa – Sarcásticamente respondió su hermano.

Bueno entremos – May dijo.

*Toc* Toc* Toc* Toc* Sonaba en la puerta de la habitación.

Creo que son ellos – Pensó Brock – Yo abriré – Dijo el – May, Max, pasen que Ash ya empezó a hablar –

Y además para decirles que quiero casarme con Serena – Dijo el azabache muy feliz.

¿Casarse? – Pensó May – ¡No! esto debe de ser una broma ¿Cierto? - Volvió a pensar.

Pero Ash, apenas tienes 16 años aun estas chico para pensar en el matrimonio – Dijo Delia.

Tu mamá tiene razón – Respondió Serena muy nerviosa.

Mi querida Reina de Kalos, aun no me has entendido, quiero casarme contigo Serena pero no ahora, si no cuando tengamos 20 años por eso ahora lo digo aquí y ahora frente a todos mis amigos la gente que me estuvo apoyando desde el principio, que esto es una promesa hacia ti y quiero que ellos sean testigos de esto – El campeón dijo muy feliz.

Todos se quedaron muy asombrados por lo que estaban escuchando tanto que hubo un pequeño lapso de silencio dentro de la habitación, pero justo en la puerta estaba aquella chica May se encontraba más sorprendida que nadie.

Y bien Serena ¿Qué me dices? Compartamos este mismo sueño los dos y luchemos por este juntos – Volvió a decir el azabache con una gran sonrisa.

Yo… – Serena en ese momento al ver la sonrisa de aquel chico del que se había enamorado, recordó la imagen de aquel pequeño que la ayudo en el campamento y le dijo "Lucha hasta el final" que traía la misma sonrisa que ese día y sin pensarlo dos veces respondió – Claro que acepto, pero solo que ahora… "Luchemos hasta el final" juntos – Y se lanzó a los brazos del azabache.

Delia ¿Estas llorando? – Le pregunto Vera la madre de Serena.

Es tierno ver cómo ha crecido desde que inició su viaje – Respondió.

Si lo sé, pero ahora solo nos queda apoyarlos en todo, en que cumplan sus sueños – Vera comento.

Tienes razón… tienes razón – La madre del campeón solo pensó mientras lo veía junto a Serena su futura esposa.

¡Ash! Yo… yo…. Yo… ¡Te amo! - Eso fue lo que se escuchó dentro de aquella habitación interrumpiendo aquel abrazo.

Hey, chicos hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta nueva temporada por así decirlo, espero y hayan tenido paciencia para esperar, por qué ha pasado ya un año de que publique el primer capítulo de "Esto será el amor" y no tenía tiempo libre para realizar la continuación pero ahora esta lista y en proceso solo que los capítulos saldrán aproximadamente cada jueves como el anime, así que les reitero gracias por su espera y ya saben comenten que les pareció este primer capítulo, nos veremos hasta el próximo jueves o antes dependiendo de cómo les guste a ustedes este trabajo

Atte: **Prouyeck o koko**

Pd: De ahora en adelante cambiare mi firma a **Koko** xD


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Déjà vu?

**Capítulo 2: ¿ _Déjà vu?_**

¡Ash! Yo… Yo…. Yo… ¡Te amo! - Eso fue lo que se escuchó dentro de aquella habitación interrumpiendo aquel abrazo.

Pero May… – Dijo Max en voz baja.

May… – Igualmente dijo en voz baja Brock.

May lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho, pero no puedo corresponderte – Dijo el azabache mientras se acercaba a ella – Serena es la persona que amo en mi vida y espero me puedas entender – Seguía diciendo a la vez que le ponía su mano en su hombro.

May yo… yo también lo siento mucho pero – Serena trataba de calamar a May hasta que fue interrumpida.

¡Calla! – Grito la chica del pañuelo – Ah… yo… yo… yo… Perdón pero me tengo que ir – En eso la chica salió corriendo.

¡Espera! – Dijo Ash.

Valla no esperaba que mi hermana se pusiese de esa manera, pues ya sabía que ella ama a Ash desde hace tiempo, pero pensaba que ya lo había superado – Menciono su hermano.

Bueno esta es una fiesta ¿No?, que esto siga – Menciono Misty para realzar el ánimo de todos los que observaron aquella escena.

Si, vamos Ash que la cena que te preparo tu madre se va enfriar – Le siguió Dawn.

Ustedes sigan, yo iré a buscarla después de todo… Es mi amiga – Dijo mientras agarraba una chamarra para ir tras de ella.

Yo iré contigo Ash – Le dijo Serena.

No, Serena esto lo debo de arreglar yo, ¿Comprendes? – Le dijo a su novia con una sonrisa.

… – La castaña solo asistió la cabeza con algo de nerviosismo pues presentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir – Solo cuídate –

En eso Ash salió en busca de su amiga, mientras los demás esperaban en la habitación del aquel hotel.

No te preocupes Serena, Ash estará bien ha madurado mucho desde que lo encontré por primera vez sabes – Menciono Brock – Kanto , Jhoto, Sinnoh, Unova, tu natal Kalos y aquí Hoenn lo han visto crecer, hasta tal punto de convertirse en Campeón – Le seguía mencionando el líder de gimnasio.

Cierto Serena, siéntete realmente afortunada de estar con una persona como el – Le comento Iris.

Oh valla este lugar huele a un exquisito aroma a amor son toques sutiles de ternura y confianza que se tienen los dos – Menciono Cillan.

¡Agh! Ya empezaste de nuevo Cilla – Dijo la chica de Unova.

Jajajaja – Se escuchaba en la habitación puesto que todos se empezaron a reir.

¡Sip! – Contesto la Reina de Kalos muy animada al saber que los amigos de Ash la habían aceptado.

*En las calles de Ciudad Malvanova*

Señor de casualidad ¿No ha visto una chica corriendo? – Pregunto Ash.

Lo siento no – Le contesto.

El joven azabache siguió pregunto a la gente se le cruzaba en el camino para poder encontrar a su amiga, pero parecía que nadie la había visto pasar.

May… ¿Dónde te has metido? – Se preguntaba el joven en plena calle, pero en ese instante observo a una persona sentada en una banca cerca del monumento de la Torre prisma – Tal vez esa persona sepa algo, le preguntare – Cuando Ash se acercaba aquella persona noto que se trataba de su amiga.

May, por fin te encuentro – Dijo al saber que su amiga se encontraba bien.

Hola Ash… – Le respondió con el tono de voz triste y mirando hacia el piso – Perdón por lo de hace un momento, yo no quería causarte problemas – Dijo aun con la mirada baja.

No te preocupes todo está bien – Le respondió con una sonrisa, como siempre pues no lo tomo con malas intenciones.

¿Enserió? – Le pregunto la chica.

Sí, pero dime desde ¿Cuándo empezó tu sentimiento hacia mí? – Dijo el azabache.

Pues fue desde que viajamos hacia Kanto, en aquella época donde conquistaste la Piramide de la Frontera – Recordaba con una sonrisa.

En aquel momento que me ofrecieron ser el Cerebro de la Frontera – También comento él.

Sí, pero rechazaste aquella gran oferta, solo por seguir con tu sueño de ser Maestro Pokemon, entonces te vi, tan decidido, firme y con mucha confianza la cual me cautivo y entonces me quede enamorada… de ti… Ash – Le decía May.

Gracias, por contármelo, pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos porque… – Entonces el azabache es interrumpido por ella dándole un beso, pero no sabían que alguien los veía en aquel momento.

Ash… ¿Por qué?... – Dijo la persona que los observaba.

*Hace unos momentos en el Hotel*

Mamá Ash ya se tardó demasiado y ¿Si le paso algo? – Dijo Serena muy preucupada.

No hija tranquila, Ash es muy fuerte se puede cuidar solo además es el Campeón de Kalos eso habla mucho de tu novio ¿No crees picarona? – Le decía Vera a su hija con un guiño en su ojo provocando un sonrojo en ella.

Si Serena tranquila – Le empezaban a decir todos sus amigos para tranquilizarla.

Pero bueno aun así, lo iré a buscar – Dijo muy convencida de sí misma.

Así que la Reina de Kalos tomo un abrigo el mismo que Ash le había puesto a ella cuando la coronaron Reina, pues era algo muy especial para ella.

¡Oh rayos! Las calles de esta ciudad son muy complicadas, no son como en las de Luminalia pues ahí todas conectan a la Torres Prisma, bueno por menos aquí todas conectan a ese parque de allí en frente – Decía mientras caminaba en busca de Ash y May cuando de repente.

¿Ese parque?, ¿Dónde lo eh visto antes?, será acaso... – Justo en ese momento Serena al ver la imagen de aquel parque, recordó aquel sueño que tuvo en el avión pero con más claridad.

¡Oh! Ahí están May y… Ash – Serena llego precisamente en el momento en que el que May se le acercó para darle aquel beso – Este lugar, este momento… es igual a como lo soñé – Pensó la castaña quedando atónita por el momento.

Ash… ¿Por qué?... – Dijo la persona que los observaba.

Al escuchar esas palabras May se aparta de Ash.

¿Serena? – Dijo muy sorprendido Ash al verla ahí.

Ash… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto? – Empezó a decir mientras le empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos azules.

No, espera Serena, no es lo que parece, esto tiene una explicación, por favor escúchame – Empezaba a decir el joven campeón pues la imagen que le estaba dando a su novia no era nada buena.

No Ash, yo entiendo perfectamente, tal parece que yo no soy para ti ni tu menos para mí – Dijo la castaña con un tono de voz serio y secándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Serena… – Solo eso pudo decir al ver ese nuevo rostro en ella y se daba media vuelta.

Bien Ash, espero y seas feliz, porque desde ahora ya no somos nada por lo que quiere decir que eres libre en pocas palabras y no tienes ningún compromiso conmigo – Le empezaba a decir mientras comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el hotel.

Espera Serena, déjame explicártelo – Esta vez dijo May.

May no, déjala – Menciono el azabache - Ella entro en una especie de shock al ver aquella escena, lo correcto sería esperar a que las cosas se calmen un poco, la conozco muy bien y sé que tendrá que escuchar – Decía a su amiga para no hacerla sentir mal.

Bueno… – Contesto muy bajamente pues sabía que no había hecho nada bien.

Ya de regreso al Hotel de la ciudad Serena entro directamente a la habitación de su madre y le conto todo lo que había pasado.

Serena, deja de llorar para todo existe una buena explicación y bien dime ¿Le pediste alguna? – Le pregunto Vera.

No… – Le contesto muy avergonzada y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Sabes? No siempre es bueno hacerse la fuerte y no pedir explicaciones cuando muy posiblemente exista alguna y así poder arreglar las cosas pues puede que sea muy tarde cuando te des cuenta del error que has cometido y te puedas arrepentir toda la vida – Le dijo su madre a ella.

Mamá, gracias tienes toda la razón – Le contesto Serena más calmada.

Además Ash es un buen chico, lo supe desde que nos visitó a nuestra casa en Pueblo Boceto y cuando me dijo que eran novios no me opuse a su relación pues sabía que mi aun pequeña hija estaba con la persona correcta – Le comentaba su madre.

Entonces en ese momento Serena busco algo para secarle las lágrimas que aún le quedaban dentro de los bolsillos de aquel abrigo que portaba hasta que sintió algo dentro de uno de ello.

¿Pero qué es esto? – Se preguntaba Serena.

¿Qué hija? – Le pregunto su madre.

Parece una pequeña caja con un moño y una carta esta enrollada justo donde está el nudo del moño y una nota que dice… - Decía la castaña al ver lo que encontraba.

…

Además May en el abrigo que ella lleva puesto ahora le deje algo y hasta estas alturas ya lo tuvo que haber encontrado – Decia Ash – Bien regresemos para ahora si poder explicarle las cosas.

Si – Le contesto su amiga.

….

Nota:

Serena, no abras esta caja hasta dentro de 5 años…

Atte: Ash Ketchum

…..

Bien chicos hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia, comenten porque les gusta esta serie, pues sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir haciéndola día con día y por desgracia los capítulos tardan una semana pues trabajo, hago mis deberes entre otras cosas, pero de algo siempre téngalo presente y es que diario escribo aunque sea un poco le avanzo a la historia y leo sus comentarios por eso les pido que comenten pues me animan a seguir día con día en esto, así que nos vemos hasta el próximo jueves.

 **Atte: Koko**


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Nueva promesa? Hacia un fut

**Capítulo 3: ¿Nueva promesa? Hacia un futuro feliz…**

¿Dentro de 5 años dijiste Serena? – Le pregunto la madre de la castaña.

Sí, pero ¿Por qué en tanto tiempo? – Se preguntaba ella misma.

Pues recuerda lo que te dije hace un par de horas – Decía alguien que se encontraba en la entrada de aquella habitación.

Lo que me dijiste… – Mencionaba a la vez que veía a la persona que se encontraba en la puerta – ¿Ash? – Dijo muy sorprendida al verlo – Pensé que no ibas a querer volver a verme después de lo que te dije hace un momento – Decía muy triste.

Está bien Serena, te entiendo completamente además no fue tu culpa, tenías todo el derecho de enojarte pues lo que viste haría enojar a cualquiera, pero… – Decía el azabache.

¿Pero? – Dijo Serena.

Pero… por favor ahora déjame explicarte lo que realmente paso en aquel lugar ¿Vale? – Le decía el Campeón.

En entonces justo en ese momento Serena se lanzó a los brazos de aquel chico parado en aquella puerta.

Si, por favor explícame que paso… – Decía mientras derramaba lágrimas en los hombres de Ash.

Bueno será mejor que yo me valla, pues tienen mucho de qué hablar – Decía la madre de la castaña a la vez que se ponía de pie.

Gracias – Le decía el joven a la madre de Serena, mientras cerraba la puerta para dejarlos platicar a gusto y sin interrupciones.

Bueno Serena siéntate aquí conmigo y te explicare todo – Le decía Ash – Pues veras, para empezar yo no bese a May si no fue ella la que me beso, pero no lo hiso con intención – Le explicaba a ella.

Entonces ¿Porque lo hiso? – Le pregunto Serena mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Pues las personas a veces actúan sin pensar y esta vez fue una de ellas además no quiero que odies a May, pues ella al parecer se enamoró de mi cuando me acompaño a mi Región natal en Kanto – Le seguía explicando a Serena.

¿Se enamoró de ti?, eso quiere decir que luchara por ti Ash – Decía en tono de preocupación pues tenía mucho miedo de perder a la persona de la cual ella se estaba enamorada desde hace muchos años, pues sabía que perderlo a él era como perder su vida.

No tengas miedo Serena, ella no haría algo así, pues le explique que solo puedo ser su amigo y nada más – Contesto el azabache – Y afortunadamente ella lo entendió, eso sí fue algo fuerte la noticia que le dije pero lo entendió.

Y ¿Cuál fue la noticia? – Dijo Serena algo curiosa.

Pues lo que tienes en tus manos – Le contesto Ash.

¿En mis manos? – Decía mientras veía lo que tenía – ¿Te refieres a esta pequeña caja? – Le pregunto.

Si a eso – Le respondió.

Pero dime Ash ¿Porque tengo que esperar 5 años para poder abrir esta cajita? – Preguntó la castaña.

Pues para ese tiempo tú y yo habremos conseguido ganar en todas las regiones ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero Serena? – Le comentaba el azabache.

No… – Dijo algo confundida.

A que Hoenn, será nuestra segunda meta pues aquí también hay Liga Pokémon y también hay Torai Pokémon, por lo que seré el Campeón de Hoenn y tu serás la Reina de Hoenn tu y yo conquistaremos juntos esta región ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto Serena? – Le pregunto mientras la veía directamente a los ojos

Sí, estoy de acuerdo en todo mi querido Ash – Le contesto muy feliz por todo lo que le había comentado.

Lo ves Serena como las cosas se pueden arreglar hablando, escuchándose el uno al otro y pidiendo explicación alguna de los hechos, desde ahora en adelante no tomaremos decisiones precipitadamente – Comento el joven Campeón.

Si, lo siento por eso, pero así como dijiste así será – Respondió la castaña.

Valla, valla, valla… así que quiere convertirse en Campeón de Hoenn y ella la Reina de Hoenn… uhm… esto parece que será fácil para ellos… a menos que alguien haga algo al respecto y tome cartas en el asunto, jajajajajaja… jajajajajaja – Decía alguien mientras los observaba alguien desde ventana – Bien es hora de irnos a preparar todo no lo crees – Decía aquel ser.

Si vámonos y valla que esto será divertido – Le contestaba alguien que lo acompañaba.

Bien, ya es muy tarde y todo esto me ah terminando cansando, Serena descansa, ¿vale?, que mañana empezaremos a viajar solos tu y yo por Hoenn – Le comento su propósito el azabache.

Si, tú también descansa, hasta mañana mi amado Campeón de Kalos digo futuro Campeón de Hoenn – Le dijo muy feliz su novia.

Entonces Ash salió del cuarto de su novia para dirigirse a su respectiva habitación a descansar, pero alguien lo estaba esperando fuera.

May ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que estabas en tu habitación – Le pregunto el joven a su amiga.

Pues como sabrás después de lo que provoque no iba a poder estar tranquila, pues yo tuve la culpa de lo que te paso – Le dijo con la mirada baja.

Tranquila ya está todo solucionado, será mejor que te vayas a descansar porque mañana será un gran día – Le dijo el azabache.

Sí, me alegro por ti – Le dijo ya más tranquila.

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron temprano pero como siempre Ash era el último en hacerlo.

Valla, a pesar de representar a uno de los 6 campeones en el mundo sigue siendo algo descuidado – Decía su madre al ver que no bajaba a desayunar.

Lo iré a despertar decía Serena muy animada pues presentía que iba a ser un excelente día – Muy animada iba a verlo.

*Toc… Toc… Toc*

Uhm… ¿Qué es ese alboroto?... Ya voy… – Decía somnoliento.

¿Listo para nuestra aventura? – Le preguntaba una chica linda parada en la entrada.

Serena, buenos días, claro solo dame unos momentos y salgo – Le dijo dándole un beso, provocando un gran nerviosismo.

Espera Ash que nos pueden ver – Decía nerviosa de que los vieran especialmente sus madres.

Tranquila dime ¿Desde cuándo es un crimen besar a la persona que amas? – Le dijo.

… – Serena quedo muda al no saber lo que podría contestar pues tenía absolutamente toda la razón.

Lo sabía, no es crimen bueno ahorita salgo – Le dijo.

Sí que sigues siendo un dormilón ¿Eh Campeón? – Dijo Brock en tono sarcástico.

Y también sigue siendo un gran comelón – Decía al mismo tiempo Misty al verlo comer.

Chicos, hoy comenzare una nueva aventura, ayer por la noche lo decidí junto a mi querida Serena y es que viajaremos de nuevo por todo Hoenn en busca de la cima en esta región lo que implica ser el Campeón y Reina – Decía Ash mientras almorzaban todos en el comedor.

Bueno hijo has crecido mucho desde que saliste de cas y tu sueño de ser un Maestro Pokémon nunca cambiara así que solo me queda desearles lo mejor a ti y a Serena también por su puesto – Le decía Delia.

Ash promete que cuidaras a Serena ¿Verdad? – Le pregunto Vera.

Claro, no se preocupe eso téngalo siempre por hecho – Le respondió.

Suerte amigo mío – Le dijo Cillan.

Esfuérzate como siempre lo has hecho – Le comento Iris.

Serena conquista tus sueños aquí como lo hiciste en Kalos – Dijo Dawn.

Ash, después que termines de viajar ¿Nos volveremos a ver? – Le pregunto May.

Claro, tenlo por seguro – Le respondió.

Perdón Serena por como sonó esa pregunta pero, no me lo tomes a mal entendí que tú y el tienen un gran lazo y deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón que ese lazo jamás se rompa – Le dijo May con una sonrisa.

Si, de eso yo me encargare y gracias por tus deseos – Dijo Serena feliz.

Entonces cada uno de sus amigos decidió regresar a sus respectivos hogares algunos que otra cerca y otros lejos, pero no se fueron sin que Ash les prometiera volver a reunirlos en un futuro no muy lejano, para celebrar sus nuevos triunfos en la vida.

Serena estamos tú y yo solos de ahora en adelante para conquistar nuestros sueños – Le dijo mientras la veía a los ojos.

Bueno dime a dónde quieres partir primero pues empecemos aquí en Ciudad Malvanova, solo que me tendrás que disculpar pero aquí no hay Torai Pokémon solo pasaremos al gimnasio y nos dirigiremos a Ciudad Ferrica donde en 2 dias será tu oportunidad de ser la mejor – Le decia el azabache muy animado.

Claro, así tendré tiempo para practicar unas nuevas cosas con Sylveon y Gardevoir – Le contesto muy feliz, pues sabía que estaba pasando por los momentos más felices de su vida.

Como era de esperarse Ash y Erico no fue un gran obstáculo para conseguir su primera medalla pues su inseparable Pokémon Pikachu pudo con todos, pero lo que no se imaginaba Ash es que era observado por alguien mientras batallaba.

Parece que te has vuelto muy fuerte eh, ansió el día que nos tengamos que enfrentar – Dijo aquel hombre sospechoso.

Bueno chicos gracias por la espera ya saben que cada semana (Jueves) les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi nuevo proyecto, así que les agradecería que comenten si quieren que narre las batallas a detalle o que solo pasen algo desapercibidas, ustedes son los que eligen el futuro de este Fanfic, por eso comenten que les gusto y que no para tenerlo en mente cada vez que hago un capítulo, pues les soy sinceros los capítulos los termino los miércoles por la noche pero los publico el jueves por respeto al anime, bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima.

Atte: **Koko**


	4. Capítulo 4: Desesperación en el Tunel Fe

**Capítulo 4: Desesperación en el Tunel Fervergal**

El viaje de Ash junto a su amada Serena empezó hace un poco y ya consiguió su primera medalla mientras que ahora se dirigen hacia Ciudad Ferrica.

Serena ya casi llegamos solo tenemos que cruzar el Tunel Fervergal y estaremos más cerca – Le dijo Ash mientras caminaban por Pueblo Verdegal.

Este pueblo es muy lindo, es realmente maravillo saber que existen lugares así en el mundo – Decía Serena sorprendida.

Mira ahí es la entrada del túnel será mejor pasar rápido – Le dijo Ash.

Oye, oye parece que ya van a entrar al túnel tienes listo a los Voltorb – Decia alguien levemente entre las rocas.

Si, nada más pasen en el punto marcado y ¡BUM!, jajajajaja – Le contestaba la segunda voz.

Serena, pase lo que pase no te separes de mí ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo Ash algo serio.

Ash ¿Pero qué pasa? – Decía la castaña algo preocupada.

Pikachu estate atento a tu alrededor – Le decía a su pequeño amigo.

¡Ahora Voltorb´s! ¡Explosión! – Se escuchó dentro de la cueva.

La gran explosión realizada dentro de la cueva provoco que se empezara desestabilizar todo provocando que rocas cayeran del tejado.

¿Pero que es todo esto? ¡Ahhhh! – Empezó a decir Serena muy aterrada.

Tranquila todo va estar bien la salida está un poco adelante – Le dijo el azabache para calmarla.

Justo cuando Serena y Ash estaban a punto de llegar a la salida del túnel otra explosión ocurrió tapando la salida.

¡Serena! Ten cuidado – Grito el joven.

Una gran roca empezó a caer con dirección a la castaña, entonces Ash por instinto corrió hacia empujándola hacia un lado.

Vámonos de aquí, las rocas harán el resto del trabajo – Dijo aquella misma voz que dio la orden.

Maldición justo cuando íbamos salir – Dijo Ash – Bueno hay que mantener la calma si no todo podría salir mal muy mal, ¿Serena te encuentras bien? – Le pregunto el azabache.

Sí, pero Ash… tu brazo… está sangrando – Dijo Serena aterrorizada al ver la sangre fluir del brazo del azabache.

Tranquila todo va estar solo me raspe un poco – Dijo Ash.

Ash, eso no es una simple raspadura, déjame ver bien – Le dijo Serena preocupada.

Entonces el azabache le levanto la manga de su ropa para poder observar bien aquella herida.

Gracias a Arceus no es tan grave – Dijo la castaña más tranquila – Pero de todos hay que tratar esta herida para que no infecte nada, en mi mochila traigo un botiquín, Ash esto te podría doler así que aguanta por favor – Le dijo.

Está bien lo hare si tú lo dices – Le contesto Ash con los ojos cerrados.

Bien aquí voy – Le dijo para que se preparara.

Ahg, ahg… – Decía Ash levemente aguantándose el dolor de la herida.

Valla que si es cierto que eres un dormilón ¿Eh? – Le dijo Serena.

Parece que me quede dormido ¿Verdad? – Decía mientras abría los ojos – Pero antes ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? – Le pregunto.

3 horas – Dijo la castaña con la mirada hacia abajo – Además eres un "Tonto" si no hubieses empujado no estarías así – Decía mientras le brotaban unas lágrimas de sus bellos ojos azules.

Es cierto, tienes razón no estaría así, estaría peor… porque, muy posiblemente te hubiera perdido a ti y eso jamás me lo hubiese perdonado en toda mi vida – Le dijo el azabache mientras la empezaba a abrazar – Tranquila mi querida Serena todo va estar bien.

Señor, la explosión dentro del túnel fue todo un éxito, posiblemente en estos momentos ya estén muertos – Decía al parecer la persona que provoco aquel accidente.

Bien, será mejor que no se entrometa en mi camino como lo hizo hace tiempo – Dijo alguien sentado en un gran sofá rojo.

Bien ya descanse lo suficiente para seguir adelante, Pikachu utiliza cola de hierro en las rocas para hacerlas a un lado – Dijo el entrenador a su Pokémon.

Pikachu utilizo uno y otra vez cola de hierro hasta que pudieron ver una luz y Ash y Serena empezaron a apartar el resto de las rocas con sus manos para poder salir.

Pensé que nunca íbamos a salir – Decía Serena más tranquila al estar fuera de aquel túnel.

Te dije que todo iba a estar bien además todo el crédito es para Pikachu sin él no hubiéramos podido salir – Decía el azabache mientras su Pokémon subía por su hombre como siempre lo hace.

Bueno Ahs debemos de ir a un centro médico para que examine mejor tu herida y no pase nada grave – Le decía Serena mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

Gracias Serena por preocuparte mucho por mí – Le contesto contento y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Parece que esa es Ciudad Ferrica ¿Verdad Ash? – Comento la castaña mientras caminaban pero Ash no respondió - ¿Ash? – Le pregunto para ver si respondía algo.

Ahora recuerdo justo antes de aquel derrumbe escuche una voz que decia "Explosión", tal parece que aquel derrumbe no fue un accidente si no fue provocado por alguien, pero la verdera pregunta en este caso sería… ¿Quién fue? – Eso era lo que pensaba el azabache justo cuando serena le hacia aquellas preguntas.

Oye ¿Ash? ¿Me estas escuchando? – Decía Serena hacia él.

Ah, perdón Serena estaba pensado algo, se me hizo muy extraño lo que paso dentro del Túnel y creo que no fue un accidente – Le contesto a la castaña.

¿A qué te refieres? Con que no fue un accidente – Le seguía preguntando.

Pues justo cuan… – Entonces Ash fue interrumpido por una voz que provenía a lo lejos.

¡Oye Ash! – Gritaba al parecer un chico que los esperaba en la entrada de la Ciudad.

Ash, ¿Conoces a ese chico? – Preguntaba Serene curiosamente.

Claro que lo conozco pues él es el actual Campeón de Hoenn su nombre es… "Steven Stone" – Le respondió la pregunta a ella.

Quien hubiese imaginado que el Campeón de Kalos estaría por aquí en Hoenn – Decía Stone al verlo.

Pues veras… – En ese momento Ash vuelve a ser interrumpido por Steven.

Espera antes de que me lo comentes ¿Qué es lo que te paso en el brazo? Pareces herido, será mejor que vallamos al Centro Medico – Decía el Campeón de Hoenn.

Ya dentro de aquel Centro Medico.

Doctor ¿Cómo se encuentra su brazo? – Pregunto Serena algo preocupada de que no fuera nada grave.

Pues parece que tiene un ligero corte en su brazo, pero pudimos controlar cualquier cosa dañina que se pudiese infectar en pocas palabras él está bien, si quieren pueden acompañarme a su habitación para que lo vean ustedes mismos – Dijo aquel doctor.

Qué alivio menos mal que todo esté bien – Dijo Steven.

Si, que bueno – Decía a la par Serena.

Y dime tu eres Serena ¿No?, eres la actual Reina de Kalos y novia del Campeón de Kalos ósea Ash – Pregunto el coleccionador de piedras raras.

Si – Contestaba un poco avergonzada.

Y bueno Serena cuéntame ¿Que los trae de Kalos hasta Hoenn? – Preguntaba curiosamente Stone.

Pues para eso dejare que Ash te lo explique – Decía mientras se dirigían a la habitación de él.

Hola Ash ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Dijo Steven.

Hola Steven, hola Serena, si estoy mejor gracias por preguntar – Decía Ash recostado en la cama.

Le preguntaba a Serena el porqué de su visita a Hoenn y me dijo que te lo tenía que preguntar a ti – Dijo el coleccionador.

Pues vengo por tu copa, vengo para ser el campeón de Hoenn y estar más cerca de la cima – Le dijo muy seriamente y mirándolo a los ojos.

Ash siempre me ha gustado tu espíritu de combate y accederé a una pela Pokémon cuando sea el momento indicado por ahora solo me queda esperar con ansias ese día – Le contesto a su propuesta de igual manera.

Serena y yo conquistaremos Hoenn como lo hicimos en Kalos y solo te diré que aquí en esta región no paramos nuestros sueños – Decía mientras miraba a través de la ventana de su habitación.

Bueno tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos en la empresa de mi padre así que Ash, Serena nos veremos pronto – Decía mientras se marchaba.

Adiós Steven – Dijo la castaña.

Nos vemos – Decía también el azabache.

Ash, antes de que nos encontráramos a Steven me ibas a decir algo no de lo que pensabas sobre aquel accidente en la cueva – Comento Serena.

Pues resulta que antes de que sucedieran todos esos derrumbes me pareció escuchar que alguien daba la orden de "Explosión" hacia unos Voltorb´s – Le platicaba Ash a Serena.

Estas diciendo que aquel derrumbe no fue un accidente si no provocado de alguien – Dijo la castaña un poco alarmada.

Posiblemente así que de ahora en adelante tenemos que tener más cuidado por donde vallamos entendido Serena – Le dijo con un tono un poco más serio pues sabía que la situación no era de juego.

Si Ash pero tenemos que averiguar primero quien es el que está detrás de todo esto – Le respondió.

Justo en ese momento el azabache recordó algo que lo dejo callado e impactado pues posiblemente sabía que podría haber sido.

Acaso será posible… – Dijo muy sorprendido.

 _*Flashback*_

Ash solo observaba a un gran hombre parado frente a él vestido con un traje.

Recuerda esto el día que te vuelva encontrar te eliminaré – Decía aquel tipo mientras se marchaba.

 _*Fin Flashback*_

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo semanal de esta historia, así que por favor chicos comenten denle a favoritos, suscríbanse denle like (Esto no es youtube), bueno ya saben cómo siempre escríbanme si les gusto, que hace falta porque eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo compartan este fic al mundo hasta que llegue a los escritores de Pokémon y hagan nuestro Amourshipping canon, hasta la próxima.

Atte: **Koko**


	5. Capítulo 5: Reencuentro

**Capítulo 5: Reencuentro**

Acaso será posible… – Dijo muy sorprendido.

*Flashback*

Ash solo observaba a un gran hombre parado frente a él vestido con un traje.

Recuerda esto el día que te vuelva encontrar te eliminaré – Decía aquel tipo mientras se marchaba.

*Fin Flashback*

Ash, ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces nervioso – Decía la castaña al ver la reacción que tenía en aquel momento el azabache.

Serena hace tiempo cuando viaje por primera vez a esta región junto con Brock, May y Max, nos cruzamos con dos organizaciones que trataban de controlar el mundo a través de dos Pokémon con poderes destructivos, el Team Magma y el Team Aqua, y entre nosotros logramos detener su plan de hacerse con aquellos Pokémon – Le contaba Ash a su novia.

… – Serena no sabía que decir en ese preciso momento.

Pero en los últimos instantes de que el lugar de donde nos encontrábamos Magno líder del Team Magma y Aquiles líder del Team Aqua y yo se viniese abajo Magno menciono que el día que me vuelva a encontrar me eliminaría – Menciono Ash.

Así que piensas que él fue el causante de todo ese accidente – Decía la castaña.

Pero pase lo que pase jamás te dejare sola, te cuidare hasta el último día de mi vida – Le decía a Serena con una gran sonrisa haciéndole entender que todo se mantenía bajo control.

Eres un tonto – Le comento mientras lo empezaba a abrazar.

Bueno, el día de mañana será mi batalla de gimnasio y en dos días será tu concurso, así que hay que mantenernos con la cabeza fría para esto ¿De acuerdo? – Le comento.

Después de una noche descanso llega la batalla de gimnasio la líder Petra de tipo Roca no se lo iba a dejar fácil para el Campeón de Kalos, los dos contrincantes se la pasaban bien durante aquel gran duelo Pokémon, mientras Serena veía desde las tribunas apoyando a Ash.

¡Tú puedes Ash! – Grito la castaña fuertemente dentro de aquel recinto.

Valla sí que tienes una novia muy animadora ¿Eh? y además ahora quieres ganar en Hoenn ¿Verdad? – Le dijo Petra.

Serena siempre me ha apoyado desde que viajamos juntos, por eso nunca la defraudare y le dedicare cada batalla que tengo, pues ella siempre es mi inspiración a más – Decía mientras volteaba a ver a su novia sentada atrás de él.

La batalla duro no más de media hora pero gracias al duro entrenamiento que se sometió Ash antes del viaje logro alzarse con la victoria y así obtener su segunda medalla.

Serena, mañana será tu debut en Hoenn, recuerda que eres la Reina de Kalos y estarás enfrentándote en la Clase Master, Sylveon y tú se han esforzado mucho, así que mañana tienen que conquistar el escenario – Le decía a la castaña para motivarla aún más.

Claro no te fallare – Le contestaba con una gran sonrisa, mientras caminaban por la calles de Ciudad Férrica.

Así que lo conseguiste al final de todo eh Serena – Dijo una voz de una chica.

La castaña al escuchar su nombre volteo para saber de quién era aquella voz.

¿Miette? – Menciono muy sorprendida Serena al verla después de tanto tiempo sin saber de ella.

Hola Ash, Serena tanto tiempo ¿Verdad? – Dijo con una sonrisa a la ellos dos.

Miette, que gran sorpresa encontrarte aquí en Hoenn – Comento el azabache.

Pues vine por la corona igual al igual que Serena, pero antes ¿Ash podría pedirte un gran favor? – Le comento mientras se acercaba demasiado a él, provocando algo de celos en Serena.

Ah… ah, sí claro – Dijo nervioso pues la actitud de ella lo incomodaba algo.

Puedes dejarnos a Serena y a mí un par de horas a solas pues quiero platicarle cosas de chicas – Le comento la chica de cabello azul.

¿Conmigo? ¿Para qué será? – Decía en su mente la castaña con dudas de lo que podría pasar.

Bien, claro, Serena cuídate, te veo después en el Centro Pokémon – Le comento el azabache a su novia.

Vamos Serena conozco un buen lugar para ir a tomar un delicioso café – Decía muy animada Miette.

Está bien… – Contesto algo dudosa.

Mira es ahí – Comento.

Miette, y bien ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Pregunto con un gran tono de seriedad la castaña.

Calma, calma, no tienes por qué estar tan seria, recuerda que al final ganaste – Le comento.

¿Te refieres a la Corona en Kalos? – Decía algo confundida.

No, ¿Recuerdas la otra competencia? – Le pregunto.

¿Otra competencia? – Pensó esta Serena – Ya, ¿Te refieres a Ash? – Pregunto enseguida.

Sí que eres algo lenta como siempre, pero bueno, Serena no tuve la oportunidad de felicitarte personalmente el que hayas ganado y te hayas convertido en la Reina de Kalos, por eso ahora lo hago, además que esta vez competiré contra ti de nuevo por el trono de Reina en Hoenn, así que prepárate para todo lo que esté a punto de suceder ¿De acuerdo? – Le comentaba muy animada la peli azul.

Miette solo te diré que no me daré por vencida y lograre llegar a lo más alto, y sabes porque – Le mencionaba Serena a su rival que a la vez era su amiga.

No ¿Por qué? – Preguntaba ella curiosamente.

Porque, siempre lucho hasta el final – Dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla con gran orgullo, pues sabía que esas palabras son de su amada Campeón de Kalos "Ash".

Valla que gran consejo – Decía Miette asombrada por la determinación de Serena.

Pues claro una gran persona que forma parte de mi vida me lo dio hace ya algunos años atrás y estoy muy contenta de que lo haya conocido pues si en él no hubiera llegado tan lejos – Decía mientras recordaba bellos momentos que paso durante el viaje junto a Ash en Kalos.

Serena si no me equivoco creo que tu esa persona e inspiración son Ash ¿Verdad? – Le pregunto la peli azul.

Estas en lo cierto – Le contesto con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se le formaba a la castaña en el rostro.

Y bien dime, ¿Cómo les va en su relación?, porque si tienen un problema estoy muy dispuesta en consolar a Ash – Le decía Miette para molestar un poco a Serena.

Para serte sincera, estos días tuvimos un gran problema, pero… –Decía con la cabeza baja – Pero todo se pudo resolver y gracias a ese problema mi relación con él se fortaleció más que nunca y estoy segura de que este lazo que me une a él ahora no podrá separarse tan fácilmente – Decía la castaña viendo fijamente a los ojos de Miette.

Serena en tu mirada puedo ver la sinceridad de lo que me estás diciendo, yo jamás intervendría en una bonita relación que tienes con él, cuídalo pues él es una gran persona, pues eh escuchado por ahí que es el hombre más cotizado en Kalos y algunas de sus fans han viajo desde allá hacia aquí en Hoenn así que estate atenta por si alguien se le acerca – Le dijo con un tono de seriedad.

Como te dije todo va estar bien – Le respondió Serena.

Mientras las dos chicas seguían platicando en aquel café de la ciudad, Ash se dirigía hacia el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Férrica.

Oh cielos, ¿Cómo es posible que me haya perdido?, no encuentro el Centro Pokémon, será mejor preguntarle a alguien donde se encuentra – Decía mientras caminaba sin orientación alguna por la calles de aquella ciudad – ¡Que suerte! Veo a una chica, le preguntare donde está el Centro Pokémon – Dijo mientras se acerba a la persona que había avistado en ese momento – Disculpa, ¿Podrías decirme donde se encuentra el cen… – Ash no pudo terminar aquella pregunta pues fue interrumpido por la chica.

Pero si es Ash, actual Campeón de Kalos – Dijo asombrada al verlo.

Sí, pero ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunto el azabache.

Pues es fácil, eres muy famoso allá en mi región natal de Kalos – Decía emocionada pues estaba enfrente de una celebridad.

Gracias, supongo – Dijo Ash un poco avergonzado.

Parece que buscas el Centro Pokémon de esta ciudad ¿Cierto? – Le pregunto la chica.

Si, ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra? – Respondía con otra pregunta el azabache.

Claro, déjame te guio hacia allá – Decía muy amablemente.

Uhm, esto es muy extraño, como supo que estaba buscando el Centro Pokémon, pues me interrumpió antes de que le terminara de hacer la pregunta, bueno tal vez este alucinando por el cansancio de la batalla – Pensaba algo confundido pues le parecía extraño lo que pasaba.

Mira, Ash ahí está el Centro Pokémon – Le señalo la chica de cabello color rubio.

Gracias, ahm… ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto el azabache pues no sabía el nombre de aquella chica que le estaba ayudando.

Ah que descuidada, por la emoción de conocerte en persona hiso que no me presentara mi nombre es Esmeralda – Dijo con una gran sonrisa aquella chica.

Bueno gracias Esmeralda por traerme hasta aquí – Le agradecía este Ash.

No te preocupes pues yo venía hacia aquí desde un principio para que la Enfermera Joy revisara a mis Pokémon – Le comentaba mientras entraban al Centro Pokémon.

Buenas noches, bienvenidos sean al Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Férrica, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? – Decía la enfermera de aquel lugar.

Miette ya es tarde Ash tiene que estar esperándome en el Centro Pokémon – Dijo Serena tomando sus cosas.

Está bien, vamos además creo que pasare ahí la noche, pues mañana es el concurso – Dijo la peli azul.

De regreso en el Centro Pokémon.

Señor, el objetivo está conmigo, procederé a la fase uno del plan Omega, repito, procederé a la fase uno del plan Omega – Decía alguien a través de una radio.

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo semanal, ya saben que me gusta que comenten lo que le gusta y que no, para ir mejorando cada semana y ser de su agrado, ya saben que disfruto de hacer esto, así que nos vemos la próxima semana.

Atte: ** _Koko_**


	6. Capítulo 6: Aun no me dejes

**Capítulo 6: Aun no me dejes**

Esmeralda ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Pregunto el azabache.

Fui hacer una llamada, pero será mejor descansar ¿No? – Dijo aquella chica rubia.

Sí, pero tengo que esperar a alguien, así que mejor ve a descasar solo tu – Decía el campeón sentado en una de las mesas del Centro Pokémon.

Hasta mañana entonces – Decía Esmeralda.

Mira Serena, ahí está el Centro Pokémon y desde aquí puedo ver a alguien sentado esperando a través de la ventana – Decía Miette para molestar un poco a la castaña.

Miette si intentas molestarme, ya no podrás pues eso pasaba porque Ash no sabía nada de lo que yo sentía pero como ahora ya lo sabe al 100% y ya no me preocupa – Le contesto con una sonrisa pues lo que decía era verdad.

Hola, Ash perdón si te hice esperar mucho, pero Miette no me dejaba de hacer preguntas – Comentaba la castaña al azabache un poco apenada.

¿Yo? – Decía Miette.

No te preocupes Serena, recuerda que siempre voy a esperarte estés donde estés – Le dijo Ash con una sonrisa – Y bien bueno hay que descansar todos porque mañana será un gran día para ambas – Dijo con unos ánimos increíbles el azabache pues estaba ansioso de ver la presentación de Serena en el concurso.

Valla así que la Reina de Kalos está junto al Campeón, eso no me lo habían comentado a la hora de asignarme la misión, pero bueno que más da – Dijo una voz de chica asomándose entre las escalaras.

Despierta dormilona que hoy es el gran día para ti, mira te traje el desayuno hasta la cama – Comentaba el azabache con una gran sonrisa.

¡Gracias! – Contesto muy contenta por aquel gesto amable de parte de Ash – Pero… enserio ¿Tu preparaste esto? – Le decía mientras probaba aquel desayuno.

Parece que me atrapaste – Dijo en tono de broma – Pues una chica me ayudo, se llama Esmeralda, la conocí ayer por la noche, ella me mostro el camino hacia este Centro Pokémon pues me encontraba perdido.

*Toc* Toc* Toc* Sonó en la puerta de aquella habitación.

Si, ¿Quién es? – Pregunto el azabache.

Yo, Esmeralda – Contestaba la chica rubia del otro lado.

Ah pasa – Le respondió mientras ella empezaba a entrar a aquel recinto.

Serena, ella es Esmeralda, la chica de la que te hable hace un momento – Decía el campeón presentado a su nueva amiga – Veras ella también es de Kalos como tú – Añadió a la presentación.

Un gusto, y gracias por preparar este desayudo, esta delicioso – Le contesto amablemente la castaña.

No hay de que – Dijo con una sonrisa – Bien parece que se está comiendo el emparedado, si todo sale bien el plan saldrá perfecto – Pensó aquella chica que parecía tener en mente algo malvado – Bueno me tengo que ir, Ash, Serena les deseo lo mejor adiós – Dijo mientras salía de aquella habitación.

Espero y nos volvamos a ver algún día – Dijo el azabache.

Eso tenlo por seguro – Le contesto la rubia.

Adiós Esmeralda – Dijo Serena – Bueno es hora – Pensó Serena muy convencida de si misma.

Ha llegado el día en donde la futura Reina de Hoenn este por nacer, todas nuestras participantes no deben sentirse mal si se sienten en desventaja por la actual Reina de Kalos, pues todas aquí ya son unas ganadoras por haber entrado a la categoría Master – Decía el presentador del aquel lugar.

Serena te deseo lo mejor – Dijo la peli azul.

Igualmente Miette que gane la mejor – Le contesto la castaña.

Después de un concurso muy parejo, Serena exhibiendo a su Delphox y Sylveon y Miette con Slurpuff y Meowstic, solo quedaban las chicas que eran amigas y a la vez rivales.

Es hora de que ustedes bello y hermoso público que nos acompaña el día de hoy empiecen a votar por quien será la ganadora y acreedora de la primera llave para poder enfrentarse cara a cara a Ariana la actual Reina de Hoenn – Comentaba el presentador de aquella función.

Los votos de las personas presentes empezaban a llegar a las concursantes, Serena y Miette, pero por una mínima diferencia una chica gano.

Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas presentes, la ganadora de la primera llave es… ¡Serena! – Grito el presentador el nombre de la ganadora y otorgándole aquella llave.

Bien hecho Serena, comento Miette, hoy eh perdido pero me alegro de haber llegado tan lejos – Pensó en aquel momento la peli azul.

¡Serena! – Alguien grito el nombre de ella con gran fuerza.

Ash… – Dijo la castaña.

¡Felicidades! Y recuerda ¡Te Amo! – Volvió a gritar el azabache entre la multitud llamando la atención de los reflectores de aquel lugar.

Pero que sorpresa más grande el actual Campeón de la Liga Kalos está entre nosotros – Comento el presentador.

¡Ash! Yo también "Te … ***Boom*** - Serena es interrumpida por una explosión fuera de aquel establecimiento.

Atención público no pierdan la calma, al parecer se escuchó lo que posiblemente sea una explosión, recuerden estar tranquilos para evitar cualquier accidente – Decía el presentador para calmar un poco a la multitud que estaba entrando en pánico.

Ahora Voltorb´s "¡Explosión!" – Dijo alguien a lo lejos.

Un momento esa voz, es la misma que escuche en el túnel – Empezó a decir Ash buscando el origen de aquella voz, cuando de repente otra explosión ***Boom*** retumbo arriba del escenario de donde se encontraba la castaña - ¡No! ¡Serena! – Grito Ash con mucha fuerza pues parte de la vigas que soportaban la parte superior de aquel recinto empezó a caer donde se encontraba ella – Maldición no creo poder llegar a tiempo – Empezaba a pensar Ash desesperadamente mientras corría lo más rápido posible a donde se encontraba ella.

… – Serena se encontraba inmóvil y sin capacidad de pronunciar alguna palabra – Algo me pasa, no puedo moverme por mi propia cuenta, es como si algo me estuviese agarrando – Era solo lo que pensaba la castaña en ese preciso instante.

Jajaja, parece que el efecto de la parálisis que le puse en aquel emparedado está ocurriendo justo como se planeó – Decía la chica rubia que acompañaba al otro sujeto que dio aquella orden.

La gente se encontraba en un estado de pánico inimaginable, todos corrían hacia la salida excepto el azabache pues tenía solo en mente salvar a su bien más preciado "Serena".

Maldición, Maldición, ¡Maldición! – Decía una y otra vez el Campeón de Kalos, entonces pareció que el tiempo se detuvo para Ash, y esa fue la señal que el solo pudo ver, logrando empujar a la castaña lejos para evitar que cayesen sobre ella pero, no todo podía salir bien, este acto provoco que las vigas de acero cayeran sobre él.

No, no, no, no, no, no… ¡ASH! – Se escuchó un grito desgarrador en el escenario de aquel lugar.

Ese grito fue tan grande que logro calmar a la multitud que ese encontraba en pánico en ese instante, todos empezaron a mirar aquella chica arrodillada frente a los escombros que habían caído.

Serena… – Susurro Miette al ver a la castaña buscando desesperadamente entre los escombros señales de aquel chico.

¡Ayúdenme por favor! – Gritaba ella con un llanto inimaginable para cualquier persona – Vamos Ash, ¿Dónde estás? ¿¡DONDE!? – Repetía una y otra vez sin parar de llorar.

EL equipo paramédico ya viene en camino y la oficial Jenny se encuentra ya en el establecimiento, Serena tenemos que irnos de aquí por si llegan a caer más escombros – Le comentaba Miette tratando de tranquilizarla un poco.

Yo jamás lo abandonare, ¿Me entiendes? – Le dijo con las esperanzas de poder sacarlo dentro de los escombros – Yo sé que él está esperándome, puedo sentirlo – Empezaba a hablar lacrimosamente.

Señor Máximo, el plan salió algo inesperado, pues la víctima no fue Serena si no Ash – Decía uno de los subordinados.

Que importa eso, mientras esté muerto el principal objetivo no pasa nada – Contestaba el Jefe de aquella organización.

Ash, no me dejes ahora, que estamos juntos, recuerda aquella promesa que me hiciste al llegar a Hoenn ¡¿Dónde estás?! Oh Arceus ayúdame por favor – Decía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba muy lento para Serena pues no encontraba rastro alguno de Ash, hasta que pasaron 20 minutos después del accidente, una mano se lograba ver entre aquellas rocas, aquella mano se encontraba en una pose de como si quisiese tomar algo que se encontrase lejos.

Ahh… ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza? – Decía el azabache abriendo poco a poco sus ojos.

¡Ash!, por aquí – Gritaba una chica ya grande podría decirse ya de una mujer.

Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Serena? Estas más grande – Pensaba mientras veía aquella chica que la llamaba a lo lejos.

Sigues siendo un dormilón como siempre, jeje – Dijo aquella chica que era realmente hermosa.

Serena, te ves muy preciosa – Dijo Ash impactado al verla de ese modo.

Siempre tan romántico como el día que nos casamos – Dijo muy contenta al recordar aquel maravilloso día.

¿Estoy casado con Serena? – Pensó Ash por un momento.

Vamos Ash que alguien te está esperando para una pequeña batalla – Le dijo Serena – O acaso le tienes miedo a tu propia hija – Le siguió comentando.

Ash se levantó muy sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras y corrió para poder ver lo que le comentaba con sus propios ojos.

Papi, por aquí – Grito una voz de una niña con aspecto dulce y enternecedor.

… – El azabache no podía creer lo que estaba viendo – Parece que al final lo logre – Pensó Ash.

Estas en lo cierto, pero este aun no es tu destino – Dijo una voz – Aun te queda mucho por hacer ahí abajo, alguien te está llamando, tienes que ir hacia donde te llaman – Seguía comentando aquella voz celestial.

Ash… Ash… Ash… – Decía una voz que se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Cuando de pronto una especie de luz apareció frente a él y en efecto de esa luz provenía aquella voz.

Pero si esa es la voz de Serena – Entonces el azabache alzo su mano para tomar aquella voz.

¡Ash te tengo! – Dijo la voz de Serena.

Serena tomo por la mano del azabache que se asomaba entre los escombros sacando por fin de ese lugar.

Ash yo sé que estas bien no me puedes dejar sola, entiendes eso ¿Verdad? – Dijo mientras derramaba lágrimas en su rostro del azabache.

Entonces Serena sintió que alguien la tomaba por el rostro para secarle aquellas lágrimas.

Yo… yo… nunca… (cof… cof) te dejare…

Bueno chicos hasta aquí llega el capítulo de la semana me eh dado cuenta de que ya no comentan que lo que les agrada pues sus comentarios me mantienen vivo para seguir escribiendo pues ustedes los lectores hacen que me inspire día con día a escribir esta historia que a decir verdad este último capítulo me ha encantado y espero que ah ustedes también, hasta el siguiente jueves chicos.

Atte: _**Koko**_


	7. Capítulo 7: Team Fusión

**Capítulo 7: Team Fusión**

Yo… yo… nunca… (cof… cof) te dejare… – Decía el azabache con poca fuerza después haber sido encontrado por Serena.

Tranquilo Ash todo va estar bien, ya termino todo ahora descansa por favor – Le comentaba la castaña llorando de felicidad por haber logrado sacarlo dentro de los escombros.

***3 días después de aquel accidente***

Después de aquel fatídico accidente dentro del Torai Pokémon, la policía local investiga ¿Quiénes son los responsables de lo ocurrido?, según los informes de la investigación al parecer todo involucra a cierta banda que se sospechaba había sido desmantelada hace ya un par de años – Se escuchaba a través de una televisión.

Tal y como parece puede que Ash tenga razón en lo que me había comentado y el que está detrás de todo esto es el Team Magma – Comentaba la castaña al escuchar las noticias de la tarde.

También al parecer el Campeón de la Liga Kalos se encontraba en ese lugar y fue atrapado por los escombros pero gracias a la ayuda de su novia quien es la actual Reina de Kalos logro sacarlo con algunas lesiones y en estos momentos se encuentra en el Hospital sano y fuera de peligro – Agregaba el comentarista de aquel noticiero.

Así que sigue con vida, uhm si quieres que las cosas salgan bien tienes que hacerlas tú mismo, maldición ese muchacho junto con su noviecita me causaran problemas si no los detengo en algún punto – Comento Magno al ver también las noticias – En marcha Aquiles – Agrego.

Yo jamás lo dejare solo y sé que él tampoco lo hará conmigo – Decía mientras lo volteaba a ver recostado en la cama durmiendo.

Tienes toda la razón Serena jamás te dejare sola de ahora en adelante – Comento el azabache.

Serena al verlo despierto se levantó de su asiento directo a abrazarlo.

Ese día aquella explosión no me dejo terminar de decir esto Ash – Comento la castaña en pleno abrazo – "Te amo" – Agrego al final con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

No llores mi querida princesa, mejor dicho Reina – Le respondió al a vez que le otorgo un cálido y lindo beso.

Al parecer nos acaba de llegar noticia de último momento, me informan que el posible culpable de aquel accidente es el Team Magma y el Team Aqua, ambas organizaciones al parecer dejaron atrás sus diferencias y se han unido con el fin de conquistar el mundo ahora se hacen llamar el Team Fusión – Volvía a comentar el presentador del noticiario.

Con que no solo Magno esta tras de mi si no también Aquiles y ahora se hacen llamar Team Fusión esto sí que será más difícil de resolver – Dijo el azabache al saber que el peligro era inminente.

Yo sé que podrás lograrlo, sé que no eh estado contigo por mucho tiempo pero… lo lograras – Comentaba alguien que los observaba con la ayuda de unos binoculares a través de la ventana de aquella habitación.

*Toc*Toc*Toc*

Sonaba del otro lado de la puerta.

¿Quién es? – Pregunto la castaña.

Soy yo Miette – Contesto la chica peli azul.

Oh Miette que bueno que también te encuentres bien – Menciono el azabache.

Ash, Serena esta mañana una chica rubia se me acerco y me dio esto – Decía la chica en aquella habitación.

¿Una chica rubia?, será acaso que se tratase de Esmeralda – Pensó el azabache en ese preciso momento.

¿Una carta? – Comento la castaña.

Si, una carta, me pedio que se la entregase especialmente a ti y a Ash, que era algo de sumamente importancia – Decía la peli azul.

Entonces en ese momento Ash tomo la carta con ambas manos abriendo el sobre y comenzó a leer lo que contenía escrito.

Atención querido Ash, desde el momento que volviste a pisar un pie en Hoenn tu estancia en esta Región quedo condena ¿Lo sabias?, ¿No?, bien te explico, hace años interrumpiste en mi base secreta junto a tus amigos que te acompañaban en aquel momento, y no solo fue conmigo el Team Magma si no también allanaste en las instalaciones del Team Aqua por eso hoy no hemos unido en una sola organización con tal de acabarte el Team Fusión ara acto de presencia en el famoso "Pilar Celeste" para crear un gran desastre a nivel mundial, solo te comentare algo más para tenerte al tanto de esto, me eh puesto en contacto con las demás regiones y todas las organizaciones a las que has derrumbado hoy estamos unidas con el fin de acabar contigo.

Team Rocket

Team Magma

Team Aqua

Team Galaxia

Team Plasma

Team Flare

Todos nosotros ahora gobernamos y damos orden al mundo con este fin de acabar con tu existencia por lo cual ahora no autodenominamos…

"Team Fusión"

Así que prepárate para lo todo, porque lo peor está por llegar a este mundo.

Eso era lo que estaba escrito en aquella carta.

Así que la has liado muy parda Ash – Le comento la peli azul.

Ash necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para detener lo que pueda ocurrir, puede que esto sea muy catastrófico – Dijo Serena preocupada por lo que pueda ocurrir.

Y dime Ash ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer ahora? – Le pregunto Miette al chico.

Primero necesito descansar un poco – Respondió el azabache.

Oye, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de haber leído tanta barbaridad?, acaso no te das cuenta del peligro en que se encuentran ahora – Decía con el tono de voz subido la amiga de ambos pues no era nada bueno todo lo que ocurría.

Miette será mejor que nos dejes solos, está claro que no quiero involucrar a nadie en esto, tratare de arreglar las cosas – Volvía a hablar el azabache.

Y cuéntame ¿Cómo trataras de arreglar todo esto Ash? – Pregunto de nuevo Miette.

Te lo vuelo a pedir por favor déjanos está claro que el Team Fusión acabara con la gente que este conmigo así que por favor será mejor que te alejes por un tiempo, recuerda que todo va estar bien ¿De acuerdo? Además ya está oscureciendo – Comento el azabache.

Está bien, les deseo suerte y descansen mucho chicos esfuércense – Respondió al pedido de Ash la peli azul.

La chica abandono aquella habitación para dejar solos a Serena y Ash.

Serena ¿Cuándo es tu próximo concurso? – Pregunto el azabache.

Mi segunda presentación será en 2 meses en Ciudad Arborada y el tercero que es el último en 4 meses en Ciudad Arrecipolis – Respondió la castaña.

Bien la Liga de Hoenn será dentro de 8 meses así que tenemos tiempo para ir hacia ese lugar y así pedir ayuda lo más pronto posible – Comento Ash.

Pero cuéntame ¿Hacia qué lugar te refieres? – Pregunto la castaña.

A ese lugar se le conoce "El lugar donde todo empezó"… me refiero a "La sala del origen", ahí encontraremos al Pokémon que muy posiblemente nos brinde su ayuda – Decía Ash.

Y en ¿Dónde se encuentra ese lugar? – Pregunto la castaña.

Ese lugar está en la Región de…

Valla así que se dirige hacia allá ¿Eh? – Decía la chica rubia que los escuchaba – Te diriges a…

¡Sinnoh! – Decían ambas personas al mismo tiempo.

¿Sinnoh? – Decía la castaña algo confundida.

Si, Serena será mejor que descanses todo lo que puedas, mañana tomaremos un autobús que nos dejare en el Aeropuerto de Ciudad Malvanova pues no estamos muy lejos y ahí tomaremos el primer vuelo hacia Ciudad Jubileo – Dijo el azabache.

Ash… – Comento Serena con la cabeza baja.

Si, ¿Qué ocurre Serena? – Contesto algo preocupado.

¿Podría dormir contigo esta noche? – Dijo algo apenada.

Claro, no tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa, recuéstate en mi pecho y descansa – Le contesto Ash muy cordial y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Serena al ver aquella expresión se dio cuenta de que estaba plenamente enamorada de aquel chico, de que sabía que él era el indicado y que no se había equivocado a formar un camino con él, la noche paso rápido y la joven pareja empezó a tomar sus partencias de aquel hospital para partir lo más pronto posible.

Ash, ayer por la noche no me dijiste el nombre de aquel Pokémon que podría brindarnos la ayuda necesaria – Decía la castaña mientras esperaban el autobús que los dejaría en aquel aeropuerto.

El nombre de aquel Pokémon es… "Arceus" – Respondió el azabache a la pregunta de ella.

Ar… ce… us… ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo es posible que ese muchacho conozca al creador de todo el universo? – Decía Esmeralda mientras lo observaba – Si consigue hacerse con la ayuda de Arceus todos nuestros planes se irán por un tubo, necesito informar esto lo más pronto posible al cuartel.

Mi madre me contaba historias de un Pokémon que creo todo en el universo – Decía Serena recordando.

Efectivamente él fue quien hizo y formo todo lo que nos rodea – Dijo Ash observando hacia el cielo.

Señor parece que se está preparando para nuestro ataque – Comentaba Esmeralda desde una radio.

¿Preparando?, en este mundo no hay nada que nos pueda parar – Dijo Magno.

Señor, tal vez tenga razón pero esta vez el traerá alguien que no pertenece a este mundo ni siquiera de esta dimensión – Volvía a decir la rubia.

¿Cómo que no pertenece a este mundo ni esta dimensión? – Dijo algo sorprendido.

Buscará a "Arceus" – Le respondió Esmeralda.

¿Arceus?, este chico parece que va muy enserio pero nosotros no nos quedaremos atrás, Esmeralda sigue a esos dos hasta su próximo destino ¿Entendido? – Magno decía dando aquella orden.

Muy bien señor, lo hare – Respondió la rubia terminando así la comunicación.

Aquiles, Giovanni necesito que vallan a Sinnoh y empiecen para interceptar al objetivo – Volvia a decir magno – Ash, es hora de que sepas de lo que es capaz el Team Fusión – siguió diciendo muy serio.

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo semanal, como siempre les agradezco su espera que hacen para leer el siguiente capítulo, gracias por leer y nos vemos hasta la semana siguiente, y no se olviden de comentar que eso me anima a seguir.

Atte: **Koko**


	8. Capítulo 8: Monte Corona

**Capítulo 8: Monte Corona**

Lysson, tu como encargado de la Región de Kalos, necesito que encuentres aquel mítico Pokémon que ocasiono varios desastres hace más de mil años – Le ordenaba Magno al ex líder del Team Flare – Ve y consigue la Vasija Castigo y consigo a ¡Hoopa! – Seguía diciendo a través de un holomisor.

Enseguida – Respondió mientras cortaba aquella transmisión – Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que el caiga y yo tome su lugar, solo acepte en seguirlo por cuestiones personales pero… solo me queda esperar – Pensaba aquel hombre.

Acromo, espero y ya tengas listo a nuestro espécimen, pues necesitaremos de su velocidad para este combate – Preguntaba Magno en una conversación diferente.

Si, Genesect se encuentra casi al 100 por ciento y estará listo para lo que se nos avecina – Respondía aquel científico desde un laboratorio ubicado en Unova.

Bien, Giovanni antes de darle la orden de ir hacia Sinnoh ya tenía listo a este Pokémon creado artificialmente, eres tan sorprendente, poderoso y espero no me decepciones – Decía mientras observaba hacia un especie de contenedor gigante lleno de agua que al parecer tenían adentro a aquel Pokémon - ¡Mewtwo!, es hora de que resurjas de nuevo – Dijo Magno.

Bien el avión sale en 20 minutos, Serena será mejor que te prepares para el viaje – Comentaba el azabache.

Sí, estoy lista para todo – Respondió la castaña.

El vuelo de aquellos dos ocurría de manera normal solo con la pequeña alomaría de que eran vigilados por aquella chica de cabello rubio.

Señor los dos están aquí espero ordenes – Decía Esmeralda.

No hagas nada, ellos tienen que llegar a la ciudad y entonces empezara la verdadera diversión del juego, así que quiero que los detengas en la entrada del Monte Corona ¿Entendido? – Le respondió a través de la radio.

Entendido – Respondió la rubia.

Pasajeros llegaremos a Ciudad Jubileo en 10 minutos, espero y el viaje les allá sido de su agrado – Decía una voz proveniente de la cabina.

Serena una vez bajemos del avión tomaremos un autobús que nos deje lo más cercano posible al Monte Corona – Decía Ash.

Ash, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto – Empezó a decir la castaña con un tono de preocupación.

Tranquila todo va estar bien ¿De acuerdo? – Le comentaba el azabache para calmarla.

Solo no cometas locuras ¿Me lo prometes? – Le decía ella.

Está bien te lo prometo – Le respondió Ash.

Pasajeros pueden bajar, gracias por viajar con nosotros y les damos la más cordial bienvenida a Sinnoh disfruten su estancia – Comentaba aquella azafata de aquel vuelo.

Entonces nuestra bella pareja se puso en marcha para llegar lo más pronto posible a aquel sitio legendario donde se dice que es el origen del universo. El viaje ahora transcurría en autobús pero no iba a tardan tanto en llegar a la base del Monte Corona pues se encontraban algo cerca.

Serena abrígate muy bien pues en este lugar hace mucho pero mucho frio – Le advertía el azabache.

Si estoy lista para lo que sea – Le contestaba muy animada.

Espero y también estés lista para esto – Dijo alguien en la entrada de la montaña – Arcanine usa Lanzallamas – Daba la orden aquella misma voz que sonó.

Aquel lanzallamas empezó a incinerar los árboles que se encontraban al redor de aquella entrada.

Pero si es… ¡Esmeralda! – Dijo la castaña sorprendida.

Oye, Esmeralda ¿Me puedes explicar porque nos atacas? – Preguntaba Ash.

Te lo explicare, pues no los dejare pasar – Decía aquella chica obstruyéndoles el paso – Serena ¿Recuerdas lo que paso durante tu concurso en Ciudad Ferrica?

¿Te refieres a aquel incidente? – Respondió Serena aun confundida.

Para ser más precisos, durante el colapso del techo de aquel lugar – Volvía a preguntar la rubia.

Flashback

… – Serena se encontraba inmóvil y sin capacidad de pronunciar alguna palabra – Algo me pasa, no puedo moverme por mi propia cuenta, es como si algo me estuviese agarrando – Era solo lo que pensaba la castaña en ese preciso instante.

Fin del Flashback

Ahora que lo mencionas, no me podía mover – Dijo las castaña mientras recordaba aquella imágenes en su cabeza.

¿Eh?, parece que ya lo recuerdas – Le dijo Esmeralda.

Acaso ¿Tuve algo que ver en eso? – Pregunto el azabache.

Jajajaja claro mi querido Campeón de Kalos y ¿Sabes?, Tú también participaste en eso – Decía mientras se burlaba de ellos.

¿Cómo que yo también participe es eso? – Le pregunto este Ash.

Pues veras, en aquel hermoso y lindo detalle tuyo de llevarle el desayuno a tu amada ¿Recuerdas eso? – Le comento la chica rubia.

Acaso será que… – Justo ese momento recordó que ella Esmeralda le había ayudado en preparar aquel desayuno para Serena - ¿Te refieres al emparedado? – Le pregunto el Campeón.

Efectivamente, ese famoso emparedado en el cual le coloque una sustancia que actuaría como una especie de parálisis momentánea que se activaría al entrar en contacto con adrenalina, ella misma libero la adrenalina por el miedo de que aquellas rocas cayesen sobre ella, pero… en vez de que la adrenalina la ayudase a escapar de aquel horror le perjudico y casi pierde a su bien mas preciado a ti… ¡Ash! – Decía aquella entrenadora de cabello rubio.

Serena al escuchar esas palabras quedo sorprendida a la misma vez el azabache.

Pero, ¿Por qué estas detrás de nosotros? – Pregunto Serena.

Sencillo, solo acato las órdenes que se me otorgan – Dijo muy seria Esmeralda – Pero ya basta de recordar, es hora de terminar aquí de una buena vez, Arcanine usa Infierno – Ordeno la chica a su Pokémon.

Greninja repele su ataque con Hidrobomba – Dijo el azabache, entonces los dos ataques chocaron causando una gran nube de vapor por todos lados.

Sylveon, utiliza Fuerza Lunar – Comento la castaña, cuando de repente un ataque repelió el de Serena.

¿Ahora que está pasando? – Se preguntaba el azabache.

Parece que necesitas ayuda ¿Eh? Esmeralda – Dijo alguien que salía de la entrada de la cueva.

¿Silver? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo la chica sorprendida al verlo.

Negocios de mi padre, eso fue lo que me trajeron aquí, además me dio la orden de acabar con el pequeño dolor de cabeza de Kanto, ¡Ash de Pueblo Paleta!, talvez no me conozcas pero… a mi padre si – Menciono aquel chico pelirrojo.

¿Quién es tu padre? – Pregunto el azabache.

Giovanni… ese es su nombre, ¿Acaso te recuerda algo? ¿Eh? – Decía Silver con un tono algo escalofriante.

¿Giovanni? Ash ¿Ese no es el nombre de una de las personas a la cuales has vencido antes? – Le pregunto la castaña.

Si, él fue el primer obstáculo que tuve en Kanto, pues era líder del Team Rocket, pero no supe nada de el en mucho tiempo hasta ahora – Decía el azabache sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre.

Si ahora se están preparando para dar el golpe definitivo y conquistar juntos el mundo y otorgarles a cada uno una Región en la cual ellos mismos gobiernen – Decía el pelirrojo.

Nadie absolutamente nadie se saldrá con la suya, ¿¡Me entiendes!? – Dijo Ash algo exaltado.

Ash, por favor cálmate, necesitas tranquilizarte si no caerás en su juego – Le empezó a decir Serena.

Tienes razón – Le respondió ya más tranquilo.

Bien, Esmeralda no te quedes ahí sin hacer nada es hora de acabar con ellos, Crobat usa Viento Cortante – Le ordeno a su compañero el pelirrojo.

Arcanino de nuevo usa infierno – Ordeno la rubia.

Sylveon, utiliza Fuerza Lunar – Dijo Serena.

Greninja, Hidrobomba – Le siguió Ash.

El combate se alargó por varios minutos la balanza era muy equilibrada hacia ambos bandos los Pokémon estaban dando el cien por ciento en cada ataque.

Serena necesitamos una distracción para poder entrar a la cueva lo más pronto posible – Le comentaba el azabache en voz baja mientras el combate seguía.

Si, puede que esto funcione, Ash, Greninja cierren los ojos ¡Ahora! – Dijo la castaña - Sylveon utiliza Destello – Le ordeno a su Pokémon cuando de repente una gran luz blanca dio un gran resplandor dejando si ver a sus oponentes.

Bien, es nuestra oportunidad de entrar – Comento el azabache.

Maldición no puedo ver absolutamente nada, Esmeralda ¿Rápido has algo para que no escapen? – Decía el hijo de Giovanni.

No puedo hacer nada Silver también quede cegada por el Destello – Decía mientras se frotaba los ojos tratando de quitarse la cegara temporal.

Vamos deprisa, Charizard utiliza Garra Dragón y bloquea la entrada de la cueva – Ordeno el Campeón de Kalos.

Bien parece que pudimos librarnos de ellos – Decía la castaña ya más aliviada.

Solo por el momento, así que debemos darnos prisa en llegar a lo más alto – Le comento Ash.

Está bien, vamos – Le siguió la castaña.

Padre, lo siento pero perdimos a los objetivos y es muy posible que consigan su cometido en este lugar – Empezaba a reportarse Silver a Giovanni a través de un holomisor.

No te preocupes hijo mío – Le respondió.

Pasaron aproximadamente 2 horas de que empezaron su recorrido a la cima y por fin llegaron Ash y Serena a la famosa "Sala del Origen" que se encontraba en la parte más alta de aquella montaña.

Ash ¿Y cómo vas a traer a Arceus? – Le pregunto la castaña.

Con esto – El azabache le respondió a la vez que sacaba algo de su mochila.

¿Qué es? – Pregunto algo confundida.

Se llama "Flauta Azur" y esta flauta es capaz de llamarlo, pues fue el precisamente que me la otorgo hace tiempo cuando nos conocimos para ser precisos y me dijo que la usara cuando necesitase su ayuda, y ahora llego el momento – Le comentaba mientras sostenía aquella flauta entre sus manos.

Entonces el Campeón empezó a tocar aquel instrumento, el sonido que producía era realmente hermoso, era algo indescriptible de describir pues producía una gran calma entre todo, los Pokémon que se encontraban dentro de aquel lugar empezaron a reunirse al escuchar tal hermoso sonido y entonces el cielo parecía como se abriese y una gran luz salió de entre ellas y el apareció en medio de ellas.

Arceus… – Dijo Serena muy sorprendida al ver a aquel Pokémon que creo todo en el universo.

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo numero 8 ya de esta serie que me gusta hacerla para ustedes mis queridos lectores que esperan cada semana para leerme, de ante mano gracias y ya saben comenten porque sus comentarios me animan a seguir con más nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Atte: **Koko**


	9. Capítulo 9: El fin

**Capítulo 9: El fin**

Entonces aquel Pokémon que dio origen a todo lo que nos rodea en este mundo había surgido de entre esas nubes.

Parece que lograste invocarlo – Le dijo Serena al azabache, sorprendida al ver aquel majestuoso Pokémon.

Ash parece que te has metido en un gran lio esta vez ¿No? – Decía una voz proveniente de aquel Pokémon.

Acaso ¿Estás hablando? – Preguntaba la castaña más sorprendida que nunca.

Es telepatía Serena – Le explico el azabache.

¿Telepatía? – Dijo de nuevo Serena.

Perdón por molestarte Arceus pero… - Decía Ash hasta que fue interrumpido.

¿Necesitas mi ayuda? O ¿Acaso me equivoco? – Le respondió a través de la misma telepatía que empleaba Arceus.

Pero como… – Volvía a comentar el Campeón hasta que fue interrumpido de nuevo.

¿Pero cómo lo sé? – Le dijo Arceus.

… – Ash no dijo nada solo asintió la cabeza.

Fácil mi querido amigo, pues soy… "Dios, El Creador de todo en este universo" y por lo tanto estoy al pendiente de lo que pasa en el planeta donde se encuentra mis queridos seres – Dijo Arceus a la vez que empezaba a emanar una especie de aura dorada proveniente de su cuerpo y haciendo acto de presencia brotando de el mismo las 17 tablas de la vida.

Él es sorpréndete – Comentó la castaña.

¿Y entonces Arceus? ¿Lo harás? – Le pregunto el azabache.

No solo yo lo hare, si ellos también – Le dijo aquel Legendario Pokémon.

¿Ellos? – Se preguntaba tanto la castaña y el azabache, cuando de repente el lado derecho de Arceus se tornaba de un color rosa, del lado izquierdo de un tono azul y debajo de el de ponía de una tonalidad plateada.

¿Acaso serán? – Dijo el Ash sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo.

Entonces del lado rosa empezó a salir aquel Pokémon que gobierna el Espacio "Palkia", del lado de color azul aquel Pokémon que gobierna el Tiempo "Dialga" y debajo de Arceus del color plateado saliendo del mundo donde fue desterrado por ser demasiado violento en el origen de los tiempo y que ahora gobierna el Mundo Distorsión "Giratina".

Ash, lo que se avecina será algo que cambiara el destino del mundo y déjame decirte que el futuro para este planeta está condenado no existe fuerza alguna que pueda evitarlo – Le explico Arceus.

Pero si tú lo sabes todo ¿Tu puedes detenerlo verdad? – Le pregunto el azabache.

Las probabilidades de que se salve este mundo son de una en diez millones – Le respondió.

Pero Dialga puede viajar al futuro ¿No? – Le pregunto algo preocupado.

Efectivamente, pero jamás ha llegado al futuro de esta Tierra – Le dijo.

¿Cómo que de esta Tierra? – Le pregunto de nuevo.

Existen varios universos lo cuales cree pero el universo donde nos encontramos actualmente parece que su futuro es incierto – Le respondió – Podemos arreglar el pasado la veces que sea necesaria pero para encontrar el futuro donde todo se encuentre bien será muy difícil.

Ahora que lo mencionas cuando estaba de viajen por Kalos me encontré en una cueva que conectaba hacia otro mundo igual al nuestro – Comento el azabache.

Si ese lugar solo es uno de muchos portales donde se puede acceder a los múltiples universos creados por mí, para mantener el balance – Le explico Arceus.

Bueno de todos modos yo me asegurare de que todo salga bien – Le dijo muy confiado – Verdad Serena.

Si, protegeremos todo – Le siguió la castaña.

Ash, parece que el enemigo se ha empezado a movilizar hacia el Pilar celeste – Le dijo Serena mientras veía las noticias a través de su holomisor.

¿Tan pronto? Posiblemente se han enterado de que vinimos por ayuda y decidieron empezar lo más pronto posible – Decía el azabache.

Seguramente fueron Silver y Esmeralda lo que les avisaron – Decía Serena.

Debemos llegar lo más rápido posible pero estamos muy lejos del Pilar – Comento el azabache.

Por favor Palkia ayúdanos para esta clase de problemas – Comentaba Arceus.

Fue entonces que aquel Pokémon también conocido como una Deidad utilizo "Corte Vacío" desgarrando una parte de ese lugar, todo parecía como si se hubiese abierto como una especie de portal.

Mira Ash – Le dijo la castaña.

Del otro lado de aquel portal se puede ver el Pilar Celeste en Hoenn – Comento el azabache.

Dialga por favor reten aquel vórtice dimensional – Comento la mayor Deidad de ellos.

DIalga se acercó hacia ese portal utilizando "Distorsión" en ese pequeño espacio para prolongar el tiempo de apertura del mismo para que puedan pasar todos.

*Lejos del Monte Corona* *Pilar Celeste*

Lysson ¿Tienes contigo ese mítico Pokémon? – Le pregunto Magno.

Si, y también traigo ese objeto misterioso que le hace cambiar de forma – Le respondió aquel gran hombre.

Acromo ¿La regeneración salió de acuerdo a lo planeado? – Le pregunto al mejor científico que hay en Unova.

Por supuesto, además de que su velocidad ha sido mejorada por mucho – Le respondió muy seguro de sí mismo.

¡Hey! Giovanni me imagino que tampoco te vas a quedar atrás ¿No? – Hablaba a la vez que se dirigía a aquel gran mafioso de Kanto.

Claro, al igual que Acromo mi regeneración fue un gran éxito y su poder ha sido por encima mejorado a un 250 por ciento al anterior – Le respondió muy orgulloso de su trabajo.

Entonces que hagan acto de presencia, enséñenme sus más grandes logros y mostrémosle al mundo y sobre todo a ese chico que se interpuso en nuestro camino el poder que puede destruir el planeta – Dijo a la vez que alzaba las manos Magno.

Por parte Lysson apareció "Hoopa", y este mismo saco de sus bolsillos la "Vasija Castigo" otorgándole todo su poder y transformándolo en su forma "Desatada".

Este Pokémon es conocido como la reencarnación del mal en persona capaz de arrasar con todo lo que se le cruce en su camino – Comento aquel hombre elegante.

Por parte Acromo dio a conocer a "Genesect", el científico saco cuatro cartuchos conocidos como "Rom" para cambiar el tipo de ataque de "Tecno Shock".

Con esto esté Pokémon que existió hace más de 3000 años será invencible además gracias a su increíble velocidad – Explicaba ese científico.

Y por último Giovanni trajo consigo a "Mewtwo", además este Pokémon llevaba consigo un collar con dos piedras peculiares.

Jajajaja, sus Pokémon que traen consigo no son nada ante el mío pues lleva consigo la Mewtwoita X y la Mewtwoita Y, y saben sus ataques en cualquier form superan hasta el mismísimo creador "Arceus" – Comentaba con tono de superioridad ante todos.

Bien que empiece la diversión aquí en el "Piular Celeste" – Grito Magno.

Entonces en la parte superior de todos ellos se abrió un especie de portal donde mismo empezó a surgir Arceus trayendo encima de ellos a Serena y Ash.

Así que decidiste venir con ayuda del creador ¿Eh? – Comentaba Lysson con un tono de arrogancia.

Déjenme decirle que no solo el viene a ayudarnos a detener la amenaza que están causando – Comento el azabache.

Primero salió Palkia, le siguió Dialga y por ultimo hiso acto de presencia Giratina, todas las personas al escuchar aquellas palabras solo observaban como surgían del mismo portal.

Todos prepárense para un combate que cambiara el rumbo de la historia – Comentaba Magno hacia los demás.

¡Hoopa! Utiliza "Cerco Dimensión" en Palkia así lo mantendremos alejado de aquí y será una batalla entre dimensiones – Ordeno Lysson.

Genesect avanza a máxima velocidad para abrirte paso en tiempo y eludir a Dialga y lograr alejarlo – Comento Acromo.

Mewtwo no es necesario que te lo diga o ¿Si? Solo encárgate de Giratina – Le ordeno Giovanni a su Pokémon.

Sabía que esto ocurriría así que Arceus espero y estés listo para esto – Magno comento.

Entonces debajo de ellos salía como una especie cañón que disparo directo a Arceus, pero este mismo disparo no le causo nada de daño si no un par de anillos lo empezaron a rodear justo en su estómago, aquellos anillos eran parecidos al que el portaba con la diferencia de que eran de color negro en vez de dorado.

Ash estos anillos están conteniendo mis fuerza, parece que son idénticos a los que uso el Team Galaxia hacia Palkia y Dialga hace un par de años atrás – Comento Arceus.

Jajaja dime que se siente que tu única esperanza este atrapado sin poder hacer nada – Magno se empezó a burlar de ellos.

Ash mira, parece que ese cañón tiene un panel de control si logramos desactivarlo podremos ayudar a Arceus – Le comento la castaña.

Tienes razón, Pikacho utiliza "Rayo" en esa máquina – Decía el joven con intención de ayudar a su amigo.

No tan rápido – Comento Aquiles que salió de la nada junto a Sharpedo que repelió el "Rayo" de Pikachu con "Pulso Umbrío".

Ash trata de liberar a Arceus, yo me encargare de este tipo – Comento la Castaña.

Muy bien Serena pero ten mucho cuidado – Le contesto el azabache.

Entonces en ese momento Ash solo se dio la vuelta por un segundo y paso algo que lo iba a dejar sin palabra alguna.

¡Ahhhh! – Grito Serena.

Que suce…de… – El azabache no pudo terminar sus palabras, pues quedo muy sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, una gran mano salía de un anillo dorado gigante tomando a Serena.

Ash, sigue adelante, no te preocupes yo estaré bien – Le decía la castaña a la vez que era absorbida en el anillo.

Maldición ¿Qué debo hacer? – Se preguntaba Ash en ese instante.

Jajajaja parece que la situación se complicó demasiado para ti ¿No? – Le decía Aquiles.

¡Ash! Ve tras Serena yo me hare cargo de esa máquina – Decía una voz desde el cielo.

Pero si es Gary – Comento el Azabache.

Mi abuelo me comento lo que pasaba y estaba cerca de este lugar así que decide que no te llevaras todo el crédito – Comentaba el chico – Bien Dragonite utiliza "Pulso Dragón" en la máquina.

Aquella maquina exploto liberando a Arceus en ese momento.

Gracias amigo – Le agradeció Ash – Bien es hora de ir tras Serena.

Te dije que no tan rápido – Le comento de nuevo Aquiles.

Cuando en el cielo Arceus realizo su ataque más poderoso hasta hoy conocido "Sentencia" el cual callo por todos lados derrumbando la mitad del "Pilar Celeste".

Ash, Dialga, Palkia y Giratina tienen problemas pues los Pokémon a los que se enfrentan, fueron modificados y jugar a ser Dios, crear una nueva fuerza, será castigado, ustedes "Team Fusión" los destierro al "Mundo Distorsión" donde se la pasaran por el resto de sus vidas – Comento Arceus, a la vez que abría un portal debajo de cada uno de ellos cayendo hacia aquel lugar exiliados sin tener alguna manera de salir.

Jajaja tal vez tuviste algo de suerte pero recuerda que ella no – Esas fueron sus últimas palabras de Magno.

Arceus, ayúdame a traer a Serena de nuevo por favor – Le comento el azabache.

Ash lo siento, pero ella está fuera de mis dominios – Comento aquel ser divino.

… – Ash no pudo decir nada en ese momento.

No puedo encontrarla, parece que desapareció de este universo, lo siento – Comento Arceus a la vez que se iba a ayudar a sus creaciones divinas.

¿Desapareció?...

Bueno chicos gracias por la espera semanal de esta serie fanfic (Ultimas semanas) (Nah mentira aun me queda más historia XD), bueno como siempre gracias, me gusta que comenten porque sus comentarios son mi alimento para seguir día con día con esto pues me motivan a dar el 100 por ustedes mis queridos lectores hasta la próxima.

Atte: **Koko**


	10. Capítulo 10: La Nada

**Capítulo 10: "La Nada"**

Ahh… ahh… me siento algo mareada ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? – Comento Serena mientras despertaba.

Este lugar es "La Nada" – Le respondieron a ella.

¿Quién eres? – Volvió a preguntar la castaña.

Soy como este lugar "La Nada" – Le volvieron a responder a la castaña.

¿A qué te refieres con "La Nada"? – Seguía llena de dudas Serena.

Pues en este lugar no hay "La Nada", aquí no influye el tiempo ni el espacio, ni siquiera el poder del mismo Dios Pokémon Arceus, y ahora la regla más importante de este lugar ha sido quebrantada, al haber algo dentro de este sitio – Respondía aquella voz.

… – Serena no sabía que era lo que pasaba muy bien en ese lugar, pues no pudo decir alguna palabra.

Y ese "Algo"… Eres tú – Dijo la misma voz.

¿Yo? Y ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Acaso no estas también aquí conmigo? – Dijo rápidamente la castaña.

Yo no existo físicamente, pues sabes soy como grabación dentro de tu cabeza… – Comenzaba a explicar aquella voz.

No entiendo lo que pasa – Decía la castaña.

Lo lamento pero es todo lo que te puedo decir, si en algún momento te explico algo más, tu existencia dentro de este plano y el otro dejara de estar, así que lo más importante ahora es sacarte de aquí lo más pronto posible si no de igual forma quedaras atrapada tu existencia igualmente será borrada – Le comento esa voz misteriosa.

Y bien ¿Por qué debería de confiar en tan solo una voz? – Dijo Serena dudando de las palabras que había escuchado.

Porque fuera de este lugar está un chico al cual amas con todo tu corazón pues lo puedo sentir dentro de ti, ese chico de igual forma espera que vuelvas a sus brazos y muy posiblemente este demasiado preocupado por ti o bien ¿No quieres volver a estar junto con aquel chico? – Le pregunto aquella voz a la castaña.

Serena al escuchar todo aquellos que le era comentado solo agacho la mirada.

Está bien, te hare caso solo porque ese chico del que hablas es la persona la cual amo por encima de todo y quiero estar junto con el de nuevo y verlo sonreír día con día y de eso me encargare yo misma – Respondió alzando de nuevo la mirada.

Comencemos con lo segundo – Le siguió aquella voz.

¿Con lo segundo?– Le pregunto la castaña.

Si pues lo primero y más importante ya está hecho, necesitas tener un vínculo muy fuerte del otro lado de este plano y obviamente ese vínculo debe de ser correspondido, ahora necesitas concertarte todo lo puedas para poder establecer comunicación con esa persona, pero solo lo lograras si esa persona te está pensando en ese preciso momento – Le explicaba aquella voz.

Bien comencemos – En ese momento Serena cerro sus bellos ojos azules y junto sus manos – Ash… Ash…

***Fuera de "La Nada"***

*Minutos después de que Serena desapareciera*

Maldición ¿Que voy a hacer? – Comento el azabache mientras empezaba a soltar golpe tras golpe en el suelo.

Ash necesitamos investigar más sobre aquel Pokémon que se la llevo – Le comento Gary – Mi abuelo llegara pronto esperemos a que nos ayude.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos y un helicóptero descendió aterrizando en el Pilar Celeste, de este bajo aquel famoso investigador Pokémon el Profesor Oak.

Profesor necesito su ayuda Hoopa se llevó Serena ayúdeme a encontrarla por favor – Ash decía mientras le empezaban a brotar lagrimas pues le habían quitado su más preciado tesoro.

¿Hoopa? Dices que se llevó a Serena, aquella chica que de niña estuvo contigo en mi campamento hace años y ahora es tu novia, uhm… – Empezaba a decir Oak – Afortunadamente traigo conmigo este libro donde hace poco obtuve información sobre este mítico Pokémon.

¿Entonces puede encontrar a Serena? – Dijo rápidamente el azabache con las esperanzas de que la vuelva a ver.

Mira Ash, la información que obtuve fue sobre una antigua leyenda sobre un lugar llamado "La Nada" – Comenzó a explicar el profesor.

¿La Nada? – Dijo Gary.

Según aquella leyenda de la Región de Kalos existe un lugar perdido entre dimensiones en otras partes del mundo se le podría llamar "limbo" pero en Kalos se le llama "La Nada" pues como su nombre lo indica no existe absolutamente nada tanto que las leyes de Palkia, Dialga, Giratina e incluso la deidad más poderosa Arceus no puede percibir lo que hay ahí – Explicaba el Profesor Oak a ambos.

¿Pero existe alguna manera para entrar? – Pregunto Ash ya más tranquilo al saber dónde posiblemente se encuentre Serena.

Entrar de forma voluntaria no es posible, la única forma es ser arrastrado por aquel Mítico Pokémon "Hoopa", algo más que cuenta aquella leyenda es que si esa persona tiene un gran deseo de volver al mundo real y en dicho mundo esta otra persona que desea lo mismo que regrese, se dice que una brecha se abrirá pues sus sentimiento están conectados, esto me recuerda lo que la Profesora Juniper me conto "Cuando dos personas se quieren realmente no hay nada que los pueda separar", así que Ash todo depende de ambos, concentra tus sentimientos hacia Serena y posiblemente ella logre regresar – Le seguía explicando el Profesor Oak.

Lo ves Ash, te dije que mi abuelo podría encontrar algún modo de traerla de vuelta – Le comento su mejor amigo y rival de infancia.

Si conecto mis sentimientos con ella, ¿En verdad son lo suficientemente fuertes para alcanzarla? – Se preguntaba el azabache mientras miraba al cielo y recordaba aquel bello rostro de Serena con una sonrisa – Claro que sí, siempre estaré cuando ella me necesite y además porque ella es la persona indicada para compartir una vida juntos – Comento a la vez que se concentraba.

Yo sé que puede hacerlo… – Comento alguien que lo veía a lo lejos del Pilar Celeste.

Serena… Serena… Serena… – Decía el azabache.

Tanto como en el mundo real Serena y Ash trataban de establecer comunicación pero parecía que era imposible.

Ash… Serena… Ash… Serena… Puedo escucharla/escucharlo – Comentaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Entonces una especie de luz apareció frente a ellos y de esa pequeña voz provenía la voz del otro.

Ash concentra más tus sentimientos – Le grito Gary.

Serena parece que el portal se está abriendo, parece que realmente ustedes dos son el uno para el otro – Comentaba aquella voz dentro de su cabeza.

Eso es sigue así, y podrás lograrlo – Volvía a decir el hombre que lo veía a lo lejos.

Serena, sé que estas muy cerca de mi ¿Puedes oírme? – Comentaba el azabache.

Ash, si puedo escucharte y también siento que estas muy cerca de mí – Le respondió la castaña.

Tenemos que unir más nuestros corazones para poder sacarte de ahí, ¿Sabes porque? – Preguntaba el azabache mientras le broto una pequeña lágrima.

Ash… – Susurro su amigo pues era la primera vez que lo veía de ese modo.

Porque, quiero estar a tu lado por el resto de que me queda de vida, llegar a ver como triunfas en tus sueños, verte no como solo la Reina de Kalos si no la Reina Pokémon del Mundo estando en la cima y que todo eso sea junto a mí, Serena quiero que seas esa compañera para mi ¿Aceptas? – Decía el Campeón de Kalos.

Ash, también quiero estar a tu lado el resto de mi vida, ver como llegas a convertirte en aquel Maestro Pokémon del cual anhelas desde que éramos pequeños, como conquistas cada liga regional de este mundo sin que nadie nos detenga e interrumpa nuestra felicidad mutua, al saber que cuento contigo y que tu cuentas conmigo para lo que sea y pues claro que "Acepto" – Le respondió con lágrimas en los ojos pero aquellas lagrimas eran de alegría.

Ash/Serena… yo "Te amo" – Dijeron al mismo tiempo aquellos.

Al momento de que ambos dijesen esas palabras el portal se hiso más grande en menos de un segundo, y de pronto Serena apareció enfrente de Ash a menos de un paso.

¡Serena! – Comento el azabache.

¡Ash! – De igual manera respondió la castaña, pues parecía que lo habían conseguido.

Valla sí que estoy sorprendido – Comento el Profesor Oak, pues estaba presenciando algo que posiblemente no había pasado antes.

Serena al verlo del otro lado se lanzó directamente a los brazos del azabache, ella salió con lágrimas en los ojos pues tenía tanta alegría de volver a estar junto a él.

Serena, tranquila ya paso todo, no debes llorar, lo lograste – Le decía el joven Campeón para calmarla un poco.

Tenía mucho miedo de no poder regresar a tu lado, pero tú me diste la fuerza necesaria, todo lo que dije es cierto, quiero estar contigo sin importar las adversidades – Decía la castaña.

A partir de ahora cumpliremos nuestros sueños juntos – Comento Ash sin dejarla de abrazarla.

Lo siento chicos por interrumpir, esto pero tenemos que irnos – Comentaba el Profesor Oak.

Está bien – Dijo enseguida el azabache.

Pasaron 2 días después de aquel accidente Serena y Ash se encontraban en un hotel de Ciudad Arrecipolis pues era la más cercana al Pilar Celeste.

Gary cuéntame ¿Que harás ahora? – Dijo Ash.

Seguiré con mi investigación Pokémon pues creo tener una pista de una especie de Pokémon nueva en el mundo – Comento Gary.

Y usted Profesor, regresara a Kanto ¿Cierto? – De igual manera pregunto el azabache.

Aun no lo sé, creo que partiré hacia Unova a realizar algunas investigaciones – EL respondió Oak.

Vaya sí que tienen cosas por hacer, Profesor cuando regrese a Kanto, podría saludar a mamá, Misty, Brock y a Trayce, ahh y por su puesto a todos mis Pokémon por favor – Le comento Ash.

Claro, ellos estarán felices de que te preocupas por ellos aun estando lejos de casa – Respondió el profesor.

Gary, Profesor es hora de que Serena y yo continuemos nuestro viaje por la Región de Hoenn, después de todo esto y habernos prometido cumplir nuestros sueños ha llegado el momento de continuar – Dijo Ash mientras tomaba sus cosas para salir en seguida.

Ash, ahora que estamos de nuevo juntos ¿ahora podemos estar en paz? – Pregunto la castaña mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

Jajaja, parece que mi padre no pudo detenerte – Comento un chico de cabello pelirojo que estaba sentado en el lobby del hotel.

Uhm… ¿SIlver?, parece que aún no podemos estar en paz Serena, me había olvidado de el – Comento Ash.

Y espero que no te hayas olvidado también de mi – Comento una chica rubia que estaba alado de Silver.

¡Esmeralda! – Comento Serena.

Bueno chicos hasta el capítulo semanal como siempre gracias por la espera que hacen por cada capítulo, también le agradezco mucho a las personas que comentan y me apoyan pues dan ánimos de seguir con esto, así que no s vemos la siguiente semana como siempre comenten, favoritos y ya saben el resto, gracias nos vemos en una semana, Chao.

Atte: **Koko**


	11. Capítulo 11: Llegando al final

**Capítulo 11: Llegando al final**

¡Esmeralda! – Comento Serena sorprendida al verla.

Ustedes dos ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? – Pregunto el azabache.

Vamos, vamos Campeón de Kalos tómatelo con calma – Comentaba el pelirrojo.

Si Serena, Ash tranquilos – Le siguió la chica rubia.

Está bien – Comento el azabache no muy convencido de aquella idea.

Entonces los cuatro chicos se sentaron y empezaron a platicar.

Ash vallamos al grano de una buena vez – Dijo Silver con un tono de seriedad.

¿Y bien? – Pregunto Ash.

Yo no tengo nada en contra tuya, si te ataque en el Monte Corona fue solo por los negocios de mi padre y no me quedaba más opción que acatar las órdenes de él, pues estaba aliado al Team Fusión – Explicaba el pelirrojo.

Lo que él dice es cierto, yo igual forma me uní al Team Fusión solo porque mi Padre era uno de los más altos mandos dentro del Team Fusión, pero ahora que ha sido desintegrado no queda más que hacer – Le siguió explicando Esmeralda a la pareja de entrenadores.

¿Entonces? – Pregunto curiosa la castaña.

Ash vengo a avisarte de que Lysson está tramando algo, no sé muy bien de lo que es, pero lo que eh escuchado es que posiblemente trate de hacer con un arma legendaria capaz de borrar la vida en todo el planeta – Seguía explicando Silver.

Pero el cayo junto con los demás – Comento Ash.

No, él pudo escapar momentos antes de que el cayese, así que Ash… – Seguía Silver hablando.

Bueno entonces ¿Quieres que lo detenga no? – Pregunto Ash.

Efectivamente – Le respondió el pelirrojo.

Bien dime ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo? – De nuevo pregunto el azabache.

Temo decirte que ese es el gran problema actualmente su paradero es desconocido, por eso es necesario para que te prepares y lo más probable es que esté listo para todo pues ya ha visto de que eres capaz de convocar al mismo creador de todo – Seguía Silver comentando.

Serena, Ash Lysson es una persona muy peligrosa incluso mucho más que Magno así que estense preparados para todo – Comento Esmeralda.

Bueno gracias por la información – Agradeció el azabache pues parecía que no tenían ninguna mala intención en ese momento.

Serena siempre hay que estar alerta ¿De acuerdo? – Le dijo el azabache.

Claro, no permitiré que nos vuelvan a separar – Le respondió la castaña.

Por ahora dejemos eso a un lado y enfoquémonos en nuestro siguiente objetivo, "Conquistar Hoenn como Campeón y Reina de esta Región" – Dijo muy seguro de sí y alzando su mano hacia el cielo en señal de como quisiese agarrar algo.

Así es como aquel chico de cabello azabache y aquella chica de cabello castaño y cuyos eran pareja siguieron su viaje por la Región de Hoenn, los retos dentro de esta gran Región eran complicados para ambos y el tiempo voló deprisa hasta haber transcurrido ya 8 meses después de aquel accidente en el Pilar Celeste.

Serena, ya nos falta muy poco para conquistar este lugar, solo te falta el Torai Pokémon para convertirte en futura Reina de Hoenn – Comentaba Ash.

Si, conseguir estas llaves fue muy complicado, pero gracias a que siempre estas apoyándome pude conseguirlas – Le decía un poco avergonzada y feliz al saber que siempre contaría con él.

También gracias a ti pude conseguir mis 8 medallas de gimnasio con tu apoyo en cada combate, pero ahora queda la Liga Regional hace un par de años quede entre los 8 mejores y ahora vengo por la cima – Comentaba Ash mientras observaba el recinto donde sería la Liga Pokémon a través de una ventana que se encontraba en hotel cerca de aquel lugar.

Tenemos suerte de que el Torai y la Liga se celebrasen en la misma ciudad – Comento la castaña.

Si pero… los dos eventos se celebraran el mismo día y eso será algo que no tenía en cuenta – Decía el azabache un poco desanimado pues no le agradaba nada la idea.

Ash, tal vez no estemos juntos ese día pero sabes que contaras con mi apoyo – Le dijo la castaña para animarlo.

Tienes razón yo también te estaré apoyando – Le respondió junto con un fuerte abrazo.

Faltaban solo 2 días para aquel gran paso dentro de la Región de Hoenn, Ash y Serena decidieron tomarse ese par de días como unas pequeñas vacaciones donde se la pasarían bien, hiendo de compras, ir al algún parque dentro esta Ciudad Colosalia, ya a tan solo un día Vera la Madre de Serena y Delia la Madre Ash llegaron para estar con ellos en su gran día. Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Citrón y Eureka también llegaron en aquel mismo día, todos se volvieron a reunir esa misma noche a platicar sobre lo que han logrado pero el centro de atención eran Ash y Serena pues era casi ya el día.

El gran día había llegado la Liga Pokémon empezaría a las 6 de la tarde mientras que el Gran Torai Pokémon empezaría a las 3 de la tarde.

Serena tu empezaras primero, pero lamentablemente no poder estar ahí contigo en tu debut debido a que las inscripciones son 3 horas antes ósea a las 3 de la tarde, pero le pedí a nuestros amigos que por favor estén contigo apoyándote – Cementaba el azabache sonriente.

Pero… ¿Qué hay de ti? – Pregunto Serena.

No te preocupes por mi, yo esperare a tu llegada – Le respondió de igual forma con una gran sonrisa.

Está bien querido mío, te prometo que en cuanto termine mi concurso iré lo más rápido posible a verte en la Liga – Le decía la castaña muy segura de sí misma.

Suerte a ambos espero y lleguen a lograr su meta – Decía el mismo hombre misterioso que los veía a lo lejos.

Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas y a todos los Pokémon aquí presentes ha llegado el momento en el que tengamos una Reina en Hoenn, esta es la Gran final de la categoría Master donde una de estas 6 hermosas Princesas conquistaran la Corona y ascenderán a al trono como la futura Reina, de estas lindas chicas destacan la presencia de Ariana la actual Reina de Hoenn para defender su título y también se encuentra Serena actual Reina de la Región de Kalos, ella prometió que conquistaría cada lugar de este mundo junto con su pareja Ash que es el actual Campeón de la Liga Kalos y que en un par de horas tratara de ganarla de igual manera en esta hermosa Región de Hoenn y con esto empezamos – Decía aquel elegante hombre que era el presentador del concurso, todos dentro de aquel lugar gritaron de emoción al dar inicio el concurso.

Todas las participantes empezaron a realizar sus mejores actuaciones para impresionar a los jueces pero de esas 6 concursantes solo tres pudieron avanzar a la siguiente fase del concurso, la primera Ariana, la segunda Serena y por ultimo una chica llamada Devora que junto a su Milotic conquistaron a los jueces, solo faltaban 30 minutos para que la Liga Pokémon empezara, Serena se encontraba muy ansiosa de poder llegar a ver lo más pronto posible.

Syleveon, Delphox cuento con ustedes para coronarme en este lugar – Decía Serena mientras se preparaba para la gran final.

Hace un par de horas…

Espero que a Serena le valla de lo mejor – Pensaba el azabache – Ahh… la fila de las inscripciones de la Liga es algo tardada ya había olvidado esto, pero bueno solo me queda esperar y que a mi amada Serena tenga todo resuelto – Decía con más calma.

Ella lo tendrá todo controlado hijo – Le dijo un señor que había escuchado lo que dijo el azabache.

Gracias por su apoyo se… ñor… ¿Señor? – Ash volteo hacia todos los lados posibles pero no encontró al señor que le había dicho eso – Bueno es hora de continuar, parece que ya es mi turno de la fila.

Buenas tardes… bienvenido a la Li... ¿Sera acaso? – Paro de continuar aquella Enfermera Joy pues parecía sorprendida.

¿Ocurre algo? – Le pregunto Ash.

Pero si eres el Campeón de Kalos y vienes ahora a ganar esta Liga, todos en la Región habíamos oído de que estarías en busca de la copa, estoy feliz de conocer a alguien tan impórtate con tu – Le decía emocionada.

Gracias – Le respondió algo incómodo.

Esperamos y nos dé una buena batalla – Le comentaba la enfermera.

Ash se sentó en la sala de espera pues faltaban 30 minutos para que empezara la Liga.

Serena parece que llegaste a la segunda etapa ahora empieza lo mejor, esfuérzate – Dijo el azabache mientras veía el Torai en la televisión.

Damas y caballeros llegamos al punto de ebullición de esta competencia 3 hermosas princesas y solo una llegara a coronarse ¿Quién será?, pues ¡Empecemos! Con la última etapa – Decía aquel presentador mientras las 3 concursantes se encontraban detrás de él.

Devora fue la primera participante en pasar al escenario, realizo un combinación increíble junto a su Milotic, todos se quedaron fascinados al ver aquel hermoso "Rayo Hielo" de aquel Pokémon.

Serena está viviendo una de las etapas más felices de su vida y a la vez una de las más complicadas pero… – Comentaba su madre Vera que la observaba desde las tribunas.

¿Pero qué? – Pregunto Citrón que también se encontraba apoyando a Serena junto a los demás.

Si ella conquista esto, llegara a conquistar lo que sea – Continuo su madre de la castaña.

La siguiente en pasar era la actual Reina de Hoenn que junto a su Mega-Altaria dejo boca abiertos a prácticamente todos.

Parece que ha llegado tu turno hija mía – Dijo Vera al saber que la que seguía era Serena.

Entonces una hermosa chica salió al escenario y su nombre era Serena.

Es tu momento Serena – Decía el azabache mientras observaba la televisión.

Ash es tu turno s combate es el siguiente por favor sígame – Decía una de las personas organizadoras de la Liga.

Es una lástima no poder seguir viéndote – Pensó el azabache mientras se preparaba.

Bien es hora – Dijo Serena por su parte a la vez que lo decía Ash por su lado.

Sylveon sal…

Pikachu yo te elijo…

Bueno chicos gracias por todo, por esa espera semana a semana y hasta aquí llega el capítulo así que si quieren saber qué es lo que pasara no se pierdan lo que viene en la siguiente semana, de nuevo gracias comenten y nos vemos a por cierto no se olviden de comentar que eso me gusta y motiva a seguir ¡Chao!

Atte: **Koko**


	12. Capítulo 12: Alcanzando sueños

**Capítulo 12: Alcanzando sueños**

Sylveon sal… – la castaña comentaba.

Pikachu yo te elijo… – Dijo el azabache al momento de empezar su primer combate.

¡Qué sorpresa! Serena utilizara a Sylveon con su Pokémon final esto empiece – Decía el presentador.

No me rendiré, no lo hare eh llegado tan lejos como para hacer eso – Pensaba mientras realizaba un gran y hermoso baile junto a su Sylveon.

Parece que Serena está muy concentrada – Comento Eureka que la veía.

Tiene que estarlo después de todo lo que luchado no debe confiarse en nada – Comento su hermano de la pequeña.

Es una lástima que Ash no esté aquí apoyando en este gran momento para ella – Dijo Dawn que también los acompañaba desde las tribunas.

Por eso nos encargó esa tarea el mismo – hablo el líder gimnasio Brock – Ash… esfuérzate amigo mío... – Pensó después.

El estará bien puedo sentirlo – Comentaba una chica con un pañuelo en la cabeza.

Si tienes razón May – Le contesto su pequeño hermano.

Serena conseguiste armarte de valor y estar donde estas ahora – Dijo aquella chica doma dragón.

Me hubiese gustado estar con ellos en Kalos y disfrutar sus grandes aventuras vividas pues se puede ver la felicidad reflejada en ella – Comento Cillan que estaba sentado alado de Iris.

A pesar de que alguna vez creí en que algún día estaré contigo, me doy cuenta de que ella… - Pensaba una chica de cabello anaranjado a la vez que veía a Serena – De que ella es la persona indicada para estar contigo y eso me hace estar tranquila, también casi nunca estuvimos de acuerdo en muchas ocasiones pero esta decisión fue la más correcta y no pienso estar en contra – siguió pensando aquella líder gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste - ¡SERENA! Da todo de ti, a pesar de que Ash no está aquí, él y nosotros te apoyaremos siempre, así que no te rindas – Grito Misty desde las tribunas causando una grana euforia entre los espectadores.

Bien dicho Misty – Dijo Brock.

Misty… – Dijo algo sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras de ellas pues recordó aquel día.

*Flashback*

No te rindas, lucha hasta el final – Dijo aquel niño que hoy en día es el amor de su vida con una gran sonrisa.

*Fin del Flashback*

Serena al recordar aquel bello momento que marco su niñez realizo el acto jamás antes visto en aquel concurso, toda la audiencia se levantó para observar cada detalle de su actuación pues era realmente sorprendente.

Señores y señores parece que ustedes ya han decido a su Reina de Hoenn, pero dejemos que esto continúe y nos deslumbre mas – Decía el presentador.

Pasaron un par de minutos y el público empezó a decir el nombre de Serena por todos lados animándola más.

¡Serena! ¡Serena! ¡Serena! – No paraba de gritar la audiencia dentro del recinto.

Y así es como termina nuestra última hermosa competidora acaba su actuación así que la decisión ahora está en ustedes bello público es hora de decidir, pero tal parece que ya lo ha decido así que ¡Voten!, por su preferida – Volvía a decir el presentador del concurso.

Todos, su atención, la nueva Reina de Kalos que ha sido elegida por ustedes es… Con una victoria arrasadora y nunca antes vista es ¡SERENA! – Comento con muchas ganas aquel presentador.

¡Lo logre! – Grito la castaña por haberse coronado en Hoenn.

Serena tienes algo que decir – Le preguntaba aquel hombre mientras le otorgaba la corona que la acreditaba como Reina.

Si, gracias a todos por estar aquí conmigo, pero en especial a ti mi amado Ash, tal vez hoy no estuviste aquí conmigo, pero estoy muy segura de que estas en mi corazón ahora te toca a ti y gana la Liga de Hoenn – Comentaba la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos pues estaba muy contenta.

Con esto público terminamos y sellamos este día dentro del Torai Pokémon de Hoenn con Serena que ahora sin dudas es Reina de Kalos y Hoenn, hasta la próxima – Se despedía cerrando aquel anfiteatro con bellos y coloridos fuegos artificiales.

Serena si quieres alcanzar a Ash debemos darnos prisa – Le comento Brock ya tras bambalinas.

Si vamos… – Le respondió mientras tomaba todas sus cosas para ir al estadio.

A estas alturas él debe estar ya en las semifinales, conociéndolo no me preocupa que llegue a la final, lo que me intriga es si llagaremos a tiempo – Comento Dawn mientras estaban en un taxi que los llevaba hacia aquel lugar.

Señor podría darse un poco más de prisa necesito llegar lo más pronto posible – Decía Serena nerviosa de si llegaría a tiempo.

Pasaron uno 15 minutos.

Puedo ver el estadio ya casi llegamos – Comento Citrón.

Parece que llegamos a tiempo – Comento May algo cansada pues no le gustaba correr.

¿Pero porque esta arrodillado en el suelo? – Comento Cillan.

Mira la pantalla solo le queda un Pokémon y a su rival le quedan 3, parece que la está pasando mal – Comento Brock – Parece que no está concentrado pues me imagino que está preocupado al no saber cómo te encuentras tu Serena – Seguía explicando su mejor amigo de Kanto

¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? ¿No lo entiendo? – Decía el azabache a la vez que apretaba sus dientes muy fuertemente.

¡Ash! – Grito Serena

Serena… – Ash volteo rápidamente para encontrarla.

*Hace un par de horas*

Pikachu yo te elijo – El azabache eligió a su inseparable amigo como primera opción para empezar aquel primer combate.

Aquel primer combate que el disputo fue algo sencillo a la vez que lo fue el segundo así otorgándole el pase a los octavos de final colocándolo ya entre los 16 mejores.

Aquí es donde empieza lo bueno – Comentaba un entrenador que estaba en los octavos.

Valla así que el Campeón de Kalos está aquí eh, esto será divertido – Comento otro entrenador.

Todos los participantes que han llegado hasta aquí es hora de comenzar los sorteos de los octavos de final – Decía la bella chica organizadora - El combate numero 4 será entre el participante Eddy contra Ash – Comento mientras seguía dando orden las batallas.

Con que Eddy, será sencillo pues entrena Pokémon tipo fuego, Greninja y Kingler podrán manejar esto – Comento con una gran seguridad de sí mismo.

Pasaron los combates y era el turno del número 4 y como era de esperarse la estrategia que el azabache había planteado con anterioridad había funcionado otorgándole el pase a los cuartos de final.

Y bien ustedes jóvenes promesas ahora están entre los mejores 8 de la Liga Hoenn y no solo se conformaran con esto así que den todo por el todo y demos inicio a la siguiente fase, destacando el combate 2 entre Ash y Melina y el combate 1 entre Rick contra Tyson cabe resaltar que el ganador de entre estos dos dueles se enfrentaran en la semifinal – Comentaba la bella presentadora.

Uhm a estas alturas Serena ya debe estar en su última exhibición y me da mucha rabia no poder estar ahí con ella – Pensaba el azabache olvidándose de lo que ocurría en su alrededor.

Ash… Ash… Ash… Participante Ash – Decía una y otra vez la presentadora.

Si, ¿Qué pasa? – Respondió algo confundió.

Es su turno, esfuércese y denos un espectáculo ahí afuera – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo en forma amistosa.

El combate entre Ash y Melina se volvió algo complicado para el azabache pero pudo controlarlo así obteniendo la victoria y avanzado a semifinales.

¿Qué me pasa? Este combate se volvió algo complicado me costó trabajo manejarlo al parecer hay algo que me está desconcentrando – pensaba el azabache.

Señores hemos llegado a los 4 mejores hoy en día en Hoenn es hora de avanzar a las semifinales el primer combate será entre Tyson y Ash, esto estará muy intenso – Comentaba la chica que hablaba por el micrófono – Ahora pasaremos a un breve descanso y luego seguiremos con los respectivos combates. – Continúo diciendo.

El descanso duro un aproximado de unos 20 minutos para que los participantes se refrescaran y a la vez organizaran una estrategia y dio inicio al primer encuentro Tyson contra Ash.

Mejor te hubieses quedado en Kalos porque aquí no podrás pasar de mi – Comentaba Tyson que al parecer era un entrenador muy confiado de sí mismo pues llevaba en su equipo a 3 Pokémon legendarios que eran Regice, Regirock y Registeel pues claro que era un equipo fuerte.

Greninja yo te elijo – Ordeno el azabache que al parecer no había prestado atención a lo que había dicho su oponente.

Maldito, Salamance ve a ver si ahora no me ignoras utiliza "Cometa Draco" – Ordeno Tyson un poco molesto de la situación.

El combate fue duro pero Greninja obtuvo la primera victoria entonces Tyson utilizo a su segundo Pokémon.

Ve Tyranitar – Dijo a la vez que salía aquel poderoso Pokémon.

Vuelve Greninja, yo te elijo Googra – Ordeno a la vez que salía su compañero.

El combate se tornó complicado para Ash pues al parecer no estaba tomando decisiones sabias pues Goodra estaba recibiendo mucho daño.

Tyranitar utiliza "Hyperrayo" – Ordeno Tyson provocando así la derrota de Ash en el segundo duelo poniendo 1 a 1.

Lo siento, me confié mucho en tu defensa, Goodra te mereces un descanso – Dijo a la vez que lo regresaba a su Pokeball – Krookodile ve.

Medicham sal y utiliza "Patada Salto Alta" – Comento su oponente.

Utiliza "Excavar" para evitar el ataque – Comento el azabache provocando que el ataque fallase y recibiese mucho daño por no haber acertado – Ahora "Triturar" – Este ataque provoco que se alzase con el tercer raund.

Tyratinar sal y acaba con Krookodile – Comento Tyson.

Este encuentro fue parejo pero Krokodile se alzó con el triunfo en el cuarto raund.

Entonces empezaron los problemas para Ash…

Regirock ve – Dijo seguido Tyson.

Greninja tu podrás con el utiliza "Hidrobomba" – Ordeno el azabache.

"Proteccion" – Esto provoco que el ataque fallase y ahora utiliza "Fisura" – El ataque con poco precisión pero devastador provocando así la caída de Ash en su quinto duelo.

Krokodile intenta con "Excavar" – Dio por orden el azabache.

Ahora "Terremoto" estando bajo tierra será ineludible jajaja – Se burlaba Tyson de su mala decisión de Ash.

¡No! ¡Krookodile! – Grito al ver que su Pokémon caía derrotado en el sexto encuentro.

La siguiente víctima de Regirock fue Torterra a pesar de ser un Pokémon muy fuerte no pudo contra un Legendario.

Sceptile sé que puedo contar contigo utiliza "Gigadrenado" – Ordeno a su penúltimo Pokémon el ataque acertó en el blanco provocando un gran daño por su efectividad.

Regirock "Desenrollar" – Dijo Tyson.

El "Desenrollar" provocaría cada vez más y más daño conformen pasan los turnos esto hacia que Sceptile recibiese mucho daño.

Solo me queda una oportunidad "Hoja Aguda" – Ordeno el azabache dando por fin en el blanco antes de que el ultimo desenrollar le diese pero Regirock aún seguía de pie – Imposible – Comento el azabache asombrado.

Es inútil mi ataque está listo ve Regirock – Y así fue el último desenrollar provocando un golpe critico en Sceptile y tornando las cosas difíciles para Ash porque ahora solo le quedaba un solo Pokémon.

Ash callo arrodillado pues se encontraba bloqueado al estar en tal situación.

Ríndete no podrás ganarme – Comento Tyson.

¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? ¿No lo entiendo? – Decía el azabache a la vez que apretaba sus dientes muy fuertemente.

¡Ash! – Grito Serena

Serena… – Ash volteo rápidamente para encontrarla.

Deja de pensar en mí, lo eh logrado mira – Comento la castaña a mientras mostraba su Corona en todo lo alto – Gane Ash, gracias a ti en todo lo que me has apoyado, y lo hice por ti y ¿Sabes porque? – Le pregunto al azabache el cual no pudo decir nada pues se sorprendió al verla – Porque "TE AMO" futuro Campeón de Hoenn – Le grito con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Aquellas palabras fueron clave para despertar de nuevo el espíritu de combate de Ash.

Es cierto, tú lo has logrado ahora es mi turno – Pensó el azabache, entonces se puso de pie – Serena de nuevo me has salvado, gracias a ti soy quien soy ahora – Seguía pensando - ¡Serena Te amo! – Le grito con todas sus fuerzas enloqueciendo al público de la semifinal.

Ese es mi amado – Decía muy feliz la castaña al verlo de nuevo inspirado.

Esto nunca antes había pasado durante alguna liga señoras y señores esto es realmente maravilloso – Comento la presentadora.

Ya basta de cursilerías es hora de terminar con esto – Le dijo Tyson.

Si tienes razón – Comento Ash agarrándose la gorra y volteándosela pues se había recuperado.

Y bien ¿A quién sacaras para enfrentar a mi Regirock? – Le pregunto su oponente.

Hace poco conseguí esta Mega piedra y por eso el Profesor Ciprés me obsequio el Mega-aro y hora de demostrar de lo que somos capaces – Comento Ash.

La gente del público se mantenía escéptica de quien sería su último Pokémon.

Ve ¡Charizard! Y Mega evoluciona – Ordeno el azabache.

Charizard tomo aquella forma "Y" causando euforia en todos lados.

Imposible… – Dijo Tyson sorprendido.

Utiliza "Rayo Solar" – Dijo Ash el ataque de Charizard fue ineludible para su oponente dejándolo en K.O instantáneo.

Pero no se supone que "Rayo Solar" necesita esperar para que esté listo – Decía Iris.

Charizard al Mega evolucionar en su forma "Y" tiene la habilidad "Sequia" la cual crea como un mini sol arriba del ¿Lo ves? – Explicaba Brock a la vez que señalizaba hacia arriba – Además de que los ataques tipo fuego se suplican en fuerza y ahora él tiene la ventaja y todo es gracias a Serena que le devolvió su espíritu de lucha.

Gracias Brock… – Comento algo avergonzada.

Maldición sal Registeel – Ordeno Tyson un poco desesperado por la situación.

Charizard acaba con el "Lanzallamas" – Ordeno el azabache.

Aquel "Lanzallamas" fue asombroso dejando a Registeel sin la oportunidad de hacer nada.

Regiace has algo – Comento de nuevo con mucha desesperación.

Utiliza "Onda Ignea" y acaba con esto Charizard – Comento Ash para terminar el combate.

Lo logro – Comentaron sus amigos que lo veía desde las gradas.

Bien hecho mi querido Ash – Decía la castaña.

El participante Ash pasa a la Final de Liga de Hoenn y pronto sabremos quién será su oponente, el siguiente duelo de semifinal fue muy parejo pero la concursante Blanca.

En una hora será la final será mejor que se preparen Ash y Blanca.

Aquella final fue muy pareja pero al final solo uno quedo de pie gracias al apoyo incondicional de Serena, Ash logro llegar a la cima de Hoenn pero…

Ahora solo falta que me logres vencer para ser el nuevo Campeón de Hoenn – Comento alguien.

Claro, Máximo actual campeón de Hoenn estoy listo – Comento el Azabache.

Señoras y señores la prueba de fuego es ahora será un duelo 1 vs 1 Campeón de Hoenn contra el Campeón de Kalos – Decía la presentadora.

Ve Metagross – Ordeno Máximo.

Sal Charizard – Siguió el azabache.

Y Mega evoluciona – Dijeron ambos.

Acabemos esto de un solo ataque estás de acuerdo – Decía el coleccionador.

Claro – Le respondió.

Metagross "Hyperrayo" – Ordeno Máximo.

Charizard "Lanzallamas" – Dijo a la vez Ash.

El choque de ambos ataques fue impresionante causando una gran nube de polvo por todos lados.

Y ¿Quién gano? – Se preguntaba la gente por todos lados pues no veían nada por el polvo.

El Campeón de Liga Hoenn es… ¡Ash de la Región de Kanto!

Chicos hasta aquí el capítulo semanal de este fanfic, lo siento por hacerlo algo más largo de lo normal pero tuve una gran inspiración gracias a ustedes que son las personas que me apoyan día con día para escribir y seguir con este trabajo, así que no se olviden de comentar para seguir alimentando esta historia que me gusta escribirla para mis queridos lectores no vemos hasta el siguiente jueves.

Atte: _**Koko**_


	13. Capítulo 13: El siguiente paso es…

**Capítulo 13: El siguiente paso es…**

El Campeón de Liga Hoenn es… ¡Ash de la Región de Kanto! – Decía aquella presentadora, provocando una grana euforia entre todo el público.

Muy bien hecho Ash, has conseguido otro campeonato a nivel regional – Pensaba su amigo líder de Gimnasio Brock.

¡Serena! De nuevo lo vuelvo a conseguí gracias a ti – Le grito desde el campo de batalla el azabache.

¿Serena? – Le comento Misty.

¿Qué pasa? –Respondió la castaña.

Prométeme que nunca dejaras a Ash porque parece que él depende mucho de ti y no estas con el posiblemente no sepa el mismo que hacer – Le decía su amiga peli naranja.

No te preocupes yo jamás lo abandonare pues también está muy claro que como tú lo dices al igual yo también dependo mucho del él y no podría avanzar hasta donde estoy – Le contesto haciendo un guiño.

Ese es mi hijo – Grito Delia muy orgulloso de el – Ojala y tu padre este aquí para ver esto – Pensaba su madre del nuevo campeón de Hoenn.

Ese es mi nuero – Gritaba a la vez Vera madre de Serna.

¡Mamá! – Grito la castaña muy avergonzada por lo que había gritado su madre.

Señora Vera… – Comento algo incómodo el azabache después haber oído eso.

Bueno sin más demora ha llegado el gran momento para culminar esta gran noche – Decía la presentadora – Por favor señor Ash pase al podio – Le seguía comentando.

Por fin… – eso era lo que pensaba el azabache en ese preciso momento.

Señoras y señores eh aquí el tan preciado trofeo de la Región de Hoenn, denle un fuerte aplauso a su nuevo acreedor de esta bellísima copa Ash de la Región de Kanto nuevo Campeón de la Región de Hoenn felicidades lo has conseguido – Decía la bella presentadora a la vez que le entregaba la copa al azabache.

Gracias – Respondió cuando por fin la tenía en la manos alzándola en forma de victoria.

Tiene algunas palabras que decir Campeón de Hoenn – Le pregunto a Ash.

Si, de nuevo gracias a todos por apoyarme en especial a mi hermosa novia Serena que hoy ha conseguido ganar la corona de esta misma Región – Decía mientras las cámaras de estadio la enfocaban en la gran pantalla que se encontraba en ese mismo lugar.

Y ¿Dime ahora cuál es tu siguiente paso? – Le pregunto curiosamente la presentadora.

Unova – Fue lo único que comento el azabache.

Eso quiere decir que… – Pensó su amiga doma dragón en ese momento que escucho el nombre de su Región.

Tal y como lo escucharon el Campeón de Kalos y ahora Campeón de Hoenn va tras la Liga de Unova – Comentaba la presentadora.

Muy bien te estaré esperando hasta que llegue el día que tenga que enfrentarte – Comento un hombre misterioso que lo llevaba observando desde hace tiempo atrás.

¿Así que vas tras mí no? – Comentaba alguien en el público.

Iris... – Comento Dawn pues no sabía que pasaba.

Jajaja hay algo que paso en este último año – Comentaba Cillan.

Pero que gran sorpresa si tenemos aquí a la actual Campeona de la Región de Unova ¡Iris! – Dijo la presentadora muy sorprendida al verla.

Pero que gran sorpresa – Comento Dawn.

¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado eh Iris? – Pensó el azabache en ese momento.

Estaré contenta de esperarte en mi Regio por ahora disfruta tu momento niño – Le comento en son de burla.

¿Niño?... – Pensó la castaña un poco celosa.

Gracias a todos por venir este gran día donde una posible Leyenda acaba de escribir una nueva historia en su vida no vemos hasta el siguiente año – Decía cerrando la Liga de Hoenn aquella bella presentadora.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y todos se reunieron en un hotel de Ciudad Colosalia.

Salud por el Nuevo Campeón de Hoenn – Decía a la hora de bridar su amigo rubio de Kalos.

¡Salud! – Dijeron todos en la mesa celebrando el Campeonato del azabache.

También salud por la Nueva Reina de Hoenn – Comento Dawn.

¡Salud! – Repitieron todos de nueva cuenta.

Ash será mejor que te prepares para lo esté por venir en Unova – Le comento su amiga Iris.

Había escuchado rumores de que una entrenadora doma dragón se convirtió en la nueva Campeona de Unova arrebatándole el título a Mirto – Comento el azabache.

Efectivamente lo logre gracias a mi Haxorus sin él no había podido lograrlo – Decía mientras tomaba la Pokebola de su amigo.

Serena me imagino que también iras por el reinado de Unova ¿No? – Le pregunto Dawn.

Si, donde valla Ash yo iré con él a conquistar nuestros sueños juntos – Le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Y entonces ¿Cuándo partirán hacia Unova? – Pregunto Delia.

Tal vez en una semana, quisiéramos tomarnos unas pequeñas vacaciones – Respondió Ash a su madre.

Ash como ya sabrás cada liga se celebra cada año y en dos días será de nuevo la Liga Kalos ¿Iras a Defender tu título? – Le pregunto Vera – Y Serena también en dos días será de nuevo el Tripokalon allá ¿Iras a defender tu corona? – Igualmente le pregunto a su preciada hija.

La respuesta es sencilla y es "No" – Respondió el azabache.

¿Pero porque? – Pregunto sorprendida Vera.

Pues es fácil mamá, no queremos quedarnos con todo, queremos dejarle la oportunidad a nuevas proezas en este mundo, además la gran prueba final llegara algún día – Comento la castaña.

Si, su hija tiene razón además de que seguramente en Kalos Dianta vuelva a ser la Campeona – Respondió el azabache muy confiado.

Pero por ahora hay que celebrar este gran día – Comento Serena.

Jajaja se nota que son el uno para el otro – Comento la madre de Ash, al oír esas palabras los dos se voltearon a ver y sonrieron mutuamente.

Así es como se escribió una nueva página es su destino de aquella hermosa y feliz pareja, aquella noche se divirtieron hasta quedar exhaustos pues merecidamente habían conquistado la Región de Hoenn.

A la mañana siguiente.

Bueno chicos gracias de nuevo por haber asistido este año más para acompañarnos y apoyarnos en nuestros sueños, espero que nos vuelvan a acompañar la próxima vez – Comento el azabache.

Solo antes de irme Ash, te diré que no será tan sencillo que me ganes pues estaré entrenando muy duramente – Le dijo su amiga Iris.

Si lo mismo te digo – Le respondió el azabache.

Cada uno de sus amigos regreso a sus respectivas regiones a continuar sus respectivas actividades.

Oye Ash… – Pregunto la castaña un poco nerviosa.

¿Sí que pasa Cariño? – Le respondió enseguida el azabache.

Ayer, durante tu ultimo combate Iris te dijo un distintivo algo fuera de lo normal – Comentaba Serena aun con algunos nervios.

Uhm… déjame recordar… – Decía el azabache mientras cerraba sus ojos para esforzarse para el momento.

… – la castaña no decía nada pues estaba en espera de la respuesta.

Ah ya te refieres a que me dijo "Niño" – Comento recordando Ash.

Si eso es – Dijo seguido Serena.

Ah pues es fácil de explicar, pues cuando estuve de viaje con ella en Unova ella siempre me decía que era un "Niño" debido a que no pensaba mucho en mis estrategias y actuaba solo por impulso, también me llegaba a decir en algunas ocasiones que "Era demasiado infantil" para entender algunas cosas – Le empezó a explicar el azabache a su novia.

Ahh… – Decía la castaña no tan convencida.

No me digas que estas celosa – Comento Ash viéndola.

Bueno – Serena no pudo decir nada pues al parecer el azabache tenía razón.

Jajajaja hay mi querida niña no tienes por qué estar celosa Iris es una de mis mejores amigas que eh conocido a lo largo de mis viajes, además ella me dio ese sobrenombre para molestarme cada vez que podía hacerlo – Le empezó a explicar para quitarle esos celos a su novia.

Bueno está bien te creo, perdón por ponerme celosa – Decía mucho más tranquila.

¿Sabes?, te ves muy hermosa cuando te pones celosa – Le dijo el azabache en plan de elogio.

… – Serena solo se puso roja al escuchar eso – Eres un tonto – Le dijo enseguida pues la había sonrojado más de lo debido.

Bueno y bien empecemos con nuestras pequeñas vacaciones – Comento el nuevo Campeón de Hoenn.

Quiero ir a Ciudad Malvanova a comprar mucha ropa – Le dijo a Ash.

Si me parece una excelente idea – Respondió.

La hermosa pareja comenzó a realizar sus vacaciones en ciudad Malvanova…

Dos meses después de haber conquistado Hoenn…

Pasajeros en 25 minutos estaremos aterrizando en Ciudad Porcela de la hermosa Region de Unova – Comentaba la hermosa azafata.

Serena despierta, ya casi llegamos a nuestro siguiente gran paso – Comentaba el azabache.

5 minutos más cariño – Decía aún muy risueña.

Descansa mucho mi querida Reina – Le comento Ash dándole un beso en su frente.

Sip… me amado Campeón – Le respondió muy contenta al tener una gran persona como Ash a su lado.

Pasajeros les doy más calidad bienvenida a la Región de Unova todos tengan una gran estancia en este lugar – Comentaba el capitán del vuelo.

¿Ya llegamos? – Pregunto la castaña aun con los ojos cerrados.

Hemos llegado prepárate para bajar querida – Le dijo el azabache.

Pasajeros bajen con cuidado y gracias por viajar con nosotros – Les comento al final la azafata del vuelo.

Valla pero que sorpresa – Decía Ash al bajar del avión.

¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Ash! – Gritaba mucha gente que los veía.

¡Serena! ¡Serena! ¡Serena! – Gritaban también por otro lado.

¡Bienvenidos a Unova! – Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Ash, Serena espero y les haya gustado este pequeño detalle de parte de nosotros – Comento una persona dentro de aquella multitud.

Iris ¿Tu organizaste todo esto? – Pregunto la castaña.

Sí, todo fue gracias al capitán del vuelo que me dijo que venias junto con Serena en este vuelo – Explicaba la doma dragón – Además quería darles un cálido recibimiento de esta manera.

Bueno gracias por esta gran sorpresa Iris – Comento el azabache.

Si muchas gracias Iris – Le agradecía de igual forma la castaña.

Recuerda que como Campeona de Unova ira mi deber de darte al Campeón ya de dos Regiones – Comentaba su amiga.

Es honor que venga de tu parte – Aun seguía con los agradecimientos Ash.

Bueno es hora de regresar a mi entrenamiento ¡Nos vemos! – Empezó a decir Iris para despedirse su amiga a la vez que se montaba en su Dragonite.

Pero no nos dejes con toda esta multitud – Comento el azabache un poco incómodo por la situación en la que se encontraba.

Serena y Ash tuvieron que atender a todo el público que los aclamaba pasó un par de horas hasta que por fin pudieron descansar del alboroto.

Valla esto sí que fue agotador – Decía la castaña cabizbaja.

Y que lo digas – Comento enseguida el azabache.

Pero que gran honor es volver a verte Ash o debería decir Campeón de Kalos y Hoenn – Comento un chico de cabello verde.

Cuánto tiempo sin verte…

Bueno chicos este capítulo gracias por leer una semana este Fanfic que sigue semana a semana gracias a todo su apoyo, sus comentarios son los que me inspiran a seguir con esta historia así que no se olviden de comentar y nos vemos la próxima semana ¡Chao!

Atte: **Koko**


	14. Capítulo 14: ¡Sorpresas!

**Capítulo 14: ¡Sorpresas!**

Cuánto tiempo sin verte – Comento un joven de cabello de verde.

"N" que gran sorpresa hace mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ti – Comentaba el azabache al verlo de nuevo.

Si me mantuve alejado un poco del mundo para encontrar la paz interior y además veo que ya has crecido bastante – Le seguía comentando.

Si, pues cuando nos conocimos tenía 13 años y ahora tengo 17 – Le respondió orgullosamente el azabache.

Parece que Ash lo conoce… – Pensaba la castaña pues solo observaba aquella conversación.

Puedo ver que aun llevas contigo a aquel poderoso Charizard que una vez me platicaste de su historia – Seguía comentando N.

Por cierto, sal Charizard – Comentaba el azabache, aquel Pokémon salió lanzando un "Lanzallamas" como siempre acostumbra.

Vaya sí que te has vuelto muy fuerte querido amigo – Le decía mientras le acariciaba su cabeza.

Además quiero presentarte a mi bellísima novia Serena – Agregaba Ash.

Hola, es un gusto – Hablo la castaña un poco nerviosa por lo que había dicho el azabache.

Encantado de conocerte Serena – Le respondió muy amablemente este N.

Eh sabido que te has vuelto Campeón no de una si no ya de dos regiones ¿Es cierto eso? – Le pregunto el peli verde a su amigo.

Si, eh logrado conquistar Kalos y Hoenn – Le respondió muy alegremente de sus hazañas.

Y tú también eh oído de ti Serena – Le dirigió la palabra a la castaña.

¿Enserio? – Respondió algo confundida.

Si, pues también tenía entendido que la novia de aquel chico que había conquistado 2 regiones a la vez había conquistado el reinado en ambas mismas de igual forma – Le explicaba N.

Gracias… – Decía algo apenada la castaña.

Ash, pero estoy aquí por un gran motivo – Comento N cambiando drásticamente el tono de su voz a un poco más serio.

¿Qué es lo ocurre N? – Pregunto al preocupado el joven azabache.

Hace un año ocurrió un gran incidente en alguna parte Hoenn donde al parecer unos tipos malvados intentaron acabar con el mundo a través de Pokémon genéticamente modificados en este caso como "Mew-two" o "Genesect" – Le explicaba N a Ash.

Acaso será esa vez – Pensaba la castaña.

Fui lo más rápido posible para ver lo que estaba pasando en aquel lugar, pero… era demasiado tarde cuando llegue pues los habían detenido de alguna forma, y además en ese lugar te logre visualizar y solo quería confirmar una cosa ¿Fuiste tú Ash? El responsable de haber parado a aquellos tipos malvados – Le pregunto el peli verde.

Si, efectivamente fui yo quien detuvo a esos hombres, pues todo el planeta estaba corriendo un gran peligro, además se habían llevado a mi amada Serena – Le explico el azabache lo de aquel día.

Déjame decirte que esto aún no termina aquí resulta que Lysson sobrevivió a aquel día y está tramando algo en grande – Le explico N.

Si eso ya lo sé, ya me lo habían advertido antes, pero no eh sabido nada de Lysson al parecer se mantiene muy bien oculto tramando lo que sea que este tramando – Le comento Ash a su amigo.

Ash, Serena tengan mucho cuidado puede que algo muy grande y a la vez muy peligroso este por llegar – Le explicaba a ellos dos.

Si, gracias por preocuparte amigo mío – Le agradecía las intenciones de N el azabache.

Bueno creo que es hora de partir y suerte en esta gran región – Decía mientras se marchaba y despedía.

Si tenlo siempre por seguro siempre estaré alerta para proteger a lo que más amo a "Serena" – Pensaba mientras observaba a su novia.

¿Qué pasa Ash? – Le pregunto pues lo miraba fijamente.

Nada – Le respondió a la vez que le regalaba un beso en su frente – Bien nuestra primera parada en esta gran Región de Unova será Ciudad Porcelana – Comentaba eufóricamente el azabache.

Si, y además ahí se realizara un Tripokalon y obtendré mi primera llave de Princesa – Comentaba la castaña muy contenta y decidida de lo que decía.

Pues allá vamos a Ciudad Porcelana – Decía una vez más el azabache.

Así es como comenzaron su aventura para conquistar esta Región de Unova.

Por fin llegamos a Ciudad Porcelana – Comentaba el azabache.

Y dime Ash ya tienes lista una estrategia para ganar en este Gimnasio – Le pregunto la castaña muy curiosamente.

Claro que tengo una estrategia para ganar además sé que cuento siempre con tu apoyo – Le dijo a la castaña muy confiado de lo que decía.

Eres un tonto Ash – Le respondió muy apenada Serena al azabache.

Que empiece el reto – Comento Ash frente aquel recinto hogar de la medalla Elitro.

El duelo comenzó Ash el Campeón de dos regiones contra Camus líder de gimnasio de tipo bicho.

El combate fue fácil para el experimentado joven Ash pues estábamos hablando ya de un entrenador nato y prodigioso al haber logrado tanto en una corta edad, además siempre cuenta con el apoyo de su hermosa novia que está ahí a su lado.

Muy bien eh conseguido mi primera medalla, ahora es tu turno es dos días será tu evento aquí mismo en esta ciudad – Le decía animado el azabache.

Si estaré lista – Comento la castaña.

Más te vale que si lo estés Serena – Dijo una voz femenina atrás de ellos.

¡Iris! Y ahora ¿Porque estás aquí? En Ciudad Porcelana – Le pregunto el azabache.

Pues te contare "Ni-ño" – Le dijo mientras le apretó su nariz a Ash.

Uhm… – Serena se molestó un poco al ver la acción de la doma dragón hacia el azabache.

Si Iris que te trae a esta ciudad – Le pregunto la castaña con un tono de molestia.

Pues es sencillo como sabrán en dos días se celebrara el Tripokalon de Ciudad Porcelana y la Reina de Unova tiene que estar presente para dar comienzo a este año de eventos Performance – Explico el porqué de su presencia la chica.

Acaso será posible – Comento Serena.

Si efectivamente no solo soy la Campeona de Unova si no también soy la Reina de Unova – Dijo muy orgullosa de sí misma Iris de sus logros.

Valla pero que gran sorpresa – Comento el azabache al escuchar tal noticia.

Sí que estoy realmente sorprendida Iris no pensé que también tuvieses la corona de Unova – Comentaba la castaña igualmente sorprendida.

Si no solo quería ser solo la Campeona Regional si no también quería ser la reina de mi región natal – Explicaba igualmente orgullosa de sí.

Eso es algo impresionante – Comento Serena.

Bueno nos vemos en un par de días Serena te estaré viendo y también te apoyare – Le comentaba la doma dragón.

Adiós Iris – Comento el azabache despidiéndose de su amiga.

Nos vemos "Ni-ño" – Le dijo mientras se montaba en su Dragonite.

Uhm otra vez con ese sobrenombre hacia mi querido Ash, esto ya no me agrada – Pensaba la castaña algo molesta por la situación.

Bien Serena busquemos el centro Pokémon para hospedarnos y esperar a tu gran inicio en Unova ¿De acuerdo? – Le comento Ash.

Si, lo que digas – Contesto con un tono de molestia.

Serena ¿Te ocurre algo? – Le pregunto el azabache a la castaña algo preocupado por el tono de ella.

Nada y busquemos rápido el Centro Pokémon – Le hablo aun con el tono de molestia en su voz.

Parece que algo malo está ocurriendo pero no logro saber que es, espero y no sea nada malo o algo que haya hecho mal – Pensaba el azabache.

Caminaron por unos veinte minutos hasta que por fin encontraron el Centro Pokémon…

Bienvenidos al Centro Pokémon pueden alquilar una habitación o curar a sus Pokémon ¿Qué se les ofrece? – Decía muy amablemente la enfermera Joy de aquel lugar.

Gracias, queremos una habitación por favor – Le explicaba el azabache.

Si, su habitación será la numero 2 A que estén muy cómodos y disfruten sus estancia – Decía la enfermera.

Serena dime ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Desde hace rato estas algo extraña – Comento el azabache.

Ash, dime ¿Te eh fallado? – Le pregunto Serena cabizbaja.

¿A qué te refieres querida? – Comento el azabache preocupado por la actitud de Serena.

Bueno lo que pasa es que me molesta la forma que te trata, en esa forma de ponerte ese sobrenombre y me pone algo celosa – Explicaba la castaña con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

Hay mi amada Serena, eres realmente muy hermosa cuando te pones celosa, cuando te enojas, cuando estás contenta, yo siempre te voy a querer y ten siempre en cuenta que nunca me vas a fallar – Explicaba el azabache.

Pero Ash… – Serena no podía decir nada pues estaba avergonzada por lo que empezaba a decir su novio.

No tienes nada que temer cariño – Le seguía diciendo a la vez que la abrazaba.

Lo siento Ash por dudar de ti – Comento para disculparse por lo que estaba pensando.

Está bien Serena tienes todo el derecho de sentirte tal como lo estas, pero mantente tranquila solo es un pequeño sobrenombre que me puso mientras viajábamos por Unova ya te lo había comentado con anterioridad – Seguía explicando el azabache.

Bueno ya olvidemos eso y así estaré más tranquila ¿De acuerdo? – Comentaba la castaña.

Si tienes que descansar bien para prepararte mucho para tu participación, recuerda que te estaré apoyando mucho en tu debut por Unova amada mía – Comento el Campeón de dos regiones.

Al día siguiente, Serena se preparó para dar un excelente espectáculo en su inicio por aquella región, mientras que Ash seguía entrenando a sus compañeros de viaje hasta que…

Mira Serena es un Pidove y parece que trae consigo una carta – Comento Ash.

¿Una carta? – Dijo después la castaña.

Gracias Pidove por la carta – Comento el azabache a la vez que recibia aquella carta.

¿Y qué es lo que dice Ash? – Pregunto la castaña.

La carta dice… "El final de esta era se acerca estén preparados para lo que se aproxima…", Eso es lo que dice la carta – Comento Ash al terminar de leer.

Y ¿Quién firma la carta? ¿Ash? ¿Quién firma la carta? – Pregunto la castaña.

Pero… - Ash no podía decir nada pues parecía impactado.

Ash respóndeme – Decía una vez la castaña preocupada por el azabache.

No creí que tan pronto supiera de ti y menos a estas alturas – Comento el campeón Ash.

Ash empiezas a preocuparme, cuéntame ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Preguntaba de nuevo esta Serna.

 _**Carta**_

 _El final de esta era se acerca estén preparados para lo que se aproxima._

 _Cuídate mucho hijo mio…_

 _Atte: Tu Padre…_

Es mi padre… – Comento Ash.

¿Tu padre? – Dijo después la castaña.

Bueno gracias chicos hasta aquí llega el capítulo semanal de este fanfic, de nuevo reitero mis agradecimientos a esas personas que semana a semana siguen mi historia pues ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo día con día y así tenerles cada jueves un nuevo episodio, ya saben cómo siempre comenten compartan esta historia para seguir adelante nos vemos hasta la siguiente semana Chao.

Atte: **Koko**


	15. Capítulo 15: Gran y larga noche

**Capítulo 15: Gran y larga noche**

**Carta**

El final de esta era se acerca estén preparados para lo que se aproxima.

Cuídate mucho hijo mío…

 _Atte: Tu Padre…_

Es mi padre… – Comento Ash.

¿Tu padre? – Dijo después la castaña.

Sabía que él se encontraba viajando pues mi madre siempre me lo recordaba a cada momento cuando estaba en casa para serte sincero Serena fue específicamente por mi Padre que decide salir de viaje pues es mi más grande inspiración – Empezó a explicarle el azabache a Serena.

Valla eso si es algo que no sabía – Dijo enseguida la castaña al escuchar.

Por eso ahora estoy cumpliendo mi sueño de ser un Maestro Pokemon – Comento Ash.

Ash siempre contaras con mi apoyo para todo lo que necesites ahí estaré – Le respondió su novia muy gentilmente.

Gracias Serena, pero bueno tenemos que estar siempre alertas para lo que este por venir, por cierto tienes que empezar a prepararte que el día de mañana es tu debut – Le dijo enseguida el azabache.

Sylveon y yo ya estamos listas para comenzar – Le respondió a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

***Al día siguiente***

Es honor estar aquí con ustedes mi gran y hermoso público, hoy comenzara la historia de alguien por Unova de estas bellas concursantes que por cierto nos halaga el saber que la Reina de Kalos y Hoenn está participando, un fuerte aplauso para Serena esperamos todos de corazón que des una gran debut por Unova – Comento el presentador de aquella gran función.

La gente entro en bullicio extrema al escuchar las palabras de aquella persona…

Para comenzar y dar este gran inicio contamos con la gran presencia de la actual Reina de esta hermosa Región de Unova "Iris" – Dijo muy fuertemente aquel hombre en medio del escenario.

Iris salió de una compuerta que se encontraba oculta en el piso de aquel escenario salió acompañada de su gran e imponente Haxorus…

Hola a todos ¿Cómo están?, espero y se la estén pasando estupendamente en este gran dia para Unova porque puede que estemos en frente de una nueva Reina o el despertar de una leyenda – Comentaba aquella chica que iba con un gran, elegante y hermoso vestido de gala.

Iris, te has vuelto muy fuerte desde que nos separamos, al parecer ese viaje que realizaste por Johto te sirvió de mucho, pues mira no solo te conformaste con ser la mejor doma dragón de la historia, llegaste a conquistar el campeonato de la Liga de Unova y ahora te hiciste con la corona de Unova otorgándote el título de Reina, eso me hace feliz al saber que mis amigos se están volviendo más y más fuertes para llegar más allá de sus sueños pero ahora… – Decía el azabache observando desde el público – Pero ahora Serena tratara de quitarte ese título de Reina de Unova y no solo ella también yo estoy aquí para quitarte el título de campeona y así alzarme yo como el nuevo campeón de Unova así que Iris ponnos las cosas difíciles para demostrar al 100% de lo que Serena y yo somos capaces de hacer – Seguía diciendo el azabache expectante.

Así que demos por iniciado este gran espectáculo de performance Haxarus utiliza "Pulso Dragón" para comenzar – Ordenaba aquella bella chica morena a su poderoso Pokémon.

Bien señores y señoras con este gran ataque de la Reina iniciaremos que empiece la primera exhibición – Comento el presentador de aquella función.

Vamos Serena yo sé que tú puedes – Decía el azabache mientras la veía.

Todas las chicas empezaron a dar todo por el todo para avanzar a la siguiente ronda pero gracias a la experiencia que Serena iba adquiriendo con anterioridad ella logro pasar si ningún contratiempo a la segunda y última fase…

Muy bien como era de esperarse esto se le hace cada vez más sencillo a Serena – Comentaba Iris que la observaba.

Sí que has madurado mucho desde el día que saliste de casa Serena – Observaba Vera desde la televisión la actuación de su hija.

Continua así Serena recuerda "Nunca te rindas hasta el final" – Pensaba Ash.

Pasaron las actuaciones una tras otra hasta que por fin apareció la castaña portando aquel hermoso vestido que le había regalado Valera en Ciudad Romantis de Kalos, Serena dio una gran presentación combinando ataques con tanta elegancia y precisión poniendo al público muy expectante por lo que estaban viendo.

Damas y caballeros los jueces han deci… – Aquel presentador fue interrumpido en ese momento por alguien.

Déjame el honor de decir que gano la primera llave de princesa – Comentaba Iris después de interrumpir a aquel hombre galante.

De acuerdo mi bellísima Reina – Le respondió muy cordialmente el hombre.

Como todos hemos presenciado esta gran noche nos queda claro quién es definitivamente la persona que se lleva esta gran codiciada llave el día de hoy, has demostrado mucha experiencia en esta clase de concursos y eso te acredita con este premio ¡Serena! – Comentaba la Reina y Campeona de Unova.

Esto cada vez será hará mas fácil para ti sigue así – Comento el azabache.

Gracias Iris por otorgarme mi primera llave, por cierto es un gran honor que tú me la entregues – Agradeció la castaña aquel gesto.

Recuerda que somos rivales pero siempre seremos amigas – Le comento la doma dragón.

¡Ash! Querido – Grito la castaña para ubicar a su novio dentro de todo aquel público- Lo logre eh ganado al igual que tú lo hiciste dime ¿Estas feliz? – Le pregunto al azabache.

Claro que si estoy muy feliz por ti Serena recuerda que te quiero mucho y esfuérzate – Le respondió muy orgullosa de ella.

Pero que grandes palabras de la pareja más famosa de estos tiempos Ash y Serena, Campeón y Reina de Kalos y Hoenn, esto demuestra el gran vinculo que tienen ambos – Comento el hombre elegante de aquel lugar.

Serena siempre tan elocuente – Comentaba Vera un poco apenada por las palabras de su hija en la televisión.

Así que la novia de mi hijo está dando todo lo mejor de ella, claro eso amerita que diga de convertirse en la esposa de Ash – Comentaba Delia muy orgullosa que la observaba desde una televisión en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

No crees que es demasiado exagerado – Comento el profesor al escuchar eso.

Querida audiencia muchas gracias por acompañarnos esta gran noche donde la concursante Serena se ha hecho con la primera llave haciéndola estar más cerca de la ansiosa Corona de Unova, esperemos que les haya sido de su más grato agrado nos vemos hasta la próxima – Comento por ultimo aquel hombre dando por terminado este primer Tripokalon con unos grandes fuegos artificiales iluminando aquella hermosa noche.

Serena te estaré esperando en la gran final – Comento Iris al momento de despedirse.

Si tenlo por seguro que estaré ahí para retarte – Le respondió la castaña.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que la joven pareja se pudo reunir después del evento en un hotel de Ciudad Porcelana…

Hoy realmente te luciste mucho cariño, estaba muy seguro de que ganarías – Le comento el azabache.

Gracias Ash esto se lo debo a todos que siempre me apoyan – Respondió al gesto de su novio la castaña.

Bueno Serena tenemos que dormir para seguir mañana tras mi siguiente medalla – Comento el azabache.

Y bien Ash ¿Cuál será tu sig… – Serena es interrumpida por unos fuertes golpes que sonaban en la puerta de aquella habitación.

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc*

¿Pero que es ese alboroto? – Pregunto Ash.

Ash ten cuidado – Comento la castaña ya algo preocupada por la situación.

¿Quién es? – Volvía a preguntar el azabache.

Joven Ash tengo un mensaje urgente de la Liga de Kalos – Dijo una voz de un hombre del otro lado de la puerta.

¿De la Liga de Kalos? – Se preguntó Ash.

¿Kalos? – Al igual también se cuestionó la castaña.

Bueno puedes pas… ¡Ahhh! – Aquel hombre empujo la puerta con gran fuerza haciendo que el azabache saliese disparado hacia el suelo de aquella habitación.

¡Ash! – Grito Serena al ver a su novio cayendo al suelo.

Serena huye de aquí rápido – Ordeno el azabache rápidamente.

No tan deprisa chiquilla – Dijo otro hombre que entro rompiendo la ventana que se encontraba tras de la castaña tomándola fuertemente.

Deja a Serena – Grito Ash.

Ayúdame Ash – Decía la castaña muy asustada.

¡Charizard! Sal – Grito el azabache para llamar a su Pokémon.

Gyarados detén a ese Charizard – Dijo uno de esos hombres misteriosos.

Greninja ayuda a Charizard – Dijo enseguida Ash.

Serperior sal y utiliza "Ciclón de Hojas" en Greninja – Comento el hombre que sujetaba a Serena.

Rápido acaba con el tenemos que irnos el jefe nos está esperando – Decía el tipo del Gyarados.

Es fuerte este chico al parecer no bromeaba al decir que no por nada era Campeón de dos regiones – Comento el segundo hombre misterioso.

Es ahora o nunca – Pensó el azabache al ver una posible oportunidad – Greninja utiliza "Shuriken de Agua" hacia el tipo que está sujetando a Serena – Ordeno Ash a su Pokémon.

¡Arh! – Dijo aquel hombre pues aquel ataque había acertado directamente a su ojo.

Soy libre… Gracias cariño ahora sal Sylveon y utiliza "Gigaimpacto" hacia Gyarados – Ordeno la castaña un poco molesta.

Aquel gran ataque provoco una fuerte explosión alertando a las autoridades de la ciudad…

¿Qué es lo que ocurre enfermera Joy? – Pregunto una Oficial Jenny que se encontraba cerca.

Al parecer unos tipos malos están teniendo una batalla contra Ash y Serena, ellos me había dicho que venían del comité de Campeonato de la Liga de Kalos – Explicaba la enfermera.

Tranquila iremos a observar la situación – Dijo enseguida la oficial.

Bien hecho Serena ahora Charizard utiliza "Lanzallamas" y Greninja utiliza "Hidrobomba" – Ordeno el azabache para terminar con aquella batalla.

Maldición hemos fallado tenemos que irnos – Dijo el hombre arrojando una bomba de humo para poder escapar sin ser vistos.

¿Pero que ha sido todo eso Ash? – Preguntaba la castaña aun con los nervios encima.

No lo sé, pero parece que trataban de llevarte querida – Comento el azabache muy preocupado.

Deténganse todos – Ordeno la Oficial Jenny que entro rápidamente en aquella habitación.

Calma Oficial los tipos lograron escapar – Dijo Serena.

Bueno ¿Recuerdan cómo eran aquellos tipos? – Pregunto la Oficial.

No, solo vestían de negro total – Dijo la castaña.

También parece que llevaban una especie de boina con las letras "L.L" de color rojo – Siguió explicando el azabache.

¿L.L? – Se preguntaba la Oficial – Bueno estaremos investigando todo lo posible para encontrar a los responsables de estos actos, gracias por su cooperación y tengan una bonita noche – Decía al salir de aquella habitación semidestruida.

Bueno tenemos que descansar Serena – Dijo Ash.

Sí, pero no creo poder estar tranquila después de todo esto – Respondió su novia nerviosa.

Lamentamos todo este incidente Joven Ash, por favor acepten la llave de esta habitación para que puedan pasar la noche – Comento la Enfermera Joy de aquel Centro Pokémon.

Gracias, no tenía por qué disculparse – Dijo el azabache

Bueno a dormir, buenas noches Ash descansa cariño – Dijo Serena a la vez que se recostaba.

Buenas noches querida – Le respondió a la vez que le daba un beso en la frente.

L.L ¿Qué significara?... – Pensó el azabache…

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo semanal de esta serie que al parecer durara más de lo que tenía pensado y eso es gracias a todo su apoyo por dejar comentarios que me motivan día con día a seguir pues esta serie tenía pensado en hacerla de 15 capítulos pero veo que esto tiene para mas así que les vuelvo a agradecer y pedir que comenten para seguir con este fanfic nos vemos en la próxima.

Atte: **Koko**


	16. Capítulo 16: Trampa

**Capítulo 16: Trampa**

¿L.L? ¿Qué significara eso? – Se preguntó el azabache antes de caer dormido.

La noche paso muy rápido para ambos…

Uhmm… uhmm… ¿Ash? ¿Dónde estará? – Se preguntaba la castaña pues no lo encontraba, al ver que no estaba se cambió de ropa para salir a buscarlo.

Buenos días Serena – Dijo la enfermera Joy al ver bajar a Serena de las escaleras.

Enfermera de casualidad ¿Ha visto a Ash? – Le pregunto la castaña.

Si, está afuera en el campo de entrenamiento – Le respondió muy amablemente.

Gracias enfermera – Dijo esta Serena a la vez que salía del Centro Pokémon - ¡Ash! – Grito al verlo.

Serena, ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto el azabache.

Me asuste un poco al no encontrarte cuando desperté – Le explico la situación.

Perdón, al parecer hoy madrugue y no quería molestarte en la mañana por eso decidí salir a entrenar un poco – Le respondió Ash un poco apenado.

Ahhh menos mal, pensaba que había ocurrido algo malo – Dijo la castaña ya más tranquila.

No me paso nada cariño, puedes estar completamente tranquila – Le dijo para calmarla un poco.

Y ¿Qué es lo estás haciendo tan temprano? – Le pregunto Serena ya tranquila después de aclarar las cosas.

Pues estoy entrenando para mi siguiente medalla en Ciudad Mayólica – Comento el azabache my seguro de sí mismo.

Es cierto ahí tienen a una gran actriz de la televisión de Unova – Comento Serena algo inspirada.

Te refieres a Camila ¿No? – Aseguraba Ash.

Exacto dicen que ha tenido colaboraciones con Dianta en Kalos – Le decía su novia.

¿Enserio? ¡Wow! No tenía idea de que ellas dos hubiesen actuado juntas – Dijo el campeón.

Pero dime ¿Cuándo partiremos a Ciudad Mayólica? – Pregunto Serena.

Después de desayunar, es que me muero de hambre – Le respondió avergonzado pues su estómago estaba emitiendo gruñidos.

Hay querido tu nunca cambias – Dijo la castaña.

Después de que la pareja terminase de desayunar partieron hacia su siguiente destino "Ciudad Mayólica", fue un largo viaje que tuvieron que pasar pero al atardecer de ese mismo día Ash y Serena lograron llegar a su destino pero…

Por fin llegamos – Comento el azabache.

Estoy muy cansada, me matan mis pies – Dijo la castaña muy cabizbaja por haber caminado mucho.

Ash sabía muy bien que te iba a encontrar aquí – Comento un joven que le hablo a sus espaldas.

¿N? – Dijo Ash algo sorprendido.

Es aquel chico de buenos modales – Pensó Serena.

Espero y no traigas malas noticias amigo – Decía el azabache nervioso del posible motivo.

Efectivamente tienes razón no vengo con la intención de traerte malas noticias – Explico el peli verde.

¿Entonces porque estás aquí? – Le pregunto Ash.

Solo estoy aquí para felicitarlos por haber logrado debutar con un muy merecido triunfo por Unova y por lo que veo tu siguiente reto será aquí en Ciudad Mayólica – Seguía explicando N el porqué de su presencia.

Bueno gracias por tu apoyo amigo – Le agradeció el azabache.

De nada y recuerda que te estaré apoyando a ti junto a tu novia Serena – Le decía aquel joven.

Te doy gracias también N – Agradeció al igual la castaña.

Nos vemos – Dijo a la par que emprendía su despedida.

Ash ese chico me parece algo extraño – Comento la castaña.

No te preocupes esa es la primera impresión que te puedes llevar de N, pero no es así es una de las mejores personas que me han enseñado el verdadero significado de la amistad junto a los Pokémon – Le explicaba a su novia este Ash.

Si me lo explicas de ese modo no me extraña que fuese uno de tus amigo, porque siempre estas rodeado de gente muy fuera de lo común – Comentaba la castaña.

Entremos al Centro Pokémon para pasar la noche y así mañana ir al Gimnasio a por mí siguiente medalla – Decía muy entusiasmado el joven campeón.

Sal Krookodile – Ordeno el azabache sacando así a su poderoso Pokémon originario de Unova.

Así que él será tu elección para mañana – Dijo la castaña al ver su gran Pokémon.

Si él tiene la ventaja al ser tipo tierra pues la líder es de tipo eléctrico – Explico el azabache.

Pero ¿Qué harás con Emolga? Pues también es tipo volador, eso quiere decir que no le afecta los ataques tipo tierra – Decía esta Serena.

No te preocupes Krookodile es un gran Pokémon además de que tiene buenos ataques para esta ocasión – Le explico para calmar los nervios de su novia.

Siempre me traes mucha calma cuando estas tranquilo – Le dijo Serena a él.

Y tú siempre me das ese apoyo que necesito Serena "Te amo" – Le dijo a la vez que la abrazaba.

Yo también "Te amo" mi Campeón – Le respondió sin dejar de soltarlo.

Es hora de descansar y tú también Krookodile que mañana será tu gran victoria – Comento ash antes de que la noche se fuese rápidamente…

A la mañana siguiente…

Bienvenidos sean todos a este esperadísimo duelo en la Región de Unova el retador de hoy es ni más ni menos un joven que ha conquistado Kalos y Hoenn Ash de la Región de Kanto viene con la intención de retar a Camila nuestra gran estrella de esta Ciudad – Decía un hombre en medio del campo de batalla.

Pero ¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí? – Decía la castaña algo sorprendida de lo que estaba viendo.

Eso mismo me pregunto – Dijo enseguida el azabache hasta que una luz lo alumbro.

Pero si él ya está aquí señores y señoras él es Ash el chico del que les hable hace un momento – Volvió a decir ese hombre a la vez que el público se hacía notar entre tanto bullicio.

Te estaba esperando Ash ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Dijo una hermosa chica rubia.

Pero si es Camila – Comento la castaña.

Así que vienes junto a tu novia eh, bueno ella puede esperar de este lado – Decía la Líder señalando un pequeño espacio.

Acompáñeme señorita a la parte V.I.P – Dijo un hombre llevándose a Serena.

Para que esto sea el mejor combate de gimnasio de todos los tiempos será transmitido a través de la Televisión así que demos un excelente espectáculo ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo la Líder de Ciudad Mayólica.

¡Ash buena suerte! – Le grito su novia desde aquella parte dándole ánimos.

Sera un combate doble así que prepárate eh elige primero – Le comento aquella chica.

Está bien como tú lo desees sal Krookodile y tú también sal Charizard – Ordeno el azabache, la gente enloqueció al ver a sus elecciones del campeón.

Bien es mi turno sal ¡Reshiram! – Ordeno Camila.

¿Reshiram? ¿Pero si es legendario? – Dijo a la vez que ponía de pie sorprendida.

Siéntese señorita que el espectáculo acaba de empezar – Le comento ese hombre a lado de él.

¿Esto se está tornando extraño? – Pensó la castaña.

Tú también sal ¡Zekrom! – Ordeno seguidamente después de la salida de su primera elección.

¿Ahora Zekrom? Realmente esto se está poniendo muy extraño - ¡As. – Serena no pudo terminar de gritar debido a que alguien le había tapado su boca.

No importa quién sea el oponente nosotros podremos con cualquier reto – Dijo Ash muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Señorita Camila el objetivo del jefe fue capturado – Le comento alguien a través de un pequeño radio que tenía la Líder en su oreja.

Pues bien comencemos con esto de una vez – Comento el Ash.

Reshiram utiliza "Llama Fusión" en Krookodile, Zekrom utiliza "Rayo Fusión" en Charizard – Ordenaba la chica rubia.

No importa si son seres legendarios Krookodile utiliza "Garra Dragon" y Charizard Mega-Evoluciona y utiliza "Cola Dragón" – Dijo después para contrarrestar el azabache.

El combate fue muy espectacular la gente se exaltaba por tan increíble espectáculo de ambos hasta que…

¿Pero qué es eso? – Se preguntó Ash al ver algo extraño en aquel par de Pokémon Legendarios.

¡Suéltame! ¡Ash! ¡Ayuda! – Comento la castaña que era llevada hacia algún lugar extraño.

Tus esfuerzo son inútiles nadie puede escuchar lo que estás diciendo así que para hacer las cosas más sencillas coopera con nosotros – Le decía el sujeto que la mantenía atada.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vivos "Rei-na" – Dijo una voz de un hombre sentado frente a ella.

Así que por fin decidiste volver a aparecer y dar la cara – Le dijo Serena con un tono de seriedad.

Camila porque no te rindes de una vez – Le comento el azabache.

Porque ya tengo lo que estaba buscando desde el momento que llegamos – Le respondió la Líder.

¿A qué te refieres? – Le pregunto el chico.

Mira – Le dijo a la vez que señala el lugar donde se encontraba Serena.

Y ¿Serena?, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre en este lugar? ¿Qué le hiciste a Serena? Responde – Le decia el azabache algo desesperado.

Tranquilo, todo va estar bien para ella, pues él está ahora con mi amo y te aseguro que le hara pasar un excelente rato – Le comento – Además estas dos bestias no son la auténticas son simplemente robots creados especialmente para este combate – Le explico por qué tenía aquella criaturas.

Pero ahora que tenemos a tu queridísima Serena de que serás capaz – Le dijo para molestarlo.

Entonces el escenario se empezó a separar, las luces del supuesto gimnasio se empezaron a encender…

Así que montaste una gran farsa para este momento no Camila – Le dijo el azabache.

Jajaja a pesar de ser Campeón ya de dos regiones sigues siendo muy ingenuo – Le comento mientras se burlaba de él.

Ya déjate de tanto rodeo y dime ¿Dónde está Serena? – Le volvió a preguntar a ella.

No te diré nada a menos que logres vencer a estas creaciones de la ciencia – Le explicaba ella.

Eso será fácil pues mis Pokémon aún no han mostrado su verdadero poder… ¡Ahora den todo¡ - Comento el azabache, entonces sus Pokémon realizaron un ataque definitivo destrozando a aquellas dos criaturas falsas.

No lo puedo creer ¿Pero qué clase de entrenador eres? – Preguntaba sorprendida por el poder que el posee.

Ahora si dime ¿Dónde se encuentra Serena? – Le volvió a preguntar el azabache.

Creo que ahora comprendo el porqué de nuestro jefe está interesado en ti, ese poder… no cualquiera lo tiene – Explicaba la mujer rubia.

Bueno habla – Le volvió a insistir Ash.

Está bien, a tu querida novia la podrás encontrar si subes por aquellas escaleras que están detrás de mí – Le dijo muy seriamente.

Espera un momento Serena ya voy en camino – Menciono el azabache mientras corría hacia aquellas escales.

¡Ups! – Dijo aquella chica rubia presionando un botón provocando que se abriese el suelo por donde estaba Ash.

¿Cómo? – Dijo mientras empezaba a caer al vacío.

Jajaja caíste de nuevo – Menciono aquella chica mientras se burlaba.

¡Serenaaaaaaaaaa! – Grito Ash a la vez que seguía cayendo y se perdía entre la obscuridad

Bueno chicos gracias por seguir esta historia semana a semana como siempre que si no fuese por su apoyo esto no avanzaría hasta la altura en la que estamos, por favor comenten que eso es mi alimento para seguir escribiendo y nos vemos hasta la próxima…

Posdata: Feliz navidad chicos, pásensela súper híper mega poke-bien el día de hoy…

 ** _Atte: Koko_**


	17. Capítulo 17: Juegos…

**Capítulo 17: Juegos…**

No me rendiré ahora, sal ¡Charizard! – Dijo a la vez que seguía cayendo a aquel vacio.

Pero ahora ¿Qué está pasando? – Comento aquella chica sorprendida al verlo salir volando de aquella fosa.

Sigue adelante Charizard – Decía el azabache.

Señor el chico ese ah avanzado a la sala número 2 – Le informo la supuesta Líder de Gimnasio.

Está bien lo hiciste bien al entretenerlo por un momento – Le comento el As bajo todo esto – Preparen rápido todo en la siguiente sala – Seguía diciendo.

Ahora Charizard utiliza "Lanzallamas" en aquella puerta para derribarla – Le ordeno a su compañero de Kanto.

Te estaba esperando en esta gran sala – Comento un hombre del otro lado de aquella sala.

Muéstrate y dime ¿Dónde se encuentra Serena? – Le comento el azabache.

Tranquilo ¿Acaso no me recuerdas? – Le dijo ese hombre que al parecer ya conocía a Ash.

¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?... Silver - Menciono Ash no tan sorprendido de verlo.

Hace un par de meses que no te veía – Le dijo al azabache.

¿Por qué estás aquí Silver? – Le pregunto.

Sencillo mi estimado compatriota, estoy que solo por el dinero ya que mi padre ya no está para pagarme mis honorarios por mis servicios – Le respondió a su pregunto el pelirrojo.

¿Dinero? – Le cuestiono a su presunto enemigo.

Si… por eso mismo, pero bueno ya basta de tanta pregunta y mejor empecemos para acabar lo más pronto posible – Le dijo el pelirrojo.

Está bien en cuanto acabe contigo iré tras Serena – Rectifico el azabache.

Sal Blastoise – Ordeno Silver.

Pikachu necesito de tu ayuda – Comento el campeón a la vez que salía su amigo de entre su mochila.

Hace tiempo que no veía a tu pequeña rata amarilla – Le dijo el pelirrojo.

Es cierto que no le gusta entrar a su Pokebola pero por lo menos está dentro de la mochila, pero bueno no era necesario que te explicara todo eso, ahora Pikachu utiliza "Rayo" en ese Blastoise – Ordeno el azabache.

Blastoise utiliza "Salpicar" – Dijo este Silver al mismo tiempo, los dos ataque chocaron causando una gran explosión rompiendo las columnas que sostenían aquel lugar.

Mira Serena como tu querido novio está arriesgando su vida para estas contigo dime ¿No es acaso la mas gran prueba de amor? – Le comento aquel hombre sentado viendo desde una televisión la batalla.

¡Cállate! – Le respondió fuertemente.

Oh perdona señorita creo que la mejor prueba de amor seria que muriese en combate en rescate de su amada – Le comento para burlarse.

Deja de decir tonterías pues mi querido Ash no perdería fácilmente – Le respondió con mucha fe puesta en su novio.

¡Pikachu! Sigue utilizando "Rayo" contra el Blastoise enemigo – Seguía ordenando el azabache.

Blastoise acaba con Pikachu utilizando "Hidrobomba" – Comento Silver, para contrarrestar los ataques de Ash.

Los ataques entre ambos entrenadores eran muy intensas nadie se tenía permitido fallar…

Así que has aumentado tus fuerza eh Silver – Comento Ash.

Y eso no es todo – Le comento el pelirrojo.

¿A qué te refieres con que eso no es todo? – Le pregunto el azabache.

Solo observa – Le respondió.

… – Ash no dijo nada al escuchar tal cosa.

Blastoise ¡Mega-Evoluciona! – Dio aquella orden a su Pokémon.

Así que te referías a eso ¿No? – Le dijo mientras observa aquella nueva fase de su enemigo.

Ahora utiliza "Terremoto" – Ordeno Silver.

¡No! ¡Pikachu! – Grito Ash desesperadamente viendo a su mejor amigo siendo atrapado por aquel ataque devastador para su tipo.

Así que eso es todo lo que puedes hacer – Comento su enemigo.

Gracias por todo Pikachu pero ahora tomate un descansó – Le decía a su Pokémon mientras lo cargaba.

Vamos, vamos que no me gusta esperar a mi siguiente víctima – Le dijo para burlase.

¡Charizard! Sal – Ordeno mientras salía su poderoso Pokémon – Y ahora Mega-Evoluciona – Entonces su Pokémon a cambiar a su forma "Y".

Así que provocas "Sequia" con su habilidad de tu Pokémon ¿eh? Pero no creo que bajando la potencia de mis ataques tipo agua puedas ante mi gran Blastoise – Le decía muy orgullo este Silver.

Yo nunca pensé en bajar la potencia de tus ataques – Le comento el azabache.

… – El pelirrojo no comento nada al oír eso.

Charizard utiliza "Rayo Solar" – Comento el Campeón – Y acaba con Blastoise – Siguió diciendo.

Entonces el ataque del Pokémon de Ash empezó a cargar la energía proveniente de su misma habilidad lanzando un ataque crítico hacia el enemigo.

¡No! Blastoise aguanta – Dijo desesperadamente Silver, mientras su Pokémon caía al suelo vencido por tal devastador ataque del Campeón ya de dos regiones.

Es tu fin Silver, ya déjame ir tras Serena que ya no puedes seguir interponiéndote en mi camino y hazte a un lado – Le comento el azabache.

Está bien mi deber era parar todo tu avance posible hacia la sala Numero 3 pero no lo eh conseguido y eso me fastidia un poco, saber que soy débil al perder ante una persona como tú, pero bueno hice lo que tenía que hacer y de igual forma si la siguiente persona que está a continuación te detienen me terminaran pagando todos mis honorarios, ja ja ja ja ja – Empezó a comentar ya un poco de liradamente pues parece que aquella derrota lo afecto psicológicamente.

Vaya no pensé que este Silver perdiera el juicio de esa manera – Decía el azabache mientras volaba encima de Charizard y lo veía tirado en el suelo lamentándose – Bueno es hora de seguir avanzado y ver qué es lo que está en la siguiente habitación – Siguió diciendo el azabache – Serena espérame un poco más que ya pronto estaré cerca de ti, espero y te encuentres bien amada mia – Pensó este Ash mientras seguía en pleno vuelo.

Sabía que tu novio no se iba rendir tan fácilmente – Comentaba ese hombre mientras tomaba una copa de vino tinto.

Muy bien Ash yo que pronto estarás aquí y me salvaras no te rindas – Pensaba la castaña mientras seguía atada de pies y manos.

¿Ya está listo nuestro siguiente obstáculo para el muchacho? – Pregunto aquel hombre.

Ya se encuentra en la habitación listo señor – Le respondió uno de sus subordinados del hombre.

Bien sal de tu escondite sea quien seas que está aquí esperándome – Dijo el azabache ya en aquella gran habitación.

¡Hola Ash! y eso que hace poco te vi ¿No? – Comento una voz mientras salía de la oscuridad.

Pero porque tu – Dijo Ash sorprendido pues parecía que conocía a ese chico – Pero ¿Por qué? "N" – Le volvió a preguntar al que se suponía que era su amigo de esta Región de Unova.

Digamos que ahora tengo unos ideales diferentes querido amigo, me enseñaron una nueva forma de amar a nuestros amigos Pokémon – Le empezó a explicar el peli verde.

Y combatiendo contra mí es parte de ese nuevo ideal – Comento el azabache.

Exactamente pues eres parte fundamental dentro de esto – Le explicaba "N".

¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Le pregunto Ash.

Pero si es aquel chico de buenos modales o será otro igual a el… – Se decía la castaña al verlo a través de una pantalla - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?, si ese mismo chico nos advirtió para que estuvieses preparados para esto, no… esto sería algo muy ilógico – Empezaba a deducir esta Serena.

Parece que tienes algunas dudas no eh niña – Le decía aquel hombre detrás de todo – Ese chico que ves de cabello verde o como ustedes lo conocen por su nombre de "N", si lo que te preguntabas si es el mismo que conocen, pues si es el mismo pero no con los mismos pensamientos o mejor dicho con la misma mente – Le seguía explicando.

¿A qué te refieres? – Le pregunto la castaña.

Mira detrás de ti – Le señalo a la vez.

Serena en ese instante volteo y observo algo parecido a lo que era una gran tuvo conectado hacia un gran equipo de cómputo…

¿Qué es eso? – Le pregunto esta Serena.

Pues te presento a mi Máquina de Abducción, con la cual pude poner de mi lado a Camila a "N" y a otros amigos suyos jajajajaja – Se reía mientras explicaba.

Uhm… Ahora comprendo la situación – Pensaba la castaña – Así que les lavaste el cerebro a ellos – Le dijo una vez más.

Efectivamente niña ingenua pero solo sigue observando como posiblemente cae tu amado novio – Le comento aquel hombre alto.

"N" dime ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? ¿No se supone que eras mi amigo? – Le empezó a preguntar el azabache.

Eso ya no importa ahora, lo que realmente importa es que no te dejare pasar en este preciso instante ¡Salgan! ¡Virizion!, ¡Terrakion! y ¡Cobalion! – Ordenaba aquel joven que al parecer había traicionado los ideales que seguía.

Pero dime aquellos Pokémon que acabas de sacar son los auténticos o son simplemente maquinas – Le cuestionaba Ash.

Solo son máquinas ya que esto no los involucrara y no los hará recibir daño – Le decía muy seriamente.

Pero donde quedan los lazos de Humano-Pokémon esos que hacen que sean uno mismo, los que nos hace querer a nuestros amigos Pokémon – Le seguía diciendo el azabache.

… – "N" No decía nada en ese momento hasta que… - A… As… ¡Ash! – Empezaba a decir el peliverde tomándose de la cabeza como si sintiese dolor.

¿Ahora qué es lo que está pasando? – Se preguntaba Ash al verlo de esa manera.

A... Ayu… Ayúdame ¡Ahhhh! – Grito fuertemente pues parecía que estaba sufriendo.

¡"N"! – Le respondio Ash.

Terrakion utiliza "Avalancha" en Charizard – Ordeno con un tono de voz diferente pues ahpra se notaba más serio.

Oh no, esquiva ese ataque Charizard – Le dijo a su Pokémon el azabache – Necesito de tu ayuda sal ¡Greninja! – Ordeno después.

Esto se pondrá interesante – Dijo "N" al ver a su nueva elección.

Tan solo mira esto, porque se puede lograr uniendo nuestros lazos junto a los Pokémon – Decía mientras su Greninja tomaba una forma diferente a lo habitual.

Eso es asombroso, realmente asombroso… ¡Ahhh! – Volvió a gritar.

Esta es nuestra oportunidad de salvar a "N" – Pensó el azabache – Ahora Greninja utiliza " Shuriken de Agua" al máximo hacia aquellas maquinas – Ordeno seguido.

Aquellos ataques dieron en el blanco, los disque Pokémon recibieron los ataques pero no sucumbieron ante tal.

Pero ¿Por qué no cayeron? – Pregunto este Ash.

Jajaja, es cierto que cualquier maquina hubiese caído pero estas son mejores y déjame decir que todavía existe una versión suprema la cual será imposible que venzas – Le comentaba.

Ahora Charizard "Terremoto", Greninja "Hidrobomba" – Ordeno rápidamente.

Aquellos ataques se combinaron creando una gran explosión dentro de aquella habitación.

Bien hecho Ash – Comento la castaña mientras seguía viendo.

No esperaba menos de ti – Pensó aquel hombre aquel también veía desde aquel monitor.

Pikachu utiliza "Rayo" sobre "N" – Ordeno mientras su Pokémon lanzaba aquel ataque dejando semi-inconsciente a su oponente.

¡Ahhhhhh! – Solo grito al recibir aquel ataque el peliverde.

¿Estás bien "N"? – Pregunto mientras se acercó a su amigo.

Gracias Ash por ayudarme, Serena está detrás de aquella puerta – Le dijo a la vez que quedaba completamente inconsciente.

Solo descansa, bien es hora de ir tras ti Serena…

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo semanal chicos, gracias por su apoyo incondicional que me dan les reitero que me gustan sus comentarios ya que son mi alimento para seguir con este Fanfic, nos vemos hasta la próxima semana ¡Chao!...

Por cierto Feliz Año Nuevo 2016 que se la pasen excelente este día con su familia

Atte: _**Koko**_


	18. Capítulo 18: Lysson…

**Capítulo 18: Lysson…**

Parece que pronto estará aquí tu querido héroe - Comento aquel hombre.

Ash… – Comento a la vez que suspiraba la castaña por la tensión.

Entonces se escuchó una gran explosión en la puerta principal de aquella última habitación…

¡Serena! ¿Dónde estás? – Pregunto el azabache a la vez que entraba precipitadamente.

Por aquí Ash – Le respondió la castaña.

¡Bravo!... *Clap* ¡Bravo!... *Clap* ¡Bravo!... *Clap* - Comento una voz propinente que estaba también en esa misma habitación a la vez que aplaudía.

Así que a final de cuentas era tú el que estaba detrás de todo… Lysson… – Comento el azabache.

Jajaja efectivamente Campeón – Le respondió muy egocéntricamente.

Suelta en este preciso momento a Serena – Le dijo este Ash con algo de enojo.

No, espera… que aún tenemos cosas para divertirnos – Le respondió este Lysson.

Ahora que será lo que está tramando – Pensó la castaña.

Sal ahora ¡Pyroar! – Ordeno ese hombre alto.

Tss… Greninja sal, necesito de tu ayuda – Al igual ordeno seguido.

Entonces empezó un gran combate entre ambas criaturas…

Ahora "Lanzallamas/Hidrobomba" – Ordenaron ambos a la vez… el choque entre ambos ataques era increíble tanto que hacían temblar todo el lugar.

Vamos Ash, tu puedes conseguirlo – Dijo la castaña hasta que…

Oye Serena… ¿Me escuchas? – Pregunto una voz extraña.

¿Quién anda ahí? – Dijo la castaña al oír tal cosa.

Por aquí… – Volvió a decir aquella voz.

¿Gary? ¿Pero qué haces aquí? – Le pregunto la castaña.

Pues tu noviecito siempre necesitara de mi ayuda – Le respondió su amigo.

Bueno gracias por estar aquí, crees que puedas ayudar a Ash – Le dijo esta Serena.

Lo siento Serena, pero es una pelea de él y estoy completamente seguro que no le gustaría que interfiera en esto, pues veo que también es algo personal – Le empezó a explicar este Gary…

Está bien… Entiendo… – Comento la castaña.

Bueno en marcha y dejemos en manos de todo esto a Ash – Le siguió diciendo su amigo.

Si – Le contesto esta Serena.

Ahora que no estas con tus amigos legendarios crees poder ganarme – Le decía este Lysson.

Pues claro – Le dijo el azabache.

Bueno espero y estés listo para mi gran obra maestra en ingeniería Pokémon Cibernética te presento a "Arceus" – Dijo a la vez que soltaba una Pokeball.

¿Arceus? – Comento este Ash.

Entonces aquel gran Pokémon que se dice que dio a todo lo que existe en este universo apareció pero no era el real era simplemente una copia que al parecer era exactamente igual al original…

Dime… ¿Cuéntame? ¿Qué te parece? – Preguntaba este Lysson con un tono de arrogancia.

Eres una basura de entrenador – Le grito el azabache con mucho enojo.

¿Basura? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Chiquillo arrogante – Dijo con un poco de molestia al haber oído esas palabras.

Sí, eso eres creando copias de Pokémon eso te convierte en basura – Le explicaba este Ash.

Solo me tienes envidia de que pueda conseguir a los Pokémon más poderosos – Decía muy orgulloso de sus creaciones.

Esto es ¡Imperdonable! – Dijo una voz.

¿Quién anda ahí? – Pregunto este Lysson.

¿Esa voz es de… – Comento el azabache pues parece que conocía de quien era esa voz.

Esto se pondrá algo intenso, tenemos que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible – Menciono este Gary que acompañaba a Serena por la salida.

Entonces un portal se empezó a abrir en esa misma habitación, distorsionando el espacio-tiempo de ese lugar… entonces el hiso acto de presencia…

Pero si es… – Decía la castaña sorprendida de ver aquel gran Pokémon.

¡Arceus! – Mencionaron todos en aquel lugar.

Por fin llegaste Arceus – Menciono este Lysson.

Ash, no puedo permitir que esta clase de personas existan en el mundo asi que combinemos fuerzas para poder acabar con esto – Mencionaba aquel gran Pokémon.

Está bien, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo - Le dijo el azabache.

Arceus, gran creación mía utiliza "Sentencia" – Ordeno es hombre.

Aquel ataque derribo la parte superior de aquel lugar, provocando una serie de derrumbes por todos lados.

Corre Serena, el lugar se está viniendo hacia abajo, necesitamos salir lo más pronto posible – Decia este Gary mientras no paraban de encontrar la salida.

Ash… espero y estés bien – Pensaba la castaña muy preocupada.

Arceus puedes llevarnos a otro lugar donde no podamos causar más destrozos – Decía el azabache.

Si tienes razón, el choque de ambas fuerzas podría causar un gran cataclismo que posiblemente acabaría con la vida en este planeta – Explicaba este Arceus.

Conoces de algún lugar donde podamos ir – Decía este Ash.

Claro solo sube arriba de mí – Le comento.

Entonces en ese preciso momento Arceus empezó a abrir un portal hacia algún lugar…

No trataras de escapar Arceus – Comento Lysson – Arceus sigue a ese Pokémon a través de ese portal – Ordeno aquel hombre hacia su creación.

Muy bien nos está siguiendo, el plan está saliendo a la perfección – Comento el Dios Pokémon.

A ¿Dónde piensas llegar? – Pregunto el Campeón de dos regiones.

A mi universo, a mis dominios el lugar donde yo mando, donde las reglas son impuestas por mí – Explicaba este Arceus.

Más rápido, no los pierdas de vista y avanza con más rapidez – Ordenaba aquel hombre a su máquina.

Bien, hemos llegado – Dijo este Arceus.

Valla pero que hermoso lugar, se ve tan espectacular – Decía este Ash muy asombrado de lo que veía.

Este lugar es el universo de Arceus ¿No? – Comento este Lysson mientras observaba aquel lugar.

Aquel lugar solo era un pedazo de tierra flotante en el espacio, solo estaba rodeado de las demás dimensiones, la dimensión de Dialga, la dimensión de Palkia, la dimensión de Giratina y por ultimo la dimensión donde están todos.

Es cierto que este es demasiado bello, pero pronto será mío jajajaja – Decía muy confiado.

No creas que te saldrás con la tuya Lysson – Dijo este Ash.

Oye Gary espera ¿Dónde está Ash? – Pregunto la castaña pues no lograba verlo.

No lo sé, a decir verdad hace un momento que pararon las explosiones, creo que ya no se encuentran aquí – Explicaba su amigo de la infancia de Ash.

¿Cómo que ya no están aquí? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Pregunto esta Serena

No lo sé, tal vez sea una corazonada – Siguió explicando Gary.

Ash, sea donde estés ahora, buena suerte – Pensó la castaña pues al parecer también tenía una corazonada.

Arceus vuelve a utilizar "Sentencia" – Ordenaba este Lysson.

No te dejare que hagas daño en mis dominios – Comentaba el Dios Pokémon abriendo pequeños agujeros donde aquellas grandes bolas de fuego podía pasar hacia otro lugar en el universo.

Eres un maldito Arceus – Dijo Lysson con un tono de molestia por lo que había hecho.

Ahora que estas aquí tu gran invento no funcionara conmigo – Comentaba este Arceus a la vez que empezaba a levantar a aquella maquina con su poder, era como si estuviese usando el ataque de "Psíquico".

¿Pero qué es lo que haces? Deja a mi grandiosa creación – Decía aquel hombre enemigo.

No tienes el derecho de darme órdenes, persona como tú que juegan a ser un creador me dan repugnancia sobre la humanidad – Explicaba Arceus mientras a él también lo empezaba a levantar.

Entonces qué esperas, destrúyenos pues tienes es gran poder – Le comento Lysson mientras era agarrado.

No, mis bellas creaciones no merecen ese castigo… además en el mundo, en ese mundo también existen seres humanos los cuales hacen el bien por los Pokémon y los tratan como su familia, lástima que tú no puedas comprender ese significado – Comentaba Arceus con seriedad – Pero ahora serás exiliado a un lugar donde no podrás hacer nada malo, un lugar donde no lastimaras a nadie… Así que fuera de aquí – Dijo por última vez este Arceus antes de abrir un portal, y entonces aquel gran villano empezó a caer a ese lugar donde al parecer no existe nada.

Recuerda mientras exista L.L mi legado seguirá con vida – Esas fueron sus últimas palabras de aquel hombre.

¿L.L? – Se preguntó el azabache.

Bueno Ash será mejor regresar a la Tierra – Comentaba este Arceus.

Está bien regresemos – Le confirmo este Ash.

¿Qué habrá pasado con este Lysson y Ash? – Decia este Gary.

De repente un extraño portal empezó a abrirse frente a la castaña y a su amigo…

¿Ahora que está pasando? – Decía esta Serena algo impactada.

Mira, parece que está saliendo Arceus – Comento este Gary.

Ash… Ash… Ash… vamos sé que eres tú – Decía la castaña algo preocupada.

Hola a todos ¿Cómo les fue por aquí? – Empezó a hablar este Ash cuando salía de aquel portal.

Hay gracias Arceus por traerlos sano y salvo – Dijo esta Serena ya más aliviada.

Gracias Gary por cuidar de Serena – Le agradeció mientras se bajaba de Arceus.

No tienes que agradecérmelo – Le respondió.

Bueno es hora de irme y observar que es lo ocurre por todo el universo – Comento aquel gran dios regresando a su dominios.

Gracias por tu ayuda – Decía el azabache.

Y cuéntame ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió con este Lysson? – Pregunto la castaña.

El ya no molestara nunca más – Respondió empezó a explicar que fue lo que paso en aquel lugar.

¿L.L? ¿Qué es lo quiere decir eso? – Comento Serena después de escuchar las palabras de su novio.

Ahhh, creo saber que es lo significa – Dijo este Gary – Hace tiempo cuando fui a la Región de Kalos a seguir con mis investigaciones colabore con dicho lugar – Seguía explicando.

¿Entonces L.L es un lugar? – Pregunto este Ash.

Si, lo que realmente significa "L.L" es "Laboratorios Lysson, eso quiere decir que sus conocimientos están en ese lugar – Terminaba por explicar este Gary.

¿Entonces quieres decir que tenemos que regresar a Kalos para acabar con esto? – Decía el azabache algo confundido.

Pues prácticamente no – Respondió su amigo.

¿No? – Pensó esta Serena.

Es que una de la sedes más importantes de "Laboratorios Lysson" está aquí en Unova – Siguió comentando.

Ahhh… Pero en qué parte de esta Región se encuentra tal lugar – Decía la castaña algo asombrada.

Pues eso es fácil, un lugar importante tiene que estar en un lugar importante en este caso, tiene que estar la ciudad más importante de Unova - Empezaba a explicar este Gary.

Si tu teoría tiene razón eso quiere decir que está en Ciudad Porcelana – Empezaba a deducir el azabache.

Tienes razón completamente – Le afirmaba a su amigo.

Bueno tenemos que ir lo más pronto posible hacia allá para parar de una buena vez todo lo que está detrás de esto – Empezó a decir el campeón Ash.

Está bien vamos rumbo a Ciudad Porcelana en busca de "Laboratorios Lysson" – Comentaba esta Serena.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que por fin llegaron a Ciudad Porcelana y estar tras un par de minutos de estar preguntando donde se encontraba tal lugar por fin logró ubicar con dicho establecimiento…

Así que… Aquí es… – Comento el azabache.

Bueno chicos hasta aquí llega a su fin el capítulo semanal, no se olviden de comentar para siguir animándome a continuar con esta historia ya que sus comentarios me dan ese apoyo para continuar, gracias por leer y nos vemos hasta la siguiente semana ¡Chao!...

Atte: _ **Koko**_


	19. Capítulo 19: Laboratorios Lysson

**Capítulo 19: "Laboratorios Lysson"**

Estamos aquí frente al Laboratorio – Comentaba este Gary.

¿Y saben muy bien lo que estamos buscando aquí? – Pregunto Serena.

Exactamente no, porque no tenemos algo en concreto pero de lo que si estamos seguros es que Lysson dijo antes de que fuese absorbido en ese agujero es que aquí se encontraba su legado – Empezó a decir este Ash.

Bienvenidos a Laboratorios Lysson, es un gusto tenerlos hoy de visita – Dijo una especie de voz robótica al entrar.

Vaya sí que este lugar es demasiado sofisticado – Comentaba su amigo de Kanto.

Joven amo al parecer el chico al que le tenía tanta rabia el Señor Lysson se encuentra en este momento – Comentaba un hombre arrodillado ante una persona que al parecer era joven aun.

Efectivamente ese es Ash, ese chico yo tampoco jamás lo olvidaría – Dijo ese mismo joven.

Y bien ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con ellos? – Le pregunto el mismo hombre se encontraba arrodillado ante él.

Por el momento no hagan nada solo déjenlo que siga viendo nuestros establecimiento y hasta que yo de la orden de realizar algún movimiento además síganlos a través de la cámaras de seguridad de todo el edificio – Le dijo ese joven al hombre que al parecer era uno de sus subordinados.

Como usted diga joven amo – Le respondió cordialmente.

Este lugar no parece ser de malas intenciones, porque ahora que recuerdo gracias a este lugar se han hecho grandes avances en todo el mundo por su alta tecnología – Empezó a decir la castaña.

En parte tienes razón querida pero ya sabes la cabeza de este sitio resulto ser una persona despreciable para los Pokémon – Comento este Ash.

Bueno si tienes razón – Dijo la castaña.

Bueno separemos nos para ver si encontramos algún modo de poder entrar en los más profundo de este lugar y así poder encontrar algo que nos lleve a ese "Legado" que tanto alardeo Lysson – Comentaba este Gary.

De acuerdo – Comento el azabache pues le pareció una excelente idea.

Pasaron como unos 20 minutos aproximadamente en los cuales los chicos se dedicaron a investigar para ver por donde podían encontrar una posible ruta donde poder entrar si ser vistos hasta que se volvieron a reunir.

Y bien chicos ¿Encontraron algún modo de poder entrar? – Preguntaba el azabache a los demás.

No pude encontrar nada – Menciono la castaña.

Tampoco encontré nada – Comento su amigo.

Yo de igual forma no pude encontrar nada, parece que el lugar está muy protegido pues tiene cámaras por todos lados y no me extrañaría que en este momento ya se hayan percatado de nuestra presencia así que será mejor irnos de este lugar – Comentaba este Ash con el tono de voz bajo.

Joven amo parece que los chicos se marchan – Le comento un hombre.

Si me parece bien déjalos que se vallan estoy completamente seguro de volverán otra vez – Dijo ese joven.

Ya más tarde en un centro Pokémon de Ciudad Porcelana.

Parece que se nos hará muy complicado poder infiltrarnos a ese Laboratorio – Comentaba la castaña.

No te preocupes ya encontraremos una manera de poder entrar, pero por ahora hay tomarse un pequeño descanso pues estos días han estado muy ajetreados – Comento Ash.

Si tienes razón hay que descansar – Comentaba este Gary.

Buenas a noches a todos – Comentaba Ash ya con intenciones de irse a la cama a dormir.

Pasaron un par de horas…

Uhm… Parece que aún es de noche – Decía el campeón con los ojos entre abiertos – Creo que saldré a tomar un poco de aire fresco – Así que el joven tomo su ropa, se cambió sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Serena que se encontraba en la misma habitación que él – Sigue durmiendo mi amada Reina y descansa bien – Comento mientras le daba un beso en la frente que al parecer Serena pudo percibir pues sonrió al mismo instante que lo recibía.

Ash… – Susurro la castaña pues parecía que tenía un sueño lindo pues sonreía.

Valla sí que las cosas se puesto algo complicadas últimamente, lo ocurrido con el Team Fusión fue algo que ya tenía en mente que pudiese suceder pero… que Lysson tramase algo después de haber desaparecido me deja algo estupefacto y ahora más, pues aseguro que dentro de esos Laboratorios de su propiedad existe algún "Legado" suyo pero esto se está volviendo complicado pues la seguridad de ese lugar es muy alta y parece casi imposible entrar – Decía el azabache mientras observaba aquellas hermosas estrellas de aquella noche.

¿Pika? – Dijo su pequeño amigo que salió a ver dónde estaba su entrenador.

Oh Pikachu, no pasa nada solo pensaba un poco en todo lo que ha pasado últimamente – Explicaba Ash a su Pokémon mientras le acariciaba la cabeza para darle a entender que las cosas andaban bien.

Chaaaa – Decían Pikachu pues le agrado mucho aquella caricia.

Bueno vallamos de nuevo adentro a dormir amigo y espero que Serena no se haya despertado pues es muy probable que se preocupe por mí – Comento el azabache a la vez que regresaban a la habitación.

Buenos días cariño, despierta dormilón, que el desayuno ya está listo – Comentaba una voz angelical.

Uhm… ¿Ya amaneció? – Decía este Ash pues todavía seguía con sueño.

Te veo abajo ya está listo todo – Comentaba esa mismo voz dulce y amable.

Si ya voy – Comento el azabache – Parece que Serena amaneció feliz, bueno mejor me apuro a bajarme pues tengo mucha hambre – Seguía diciendo

Ese Ash siempre tan atrás de mi – Comento Gary mientras lo veía bajar las escaleras.

Que gracioso amigo que gracioso – Le respondió con un tono de sarcasmo.

Oye Ash te felicito por haberte encontrado una esposa como Serena porque cocina de maravilla – Le dijo para hacerle un poco de burla.

¿Esposa? – Serena al escuchar eso se puso roja como un jitomate pues no podía contener tal vergüenza.

Ya Gary, y si tienes razón soy muy feliz al haber encontrado una persona como Serena – Le dijo mientras la veía a ella, pero ella solo te tapaba el rostro pues seguía avergonzada después de haber escuchado esas palabras.

¿Dime Serena? ¿Por qué estas feliz? – Le pregunto este Ash.

Ah es que tuve un bonito sueño – Le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Es me encanta querida que siempre estés feliz – Le dijo el azabache.

Jeje Gracias – Le respondió algo apenada.

Bueno es hora de desayunar y prepararnos para lo que este por delante – Comento este Ash listo para todo.

Pasaron un par de minutos en lo que los jóvenes se preparaban y se ponían en marcha de nuevo a los Laboratorios de esa Ciudad.

Bien chicos estamos de vuelta aquí – Comentaba este Gary.

Bueno entremos y tratemos de pasar desapercibidos ante todos – Decía este Ash.

Joven amo al parecer los mismos chicos que estuvieron aquí regresaron de nuevo – Comentaba un hombre hincado hacia la persona a la que se le dirigía.

Muy bien exactamente sabía que iban a regresar, desactiva la entrada trasera y hagan como si no supiesen nada – Decía aquel joven.

¿A que se refiere con eso? – Preguntaba ese hombre.

Solo déjenlos pasar y yo mismo le diré hasta qué punto ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo ese joven de nuevo.

Está bien como usted lo ordene – Respondió su subordinado.

Muy bien Ash parece que viniste en mi búsqueda pero sabes, jugaremos un rato en lo que logras llegar hasta mi – Pensaba aquella persona mientras lo observada desde un monitor frente a él.

Gary, Serena ya vieron – Comentaba el azabache mientras señalaba una puerta – En esa puerta parece que no hay cámaras – Seguía explicando este Ash.

Tienes razón primero iré a ver para asegurar la zona – Comento su amigo Gary.

Serena quédate aquí conmigo, no te separes mucho de mi ¿De acuerdo? – Le dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano.

Si Ash siempre estaré contigo y no me separare de ti – Comentaba la Serena.

La puerta está libre rápido dense prisa ya podemos entrar – Decía Gary.

Vamos cariño démonos prisa y sigamos adelante – Le comentaba este Ash.

Pasaron unos escasos varios minutos y los jóvenes ya habían encontrado cosas extrañas dentro de aquel laboratorio.

Joven amo, los chicos están ya cerca de nosotros ¿Qué debemos hacer? – Preguntaba un hombre.

Nada, déjalos entrar yo no soy como Lysson para estarme con juegos además ya es hora de hacerle frente al Campeón ya de dos regiones y quiero ver por mí mismo que tan fuerte se ha vuelto – Comentaba aquel joven que estaba al mando de aquello Laboratorios.

Uhm… Esto se me hace algo extraño ¿No creen? – Empezaba a dudar su amigo Gary pues le parecía muy raro todo.

Si tienes razón, esto ya es demasiado raro, pareciese como si quisiesen que entremos como si nos estuvieran esperando al final de todo esto – Empezaba a explicar este Ash – Oye Serena pase lo que pase recuerda que no tienes por qué separarte de mí – Le dijo a la castaña mientras la observaba.

Si lo que digas – Le respondió rápidamente mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

Oye tú, prepara todo lo que te dije, pues es muy probable que utilicemos el plan B – Ordenaba aquel joven – Parece que tu queridísima novia es tu punto débil ¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que te pasaría si la pongo en contra tuya? – Pensaba al verlo a través de un monitor.

Mira Ash, parece que hay una puerta al final de este pasillo – Decía su amigo.

Recuerden estar listos para lo esté por aproximarse – Comento el azabache con un tono de seriedad.

Justo en el momento que Gary, Serena y Ash entraron, el joven azabache se sorprendió de ver a un joven esperándolo.

Ahora entiendo a que se refería con el "Legado" que continuaría con la voluntad de Lysson – Empezaba a hablar este Ash.

¿Cuánto tiempo Ash? – Le pregunto ese joven delante de él.

Lo mismo te digo a ti… Alain – Le respondió a aquel rival que tuvo en la Región de Kalos.

Espero y traigas a tu gran Pokémon que corrompió mi índice de victorias hace ya tiempo – Le comento.

Claro sal ahora ¡Greninja! – Ordenaba para sacar a su Pokémon de Kalos.

Charizard es hora de la revancha, y tiempo de demostrar todo tu potencial obtenido durante tu entrenamiento duro – Decía este Alain a la vez que sacaba a su mejor amigo.

Vamos Ash tu… ¡Ahhh! – Grito la castaña mientras caía en una compuerta secreta.

¡Serena! – Comento Gary pero era interrumpido por un Breloom que utilizo sobre el "Somnífero".

No de nuevo, ¡Serena! – Decía este Ash preocupado por ella - ¿Qué es lo que harás con Serena?, resultaste ser igual Lysson – Le comento.

Solo tomo mis precauciones pue son por nada eres una gran figura reconocida – Comentaba su enemigo.

Charizard mega evoluciona y utiliza "Puño Trueno" – Comentaba a la vez que su Pokémon cambiaba a su forma "X" y preparándose para aquel poderosísimo golpe.

¡Greninja!...

Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de cada jueves, perdonen si la calidad del capítulo no es buena pues es que ahora estoy pasando por un mal momento en mi vida no estoy al 100 anímicamente y pues como no quiero defraudar a mis queridos lectores que me acompañan cada semana trato con todo esmero de hacer lo mejor y darles esta historia que me gusta hacer, comenten porque es lo más bonito que puedo leer para levantarme los ánimos y seguir adelante pues les comento que no me siento bien así que gracias por su comprensión y su apoyo y nos vemos hasta la siguiente semana ¡Chao!.

Atte: _**Koko**_


	20. Capítulo 20: Voluntad… Alain…

**Capítulo 20: Voluntad… Alain…**

¡"Puño Trueno"! – Ordeno aquel joven de Kalos.

¡Greninja! – Grito el azabache al ver aquel golpe fulminante en su Pokémon.

Pensaba que tu querido amigo tendría más resistencia - Le comento con un tono de burla.

Eres un maldito… ¿Devuélveme a mi Serena? – Le dijo furioso este Ash.

Tranquilo solo disfruta del momento, te aseguro que ella se encuentra bien – Le dijo este Alain tranquilamente.

Uhmm… – El azabache no dijo nada ante tanta tranquilidad de su enemigo.

¿Dónde estoy? – Se preguntaba la castaña mientras se tomaba de la cabeza y empezaba a observar a su alrededor - ¿Ash? ¿Dónde está Ash? – Empezó con un tono de desaparición – Pero ¿Por qué estoy atada a esta cama? – Seguía preguntando pues no sabía nada de lo que había pasado.

Tranquila pequeña, que ahora tú eres el nuevo proyecto de nuestro joven amo, así que ponte muy cómoda que esto puede tardar un poco – Le decía un hombre que vestía con una bata.

No te acerques a mí, déjame en paz ¡Ash! – Grito la castaña con mucho miedo.

Joven amo, la chica ha sido sometida y empezaremos con la primera fase del experimento, le estaremos informando como va progresando todo – Le comunico aquel hombre con bata a través de un aparto que portaba en su oído.

Excelente yo me encargare de entretener a este chico – Le respondía.

¿Qué es lo que estará tramando? – Se preguntaba este Ash

Charizard vuelve a utilizar "Puño Trueno" en Greninja y acabalo definitivamente - Le ordeno a su Pokémon, acertando aquel golpe.

En lo que Ash se enfrenta a él, necesito encontrar el lugar donde tienen a esta Serena, es muy probable que mi amigo se vuelva loco si no sabe dónde está rápidamente – Comentaba este Gary mientras observaba aquel enfrentamiento y buscaba aquella compuerta que se abrió a sus pies.

Bueno parece que Gary está buscando en qué lugar tienen a Serena – Pensó el azabache mientras veía a su amigo – Greninja ¿Aun puedes continuar? – Le pregunto a su amigo que lo veía aun resistiendo aquellas heridas que tenía.

Parece que aun resiste tu querido amigo eh, bueno pero no será por mucho Charizard fulmínalo utilizando de nuevo "Puño Trueno" – Le volvió a ordenar Alain.

Regresa ¡Greninja! – Ordeno el azabache para que volviese a su pokebola pues ya había recibido demasiado daño – Bueno es hora de que entres en acción y demostremos lo que has aprendido también en este tiempo sal ahora ¡Charizard! – Ordeno a su Pokémon originario de Kanto.

Vaya eso sí que no me lo esperaba un Charizard eh, bien veamos que más sorpresas tienes bajo la manga – Comentaba su rival en momento.

Llego el momento de mostrar tu máximo poder Charizard y ahora Mega-Evoluciona – Ordenaba el Campeón de dos regiones, así que su compañero empezó a dar aquel brillo característico de la Mega-evolución tomando aquella forma "Y" causando un gran explosión de calor dentro de aquella habitación.

Así que será un enfrentamiento entre Mega-Charizard y así sabremos cual es la más poderosa de las dos opciones que hay – Decía Alain muy soberbiamente.

Joven amo la chica ya paso a la siguiente fase del experimento, tal parece que ya tenemos el control total de la situación ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer ahora? – Le preguntaba la misma persona que se encontraba con Serena.

Así que la joven novia ya está bajo nuestro control, uhm es una lástima pero parece que mi batalla se tendrá que posponer un poco más, bueno llévensela lo más rápido de ahí hacia las instalaciones de Ciudad Mayólica – Le ordenaba a su subordinado.

¿A qué se referirá con ya la tenemos bajo nuestro control? – Pensaba Gary pues había interceptado aquella frecuencia de comunicación – Bueno tengo que encontrar de donde viene esta señal antes de que lleven a la novia de mi amigo – Dijo seguidamente tratando de ubicar el origen de aquella señal.

Vas a luchar a vas a seguir murmurando Alain – Le decía el azabache algo exaltado pues no se sentía cómodo ya que no sabía dónde se encontraba Serena.

Te tengo una noticia Campeón de Kalos – Le dijo a la vez que cerraba sus ojos.

¿Noticia? – Dijo algo confundido pues había cambiado de tonalidad de voz al decir aquella cosa.

Si pues parece que nuestra batalla se tendrá que posponer un poco más pues al parecer eh conseguí algo con que poder entretenerme y créeme que también a ti lo hará – Le empezó a explicar este Alain.

Ya basta de juegos y toma esto con seriedad – Le empezó a decir el azabache aun con exaltación.

Tranquilo Ash, tu toma esto con tranquilidad ¿De acuerdo?, además pienso que será pronto el momento de volver a enfrentarnos ¿No? Pues me imagino que no abandonaras a tu queridísima novia sabiendo que ahora se encuentra bajo mi poder jajaja – Le dijo con un tono de burla y arrogancia hacia él.

Eres un maldito y dime de una buena ves ¿Dónde tienes a Serena? – Le volvió a preguntar con mucha desesperación este Ash.

Eso lo tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo así que nos vemos hasta la próxima – Le dijo mientras una plataforma empezaba a bajarlo así despidiéndose del azabache.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – Empezó a gritar tratando de impedir que su enemigo emprendiera una huida – ¡Espera! Que esto aún no termina – Le dijo con desesperación este Ash.

Jajajaja – Solo se reía al ver como el azabache corría hacia el – Solo espera un poco para que veas cual es la gran sorpresa que tengo preparado – Pensó mientras lo seguía observando.

No otra vez no, Serena no… de nuevo me vuelven a separar de ti ¿Por qué? – Decía mientras se arrodillaba y empezaba a golpear el suelo por la frustración que sentía en ese mismo momento.

Parece que toda la conversación que logre interceptar me llevo hasta este punto – Empezó a comentar Gary mientras observaba una gran puerta frente a él – Bueno tengo que darme prisa en encontrar a ese tipo – Siguió diciendo – Demonios parece que atrancaron la puerta con algo, no puedo abrirla ahh… ahh demonios – Empezaba a decir mientras trataba de empujar aquella puerta – Uhm esto es imposible para mí, sal ahora Blastoise – Ordeno para que saliese su amigo – Por favor Blastoise ayúdame a echar abajo esta puerta, así que utiliza "Derribo" –Entonces su Pokémon realizo tal ataque provocando que la puerta se viniese hacia abajo.

No es momento para ponerme triste tengo que seguir adelante y tratar de recuperar a mi querida Serena – Se dijo así mismo este Ash.

Gracias Blastoise ahora regresa – comento por otra parte de aquel laboratorio este Gary.

Así lograste encontrarnos pero sabes creo que la persona por la cual has venido, ya no quiere acompañarlos o ¿Me equivoco?... Serena – Comento un hombre bata blanca que al parecer era un científico de aquellos laboratorios.

Gary dile al tonto de Ash que me deje en paz – Le dijo muy fríamente la castaña a su amigo.

¿Serena pero que es lo que te ocurrió? – Le preguntó muy desconcertado de lo que estaba pasando.

Solo dile que ya no puedo seguir soportándolo en mi vida ya que ahora me di cuenta de que el solo era como un gran obstáculo en mi camino – Le seguía diciendo con la misma tonalidad.

No algo está mal aquí, tú científico mediocre ¿Qué le hiciste a la novia de mi amigo? – Le pregunto furiosamente.

Yo no hice nada, pues parece que la querida novia de tu amigo realmente se ha dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos – Empezaba a explicar aquel malvado hombre.

Uhm tengo que ganar algo de tiempo en lo que llega este Ash – Pensaba este Gary – Espero y logre ver el rastro que le deje para poder encontrarme por si algo pasaba – Seguía pensando.

Regresa Charizard – Ordeno el azabache – Bien no es hora de estar con los brazos cruzados seguiré buscando a Serena pero ¿Dónde está? – Empezó a pensar ya con la mentalidad seria, entonces en ese momento Ash observo por todos lados de aquella sala y vio un pequeño rastro en el suelo – Uhmm… ¿Pero qué es esto?, es como si alguien lo hubiese dejado a propósito – Empezaba a deducir el joven – Creo que este rastro lo dejo Gary, si estoy completamente seguro que fue el, seguramente lo hiso para que lograra encontrar el camino – Seguía deduciendo.

Serena acaba con el amigo de tu "Exnovio" – Comentaba aquel científico.

No Serena no tienes por qué hacer esto, que paso con los sentimiento que tienes hacia Ash, ¿Dónde quedaron?, estoy seguro de que siguen así – Le empezó a decir este Gary.

¿Mis sentimientos? – Se quedó pensando por un momento la castaña al oír eso.

Parece que esos sentimientos que le tiene a este Ash son muy fuertes para que sean olvidados así de fácil – Pensaba Gary al ver esa reacción en ella.

Creo que te equivocas esos sentimientos de lo que tú hablas ya no están ¿Verdad Serena? _ le pregunto aquel científico.

No estaba hablando contigo, dime Serena no piensas dejarlo así por así ¿Cierto? – Le volvió a preguntar su amigo.

Hasta este lugar es donde llegan este pequeño rastro, ah pero si está Gary – Comentaba al llegar a ese lugar – Y también esta… Serena… si es ¡Serena! – Comento con una tonalidad de exaltación y empezó a correr hacia la castaña rápidamente - ¡Serena! ¡Serena! – Grito y grito el azabache.

Ash, ah menos mal que ya llego, ojala y él pueda arreglar todo lo que está pasando – Pensó al ver a su amigo aproximarse corriendo – Ash por aquí, no te acerques mucho – Le advirtió este Gary.

¿A que te refieres con eso? – Le pregunto algo confuso.

Ash… – Comento la castaña al verlo con un gran tono de frialdad.

Serena… Gracias a Arceus que estas bien – Le pregunto a un confuso el azabache – Serena, ¿Serena? Uhm, noto algo raro ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Serena? – Le seguía preguntando.

Ash, parece que le hicieron algo a Serena – Le empezó a explicar su amigo – Creo que le lavaron el cabeza con algún artefacto y temo decirte que… – Le dijo cortando un poco el ambiente.

¿Qué cosa? – Le pregunto algo preocupado.

Parece que al momento de lavarle la cabeza hizo que se olvidara de sus sentimientos hacia ti – Le seguía explicando.

No, los sentimientos que tenemos Serena y yo son demasiado fuertes para ser abandonados tan fácilmente – Le dijo mientras la veía frente al el – ¿Verdad Serena? – Le pregunto dirigiéndose a ella.

Ash… Ya no te quiero, vete de mi vida – Le respondió con mucha frialdad en su voz.

Se…re…na… – Ash no podía decir nada al oír tal cosa.

Pero que es lo que estoy diciendo, no Ash no es así… yo te amo con todo mi corazón – Eso era lo que pensaba la castaña en su mente.

Espera, Serena ¿Estas bromeando verdad? – Le pregunto con un gran nudo en la garganta pues aquellas palabras le rasgaban el alma.

Ash, tranquilo no te precipites, recuerda que ella no es la verdadera Serena – Le empezaba a decir su amigo de Kanto.

Vete, ya no te amo…

No… Serena…

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de cada semana chicos gracias por esperar como siempre, por el apoyo que me dan día con día con sus comentarios que me animan a seguir con esta historia chicos, comenten lo que les gusta para ver más ánimos en esto y también gracias a las personas que me apoyaron en estos días que eh estado mal anímicamente pero ahí voy echándole ganas para seguir adelante, les reitero mis agradecimientos y nos vemos hasta la próxima semana ¡Chao!...

Atte: _ **Koko**_


	21. Capítulo 21: ¿Ya no te amo?

**Capítulo 21: ¿Ya no te amo?...**

Vete, ya no te amo – Le comento la castaña con mucha frialdad en su voz.

No… Serena… Espera por favor – Le empezó a decir con tristeza en el rostro pues no podía comprender lo que ella le decía.

Ash, tranquilo no pierdas la calma tan fácilmente, porque si no caerás e el juego de ese científico mediocre – Le empezó a decir su amigo para tranquilizarlo.

Bueno Serena es hora de irnos que el Joven amo nos esta esperado – Le comento hablar aquel científico a ella.

Está bien, vámonos – Le respondió, justo en ese momento el azabache corrió con dirección a la castaña rápidamente.

No, detente Ash – Le dijo su amigo Gary.

Espe… – Comento este Ash hasta que fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en su rostro.

¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?, dije que me dejaras en paz, ya no quiero que me busques que ya no te amo – Le grito fuertemente la castaña hacia el - ¿Pero qué es lo que le estoy diciendo?, no eso nooo – Pensaba la castaña en ese momento pues no tenía control de sus acciones y de lo que decía.

Se…re…na… – Comento Gary al ver aquella cachetada que le dio.

Me tengo que ir y no me sigas – Le dijo nuevamente.

… – Ash no podía decir nada pues se quedó sin palabras al recibir tan tremendo bofetón en el rostro.

Bien vámonos – Comento la castaña mientras emprendía el paso hacia una salida próxima.

¿Ash? ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto Gary, entonces el azabache cayo rendido, no creía lo que estaba pasando – Ash, levántate no te quede ahí arrodillado, vamos no te rindas – Le empezaba decir desesperadamente pues no soportaba la idea de ver a su amigo de ese modo.

Aquel científico y la castaña salieron de aquella habitación rumbo a encontrarse con Alain en algún lugar…

Joven amo al parecer la chica se ha separado definitivamente del Campeón de Kalos – Comento el científico mientras dejaban aquel sitio.

No hay que confiarse tan pronto, bien lleva a la chica al Palacio de N ¿De acuerdo? – Le comento Alain que estaba viajando en un Helicóptero.

Ash… Ash… Ash… - Le empezaba a hablar su amigo al azabache pero este no reaccionaba en ningún momento, entonces en aquel momento Ash cayo inconsciente – ¡Ash! – Grito Gary en desesperación al verlo tendido en sus pies.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que el joven Campeón de dos regiones despertó.

¿Qué paso? – Dijo mientras entre había sus ojos… – Ahhh no logro recordar mucho, solo que estaba en una habitación y ahí se encontraba este Gary y frente a él estaba… ¡Serena!, si ahora lo recuerdo ¡Serena! – Empezó a decir desesperadamente.

Cálmate amigo, primero hay que mantener la calma, ¿De acuerdo? – Le empezó a decir su amigo que se encontraba junto a él – Mira ahora estamos en el centro Pokémon pues tenían que atenderte rápidamente y un hospital quedaba algo lejos, pues resulta que quedaste como en un estado de shock instantáneo que te dejo inmóvil y perdiste el conocimiento ¿De acuerdo? – Le empezó a explicar que era lo que había pasado – Bueno Ash ahora quiero que estés lo más tranquilo posible pues te voy a decir algo que si un poco fuerte ¿De acuerdo? – Le dijo ya con una tonalidad de más seriedad.

Si es algo relacionado con Serena, será mejor que no digas nada más, por favor – Le respondió el azabache con la mirada baja.

Así sí que ¿Si recuerdas eso? – Le pregunto al azabache.

Claro, como no iba olvidar tan tremendo golpe que me solo en el rostro además y esas palabras que me dijo, "De que ya no te amo" – Son cosas que no se pueden olvidar tan fácilmente amigo.

Pero estas totalmente de acuerdo en que ella no era la verdadera Serena ¿verdad? – Le volvió a preguntar Gary.

Justo en ese momento no podía darme cuenta porque estaba cegado por la ilusión de volverla a encontrar – Le empezaba a explicar – Y ahora que las cosas ya pasaron, sé que lo que me estás diciendo es cierto ella no era la verdadera Serena pues nuestros lasos son muy fuertes y no puede ser separados por cualquier cosa ni mucho menos una máquina de ese asqueroso Laboratorio – Seguía diciendo este Ash muy seguro de sí mismo.

Pensaba que se iba derrumbar al saber que su querida novia ya no se encuentra a su lado, bueno al parecer aquel chico inmaduro que alguna vez conocí en Kanto por fin ha madurado lo suficientemente para hacerse cargo de más gente, estoy completamente seguro de que estarías muy orgullo de su hija ¿Verdad? – Pensó al mismo tiempo que observaba a un hombre que los veía a lo lejos.

Sé que superaras esto también hijo mío – Comento aquel hombre mientras partía vuelo en un gran Pokémon de colores variados.

Ahg… – Empezaba a quejarse el azabache.

¿Qué te pasa amigo? – Le pregunto Gary.

No sé, me sentí con algo de dolor de cabeza – Le respondió el azabache.

Bueno Ash será mejor que te pongas a descansar un rato más, que eso es lo más importante en este momento – Le decía su amigo de Kanto.

Bueno está bien te hare por esta ocasión pues no me siento tan del todo bien, y no pienso en ir en este estado tras mi querida Serena, además quiero estar al cien para encontrarme con ella – Le decía el azabache a la vez que se disponía a recostarse de nuevo en aquella cama de su habitación.

Jajaja parece que el chico ha madurado mucho, y eso me agrada – Pensaba su amigo – Bueno descansemos y mañana seguiremos con la búsqueda de tu novia ¿De acuerdo? – Le comento seguidamente.

Pasaron un par de horas y ya era de noche aproximadamente media noche…

Gracias a Arceus que pude lograr colocarle este pequeño rastreador a la mochila de Serena, y así será mucho más fácil localizar su paradero dentro de esta gran región de Unova – Comentaba mientras observaba una pequeña computadora que llevaba consigo este Gary.

¿Qué es lo que haces hasta estas horas? – Le pregunto el azabache entre ojos abiertos.

Pues no podía consolidar el sueño muy fácil así que me di a la tarea de tratar de ubicar a tu querida novia – Le empezó a explicar.

¿Entonces sabes cómo poder encontrarla? – Le volvió a preguntar este Ash.

Como te decía parece que tengo una idea de cómo lograrlo, así que déjame esto en mis manos – Le decía mientras tomaba algo de café.

Está bien y ojala tengas suerte con eso por favor – Comentaba este Ash a la vez que se regresaba a su habitación

Eso espero amigo… – Le dijo por ultimo antes de que cada uno siguiese en lo que estaba.

Serena… me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que estarás haciendo en este momento? – Se preguntaba mientras veía hacia la parte superior de aquella habitación donde se encontraba recostado.

La noche paso rápidamente…

Bueno querida será que te prepares para todo lo que se nos pueda cruzar – Dijo Alain a una chica.

Lo sé querido y espero poder deshacerme de esa persona pues es lo más probable que me siga buscando – Decía Serena - ¿Querido? ¿Por qué demonios lo eh llamado de esa manera? – Se decía dentro de su mente.

Ash despierta, Ash… Ash… Despierta… – Le empezaba a decir su amigo en aquel Centro Pokémon.

¿Qué sucede Gary? – Le respondió entre sueño.

Vamos deprisa… Despierta que ya en encontrado la ubicación de tu querida novia – Le dijo este Gary con algo de felicidad pues parecía como si casi toda la noche se dedicase a buscar su objetivo.

Enserio, bien es hora de partir – Le dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su cama.

Tampoco hay que precipitarse puede que ella se allá marchado de ese lugar cuando nosotros lleguemos – Le dijo ya con más seriedad.

Entonces hay que darnos prisa para poder alcanzarla lo más pronto posible – Le dijo a la vez que empezaba a tomar sus cosas de nuevo – Y bien hacia ¿Dónde vamos? – Pregunto el azabache.

Al parecer es lugar algo famoso pues le pertenece a tu amigo – Le empezó a explicar.

A mi amigo ¿Cuál? – Pregunto algo confundido.

A N, parece que tiene un castillo o un palacio cerca de una zona desértica en esta región – Empezaba a explicar su amigo de donde era la ubicación - Bueno ya es hora de partir hacia aquel lugar, en la mañana contacte con la Profesora Encina y me dijo que nos podía prestar a uno de sus ayudantes para que nos lleve en una de sus camionetas, y así llegamos más rápido – Seguía explicando.

De repente afuera el sonido de un automóvil empezó a alertar a ambos chicos.

Ash parece que ya llego, démonos prisa – Le reafirmaba aquel sonido proveniente del exterior.

Valla… valla… valla… al parecer fueron muy listos al dejarte este pequeño rastreador en tu peuqña mochila querida – Decía este Alain mientras tomaba aquel diminuto objeto.

Si lo encontré mientras veía entre mis cosas – Le dijo seguidamente la castaña.

Bueno con esto me queda muy claro que vendrán a por ti, excelente… oye tú el que está cerca de la puerta prepara el jardín principal para una batalla Pokémon – Ordenaba aquel joven.

Si, lo que usted ordene – le respondió sumisamente.

Solo nos quedara esperar a que él llegue tratando de llevarse consigo a Serena, pero la grata sorpresa que se llevara cuando se entere de que ella ahora será mi futura esposa – Pensaba en ese momento este Alain.

Uhm… – Dijo muy bajamente el azabache.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre amigo? – Le pregunto pues le pareció muy extraño su gesto.

Tuve un mal presentimiento por un momento – Le respondió mientras veía a través de la ventana de aquella camioneta.

Mira Ash ya estamos a punto de llegar prepárate – Le dijo su amigo mientras veía ya a lo lejos aquel maravillo castillo.

Bueno hasta aquí los puedo dejar, ya que no puedo avanzar pues sería peligroso y quiero arriesgar a todos nosotros – Empezaba a explicar aquella persona que los llevaba en la camioneta.

Está bien, entiendo en que situación nos pondrías, bueno dale nuestros agradecimientos a la Profesora Encina por mandarnos ayuda – Le decía este Gary a aquel hombre.

Joven amo, el radar ha detectado una camioneta a por lo menos 250 metros de distancia de la entrada principal – Advertía uno de sus hombres de Alain.

Lo más probable es que ya hayan llegado, bueno no los interrumpan y sea como sea hagan que vallan directamente al jardín, ingénienselas para lograr hacer eso y en cuanto lleguen me avisan para darles la bienvenida – Explicaba parte de sus planes de este Alain.

Como usted diga – Respondía uno de sus subordinados.

Serena ponte el vestido que está en tu habitación y sal en cuanto yo te diga de acuerdo querida – Le decía a la castaña que se encontraba a lado de él.

Si como tu desees querido – Le respondió sin alguna objeción.

Listo Ash… para ser el primero en ver mi boda con tu querida…

Bueno chicos hasta aquí llega el capítulo de esta semana, si es poco lo siento pero como saben aún sigo malo sentimentalmente… Pero bueno dirán porque les digo esto, pues me siento en confianza con ustedes las personas que leen diariamente esta historia y están al pendiente del siguiente capítulo, gracias en verdad y con el apoyo de todos ustedes ese que me dan, yo sé que podre salir adelante… Nos vemos hasta la próxima… Chao…

Atte: _**Koko**_


	22. Capítulo 22: Encuentros…

**Capítulo 22: Encuentros…**

Vallamos con cautela pues no sabemos que es lo que nos espera – Decía su amigo Gary.

Si tienes razón, hace tiempo cuando estuve de visita en este lugar, pude notar que la parte que esta menos protegida es en los jardines, pues tenía a sus Pokémon en ese lugar y no puso trampas para no dañarlos – Empezaba a explicar el azabache.

Bien entonces dime como llegar – Le empezó a decir.

Es muy fácil, solo sígueme – Comento este Ash.

Pasaron unos escasos diez minutos hasta que los jóvenes chicos llegaron al jardín principal de aquel lugar…

Pero ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? – Preguntaba este Ash.

Uhm… Es como si estuviesen organizando una especie de fiesta – Decía su amigo Gary.

Sí, pero bueno no hay que bajar la guardia puede que esto sea una trampa – Explicaba el azabache.

Si, tienes razón – Le siguió su amigo.

Pero uhm también hay extraño, si te das cuenta todo lo que parece que es para una fiesta están alrededor de ese campo de batalla – Comentaba este Ash mientras observaba la situación.

Joven amo, al parecer los dos chicos ya están en el jardín principal – Explicaba un hombre.

Excelente, bueno dile a todos los invitados que salgan al jardín principal y que esperen a mi llegada y por supuesto que esperen el gran evento – Comentaba este Alain vestido muy galantemente – Por cierto avísale a Serena que se prepare para el evento principal ¿De acuerdo? – Siguió añadiendo.

Mira, Ash está saliendo gente del palacio – Señalo su amigo a aquellas personas que se disponía a tomar asiento.

Uhm, esto me da muy mala espina – Pensaba este Ash.

Damas y caballeros… Gracias por venir a esta gran celebración pues hoy será un gran día será recordado por todos ustedes así que por favor tengan un poco de paciencia y disfruten de la música, de la comida y sobre todo disfruten de esta gran fiesta – Decía un hombre que al parecer era el maestro de aquella ceremonia.

Ash, tenemos que aguardar un poco más en este lugar hasta saber cuándo es el momento adecuado para salir – Decía este Gary.

Tienes razón – Le afirmo a la vez que inclinaba la cabeza.

Pasaron unos escasos 20 minutos hasta que un joven elegante entro en escena.

Mira Ash – Comento su amigo.

¿Qué ocurre Gary? – Le pregunto el azabache.

Allá hay un joven pero si es… – Dijo Gary algo sorprendido.

¡Alain! – Grito este Ash muy sorprendido de verlo.

¡Shhh! Calma Ash nos pueden descubrir, tenemos que mantenernos con la cabeza fría, ¿Estás conmigo o no? – Le decía su amigo para calmarlo.

Si… – Le respondió ya más relajado.

Mira parece que va decir una palabras ante toda esa gente – Dijo ese Gary mientras lo veía que este Alain tomaba el micrófono.

Gracias a todos por asistir este gran día para mí, hoy daré un gran paso para mi vida y pues también hablo por ella ¿No?, pues a pesar de que es un poco menor que yo ha decidido contraer matrimonio conmigo con mucho entusiasmo – Empezaba a explicar el porqué de dicha celebración en aquel lugar – Por favor den un gran aplauso a mi prometida, a mi futura "Esposa"… ¡Serena! – Seguía diciendo con gran entusiasmo.

Pero que… – Comento su amigo de Ash sorprendido tras oír aquel nombre.

Esto tiene que ser una broma, Serena casarse con ese tipo, no… no… no… ¡No!, esto no puede estar pasando – Decía el azabache lleno de mucha rabia saber que su querida estaba a punto de casarse con su enemigo.

Ash, relájate por favor… recuerda que esto no es cierto, este Alain la tiene bajo algún tipo de lavado mental – Comento Gary tratando de relajar a su amigo.

Uhm… perdón creo que me deje llevar por mis impulsos, es que no puedo soportar esa idea tan estúpida de que ella se case con aquel tipo, sabiendo que ni siquiera ella es la auténtica Serena, si no es como su fuese su títere y la estuviese usando eso es lo que me da mucha, pero mucha rabia – Le explicaba el azabache su sentir.

Puedo comprender todo lo que me dices pero no podemos actuar por solo impulso si no caeremos en su juego, además eh notado que ya se han percatado de nuestra presencia mira a la derecha – Le decía este Gary y este Ash volteo hacia la dirección que le indico y vio a un hombre que los veía a lo lejos.

Si tienes razón parece que ya nos tienen ubicados, pero entonces ¿Por qué aun nos dejan estar aquí? – Le afirmaba el Campeón de Kalos.

Esa es una excelente pregunto, eh mira la chica que está saliendo de aquella puerta es… – Comentaba al verla su amigo.

Serena… – Comento Ash pero en voz baja pues parece que se había relajado en ese momento.

Observen la gran belleza de mi prometida "Serena" – Comento Alain en ese momento pues la castaña llevaba un lindo vestido de novia con un velo semi-transparente cubriéndole el bello rostro de ella.

Es cierto… realmente se ve hermosa, pero ahh que coraje me da – Seguía lamentándose este Ash.

Bueno damas y caballeros demos por comienzo este gran momento para ambas personas – Comentaba un anciano que por su manera de vestir era el juez que lo uniría en santo matrimonio.

Perdone por interrumpirlo pero antes de eso quiero que todos estén presentes aquí y cuando digo todos me refiero a todos – Comento Alain muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

¿Todos? – Pensó este Ash al oírlo.

Sal de ahí ya… Ash – Le dijo pues ya lo habían descubierto.

Ja… Parece que solo nos dejaban observar por puro gusto – Comentaba este Gary.

Si, bueno ya hay que salir y enfrentarnos a ese tipo – Explicaba este Ash.

Pero hay una condición Campeón de Kalos y Hoenn – Le comento este Alain.

¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Le pregunto el azabache, pues le empezó a parecer más extraño de lo normal.

Si, que tu amigo se quede de este lado, que tome asiento en algún lugar alrededor de este campo de batalla – Le explicaba.

Ash, hare lo que él dice para no perjudicar mucho las cosas ¿Estás de acuerdo? – Le pregunto al azabache.

Realmente no amigo, pero bueno por ahora tenemos que seguir su juego si no esto senos podría salir de las manos – Le respondía este Ash.

Así que empecemos con este espectáculo que dará por comienzo a mi gran día – Comentaba aquel joven vestido muy elegante.

Cuando Alain comento aquella frase una especia de jaula empezó a surgir del suelo dejando por dentro a aquellos dos contrincantes listos para empezar un gran duelo que cambiara el rumbo de sus vidas pues no solo parecía que se batiesen a duele por mero capricho si no ahora estaba algo muy importante involucrado para este Ash y eso era… el "Amor de Serena"…

Que de por comienzo este enfrentamiento… Por el lado izquierdo… Jefe de una de las instalaciones científicas de todo el mundo y originario de la tan aclamada Región de Kalos… Alain – Decía un hombre que al parecer era el réferi para ese combate.

¿Listo? – Decía ese mismo joven de Kalos.

Y ahora por el lado de derecho… Un joven que ha causado demasiado fulgor este par de años… Pues ha logrado conquistar la cima de Kalos y no solo eso… También ha conquistado esa misma cima en la Región de Hoenn este joven Campeón ya de 2 regiones antes mencionadas y originarias de la lejana Región de Kanto… Ash… – Seguía presentando al otro contrincante.

Uhm a como los están presentando este combate parece que ya lo estaban esperando – Pensaba Gary mientras los veía desde una mesa.

Sal ahora "Gyarados" – Comento este Alain.

Sal ahora "Noivern" – También ordeno el azabache para empezar ese duelo.

Ash ayúdame… – Pensaba la castaña mientras lo veía.

Gyarador utiliza "Hiperrayo" – Ordeno para atacar primero este Alain.

Noivern, esquívalo y utiliza "Cometa Draco" – Le ordeno el azabache dando en el blanco, pero al parecer el Pokémon enemigo pudo resistirlo sin ningún problema.

Ese ataque fácilmente podía haber logrado derribar a cualquier Pokémon pero recuerda que mis Pokémon no son cualquier en este mundo, pues han tenido un gran entrenamiento, Gyarados utiliza "Surf" – Le ordeno y aquel ataque acertó en el blanco poniendo en un mal estado a este Noivern.

¡No! – Grito el azabache pues fue un golpe directo - Regresa Noivern – Comento seguidamente retirándolo del combate.

¿Qué eso es todo? – Le dijo su enemigo desde el otro lado del campo.

Sera mejor que juego con estrategia porque si lo hago por puro instinto, no lograre nada – Pensaba el azabache en ese momento – Bueno ve ahora ¡Pikachu! – Ordeno este Ash.

Ahora parece que batallaras seriamente, sigue adelante Gyarados – Comento este Alain.

Pikachu utiliza "Rayo" – Le dijo a su pequeño amigo dando aquel ataque en el Pokémon enemigo dejándolo fuera de combate pues era súper eficaz.

Bien hecho Gyarados ahora descansa… Sal ahora ¡Torterra! – Dijo después de retirar a su primer Pokémon – Elimina a esa pequeña rata amarilla utilizando "Terremoto" – Le ordeno a su criatura.

¡No! Pikachu – Aquel ataque dio en el blanco ante los ojos de Ash dejando a su amiguito sin fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Sal ahora ¡Greninja! – Aquel rápido Pokémon salió tomando inmediatamente esa forma peculiar al entrar en el combate – Utiliza "Hidrobomba" en el enemigo – Le ordeno seguidamente.

Torterra utiliza "Protección" – Dijo después este Alain para defenderse de aquel ataque.

Vuelve a utilizar "Hidrobomba" Greninja – Le volvió a dar la misma orden a su Pokémon.

Torterra utiliza "Roca Afilada" – Menciono para crear una especie de barrera para poder protegerse.

Greninja salta encima de esas rocas y ve a lo más alto y utiliza "Shuriken de Agua" – Varios ataques simultaneas salieron de su Pokémon de Ash dando en el blanco.

Bien jugado Campeon de Kalos – Dijo para alardear un poco la situación – Parece que ese ataque le hiso bastante daño… Regresa Torterra – Dijo a la vez que lo volvía a meter en su respectiva pokebola – Ahora mi más grandiosa criatura sal ahora ¡Charizard! – Grito para llamar a su más poderoso Pokémon.

Así que por fin saldrá aquel Pokémon – Pensaba el azabache al verlo de nuevo pues tenían cuentas pendientes con él.

Greninja perdóname por no utilizarte más en batalla pero un viejo amigo tiene que arreglar este combate por sí mismo – Le dijo a su Pokémon, el cual acepto sin ningún problema pues confiaba en el – Gracias y ahora regresa – Dijo después – Bien hace tiempo que llevas entrenando y apuesto que te has vuelto muy fuerte verdad amigo – Pensaba mientras veía una Pokeball – Sal ahora ¡Charizard! – Dijo y aquel Pokémon salió demostrando su gran poder con un gran rugido.

Sera como hace un par de días no… Vas a querer saldar cuentas ¿Verdad? – Decía este Alain.

Bien es hora… ¡Charizard! Mega-Evoluciona… – Dijeron ambos entrenadores.

Entonces en ese momento aquellos dos Pokémon tomaron sus respectivas formas por parte de Alain su Charizard tomo aquella forma "X" y por parte de Ash tomo la forma "Y".

Ahora utiliza "Lanzallamas" – Dijeron ambos entrenadores entonces aquellos ataques chocaron formando una gran nube debido a aquella explosión.

Ash… Sé que podrás salir de esto y rescatarme…

Bueno hasta el capítulo semanal, gracias por su espera como siempre y esos ánimos que medan día con día con sus comentarios que me animan a seguir con esta gran historia que me encanta escribir para todos ustedes mis queridos lectores, bueno chicos nos vemos hasta la siguiente semana y no se olviden de comentar que eso es lo que me anima a seguir… ¡Chao!.

Atte: _**Koko**_


	23. Capítulo 23: Se acabó…

**Capítulo 23: Se acabó…**

Aquel choque de esos dos "Lanzallamas" provoco una gran nube de polvo que envolvió aquel campo de batalla…

Esta sí que será un encuentro verdaderamente impresionante – Pensaba este Gary al verlos combatir – No cabe duda de que esto está ya en otro nivel… – Seguía pensando.

Querida damisela por favor tome asiento ya esto podría tardar un poco y así no se cansa en lo absoluto para poder continuar con su gran boda – Le decía un hombre que se encontraba cerca de Serena.

Si – Le respondió secamente – No… No… No quiero estar con el… – Pensaba dentro de su cabeza, era como si tuviese un conflicto interno.

Juro que no me daré por vencido yo siempre daré todo por el todo "Nunca me rendiré hasta el final" – Empezaba decir el azabache.

… – La castaña al oír eso se puso de pie inmediatamente, era como si la hubiesen impulsado.

¿Le sucede algo señorita? – Le pregunto el mismo hombre que se encontraba alado de ella.

No solo me entro algo de polvo en el ojo… – Comento mientras empezaba a buscar un pañuelo para poder limpiarse sus bellos ojos azules, pero justo en el preciso momento que se buscaba tal objeto dentro de su bolso se dio cuenta de que traía algo demasiado importante para ella.

¡Charizard! Utiliza "Puño Trueno" – Ordenaba este Alain.

Desvía el ataque con "Ala de Acero" – Comento a la vez el azabache dentro de aquella gran contienda.

¿Qué es esto? – Se preguntó mientras tomaba una pequeña caja con una nota sujetada a ella – "Serena, no abras esta caja hasta dentro de 5 años…" – Justo al leer aquella pequeña nota la castaña sintió un pequeño golpe dentro de si - ¡Ash! – Grito repentinamente hacia el campo de batalla.

¿Qué ocurre? – Decía Alain algo confundido.

¡Serena! – Grito este Ash al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por la castaña.

¡Ash… Solo faltan 3 años! – Le volvió a gritar mientras levanta aquella pequeña caja.

Así que por fin entraste en razón – Decía el azabache contento de verla en esa manera d nuevo.

¡Demonios! No creí que pudieras liberarte de ese trance en el cual estabas – Empezaba a hablar este Alain con un tono de molestia.

Charizard utiliza "Cola Dragón" – Ordeno rápidamente este Ash.

Espera ¡¿Qué?! – Le siguió muy sorprendido pues no se esperaba que supiese un ataque de tipo Dragón, aquel ataque dio en el blanco causando un gran daño por su debilidad a aquellos ataques de su mismo tipo.

¡Bien! – Dijo en voz alta este Gary por ese gran ataque.

¡Tu! No dejes que Serena escape – Ordenaba desesperadamente este Alain al hombre que estaba alado de ella.

No… esta vez no será así… ¡Sal Slyveon! – Comenta ella – Ahora utiliza "Fuerza Lunar" – Dijo enseguida quitándose a aquel tipo que iba tras ella.

¡Maldición! Las cosas no están yendo por un buen rumbo… ¡Charizard! Utiliza "Anillo Ígneo" – Le ordeno a su Pokémon ya con algo de desesperación en su rostro.

Bien… Vamos a aprovechar ese ataque – Pensaba el azabache – Charizard evita ese ataque mientras das vueltas alrededor de la jaula – Le decía a su amigo de kanto.

Entonces durante aquel "Anillo Ígneo" del Mega-Charizard X empezó a derretir los barrotes de esa misma jaula…

Bien parece que no se ha percatado de mi plan… tengo que seguir de este modo para poder liberarme de este sitio – Seguía pensando este Ash.

Uhm así que esa era tu estrategia con el ataque del enemigo, bien pensado amigo – Decia este Gary mientras lo seguía viendo.

¿Qué es lo ocurre ahora? – Preguntaba este Alain al ver que aquella jaula empezaba a desmoronarse poco a poco – ¡No! ¡Detente Charizard! – Le grito desesperadamente a su Pokémon.

Ya es demasiado tarde Alain, ¡Ahora Charizard!, utiliza "Ala de Acero" para derribar de una buena vez todos los barrotes que quedan de pie – Comento el azabache.

Entonces en ese momento aquella jaula que los mantenía encerrados por fin fue derribada dejándolos por fin en libertad.

¡Ash! – Volvió a gritar la castaña al verlo de nuevo.

¡Serena! – De igual manera grito y se dirijio rápidamente hacia ella corriendo.

No dejare que te acerques a ella ¡Charizard! "Lanzallamas" ahora – Ordeno Alain furioso.

¡Blastoise! "Hidrobomba" Por favor – Dijo rápidamente Gary para impedir que aquel ataque les diese a la pareja.

Gracias amigo – Le dijo este Ash al ser salvado.

Ash… Perdóname – Le empezó a decir mientras le empezaban a brotar lágrimas de su bello rostro.

Tranquila mi querida niña… No tienes por qué pedir perdón, ya pasó todo… Ahora lo que importa es que estamos de vuelta juntos – Le empezaba a decir para calmar sus lágrimas.

Pero en ese momento te golpeé no quería hacerlo en verdad – Seguía diciendo la castaña sin parar de llorar.

¡Charizard! Vuelve a utilizar "Lanzallamas" y ahora si quémalos para que mueran juntos – Ordenaba este Alain con mucha desesperación pues sus planes estaban cayendo.

Charizard de igual forma utiliza "Lanzallamas" por favor – Comento enseguida este Ash para que chocasen ambos ataques – Serena… Por favor trata de tranquilizarte, necesito acabar con esto inmediatamente – Le empezó a decir a la castaña mientras la dejaba atrás de él.

Si… Ash… Ten cuidado – Le dijo mientras empezaba a cercarse las lágrimas del rostro.

No te preocupes querida… Vamos ¡Charizard! Utiliza "Cola Dragón" – Ordenaba este Ash para continuar con esa batalla de una buena vez.

De igual manera ¡Charizard! Contrarréstalo con "Garra Dragón" – Ambos ataques de categoría físico chocaron una y otra vez causando grandes estragos a sus alrededores.

Serena… Serena… – Le empezaba a susurrar alguien a la castaña.

¿Quién me está hablando? – Decía esta Serena con algo de confusión.

Tranquila, por aquí – Le seguía diciendo esa voz.

Ahh Gary, eras tú menos mal… – Comento mientras lo veía a lo lejos.

Vamos, es ahora tu oportunidad para escapar… sígueme – Le empezaba a decir su amigo.

Sigue de ese modo Charizard no te rindas por favor – Decía el azabache.

¡Charizard! Resiste… – Le decía a su amigo de Kalos este Alain.

Uhm parece que el Charizard de Alain ya no puede seguir más – Empezaba a decir este Gary mientras empezaba a escapar con Serena.

¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Le pregunto la castaña.

Cada vez sus golpes son con menos fuerza, es como si su Mega-Evolución este en su punto máximo y ya no pueda seguir en esa forma por mucho tiempo – Le explicaba a la castaña.

Repentinamente cuando este Gary explicaba tal cosa el brillo característico que experimenta un Pokémon al alcanzar la Mega-Evolución empezó a envolver al Charizard de Alain regresándolo a su forma original…

Esto no puede estar pasando – Decía aquel joven con el traje.

Ya no tienes nada que hacer, esto ya está por terminado – Le empezó a decir este Ash a su enemigo.

Parece que todo a acabo – Comento Serena al ver que su querido Ash tenía ya la victoria asegurada.

… – Alain no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando.

Charizard por favor… utiliza "Ala de Acero" y deja fuera de combate al Charizard – Le ordenaba por última vez para ya dar por terminado aquel combate y así fue… el Pokémon enemigo callo vencido ya sin ninguna fuerza para poder continuar.

Justamente cuando el Charizard de Alain cayó al suelo, al redor del palacio empezaron a sonar sirenas de lo que parecían ser patrullas policiacas.

¡Detengan en este preciso momento la batalla! – Dijo repentinamente una Oficial Jenny

Tranquila Oficial Jenny no tiene por qué expresarse de esa manera, ya todo termino – Le empezó a explicar este Gary.

Bien, ¿Qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir? – Pregunto la Oficial.

Pues vera Oficial aquel joven que tiene el traje, me mantuvo secuestrada ya hasta que mi querido Ash y su amigo Gary llegaron a salvarme, pero sin antes haber sostenido una batalla Pokémon – explicaba la castaña lo que había ocurrido.

Ya veo… Ustedes dos tomen a ese joven y llévenselo inmediatamente a la comisaria de la ciudad por favor – Dio aquella orden la Oficial.

Regresa Charizard, gracias por prestarme tu fuerza amigo – Decía este Alain por última vez.

¡Alain! – Grito el azabache mientras veía que lo llevaban.

¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? – Le pregunto.

En verdad me dio gusto hacer sido tu rival pero… me hubiese gustado más si hubiese sido diferente – Le explico.

Y a mí no me hubiese gustado – Le respondió por última vez mientras era subido a una patrulla.

Charizard… Gracias por tu ayuda – Le dijo Ash a su Pokémon y como es de costumbre le respondió lazando una pequeña llama en su rostro.

Chicos podrían acompañarnos a la comisaria para poner bien en claro las cosas – Les comento aquella Oficial Jenny.

De acuerdo vamos hacia allá – Le confirmo el azabache… Pasaron un par de horas hasta que por fin pudieron salir de aquel lugar.

Ash… Tengo que irme de nuevo a Kanto, necesito arreglar algunos asunto que me encargo mi abuelo – Le empezó a explicar este Gary.

Te entiendo perfectamente amigo, por favor saluda de mi parte al Profesor Oak y por supuesto también a mi madre – Le pedía aquel favor este Ash.

Gary, muchas gracias por ayudarnos durante todos estos problemas que han pasado últimamente – Le comento la castaña agradeciendo.

Sí, no es por nada, buenos nos vemos amigos y por favor traten de no meterse en problemas – Le comento mientras tomaba un taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto.

Bueno Serena, vamos a descansar a un Centro Pokémon para poder continuar en donde dejamos las cosas ¿Verdad? – Le comento este Ash.

Si querido, realmente me siento cansada – Le confirmo ella.

Así que la joven pareja después de haber pasado unos problemas en su camino se dispusieron a descansar al llegar Centro Pokémon.

Bueno querida buenas noches – Le dijo este Ash dispuesto a acostarse en la cama de su habitación.

¿Ash? – Dijo Serena algo nerviosa.

¿Qué ocurre? – Le pregunto.

Bueno…. Este… Uhm – Empezaba a decir ya con más nervios – ¿Puedo dormir contigo? – Le dijo muy apenada.

Claro mi querida Reina de Kalos – Le afirmo este Ash.

Gracias… – Le agradeció mientras se recostaba alado de él.

Entonces aquella noche en la cual los dos después de un tiempo de haber estado separado por fin lograban estar juntos.

Los días pasaron después de ese incidente los dos jóvenes… Ash y Serena continuaron su viaje por aquella gran aventura por ganar tanto el podio como la Corona de Unova…

¡Ash!... ¡Serena!... – Grito una chica que al parecer los reconoció a lo lejos.

Ash, alguien nos habla – Comento la castaña.

Si pero no distingo quien fue – Dijo enseguida el azabache.

Ash, aquí arriba – Volvió a decir esa mismo voz femenina.

Ah pero si es Iris… ¿Cuánto tiempo amiga? – Comento Ash a reconocerla que venía sobre su Dragonite.

Jajaja si verdad, pero bueno el motivo por el cual estoy aquí es…

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo semanal de esta serie chicos, muchas gracias por el apoyo que está teniendo pues me da mucho gusto saber que a mis queridos lectores les guste mi proyecto, en verdad gracias, ya saben comenten que eso me anima a seguir escribiendo para todos ustedes, nos vemos hasta la próxima… ¡Chao!

Atte: _**Koko**_


	24. Capítulo 24: El primer principio…

**Capítulo 24: El primer principio…**

Jajaja si verdad, pero bueno el motivo por el cual estoy aquí es que si ustedes dos llegan a la final de sus respectivos caminos será al mismo tiempo – Le empezó a explicar sus motivos de su llegada esta Iris.

¿Cómo que al mismo tiempo? – Pregunto el azabache algo confundido de lo que se trataba.

Si y también como que ¿Nuestros respectivos caminos? – Decía también la castaña confundida.

Perdón si no me supe explicar bien, es que ando un poco alterada, pero bueno el caso es que los voy a estar esperando a los dos cuando lleguen a la fase final – Comentaba rápidamente mientras se volvía a subir a su Dragonite.

Pero espera un momento Iris, explícanos bien a que va todo esto – Decía este Ash aun confundido.

Solo recuerden lo último que dije ¿De acuerdo? – Comento por última vez mientras emprendía el vuelo.

Espera… – Comento Serena pero ya era demasiado tarde pues ya había ido su amiga.

¿Qué será todo eso que nos habrá dicho? –Preguntaba el azabache.

Pues solo lo que pude entender es que el día que lleguemos al final de nuestra prueba nos estará esperando – Explicaba esta Serena.

Sigo sin entender – Comento enseguida este Ash todavía confundido.

Tu siempre tan tonto mí querido Ash – Decía esta Serena al verlo todo confundido.

Jajaja… Si ¿Verdad? – Decía apenado después de haber oído eso.

Mira Ash hacia arriba – Comento ella sorprendida.

Pero si son varios helicópteros – Dijo al observar el cielo el joven Campeón de Kalos.

Si parece que están siguiendo a esta Iris – Volvió a hablar Serena.

Pero mira parece que son de una cadena de televisión – Explicaba mientras veía aquellas naves sobrevolar sobre sus cabezas este Ash.

Parece que sabe llamar demasiado la atención…

El tiempo volvió a transcurrir estaban ya cerca al punto culmine de su sueño en Unova, aquel joven que partió de Kanto ya contaba con las 8 medallas características que necesitaba para poder participar en la Liga de Unova… En cambio su querida novia… "Serena" una chica indecisa que salió de su casa en la Región de Kalos con la ilusión de rencontrarse con el niño que había conocido en un campamento y con la excusa de regresarle un pequeño pañuelo que le había prestado que ahora ese mismo niño que ya es un joven por cierto, que se encuentra junto a ella como su pareja cuenta ahora ya con las tres llaves de princesa que le abren las puertas para obtener la famosa Corona de Unova.

Serena ¿Estas lista para abrir la carta que nos mandaron los organizadores del evento? – Le decía el azabache.

La verdad no me siento muy nerviosa – Decía con los nervios de punta pues estaba cerca del final en Unova.

Bueno empezare yo ¿De acuerdo? – Comento el azabache.

***Carta***

Atención, jóvenes promesas en Unova… A todos ustedes que han logrado obtener con esfuerzo y valentía las 8 medallas de los respectivos gimnasios de esta Región y cumplan con lo establecido por la Liga Pokémon, tienen la cordial invitación de participar para demostrar quién es el mejor de la Región de Unova, la fecha en la cual serán celebradas los octavos, cuartos y la semifinal dela Liga serán precisamente en 20 días a partir de hoy y la Gran final de la Liga será determinada por la actual campeona Iris, sin más por el momento gracias por su atención…

Atte: Comité Organizador de la Liga Pokémon de Unova (COLPU)

***Fin de la Carta***

Vaya sí que esto es una gran sorpresa, así que Iris decidirá cómo será el encuentro final, bueno ya venía venir algo así de su parte siempre hacer las cosas a su manera y parece que no ha cambiado en ese aspecto – Empezaba a explicar este Ash después de leer aquella carta – Bueno Serena ahora es tu turno de leer lo que tiene tu carta – Le hablo a la castaña que aún seguía nerviosa.

Bueno está bien – Siguió con los mismos nervios.

***Carta***

Chicas de Unova, o mejor aún ustedes jovencitas que ya son portadoras de las tres llaves de Princesa que las acredita para poder participar en el gran evento "Tripokalon" de la Región de Unova, este mensaje es para informarles que las primeras dos fases de este gran espectacular evento serán en 25 días y el día en el que se celebre el momento en cual será elegida una nueva Reina será decido el mismo día ya antes mencionado por la actual Reina de Unova… "Iris"… Así que sin más por el momento por favor prepárense para uno de los días más importantes de su vida.

Atte: Comité Organizador del Tripokalon en Unova (COTU)

***Fin de la Carta***

Claro que esta lista para lo que sea – Pensaba esta Serena con una mirada firme y decidida después ya de leer su carta.

A decir verdad pone muchas interesantes las cosas ¿Verdad Serena? – Comentaba el azabache.

¿A qué te refieres? – Le preguntó enseguida pues ahora ella era la que no captaba ña idea de su amiga Iris.

Olvídalo querida mejor concéntrate – Le comento enseguida para dejarla en emoción.

Uhm… – Fue lo único que dijo a la mismo tiempo que hacia un puchero en su rostro.

Si, ahora tenemos algo de tiempo para descansar y disfrutar un poco así como unas vacaciones – Le empezada a decir este Ash.

Bueno en eso si tienes razón, y que tal si salimos un rato de compras – Le pedía la castaña a su querido.

Si está bien, hoy y siempre te voy a consentir con lo que quieras y si ir de compras te hace feliz vamos – Le empezaba a decir el azabache.

Hay querido deja de decir esa clase de cosas – Le decía enseguida muy ruborizada de aquellas palabras que le había dicho su novio.

Aquella hermosa pareja que se habían unido en la Región de Kalos se la habían pasado de maravilla sus vacaciones que se habían tomado pero sin descuidar su entrenamiento final por sus respectivos eventos entonces llego el momento a solo un día en el cual estaba recalcado en su carta de Ash pues para el venia la primera prueba.

¿Ash? ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntaba la castaña pues mañana empezaría la Liga Pokémon.

A decir verdad me siento bien, saber que ya estoy tan cerca de estar una vez más en la cima pero ahora de Unova, eso es algo maravilloso para mí y estoy feliz de que tu… Mi querida Serena estés aquí conmigo para apoyarme – Explicaba este Ash.

Sabes que siempre voy a estar contigo desde ahora en adelante, no te dejare solo – Le siguió después a la vez que se le acercaba y lo empezaba a abrazar.

Gracias Serena – Le comento sin dejar de soltarla.

Entonces llego el día que daba por comienzo a la tan famosa Liga Pokémon de Unova…

¿Estás listo Ash? – Le pregunto la castaña.

Si lo estoy más que nunca mi querida novia, bien es hora de partir al estadio – Le comentaba el azabache.

A todos los jóvenes que cumplan con los requisitos para poder participar en la Liga por favor pasen por la puerta con el número 1 y las personas que vengan como sus acompañantes por favor pasen por la puerta con el número 2 – Se escucha a través de un altavoz.

Bueno desde aquí tenemos que separarnos mi amada Serena – Le dijo mientras se despedía con un cálido beso.

Ah pero si es Ash y Serena la pareja del momento, teníamos entendido que se encontraban en Unova, no se preocupen a petición especial de la actual Campeona de Unova "Iris", su querida novia podrá acompañarlo en todo momento – Explicaba una mujer que estaba en la entrada.

Oh valla pero que gran noticia ¿Verdad Serena? – Decía el azabache sorprendido al oír tal cosa.

Si querido – Le respondió muy feliz.

Bueno vamos – Decía a la vez que entraban por la puerta.

Señores y señoras, niños… y niñas hoy es el gran inicio de tan aclamada "Liga Pokémon de Unova" y para galardonar este gran momento se encuentra con nosotros la actual Campeona Regional "Iris" Por favor recibámosla con un gran aplauso pues así es como se lo merece – Decía un hombre que portaba un elegante traje en medio de ese estadio a la vez que los juegos artificiales empezaban a resonar en el cielo.

Bueno ahí esta uno de los grande retos de Unova – Empezaba a decir el azabache mientras veía que su amiga hacía acto de presencia.

Si tienes razón querido – Le confirmaba la castaña.

A todos ustedes jóvenes promesas que han logrado al punto más alto de la Región de Unova, yo como actual Campeona del mismo doy por decretado que esto por fin de comienzo – Empezaba a decir aquella chica Doma dragón que portaba en ese momento un bello vestido.

Por favor todos tomen un numero para saber cómo serán los encuentros – Explicaba el mismo hombre elegante.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que por fin los encuentros quedaron definidos y al joven azabache había quedado en el Grupo C…

Así que ¿Grupo C? – Se preguntaba el mismo.

Es hora de demostrar de lo que eres capaz mi querido Ash – Le empezaba a decir la castaña.

Tienes toda la razón… – Le respondió el azabache.

Entonces los combates empezaron a tener rienda, primero participaron los del Grupo A seguidamente empezaron a participar los del Grupo B y finalmente era el turno en el cual se encontraba este Ash y para el todos eso encuentros en el Grupo C fueron prácticamente pan comido y así obtenía su pase a los tan ansiosos Octavos de Final de la Liga.

Bien hecho Ash así se hace – Decía este Iris al verlo alzarse con la victoria de su grupo…

Muy bien ahora ya tenemos a los 16 chicos que participaran en la siguiente fase, así que les pido de nuevo por favor que se acerquen y tomen una ficha con número para saber en qué lugar se les acomodara – Decía el mismo hombre elegante.

Bien aquí voy – Comento el azabache mientras se disponía a tomar un numero – Y veamos el número que me todo es el… 1 – Dijo sorprendido pues sería el primero en combatir.

Y fue así como cada uno de los participantes empezó a sacar un número correspondiente hasta que salió el número 2 que fue…

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo semanal de esta historia gracias por el apoyo que me brindan día con día para salir adelante, de nuevo gracias no se olviden de comentar para que me den mas ánimos seguir con esta historia y nos vemos hasta la siguiente semana… ¡Chao!.

Atte: _**Koko**_


	25. Capítulo 25: Un recuerdo más…

**Capítulo 25: Un recuerdo más…**

Bien aquí voy – Comento el azabache mientras se disponía a tomar un numero – Y veamos el número que me todo es el… 1 – Dijo sorprendido pues sería el primero en combatir.

Y fue así como cada uno de los participantes empezó a sacar un número correspondiente hasta que salió el número 2 que fue una chica que se le hacía conocida esta Serena.

Creo que esa chica la eh visto en alguna parte pero no recuerdo donde – Seguía explicando la castaña.

Muy bien Amelia ahora que tienes el numero 2 estarás a punto de enfrentarte a uno de los más grandes promesas de este mundo, nos referimos a Ash ¿Cuéntanos cómo te sientes al saber eso? – Le pregunto a aquella chica un reportero al parecer.

La verdad me siento algo nerviosa de combatir con alguien como él pues es de una gran talla en este mundo ahora – Empezaba a decir esta Amelia.

Bueno señorita es un honor también para nosotros tener a una representante de la hermosa Región de Kalos – Seguía diciendo aquel mismo hombre.

¿Kalos? Ella es proveniente igual de allá – Pensaba la castaña.

Bueno Serena me toco el número 1 por lo cual significa que no tengo mucho tiempo para prepararme – Empezaba a decir este Ash a la vez que comenzaba a prepararse con los Pokémon que emplearía en su encuentro.

… – Pero Serena no respondió pues al parecer pesaba en alguna cosa.

Serena… ¿Todo está bien? – Le pregunto el azabache algo preocupado.

Si, solo que esa chica con la cual tendrás tu enfrentamiento se me hace muy conocida de laguna parte y además ¿Sabes? Ella es originaria de Kalos al igual que yo – Empezaba a explicar esta Serena.

Valla sí que eso es novedad… Oye espera un momento al igual se me hace conocida – También comento este Ash pues al parecer había algo que lo hacía recordar.

Bien damas y caballeros ahora está a punto de comenzar el primer encuentro de los octavos de final de esta Liga Pokémon ahora tomen asiento y disfruten de este gran enfrentamiento entre Amelia y Ash – Comentaba un hombre en medio de aquel campo de batalla.

Suerte mi querido Ash – Le dijo por última vez la castaña mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Gracias Serena – Le respondió de igual modo.

Oye Ash ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos conocimos por primera vez? – Le dijo su oponente desde el otro lado del campo.

¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Le pregunto pues estaba confundido.

Ahora lo recuerdo – Dijo la castaña sorprendida de lo que estaba pasando.

Si nos conocimos en el "Campamento de Verano del Profesor Oak" – Le explicaba aquella chica.

¿Enserio? No te recuerdo haber visto en ese lugar – Decía el azabache algo incómodo.

Si es algo lógico pues no convivimos demasiado solo fue por unos momentos – Le empezaba a explicar esta chica.

… – El azabache no comento nada pues se quedó atónito de lo que escuchaba.

Si, venias del bosque junto a una niña que se había separado del grupo – Le seguía explicando.

Te refiere a mi querida Serena – Le dijo pues empezaba a tener recuerdos vagos de ese día.

Eso quiere decir que la pequeña niña con la que estabas ese día es tu novia ¡Serena! – Dijo muy sorprendida de oír tal revelación del azabache.

Si efectivamente a veces el mundo es algo pequeño para que me pusiese junto a ella la vida, pero bueno ese no es el punto por el cual estamos hoy aquí – Decía pues no quería perder su concentración de la batalla este Ash.

Si es cierto ella estaba con nosotros aquel día en el campamento y quería separarme de este Ash – Decía la castaña algo molesta.

***Hace ya un par de años***

Kanto…

Ustedes dos ¿Dónde se habían metido? – Preguntaba un ayudante del Profesor Oak.

Lo siento por haberlo preocupado señor – Decía algo apenada una niña de cabellos castaños.

No tiene por qué enojarse con nosotros señor – También decía un pequeño niña que venía con ella.

Bueno está bien, ¿Eh? Uhm ¿Qué fue lo que te paso en la rodilla Serena? – Le pregunto aquel mismo hombre.

Me caí y me lastime – Le respondió la pequeña castaña.

Vamos a que te revise el Profesor Oak – Le dijo algo preocupado.

Tengo algo de miedo – Comento esta Serena pues era una niña muy temerosa.

Tranquila yo iré contigo – Le dijo el pequeño azabache para tranquilizarla.

¡No! No puedes, necesito que regreses con los demás al campamento – Le dijo aquel hombre al pequeño.

Pero… Pero… – Balbuceaba un poco aquella niña a punto de entrar en llanto.

Bueno está bien pero no llores más ¿De acuerdo? – Le menciono para tranquilizarla y así lograr que no llorase.

Gracias… – Le dijo ya más tranquila.

Ese chico ¿Por qué esta con esa niña? – Preguntaba una pequeña que los veía a los lejos detrás de un árbol.

Profesor ¿Podría examinar a esta pequeña? – Le comento su ayudante.

Por su puesto ¿Qué es lo que le ocurro a la pequeña niña? – Preguntaba aquel Profesor de Kanto.

Me caí y me lastime la rodilla – Le explico la niña.

Valla pero veo que ya fuiste atendida por una persona – Le comento a la vez que veía un pequeño pañuelo que le rodeaba aquella misma rodilla.

Si fui yo… – Dijo con un tono de orgullo en sí mismo pues sabía que había hecho lo correcto el pequeño Ash.

Muy bien Ash, estoy realmente seguro de que tu madre Delia estaría orgulloso de ti al cuidar de esta pequeña – Le empezaba a felicitar el por su buen trabajo.

Gra… Gracias – Dijo algo apenado el azabache.

Bueno Serena dime ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? – Le pregunto después de haberle colocado un poco de ungüento en aquella pequeña herida.

Bien ahora me siento muy bien – Le respondió mucho más tranquila.

Parece que ya no necesitas de este pañuelo – Le dijo a la vez que intento quitarle aquel pañuelo de la rodilla.

No, por favor no me quite eso – Le dijo la pequeña algo triste de que le quitasen aquel pañuelo.

Parece que es algo valioso para ti ¿Cierto? – Le menciono el Profesor Oak.

Si… – Le respondió a la vez que asentaba la cabeza.

Parece que ya estas mejor ¿Verdad Serena? – Le pregunto el pequeño Ash.

Si, gracias por estar conmigo – Le respondió algo apenada y con un pequeño sonrojo.

Bueno regresemos con los demás al campamento – Le dijo aquel niño.

Oye tú… Niño – Dijo una pequeña voz femenina detrás del azabache.

Me hablas a mi – Respondió mientras volteaba para ver de quien era.

Hola… – Comento algo apenada aquella niña misteriosa para Ash.

Ahh… Hola me asustaste ¿Dime tú quién eres? – Le pregunto el azabache.

Me llamo Amelia – Le respondió.

Yo me llamo Ash y ella es Serena – Dijo a la vez que presentaba a ambos.

Podrías decirme ¿Por qué estas con ella? – Le pregunto muy curiosa.

Porque la estoy cuidando de que no le pase nada malo – Le contesto a su pregunta.

… – Serena no dijo nada al escuchar tal cosa pues solo provoco que se sonrojase.

Bueno puedo estar con ustedes a partir de ahora – Le comento aquella niña algo nerviosa.

Claro, pero ¿Por qué quieres estar con nosotros? – Comento el azabache con la duda en el aire.

Es que en el tiempo que eh estado en el campamento me eh sentido sola y ustedes dos… bueno por lo que pude notar hace un momento ya se llevan muy bien – Le explicaba el porqué de sus motivos.

Si lo explicas de esa manera está bien, puedes estar con nosotros – Le dijo el pequeño Ash – ¿Te parece bien Serena? – Le pregunto a la castaña.

Si, por mí no hay problema – Le respondió algo nerviosa pero sin dejar de separarse del azabache.

Oye Serena ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Comentaba la pequeña Amelia.

Dime – Le contesto la castaña.

¿Por qué no te separas de Ash? – Le pregunto muy curiosa.

Porque él me prometió que me iba a cuidar y para que me cuide necesito estar con el – Le respondió algo ruborizada.

Eso es cierto – Le afirmo con una gran sonrisa este Ash.

… – Amelia al ver tal gesto en el rostro del azabache quedo algo sorprendida de tanta honestidad y sinceridad en el.

¡Oigan todos es hora de cenar! – Grito una chica que al parecer también era una ayudante del profesor Oak.

Si comida vamos ¡Serena! – Dijo muy feliz este Ash pues era algo que le gustaba… comer… pero sin soltar a la castaña.

No vallas tan rápido que me volveré a caer – Le dijo ella contenta al correr y estar con aquel niño.

Uhm… – Realizo un gesto de disgusto pues se molestó de que estuviese con Serena y no ella significando que ella le empezaba a gustar aquel niño de cabello azabache.

¿Qué pasa Amelia? ¿Por qué no comes? – Le pregunto la castaña ya cuando estaban en la mesa.

No… No es nada – Le respondió algo indiferente hacia ella.

Se…ra mejo…r q…ue te lo aca…bes pron…to o si no… me lo aca…ba…re yo… – Le decía el pequeño Ash con la boca llena de comida.

Nunca te dijeron que no hables con la boca llena – Le dijo esta Serena.

Per…dón – Le respondió avergonzado.

Por mí no hay problema puedes comer de mis alimento – Le dijo algo apenada.

¿Enserio? Valla que gran noticia gracias Amelia – Le agradeció este Ash contento pues sabía que comería un poco más.

Bueno niños prepárense que es hora de contar una historia Pokémon de… ¡Terror! – Comento el Profesor con un tono escalofriante en su voz.

Si una historia – Dijo el pequeño Ash ansioso de lo que iba a ocurrir.

A mí no me gustan las historias de terror – Comentaba la pequeña Amelia.

Tranquila todo va estar bien solo es una historia – Le dijo el azabache para tranquilizarla.

Bueno niños siéntense alrededor de la fogata y empecemos con esta historia – Decía el Profesor Oak vestido con un traje que lo asemejaba a un Gengar.

Tengo miedo – Dijo aquella chica que acababan de conocer – Abrázame Ash – Le comento mientras ella se colocó entre sus pequeños brazos.

Uhm me siento algo extraño – Le dijo el azabache.

… – Serena al ver aquel gesto que hacia aquella niña se molestó.

¿Serena que te ocurre? – Le pregunto pues noto un descontento en ella.

No me gusta que ella este en tus brazos – Le menciono con tono de molestia.

Amelia podrías soltarme por favor – Le pidió amablemente sin dejar de ser descortés.

Lo siento, no quería interponerme entre Serena y tu Ash lo siento, es que hay algo en ti que llamo mucha mi atención – Le empezó a explicar con algo de tristeza en su mirada.

No te entiendo pero… gracias por soltarme – Le respondió amablemente el azabache.

Serena… Cuida de el – Le dijo a la castaña.

Tratare… – Dijo Serena.

***Liga Pokemon***

Unova ahora…

Ahora te recuerdo, lo siento mucho… En ese tiempo era un niño que no sabía nada de nada, en verdad lo siento – Comento Ash apenado de lo que había pasado en aquel día.

Pero bueno ya basta de recordar y ah combatir – Le comento la chica – Sal ahora Staraptor – Ordeno aquella chica.

Ahora que lo recuerdo bien no fue para tanto – Pensó la castaña más tranquila – ¡Vamos Ash tu puedes hacerlo! – Le grito ya más relajada y contenta de compartir un gran momento para el…

Bueno chicos hasta el capítulo de esta historia lo siento por no haber subido la semana pasada pero realmente me sentí muy en esos días que se me hiso imposible lograr hacer el capítulo correspondiente y en verdad quiero disculparme por tal cosa, y además de que el capítulo de hoy fue como de transición o relleno comúnmente conocido, espero no haberlos hecho molestar por lo ocurrido y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que será el próximo jueves ¡Chao!

Atte: _ **Koko**_

Pd: No se olviden de comentar gracias…


	26. Capítulo 26: Avanzando…

**Capítulo 26: Avanzando…**

Vamos Staraptor a combatir – Ordeno aquella chica de Kalos.

Sal ahora Infernape – Le comento el azabache.

A que va todo esto, su Pokémon de Ash es de tipo lucha aparte del tipo juego y lo pone en desventaja ante Staraptor, pero bueno el combate constara solo con dos Pokémon así que den lo mejor de lo mejor para cautivar a este bello público que nos acompaña el día de hoy – Empezaba a decir uno de los presentadores que se encontraba asombrado por la decisión del Campeón de Hoenn.

Infernape ahora utiliza "Avalancha" en ese Staraptor por favor – Ordenaba el azabache a su amigo de Sinnoh.

Un ataque devastador para el Pokémon de la participante Amelia – Seguía comentando aquel presentador del combate.

¡No! Trata de esquivarlo por favor – Grito aquella chica en tono desesperación pues aquel fulminante ataque dio en el blanco dejando fuera de combate a su querida criatura.

Parece que esto será sencillo – Comento este Ash al saber que ya había logrado derrotar a uno ya tan rápidamente.

Regresa Staraptor, bueno es hora del siguiente sal ahora ¡Lucario! – Dijo esta Amelia seguidamente.

Infernape regresa por favor, gracias por tu ayuda, es hora de ir… Sal ahora ¡Torterra! – Dijo este sacando a uno de sus grandes colosos de Sinnoh.

Valla parece que estamos frente a un encuentro solo entre Pokémon originarios de Sinnoh – Comento aquel presentador muy entusiasmado pues aquella criaturas eran raras en aquel lugar de Unova.

Lucario unamos nuestros sentimientos y nuestros corazones por favor ¡Mega-evoluciona! – Ordeno aquella chica dejando asombrados a todos en el estadio pues estaban presenciando el máximo poder que podían alcanzar ciertos Pokémon.

Parece que esto se pondrá interesante – Comento este Ash – Bien no es momento para darse la vuelta Torterra yo sé que podrás con este duelo por favor da lo máximo – Le dijo a su Pokémon mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Lucario ahora "Puño Incremento" – Le ordeno a su amigo aquella chica.

Torterra resiste aquel ataque y utiliza "Terremoto" – Primero el ataque del Lucario acertó pero el Pokémon del azabache con su gran defensa logro resistir el ataque, pero el efecto secundario del ataque del enemigo es que se sube el ataque haciéndolo aún más peligroso, mientras el ataque de Ash acertó pero no como debió de haber sido precisamente.

¿Pero cómo? – Dijo el azabache sorprendido de que aquel Lucario haya logrado soportar un ataque de su Pokémon pues tenía un gran ataque además de que sabía que era súper eficaz.

Sorprendido eh, pero eso no es todo, nosotros no nos rediremos pase lo que pase – Comento aquella chica.

Bien eso es lo que me agrada de un buen combate lo cual lo vuelve mucho más interesante – Comento este Ash contento pues sabía que iba a ser un duelo fantástico para él.

De nuevo Lucario utiliza "Puño Incremento" Por favor – Le ordeno y volvía a utilizar aquel ataque provocando que se subiese más el mismo.

Muy bien Torterra sabía que podías soportar un ataque como ese, ahora por favor utiliza "Treparrocas" – Le ordenaba a su Pokémon, aquel ataque dio en el blanco pero aun no era suficiente para aquel Mega-Lucario.

Sigue con "Puño Incremento" – Volvía a ordenar para así obtener más ataque hasta lograr ser imparable.

No debemos permitir que se siga aumentando el ataque si no será un gran problema, Torterra ahora utiliza "Sintesis" para recuperarte – Decía el azabache.

Vamos Ash yo que se puedes salir de esto – Pensaba la castaña con preocupación en su rostro.

No vamos a dejar que se recupere, ahora que tu Ataque está en su máximo esplendor por favor Lucario utiliza "A bocajarro" – Dijo enseguida para impedir que el Pokémon de Ash se recuperase.

¡No! ¡Torterra! – Grito el joven azabache pues su Pokémon aún no lograba recuperarse completamente, aquel ataque dio en el blanco dejando una gran nube de polvo debido a la colisión entre aquellos dos Pokémon.

Todo el mundo quedo atónito al ver aquel encuentro pues aquella explosión de polvo no permitia que viesen lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

Oh no Ash… – Comento la castaña preocupada pues sabía que esto no tenía buena pinta.

Sí que esto complica ya demasiado las cosas… ¿Estas bien Torterra? – Pregunto el azabache a u Pokémon.

… – Amelia no podía decir nada por la tensión del combate.

Fue entonces cuando aquella gran nueve de polvo empezó a disiparse y dejando a la vista lo que había ocurrido exactamente.

Damas y caballeros parece que el Pokémon de Ash ha logrado resistir aquel ataque – Dijo el presentador sorprendido.

Excelente Torterra – Comento el azabache muy contento de que se encontrase bien.

¿Cómo es posible eso? – Comento aquella chica sorprendida de que a un se encontrase de pie.

Muy bien querido mío sabía que podías estar bien, no por nada eres Campeón ya de dos regiones – Pensaba esta Serena más relajada.

Bien es hora seguir en el juego por favor Torterra utiliza "Terremoto" de nuevo – Ordeno el azabache causando un golpe fulminante en aquel Mega-Lucario que era débil al tener el tipo Acero.

No puede ser posible – Decía Amelia al ver a su Pokémon caer rendido por tal golpe.

El ganador de nuestro primer encuentro de octavos de final es Ash, felicidades por avanzar a la siguiente fase – Decía el hombre que narraba aquella batalla hacia el público.

Lucario lo hiciste bien ahora regresa – Comento esta Amelia contenta al saber que dio una buena presentación.

Amelia este fue una gran encuentro gracias por esto y lo siento por lo de antes es que realmente no recordaba que me habías conocido ese día del campamento en Kanto – Decía el azabache algo apenado.

No hay nada de qué preocuparse, gracias a este combate se por lo menos de hasta donde soy capaz de llegar en una Liga Pokémon, gracias enserio por darme esta gran lección espero y podamos combatir algún día – Le comento muy contenta de sus logros.

Claro que sí, estaré muy ansioso de nuestro siguiente encuentro, por favor no te rindas y sigue adelante – Le dijo el azabache mientras le daba la mano en manifestación de que había sido un buen combate.

Muy bien Ash parece que te ha ido muy bien desde que viajamos juntos aquí en Unova – Decía la actual Campeona de aquella Región.

Felicidades querido, me tenías preocupada pero como siempre eres capaz de salir adelante – Le comento la castaña a la vez que lo abrazaba.

Como siempre sé que puedo contar con tu apoyo verdad cariño – Le decía sin dejar de soltarla.

La roda de los octavos de final siguió avanzando hasta que por fin tenían ya los 8 mejores entre ellos incluido el joven Ash de Kanto…

Bien vallamos a decidir cómo serán los cuartos de final de esta Liga en Unova – Decía unos de los presentadores de aquel lugar.

Bueno es el momento de ver cual será mi siguiente encuentro – Decía el azabache.

Sea cual sea cariño yo que podrás salir adelante, porque siempre puedes hacerlo – Le decía la castaña apoyándolo moralmente.

Y bien ahora veamos la pantalla que se encuentra alado de la llama de que dio inicio a esta grandiosa Liga Pokémon – Comentaba aquel hombre a la vez que señalaba esa misma pantalla.

Estoy listo para lo que sea – Pensaba este Ash listo.

Muy bien parece que los encuentros ya han sido decido por los todos los del comité y es así como quedan – Siguió hablando aquel hombre en medio del pleno campo de batalla.

Ya viste Ash ahora te tocara combatir en el último encuentro de los cuartos de final – Le menciono esta Serena.

Si eso parece bueno así por lo menos tendré un poco más de tiempo para organizar algún tipo de estrategia para mi combate – Decía este Ash preparado para esa misma ocasión.

Tu rival será un chico llamado Norman y parece ser de Tipo Siniestro – Le comento la castaña.

Si y sé muy bien que Pokémon voy a utilizar a mi querido Heracross – Decía muy animado el joven azabache.

A todos los participantes que pasaron a los cuartos de final por favor reúnanse que vamos a indicar como se compondrá estos combates – Explicaba un hombre en pleno centro del campo de batalla.

El combate constara de 4 contra 4 así que elijan muy bien a sus compañeros de batalla y estén listos en aproximadamente una hora a partir de ahora para poder organizar algún tipo de estrategia ¿De acuerdo? – Seguía explicando aquel hombre que pertenecía al comité organizador.

Así que será combates de 4 contra 4 me esperaba algo así, bien mi amigo de Johto Heracross, Pikachu, Hawlucha y por ultimo Leavanny, ya que con ellos tendre algo de ventaja y sera mejor aprovechar todo lo que tenga al alcance de mis manos – Empezaba a explicar este Ash algo de lo que sería su estrategia para el combate de cuartos.

Bien Ash tenemos un poco más de 40 minutos para tomar un aperitivo, que tal si vamos por algo de comida al Hall del estadio – Le decía esta Serena a su novio.

Por su puesto, ya tengo hambre pero me gustarían unos de los pastelillos que tú haces pues me encantan demasiado – Le decía el azabache a ella.

Aquel tiempo intermedio había pasado muy rápido para aquella hermosa pareja…

Bien es hora de que empiece los primeros combates de los cuartos de final de esta gran y maravillosa Liga Pokémon de Unova – Seguía hablando un hombre en medio del campo de batalla.

Fue así como los combates empezaron uno seguido de otro hasta que por fin era el turno del azabache de combatir de nuevo pero ahora en los cuartos de final…

Bien es hora de combatir – Pensó este Ash al ver que era ya su turno.

Buena suerte cariño – Le comento la castaña a la vez que le daba un beso en la frente.

Gracias – Le respondió el azabache de igual manera regresándole aquel beso en la frente provocando un sonrojo en rostro.

Bien Umbreon yo te elijo – Menciono su oponente desde el otro lado del campo de batalla.

Muy bien sal ahora ¡Heracross! Y por favor combate conmigo – Ordeno el azabache seguidamente de su oponente.

Parece que el joven que ha campeonato ya en dos regiones está demostrando por qué amerita tal título en esas dos Regiones Kalos y Hoenn – Seguía hablando el mismo hombre.

Bueno creo que le exagera un poco ¿No? – Pensaba este Ash algo apenado.

Veamos Ash si puedes avanzar aún más – Igual pensaba esta Iris que lo observaba.

Bien Heracross "Mega Cuerno" – Le ordeno a su Pokémon.

Bueno Chicos hasta aquí el capítulo semanal de este pequeño fanfic donde nuestra pareja favorita consiguen sus sueños juntos… Gracias como siempre por la espera semana a semana de esta historia y por favor no se olviden de comentar que eso me da ánimos de seguir adelante por ahora es todo y nos vemos hasta la próxima ¡Chao!

Atte: _**Koko**_


	27. Capítulo 27: Una gran prueba…

**Capítulo 27: Una gran prueba…**

Por favor Heracross utiliza "Mega Cuerno" – Le ordeno el azabache a su Pokémon dejando K.O de un solo golpe hacia el Umbreon de su oponente y así fue sucesivamente cada encuentro de ese mismo combate así poniendo al azabache ya en las tan esperadas semifinales…

La gente al ver ya los cuatro participantes que estaban dispuestos a obtener la tan codiciada Copa de la Liga de Unova, así que por favor tomen otro bien merecido descanso que realmente se lo merecen pues en aproximadamente unos 30 minutos decidiremos como serán los encuentros de las semifinales – Comenzaba a explicar el hombre que se postraba en medio del campo de batalla.

Muy bien mi querido Ash ya estás en los cuatro mejores de Unova – Le decía la castaña a él.

Pero sabes Serena estar ya entre los cuatro mejores de esta Región no es suficiente sabes perfectamente que mi sueño es conquistar la cima de este lugar contigo para así lograr ser ese Maestro Pokémon del cual eh anhelado desde que era un chico de 10 años que salió de Kanto – Le empezaba a explicar mientras volteaba a ver el atardecer y comenzaba a salir las primeras estrellas en aquel bello cielo.

Y de nuevo el tiempo transcurrió como era de esperarse…

Ahora por favor acérquense a esta pequeña tómbola donde nuestra querida actual Campeona y Reina de Unova realizara un pequeño sorteo donde se elegirán o más bien donde se darán a conocer como serán las semifinales de esta noche – Hablaba aquel mismo hombre bien vestido.

Estoy realmente muy orgullosa de que ustedes chicos hayan logrado llegar hasta este punto que los coloca ya entre los mejores cuatro de esta Región de Unova, pero aún falta un par de encuentros para poder decidir lo que todo el mundo espera… Saber si habrá un nuevo Campeón o yo seguiré con mi Corona – Empezaba a explicar esta Iris hacia aquellos chicos que se encontraban enfrente de ella.

Vaya sí que Iris toma muy enserio esto, pues pondrá mucho más interesante las cosas en el momento que llegue a enfrentarme a ella – Pensaba el azabache mientras la veía que hablaba.

Iris yo competidora en esta Región daré todo lo que pueda en el momento que me toque enfrentarme a ti por la actual Corona que posees – Igualmente pensaba esta Serena al verla hablar.

Bueno en esta pequeña tómbola están los nombres de las personas que está aquí presentes y los combates serán… En el combate número 1 Richard contra Derian y en el combate número 2 Ash contra Reynold, así que por favor den lo mejor de sí en estos encuentros y luchen con todas sus fuerzas – Dijo esta Iris para concluir como seria aquellas semifinales.

La actual Campeona a decido como serán los encuentros finales pero ahora es parte de nuestros organizadores decidir de como constara la batalla – Explicaba aquel hombre.

Como una de las personas del Comité se ha decidido que los encuentros de semifinal será de 5 contra 5 en campo de batalla aleatorio pues esto hará más entretenido el encuentro y mejora la experiencia para los oponentes así que prepárense – Hablo un hombre elegante pues era parte de aquel Comité.

5 contra 5 está bien solo prolongara más los combates pero no es imposible – Decía el oponente de Ash muy confiado de sí mismo.

Parece que el ego de ese tal Reynold está muy por los cielos verdad mi querido Ash – Le decia la castaña.

Si tienes mucha razón mi amada niña, pero bueno eso es lo de menos ahora es momento de elegir quien será mi primer Pokémon con el cual comenzare el enfrentamiento – Empezaba a explicar el azabache.

Y bien ¿Cuál va a ser el Pokémon elegido para empezar Ash? – Le pregunto esta Serena muy curiosa de saber quién era su elección.

Pues se trata de… – Cuando el azabache iba a explicar fue interrumpido por el presentador.

Es hora de dar comienzo a estas grandiosas semifinales así que por favor todos los participantes prepárense para dar inicio – Hablaba aquel hombre.

Bueno Serena será sorpresa el saber quién es el elegido – Le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a ella.

No seas así Ash – Le respondió haciéndole un puchero en el rostro.

Tranquila mi niña, espero y me desees lo mejor de lo mejor – Le volvió a hablar a la vez que se regresaba y le daba un beso en la frente – Bueno es hora de irme – Le dijo mientras volvía de camino al campo.

Que comience la primera batalla… Así fue como empezó la siguiente etapa en donde Richard se enfrentaba a Derian, el combate fue algo intenso y complicado para ambos competidores pero el resultado dio como ganador a Richard un chico originario de Ciudad Porcelana el cual representaba a su querida Región de Unova…

Bien están listos para el segundo enfrentamiento de estas esperadas semifinales, el concursante Ash se enfrentara contra Reynold será un duelo Regional Kanto contra Unova ¿Quién resultara victorioso? Así que por favor empecemos – Hablaba el hombre elegante motivando más a la audiencia que se encontraba en aquel bello estadio.

Bien es hora de mi turno – Pensaba el azabache listo y veía a la castaña detrás de él.

Yo sé que podrás hacerlo Ash – De igual manera pensaba ella al verlo partir al campo de batalla.

Oye tú… No importa que ya hayas sido campeón de dos regiones, para mí solo eres un estorbo en mi camino para conseguir la Copa – Habla aquel chico muy a la ofensiva.

De igual manera te deseo suerte – Le contesto el azabache pues sabía que tenía que mantener la calma en todo momento.

Participantes por favor muestren a sus Pokémon y demos inicio al último duelo de semifinales – Dijo aquel hombre.

Sal ahora Conkeldurr – Ordenaba su oponte.

Hice una buena elección al empezar contigo amigo por favor sal "Noivern" – Dijo seguidamente este Ash.

Conkeldurr utiliza "Roca Afilada" – Le ordenaba a su criatura.

Esquívalo por favor Noivern – El Pokémon del azabache esquivaba tal ataque como si no hubiese pasado nada – Necesitaras algo más que eso para poder frenarnos – Le dijo muy orgulloso de su amigo de Kalos – Ahora utiliza "Vendaval" y deja fuera de combate a tu enemigo – Le ordeno seguidamente.

Colkeldurr aférrate al suelo con lo que puedas y no permitas que te mande a volar a cualquier costa – Le decía a su Pokémon este Reynold algo desesperado.

Bien si el cae en desesperación rápidamente podremos alzarnos con la victoria – Pensaba el azabache.

No Colkeldurr – Grito su rival al ver que su Pokémon no pudo resistir más aquel ataque de este Ash.

Bien uno fuera quedan 4 ¿Qué es lo que más tienes? – Le pregunto este Ash.

Tu solo cállate y observa sal ahora "Garchomp" – Ordeno aquel chico del otro lado del campo.

Excelente será un enfrentamiento entre dragones – Empezaba a decir este Ash.

Garchomp utiliza "Pulso Dragón" e intenta acabar de una buena vez con ese Noirven – Le seguía diciendo con tono de desesperación el oponente del azabache.

Noivern también utiliza "Pulso Dragón" – Le ordeno este Ash.

Los dos ataques chocaron causando una gran explosión por todo el campo de batalla…

Parece que la desesperación le está tomando una mala jugada y puede que tome alguna mala elección – Pensaba el azabache.

Garchomp ahora utiliza "Tumba Rocas" – Le ordeno pues lo tenía en el punto de mira.

Noirvern ¡No! – Grito el azabache pues no se esperaba aquel ataque tan rápidamente.

Bien eso debió de haberle hecho mucho daño, ahora utiliza "Pulso Dragón" y acaba con el de una buena vez – Le ordenaba Reynold.

Si pero no lo suficiente como para debilitarlo, ahora "Estruendo" – Le ordeno este Ash, entonces de aquella nube de nube salió aquel ataque dejando al Pokémon enemigo fuera de combate.

¡Demonio! Esto no me agrada en lo absoluto – Decía aquel oponente de Unova.

Muy bien Noivern es momento de que tomes un merecido descanso ahora regresa – Le decia el azabache contento del buen trabajo de su amigo.

Sal ahora Serperior – Mencionaba aquel rival que sacaba a su inicial de Unova.

Sal Hawlucha y vallamos por la victoria juntos ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo seguidamente este Ash.

Serperior ahora utiliza "Ciclón de Hojas" – Le ordenaba a su Pokémon.

Estoy seguro de que puedes aguantarlo verdad amigo – Le dijo a su amigo pues sabía que el estilo de lucha de él era de probar la fuerza del enemigo.

Serperior vuelve a utilizar "Ciclón de Hojas" – Le volvió a ordenar el mismo ataque.

A que va de todo esto si tu Ataque Especial disminuye mucho al utilizar ese mismo ataque así que Hawlucha podrá soportar otro ataque de esa manera – Decía el azabache.

Eso es lo crees ¿No? – Le dijo este Reynold muy confiado de sí mismo.

Eh ¿Cómo? – Pensó este Ash al oír tal cosa de parte el.

Solo mira como tu Pokémon cae – Le menciono a la vez que señalaba lo que estaba ocurriendo en el campo de batalla.

No Ash no te confíes demasiado – Le grito la castaña detrás de él.

No te preocupes Cariño todo va estar bien – Le respondió pero no parecía calmar un poco la situación.

Pues resulta que mi Pokémon es algo peculiar – Le comento su oponente.

¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Le pregunto este Ash.

Sencillo pues resulta que mi Serperior tiene como habilidad "Respondón" lo que hace que si un ataque de cualquier índole le causa alguna disminución en cualquier característica la invierte ósea en vez de bajar sube y viceversa – Le empezaba a explicar el porqué de su excesiva confianza.

No Hawlucha apártate de los ataques del enemigo – Le grito luego de escuchar tal cosa.

Serperior hazme el favor de volver a utilizar "Ciclón de Hojas" – Le volvió a ordenar aquel ataque se volvía cada vez más peligroso para este Ash.

¡No! – Grito el azabache pero ya era demasiado aquel ataque dio en el blanco dejando a Hawlucha sin posibilidades de seguir combatiendo – Regresa amigo gracias por la ayuda – Le dijo cuándo volvía a su correspondiente Pokeball.

Y ahora ¿Cuál será nuestra siguiente victima? – Le dijo en tono de burla Reynold a este Ash.

Tengo que acabar con ese Pokémon si no se volverá más que una simple piedra en el camino, ¿Pero quién será el indicado? – Pensaba el azabache algo nervioso.

Tranquilo Ash la decisión que tomes siempre será la correcta – Le grito esta serena a sus espaldas dándole aquel apoyo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Gracias Serena, bien sal ahora Krookodile – Ordeno el azabache.

Acaso eres un tonto debido a la habilidad de tu Pokémon mi Serperior se ha aumentado su ataque más pero no tiene caso pues ya es un tanque de ataque especial – Comento este Reynold confiado de sí mismo.

Krookodile utiliza "Toxico" y tratemos de dejarlo fuera de combate antes de que se siga aumentando su fuerza – Comento este Ash.

No ese tipo de ataque no me lo esperaba Serperior tienes que aguantar vamos vuelve a usar "Ciclón de Hojas" – Le volvió a ordenar desesperadamente pues sabía que su criatura iba a terminar cediendo.

Krookodile no tienes que dejar que toque ni un solo momento ahora "Excavar" – Menciono este Ash a la vez que su Pokémon se escondía en la tierra.

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo semanal de esta historia de Amourshipping donde nuestra querida pareja favorita conquista sus sueños, como siempre gracias a todos por la espera y el apoyo que me brindan día con día nos vemos hasta la próxima ¡Chao!

Atte: **_Koko_**


	28. Capítulo 28: Un acto inesperado…

**Capítulo 28: Un acto inesperado…**

Así que ahora la estrategia del que una vez llego al campeonato en Kalos y Hoenn es algo astuta para acabar con el enemigo veamos ¿Qué es lo que opina este gran público? – Comentaba aquel presentador en medio del duelo.

Sal ahora Krookodile y usa "Garra Dragón" y dale con todas tus fuerzas amigo por favor – Le ordeno el azabache.

Serperior aguanta el ataque o lo que sea que puedas hacer pero no te rindas – Le decía Reynolds a su Pokémon de nuevo con desesperación en su voz.

Sigue así cariño parece que tu oponente ya no sabe qué hacer – Pensaba la castaña al verlo.

Krookodile ahora de nuevo "Excavar" – Le ordeno el azabache para seguir con aquella estrategia algo improvisada para ese momento – Bien lo único que debemos hacer es tratar de que no nos golpee porque si no puede que sea algo fatal – Pensaba este Ash.

Ya no puedo hacer nada – Pensó este Reynold al ver que ya no podía hacer nada por su Pokémon infectado.

Ahora sal Krookodile y uti…– En ese momento Ash fue interrumpido por su rival.

¡Espera! Yo me rindo – Comento el muy desilusionado.

Pero ¿Cómo? Esto no puede terminar así – Comento el azabache.

Valla sí que esto es algo que nos toma a todos por sorpresa – Menciono aquel hombre elegante.

Ya no sé qué hacer, es mejor terminar de esta manera – Dijo a la vez que daba la espalda al campo de batalla.

… – Ash no dijo nada al ver que le daba la espalda.

Ahora regresa Serperior ya lo intentaremos después – Comento mientras emprendía su marcha de nuevo a los camerinos.

El participante Reynold queda descalificado por abandonar la batalla así que la persona que pasa a la final es Ash de Kanto, enhorabuena por favor espera quien será tu siguiente rival – Decía el mismo hombre elegante en pleno campo de batalla.

Bueno… – Contesto el joven azabache algo decepcionado de este encuentro pues no era algo que él se esperaba.

¿Te sientes bien Ash? – Le pregunto esta Serena pues no lo veía muy bien que digamos.

Uhm no lo sé, realmente no lo sé Serena, pero gracias por preguntar – Le respondió algo decepcionado.

Entonces el siguiente combate empezó dando como resultado al nuevo rival de Ash.

Ahora que tenemos ya a nuestros dos participantes que competirán por la Copa Regional de Unova y tener el derecho de enfrentarse a la actual Campeona de esta misma Región son Ash contra Richard por favor prepárense pues el encuentro final se decidirá en un combate de 6 contra 6, ahora tomen un merecido descanso – Explicaba aquel hombre motivando más al público.

¿Ash?... Ash… – Le hablaba la castaña pero él no respondía.

¿Por qué no siguió combatiendo? – Se preguntaba el azabache así mismo.

Respóndeme Ash – Le volvió a insistir Serena.

Perdón, es que no sé muy bien lo que acaba de pasar en el duelo anterior, pues no logro comprender porque se retiró sin tan siquiera intentar hasta el final – Le explicaba porque se encontraba distraído.

Mejor olvídalo y trata de concentrarte si – Le empezaba a dar ánimos la castaña.

Si Ash tu novia tiene toda la razón amigo – empezó a decir alguien que se encontraba detrás de la pareja.

¿Pero quién es? – Pregunto el azabache.

Si es Iris – Comento esta Serena sorprendida de verla en ese lugar.

Pero ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí amiga? – Comento este Ash.

Solo quería ver cómo te encontrabas pues sé que no te gusta nada en lo absoluto que tus oponentes no den una buena batalla ¿Verdad? – Le empezó a explicar esta Iris el motivo del porque se encontraba en ese lugar.

Pues algo desconcentrado pues nunca imagine que haría algo parecido a eso, pues tenía mucha ventaja dentro de la batalla – Comentaba este Ash.

Ash a veces los oponentes a los que te enfrentes no siempre será lo que uno espera y me sorprende que a pesar de que ya fuiste campeón ya de dos regiones no te había tocado alguien que se rindiese enfrente tuya, pero Ash no es algo nada fuera del otro mundo y tómalo solo como una experiencia más para llegar a la meta de tus sueños ¿De acuerdo? – Le comentaba su amiga para darles ánimos.

Querido esta Iris tiene toda la razón ahora concéntrate todo lo que puedas para poder llegar a enfrentarla en la gran final y así obtener el título definitivo de Campeón de Unova – Le seguía dando ánimos su novia Serena.

Y es cierto estoy esperando ese día y lo digo para ambos que les tengo una sorpresa si todo sale como lo tengo en mente, bueno los dejo par de tortolos que seguramente me andas buscando nos vemos y prepárate Ash – Hablo su amiga por última vez antes de volver del lugar que se había fugado sin permiso.

Si gracias a ustedes ya me siento mejor – Dijo este a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento.

Y bien querido ¿Cuáles serán tus Pokémon para la final ante Richard? – Le pregunto la castaña ansiosa de saber cuál era su elección.

Fácil mi amor, Pikachu ¿Estás listo? – Le preguntaba a su pequeño amigo que nunca lo había dejado desde el momento que el profesor Oak lo entrego en sus manos.

… - Serena no dijo nada al oír quien era la elección de su novio pues era lo más lógico que podía haber pasado después de todo era su mejor amigo desde el primer día que partió de Kanto.

Bien llego la hora vamos que llego ya el momento de empezar – Dijo este Ash comenzando su marcha de nuevo al campo de batalla.

Querido publico el encuentro final que decidirá quien ganara la Copa Regional de Unova y el derecho de enfrentar a Iris la actual campeona está por comenzar así que los dos participantes por favor avancen al campo de batalla y den lo mejor de si – Comentaba aquel hombre elegante.

Así como el combate dio inicio, provocando el choque de los dos mejores oponentes de Unova mostrando el por qué se encontraban en la final dando como resultado…

Damas y caballeros, el ganador de esta Liga me honra darles a conocer el nombre de la persona que llego a lo máximo es el Ash de la Región de Kanto, enhorabuena felicidades por estar ya en lo máximo pero ahora solo queda la prueba definitiva la Campeona Iris – Decía el mismo hombre, pero a la vez que se escuchó el nombre de ella, ella surgió de una plataforma para dar un anuncio.

Como sabrán todas las personas hoy no será el encuentro definitivo ya que estoy planeando algo interesante, y como saben también en 5 días se jugara la Corona para ser Reina de Unova eh decido ahora que por favor no se pierdan ese evento pues daré más detalles de cuando será mi batalla ante Ash, cálmense y disfruten del resto de la noche – Comentaba por última vez antes de que un helicóptero descendiera por ella.

Bueno Ash así es como lo ha decidido la Campeona, por favor disfruta de esta noche y te mantendremos informado del todo por si existe algún cambio – Le decía un hombre del Comité Organizador.

Gracias y que se le puede hacer – Respondió algo confundido de lo que pasaba – Esto aún no termina solo me falta ella – Pensó a la vez que veía al helicóptero marcharse a lo lejos.

Ash, Ash… Felicidades mi amor, sabía que lograrías ganar – Dijo Serena corriendo directo a él para abrazarlo.

Oh Serena sé que siempre contare contigo – Le dijo el azabache a la vez que le daba un beso en la frente.

Aquella noche era iluminada por juegos artificiales para dar fin esa velada para los participantes…

Chicos sigan esforzándose al máximo y nos vemos en 1 año para celebrar este evento – Decía aquel hombre elegante mientras se difuminaba entre las luces que se apagaban.

Ya más tarde en un restaurant de aquella ciudad, se fueron a cenar para disfrutar que Ash ya solo le faltaba la última batalla para demostrar que es el mejor de Unova y así obtener el título de Campeón de Unova…

Ash me da mucho gusto que solo estés a muy poco de conquistar esta Región querido – Le decia la castaña mientras lo veía comer muy feliz de estar con él.

Gracias Serena, pero ahora lo más importante que en tan solo ya 4 días ahora será tu turno de competir por la corona de Reina – Le decía este Ash a ella.

Si pero ahora no es momento para pensar en ello ya que quiero celebrarte como ningún otro dia si – Le explicaba ella a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo derecho.

Aquella pareja seguía disfrutando de aquella noche de un logro más hasta que por fin llegaron al hotel en el que se habían hospedado.

Bueno llegamos Ash de nuevo a nuestra habitación – Le comento la castaña.

Oh por Arceus siento que no puedo más eh comido demasiado creo que hasta aquí llego mi camino – Decía muy pero muy cansado de haber comido mucho.

Mira querido te prepare unos pastelillos – Le decía esta Serena muy in sinuosamente pues sabía perfectamente que no se podía negar a los pastelillos que ella hacía.

Si, pastelillos me encantan más si son preparados por ti – Dijo muy entusiasmado.

Eso ya lo sabía, pero anda come todos los que quieras amor – Le respondió muy contenta de que se los iba a comer.

Así fue como la noche paso la joven pareja se recostó en sus respectivas camas y durmieron plácidamente de que nadie los molestaría, solo faltaba poco para el turno de Serena paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

Bienvenidos a todos a este bello lugar donde surgirá o se mantendrá la Reina de Unova…

Llego tu momento de brilla amor – Le dijo el azabache hacia ella mientras se despedían pues tenía que separarse de Serena.

Si lo sé y nunca me rendiré "Luchare hasta el final" ¿No? – Le Respondió a la vez que tomaba sus cosas para irse a los camerinos de las participantes – Bueno ya es hora de irme, ¿Me estarás apoyando verdad? – Le decía ella antes de partir.

Por su puesto que si mi amor, bueno rápido que se te hace tarde – Le dijo mientras ella daba marcha atrás pues se le acababa el tiempo para entrar - ¡Serena! ¡Te amo! No lo olvides – Le grito muy feliz este Ash.

Yo también ¡Te amo! – Le devolvió el grito igualmente muy feliz de los ánimos que él deba.

Que dé comienzo doy por inaugurado esta gran y hermosa competencia por la Corona de Unova – Dijo la actual Reina rodeada de todas las participantes que jugaban por esa misma corona.

Sé que lo harás muy bien Serena confió en ti como tú lo hiciste en mi – pensaba el azabache mientras la veía a lo lejos desde un palco especial.

Comencemos….

Bueno chicos gracias por esperar otra semana de historia… Como siempre les estoy agradecido por estar conmigo siempre, no se olviden de comentar que eso es mi alimento para seguir otorgándoles este trabajo que les gusta a una gran parte… Así que nos vemos hasta la próxima ¡Chao!

Atte: _**Koko**_


	29. Capítulo 29: Ya estamos cerca…

**Capítulo 29: Ya estamos cerca…**

Bienvenidos a todos a un gran día donde estas hermosas chicas competirán por quitarle la Corona a nuestra actual Reina de Unova… ¡Iris! – Decía aquel presentador a toda la gente que se encontraba reunida en aquel gran auditorio.

Serena da todo de ti como siempre lo haces, desde Kalos, Hoenn y ahora Unova, yo sé que puedes hacerlo – Pensaba el azabache al verla entre las demás chicas.

Llego el momento – Decía la castaña algo nerviosa de estar ya en lo alto.

Comiencen las primeras 5 participantes por favor – Hablo aquel hombre.

Aquellos primero encuentros de Performance dieron inicio, todo era tan espectacular, bellos movimientos de aquellas bellas chicas y también de sus compañeros Pokémon…

Pasaron y pasaron las exhibiciones hasta que por fin ya era el turno de nuestra querida protagonista ¡Serena!, las cosas fueron muy sencillas para ella pues sabía que lo estaba haciendo muy bien otorgándole el pase a la siguiente fase que trataría de…

¡Comida! – Grito aquel hombre a todo el lugar.

Oh si comida… Me encanta mucho la comida de Serena, oh como deseo poder estar ahí para poder probar todo eso, Arceus ayúdame – Pensaba este Ash queriendo disfrutar de lo que posiblemente haría esta Serena.

¿Comida? ¿Enserio? – Se decían casi todas las participantes pues era algo muy inesperado para aquella chicas que estando ya compitiendo por el título de Reina de Unova.

No de que se sorprenden si esto es una competencia y puede pasar lo que sea – Pensaba la castaña con la cabeza fría pues mantenía mucha concentración y no quería fallar.

Si como lo oyeron hermoso publico nuestras bellas participantes hoy tendrán que preparar un delicioso alimento con el cual tendrán que conquistar los estómagos de nuestro jueces gastronómicos de Unova – Explicaba en qué consistía tal fase aquel hombre – Por favor piensen muy bien cuáles serán los platillos que preparan tienen 20 minutos para pensar chicas úsenlos sabiamente suerte – Seguía hablando aquel hombre.

Todas las chicas participantes observaron como una especie de cocina empezaba a subir del suelo de aquel escenario poniendo todos los ingredientes a la mano para que preparasen lo que les pareciese más conveniente…

Bueno el tiempo ha pasado por favor todas acérquense – Comento el presentador de aquella noche – Bien como pueden observar aquí está el suficiente equipo que necesitaran para preparar lo que tengan en mente cuentan con 1 hora solamente para realizar el platillo ya que de ustedes 10 solo pasaran 4 a la semifinal de esta noche por la Corona – Seguía explicando.

Esto será fácil para ti Serena – Comentaba la madre de la castaña viéndola desde Kalos a través de su televisión.

Ahora Serena prepara lo mejor que tengas, yo sé que todo lo que me preparas a mi es los más rico que eh probado y es momento de demostrar todo lo que sabes… "Lucha hasta el final" – Pensaba el azabache al verla tomando su posición para empezar su prueba.

Bien comiencen chicas – Dijo dando por inicio ese hombre.

Concéntrate… Yo puedo lograrlo – Pensó la castaña.

Así fue como todas la chicas comenzaron a preparar sus mejores platillos, algunos eran postres otros eran cena e incluso un suculento desayuno…

Bien quizás algo de esto… Esto… Esto ohhh esto también podría quedar bien o quizás esto – Decía una de las oponentes de Serena pues estaba sorprendida de ver tantos ingredientes juntos con los cuales podía preparar lo que ella quisiese.

Preparare algo dulce pero con un pequeño toque amargo para que complazca el paladar de cualquiera – Pensaba la castaña.

Atención chicas solo les queda minutos para poder terminar así que apresúrense – Seguía hablando aquel hombre.

Todas las concursantes se empezaron a agilizarse más y más para poder lograr terminar a tiempo… El tiempo pasaba y pasaba, ya eran los últimos momentos para algunas concursantes no era buena señal pero para Serena no era impedimento pues ya tenía listo su platillo entonces comenzó aquella cuenta regresiva… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

¡Tiempo! – Dijo aquel presentador para dar por terminado aquella prueba.

¡Listo! – Comento la castaña muy contenta de haber podido terminar su platillo a tiempo, mientras que otra ni siquiera lograron colocarlo en el plato dejándolas descalificadas prácticamente.

Bien hecho Serena sabía que lograrías acabar, Ohh Arceus su platillo se ve muy delicioso quisiera probarlo – Pensaba este Ash al verla desde aquel palco.

Bien chicas todas las que tengan ya preparado su platillo por favor muéstrenlo a los jueces por favor – Les dijo aquel mimo hombre.

Parece que solo 7 de ustedes 10 lograron terminar las 3 restantes por favor abandonen el escenario – Comento un juez – Bien parece que cada platillo tiene una buena presentación, pero recordemos que no solo basta eso si no sepa convencer a nuestro paladar ¿De acuerdo? Señoritas – Volvió a hablar aquel juez.

Cálmate Serena todo va estar bien ya que no es la primera vez que preparas algo así de este tipo – Se decía así misma pues tubo un momento de duda.

Los jueces empezaron aprobar aquellos platos hasta que por fin decidieron cuales serían las 4 candidatas a pasar a la siguiente fase del evento, empezaron a decir nombre por nombre hasta que por fin eran 3 y faltaba solo una…

Y bien la última participante que pasara a las semifinales, por haber logrado una mezcla exquisita de sabores dulces y amargos los cuales hacían explotar nuestras papilas gustativas es ¡Serena!, felicidades por haber logrado pasar – Hablo un juez dando aquellos nombre.

Sabía que lograrías pasar Serena – Decía su madre viéndola desde su casa.

Bien Serena solo te falta poco para poder enfrentarte a mí, sigue luchando para poder enfrentarme a mí – Empezaba a decir la Campeona Iris también al verla.

Esa es mi novia – Grito el azabache al escuchar el ultimo nombre.

Ustedes 4 por favor den un paso adelante – Les dijo el presentador de la noche.

Mis queridas chicas ahora solo queda muy poco para que lleguen a la fase final de esta noche la Gran Final para obtener la codiciosa Corona de Unova – Empezaba a hablar la actual Reina de aquella Región.

Bien ya que la Reina ha hablado es momento de que una persona del jurado de a conocer en que consistirán las semifinales – Hablo el mismo hombre elegante.

Bueno chicas los encuentros no tendrán mucha ciencia serán 2 contra 2 que la ganadora de cada encuentro le otorgara el derecho a estar en final para obtener su boleto que las llevara a competir automáticamente contra Iris y disputarse la Corona Regional de Unova, así que por favor presten mucha atención que los duelos serán los siguientes – Menciono a la vez que señalo una pantalla.

Los rostros de aquellas chicas aparecieron en aquella misma pantalla dando a conocer como serían los duelos…

Valeria contra Saray, mientras que el encuentro numero dos será entre Serena contra Caroline constara de una exhibición junto a sus compañeros Pokémon mostrando el lazo Entrenador-Pokémon y den a conocer lo que es la verdadera amistad de ustedes, mucha suerte y prepárense para esta ronda – Hablo un juez dando a conocer como sería la ronda de las semifinales.

¡Serena! – Grito un chico desde la tribuna.

… – La castaña volteo rápidamente pues reconoció aquella voz.

Ash claro siempre lo hare, gracias por tu apoyo – Le respondió ella.

Le primer duelo de Performance entre Valeria y Saray era espectacular el Dratini de Valeria mostraba su gran belleza con cada movimiento que hacia mientras que el Milotic de Saray combinado sus ataques de tipo Hielo eran realmente espectaculares…

Aquella exhibición de las dos chicas era muy alabada por todo el público dentro de aquel escenario, era sorprendente mágico y hermoso hasta que el tiempo límite termino y era de que el público eligiera que sería la primera en pasar a la final es… La gente comenzó a votar y votar hasta que por fin se eligió a la ganadora… Así que el público ha decidido y la primera persona en pasar a la ronda final es Saray… Felicidades por este gran paso por favor espera a quien será tu oponente – Le comento aquel hombre.

Entonces llego el momento de la castaña…

Damas y caballeros demos a la bienvenida a una chica algo fuera de lo común pues como sabrán es muy reconocida a nivel Regional pues ya cuenta con 2 Coronas en Hoenn y su natal Kalos y ahora viene con todas la de ganar por conquistar Unova y ella es ¡Serena! Que por cierto viene bien acompañada por su Novio Ash que también es un chico muy fuera de lo común – Comentaba el presentador a la vez que una luz iluminaba al azabache desde su asiento.

Hola… – Comento Ash algo nervioso de que todos lo empezaran a observar.

Y por otro lado tenemos a Caroline una chica proveniente de Ciudad Porcelana tratando de llegar a lo más alto como todas lo hicieron y se quedaron en el camino así que por favor den una buena presentación – Les dijo dando por inicio el espectáculo de la segunda semifinal.

Serena saco a su inseparable Delphox mientras que Caroline saco a su Chandelure…

Bien así que parece que será un en encuentro ardiente ente Pokémon de tipo fuego por favor cautívennos con bellos movimientos – Empezaba a decir ese mismo hombre elegante en el escenario.

Ahora Delphox utiliza "Llamarada" e ilumina el escenario – Le ordeno a su Pokémon inicial de Kalos.

Chandelure por favor utiliza "Infierno" y rodéate en un gran halo de fuego de color azul – Decía esta Caroline aprovechando el juego azul de Pokémon.

Valla los ataques de ambas chicas son sorprendentes o no es así querido público de esta noche – Hablaba aquel hombre.

Ahora utiliza "Llama embrujada" – Ordeno la castaña seguidamente para no perder la continuidad – Y ahora maten el fuego flotando utilizando "Psíquico" y forma una gran flor – Le empezaba a decir cuál era su táctica.

Mientras que por el otro lado del escenario la concursante Caroline ordenaba ataques un poco menos llamativos pues la gente se inclinaba mucho por parte de la castaña.

Entonces el último encuentro de semifinal había terminado con la balanza muy por de parte de una concursante.

Bien hecho hermosas chicas gracias por darnos un bue espectáculo pero es momento de que el público elija quien se enfrentara a Saray es... – La gente empezó a dar su voto cuando el presentador empezó a hablar.

¡Serena! – Grito el mismo presentador.

Bien hecho ya estás en la final amada mía – Pensó el azabache al saber que había pasado a ka siguiente fase.

Así que el encuentro final será entre las concursantes Saray contra Serena y por fin se decidirá quién retara a la actual Reina de Unova por favor prepárense para su última etapa – Hablaba aquel presentador.

Entonces el duelo final empezó las dos chicas daban sus mejores movimientos pero solo una había cautivado con tanta belleza a la audiencia y esa era…

¡Serena! Muchas felicidades ahora tú tienes el derecho de enfrentarte a Iris que será… – Mencionaba antes que la Reina de Unova apareciera.

Sera mañana junto a Ash donde pondré en juego mis dos títulos Reina y Campeona de Unova, así que Ash prepárate para el encuentro de mañana – Dijo a la vez que lo señalaba desde el escenario.

Bueno chicos lo dejamos hasta aquí lo vamos a dejar por esta semana gracias a todas esas personitas que me apoyan día con día y sé que puedo contar con ustedes como siempre también agradezco que comenten ya que sus palabras me dan esos ánimos a seguir con esto así que nos vemos hasta la próxima… ¡Chao!

Atte: _**Koko**_


	30. Capítulo 30: Unova listo ahora toca…

**Capítulo 30: Unova listo ahora toca…**

Bien ahora como saben ambos los estaré esperando el día de mañana en la Plaza Central de Ciudad Porcelana – Empezaba a explicar esta Iris – ¡Ash! ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? O ¿Tienes alguna objeción? – Le preguntaba a azabache.

Iris yo siempre estaré dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier duelo que me pongan en mi camino y más si son para lograr mi sueño de ser el mejor entre todo los entrenadores Pokémon del Mundo – Le decía muy convencido de sí mismo.

Ahora Serena tú tienes algún problema con este tipo de enfrentamiento – Se dirigía hacia la castaña.

Por su puesto que no ya que estaré a lado del amor de vida – Dijo muy entusiasmado de cómo iba a hacer el enfrentamiento final en la Región de Unova.

Bueno como ya se ha decidido nos veremos el día de mañana descansen mucho y hasta pronto – Comento por ultima la actual Reina y campeona de Unova antes retirarse finalmente del escenario.

Bien nuestra Reina lo ha decido de esa forma así que gracias a todos por asistir este gran día para la chicas que participaron hoy mismo pero por ahora solo nos queda esperar hasta el día de mañana, nos vemos en Ciudad Porcelana – Hablo por última vez aquel presentador.

La noche se ilumino de juegos artificiales dando por concluido aquel Tripokalon Master de Unova… La gente comenzó a abandonar el recinto mientras que Serena se reunió con Ash…

Hola amor me da mucho gusto saber que ya estés cerca de obtener esa Corona de Unova – Le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja este Ash.

Pero me da mucho gusto que estaremos juntos combatiendo por la cima de Unova – Le explicaba contenta de igual manera.

Exacto Corona y Copa serán nuestras el día de mañana – Comentaba el azabache.

Bueno es hora de irnos ya que me siento algo cansada de todo este espectáculo ¿Si? – Menciona la castaña con un gran bostezo hasta que de repente sonó la puerta de aquel camerino.

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc*

¿Quién es? – Pregunto el azabache algo curioso.

Somos de la televisora y queremos una entrevista – Le comento una señorita detrás de aquella puerta.

Serena ¿Tu qué opinas? – Le pregunto a su novia si estaba dispuesta a conceder tal entrevista.

Realmente me siento cansada y no quiero distraerme en lo absoluto para nuestro encuentro cariño – Le explico sus motivos.

Es cierto tienes mucha razón – Le respondió – Lo siento pero mi amada Serena no tiene tiempo para esto si, tal vez podrían intentarlo el día de mañana – Le comento a la señorita que estaba detrás.

Por favor solo será un pequeño momento – Le decía tratándolos de convencer.

Bueno amor será mejor salir por la puerta de atrás para que no nos vean – Le dijo en voz baja este Ash.

Bueno si regresemos al hotel para descansar – Le dijo contenta de escapar junto al el como si fuesen niños pequeños de nuevo.

Chicos ¿Se podría? – Preguntaba la señorita pero nadie respondía pues no tenía ni idea de que ya no se encontraban en aquel lugar.

Bueno ya estamos aquí es hora de dormir verdad Amor – Le decía el azabache ya dentro de aquella habitación.

No espera es cierto que estoy cansada pero también estoy hambrienta – Le decía algo avergonzada.

Bueno si tienes razón con tanta emoción de verte ganar y saber que combatiremos lado a lado se me olvido que también tenía hambre – Empezó a explicar este Ash.

Los dos chicos cenaron aquella noche y se fueron a descansar para que el día definitivo llegase ya…

En la mañana fuera de aquel edificio llego una camioneta especial para recoger a aquella pareja que los llevara directamente a Ciudad Porcelana…

Mira Ash ahí será el encuentro final y hay mucha gente alrededor – Comenzó a hablar la castañana algo nerviosa por ver demasiadas persona reunidas en aquel lugar.

Tranquila amor no debemos desconcentrarnos por cualquier cosa que llego el momento – Le decía el azabache para calmar un poco sus nervios.

Ya dentro de aquel nuevo recinto donde se decidirá el futuro de nuestra bella y hermosa pareja.

A todo el hermoso público, el día de hoy será espectacular pues tendremos un encuentro dos contra uno pues así lo ha decido nuestra Reina y Campeona de Unova Iris – Empezó a dar la presentación un hombre elegante en medio del escenario.

La gente entro en euforia por ver aquel gran campo de batalla y escenario…

Es momento de dar la bienvenida a los dos retadores Ash de la Región de Kanto que viene a arrebatarle el título de Campeona y nuestra otra retadora es Serena de la Región de Kalos está aquí para quitarle la Corona de Reina de Unova pero ahora demos la bienvenida de nuestra actual Reina y Campeona de Unova ¡Iris! – Mencionaba aquel hombre dando una alabanza a aquells chica que bajaba desde un Helicóptero.

Hola a todos mis queridos seguidores es momento de empezar este gran duelo o no están ansiosos de que esto empiece de una buena vez – Decía esta Iris cautivando al auditorio completo.

Serena ¿Estas lista? – Le pregunto el azabache a ella.

Claro que si – Le respondió muy convencida.

Parece que los 3 están listos es momento de que la persona indicada dé a conocer como sera este encuentro – Hablo el mismo hombre en pleno escenario.

El encuentro será una batalla 2 contra 2, por lo que quiero decir Ash tiene derecho a usar un Pokémon y Serena usara también solo un Pokémon haciendo el total de 2 mientras que Iris tendrá el derecho de utilizar 2 Pokémon para defender sus títulos, constara de una batalla Pokémon entre el Pokémon elegido por el retador contra el que elija Iris mientras que por otra parte constara de una exhibición entre Serena e Iris, queda estrictamente prohibido cambiar de Pokémon el combate finalizara si un Pokémon de cualquier contrincante no pueda continuar a excepción de Iris es decir si la defensora pierde un Pokémon podrá seguir combatiendo pero el título por el cual era defendido se le será arrebatado, ¿Todos entendieron bien las reglas? – Explico aquel otro hombre en pleno escenario.

Si yo entendí todo – Comento este Ash entusiasmado de que la batalla final empezara.

Yo igual – Asistió esta Serena.

Sal Charizard, yo te elijo – Ordeno el azabache.

Delphox por favor sal – Por su parte decía la castaña.

Sal Dragonite estoy seguro que tienes muchas ganas de una revancha después de tanto tiempo amigo, y también tú también sal Haxorus – Por parte de la defendedora de ambos títulos elegio a 2 dragones.

Bien chicos que comience el enfrentamiento – Dio por comenzado el encuentro aquel hombre lanzando unos fuegos artificiales al aire.

Charizard utiliza "Cola Dragón" – Le decía el azabache a su amigo de Kanto.

Dragonite igualmente utiliza "Cola Dragón" – Ordenaba el mismo ataque.

Los dos golpes colisionaron causando una gran explosión en el lugar…

Haxorus ahora por favor utiliza "Danza Dragón" y después utiliza "Pulso Dragón" – El Pokémon de esta comenzó a realizar su combinación demostrando que aquellos ataques que a pesar de ser ofensivos también pueden ser lo más bonitos si es lo que uno realmente quiere.

Mientras que por el otro lado…

Delphox utiliza "Infierno" y forma una gran circulo alrededor de nosotros y ahora "Llamarada" por encima – Ordenaba sus ataques de fuego pero este último tenía una gran peculiaridad.

Miren que gran control de esa "Llamarada" querido público, en vez de que tenga el símbolo esta es completamente esférica dándonos la imagen de como si fuese nuestro Sol – Explicaba el presentador de aquella noche.

La gente no sabía para donde voltear a ver pues por los lados las cosas se estaba poniendo espectaculares.

Charizard "Lanzallamas" ahora – Le ordeno el azabache.

Dragonite "Pulso Dragón" – Le ordenaba la defensora de aquellos títulos.

De nuevo los dos ataques chocaron dando una gran explosión fue cuando en ese momento.

Delphox utiliza "Fuerza Psíquica" y la "Llamarada" que creaste llévala en aquella explosión – Le pedía a su Pokémon inicial de Kalos la castaña, en el momento que el tercer ataque colisionaba causo otra gran explosión como si pereciesen fuegos artificiales.

Excelente movimiento Serena – Le decía esta Iris pues fue muy ingenioso.

Parece que mi querida Serena está aprovechando nuestra batalla juntos y yo no debo quedarme atrás – Pensaba este Ash.

¡Ash! Ya basta de probar la fuerza de nuestros compañeros sé muy bien que ese no es el verdadero poder de Charizard, estoy muy ansiosa por ver con mirar propios ojos su Mega-Evolución y Dragonite también está ansioso por saber si realmente es cierto todo eso que se escucha de que es la fuerza máxima que puede alcanzar – Le empezaba a decir su amiga de Unova.

Muy bien si eso es lo que pides así será – Le respondió este Ash a ella.

Vamos no me hagas esperar demasiado – Le decía Iris.

Charizard Mega-Evoluciona – Le ordeno este Ash a su amigo, entonces un gran brillo envolvía a su Pokémon.

Debemos aprovechar el acto de Mega-Evolución de Charizard, ahora Delphox utiliza "Lanzallamas para rodear a Charizard – Le decía la castaña.

Valla pero miren eso querido público esto es una gran escena hermosa al combinar tal ataque – Explicaba el presentador de aquella noche.

El ataque que había ordenado Serena fue disipado a la vez que aparecía Mega-Charizard "Y" provocando un calor abrasador en aquel lugar.

Vamos amigo demostremos de lo que somos realmente capaces – Empezaba a mencionar este Ash.

Vamos nosotros no nos podemos quedar atrás – Decía seguidamente esta Serena.

Acabemos esto de una buena vez, Charizard "Pulso Dragón" con todas tus fuerzas por favor – Le ordeno entonces su amigo empezó a cargar toda su fuerza.

No debemos dejar que esté listo a tiempo Dragonite utiliza "Enfado" – Le ordeno a su Pokémon la Campeona y Reina, fue en ese momento que su Pokémon ataco rápidamente hacia el enemigo.

Ahora Charizard – Ordeno el azabache, el ataque salió rápidamente sin darle una oportunidad al Dragonite dejándolo K.O instantáneamente mientras que por otro lado…

Ahora Delphox forma otra Estrella Solar con tu "Llamarada" y seguidamente utiliza "Lanzallamas" – Ordenaba la castaña mientras Iris quedaba distraída al ver y tomar importancia a su Dragonite caer.

No Dragonite – Decía Iris ya entrando en desesperación pues ya había sido despojada de un título pero eso no iba a terminar ahí pues se distrajo tanto que olvido el otro duelo ante Serena.

Atención por decisión de los jueces aquí termina el combate y se ha decidido ya el resultado.

Bien hecho muchachos comité varios errores al confiarme demasiado y les felicito pues es más que obvio que lo han logrado – Decía esta Iris.

Ash quedas declarado el día de hoy como el nuevo Campeón de la Región de Unova muchas felicidades enhorabuena por obtener un logro más en tu vida – Hablo el hombre que estaba narrando toda la batalla.

Gracias – Decía muy contento el azabache.

Bueno por otra parte Iris los jueces han decidido entregarle la Corona a Serena debido a que te olvidaste por tiempos cortos a tus exhibiciones y poner más atención en la batalla es una lástima – Comentaba el mismo hombre otra vez.

Si lo se eh cometido ese error, pero bueno Ash y Serena felicidades por convertirse en el nuevo Campeón y reina de Unova – Comento Iris mientras entregaba la Copa y la Corona que los acreditaba como tales.

El público enloqueció al escuchar y ver tal momento que quedara marcado en la historia de Unova celebrándolo con fuegos artificiales.

Bueno y dígannos ¿Cuál será su siguiente reto? – Pregunto aquel hombre en el escenario.

El azabache y la castaña se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo…

¡Sinnoh!…

Así que regresaras de nuevo Ash, te estaré esperando – Menciono un hombre a lado de un gran Pokémon de color negro entre las sombras…

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo semanal de historia en donde nuestra pareja favorita consiguen sus sueños gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindan día con día leyendo esta historia, de nuevo muchas gracias no se olviden de comentar que eso es como mi alimento para seguir escribiendo nos vemos hasta la próxima… ¡Chao!

Atte: _**Koko**_


	31. Capítulo 31: Un día más, otra Región más

**Capítulo 31: Un día más, otra Región más…**

Sinnoh – Dijo aquellos dos mutuamente.

¿Sinnoh? Bien parece que es una buena elección – Decía aquel hombre en medio del escenario.

Si efectivamente ese será nuestra siguiente parada – Explicaba el azabache sus intenciones.

Como todos ya escucharon prepárense Región de Sinnoh que esta pareja está dispuesta a conquistar su Región como ya lo hiso con Kalos, Hoenn y recientemente Unova – Seguía hablando ese mismo hombre.

Serena mira por fin lo logramos – Le menciono este Ash hacia ella a la vez que la empezaba a abrazar.

Muchas gracias a todos porque el día de hoy nos hayan acompañado pero esto ha sido todo en donde pudimos ser testigos de esta pareja que está conquistando sus sueños nos vemos hasta la próxima – Hablaba por última vez aquel hombre antes de que el escenario se pusiese a oscuras totalmente.

Ya en los camerinos después todo aquel momento de victoria…

Es momento de ir a celebrar este gran triunfo no – Le dijo una persona a ambos.

¿Mamá? – Dijo este Ash algo sorprendido de verla por ese lugar.

Señora Delia – Comento la castaña igualmente sorprendida.

Bueno no se queden ahí vamos que hay mucha gente que los quiere ver después de tanto tiempo ¿Verdad? – Seguía explicando la mamá del azabache.

Ella tiene razón que los estamos esperando – Hablo otra voz femenina.

Pero si es mi mamá – Comento esta Serena con algunas lágrimas en el rostro pues ha hacía tiempo que no la veía personalmente, fue entonces que corrió directamente a sus brazos.

Sigues siendo mi pequeña Serena – Le respondió de igual manera con el abrazo.

Bueno vamos todos juntos – Hablo el azabache a la vez que empezaba a recoger sus pertenencias dentro de su camerino.

Hemos llegado en donde se celebrara sus triunfos queridos niños, en este hermoso restaurante de Ciudad Porcelana – Explicaba esta Delia.

Hola Ash, Serena que gusto de volverlos a ver – Hablo una chica Pelirroja.

¡Oh! Misty, ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Comento este Ash sorprendida.

Mi querido amigo espero y sigas comiendo bien – Dijo un chico moreno.

Brock o por Arceus también estas aquí – Seguía sorprendido el azabache.

Y no es el único que vino desde Kanto – Hablo otro chico detrás de él.

Gary que sorpresa y a pesar de que no tiene mucho tiempo que nos vimos – Comento este Ash.

Hola Ash – Hablo un chico pequeño que venía junto a su hermana.

Max, May también ustedes vinieron de Hoenn – Menciono aquel chico sorprendido de verlos.

Claro no nos íbamos a perder otro gran logro de parte tuya y claro el de tu futura esposa – Hablo aquella chica del paliacate con un tono de burla.

¿Esposa? – Pensó la castaña algo nerviosa de oír tal cosa.

Ella seria perfecta para ser la novia de mi hermano – Hablo una pequeña rubia.

Eureka ya te había dicho que dejaras de hacer eso por favor – Hablo alguien que aparecer era su hermano.

Citrón, Eureka también ustedes vinieron desde Kalos – Comentaba esta Serena.

Claro, recibimos la invitación de tu madre y decidimos venir pues estábamos completamente seguros de que ambos lo lograrían – Comentaba aquel chico líder de Gimnasio de Luminalia.

Me alegra mucho que estén aquí también – Comentaba este Ash.

Valla sí que esta noche estuvo algo pesada para ti verdad – Hablo un chico peliverde hacia una chica morena.

Pero ¿Quién será? – Menciono este Ash.

Hola a todos perdonen el retraso pero esto de perder al mismo tiempo dos títulos es algo tedioso jaja – Comentaba la Ex–Campeona de Unova Iris.

También viniste – Pregunto la castaña sorprendida de verla pues hace un par de horas habían tenido aquel duelo.

Pues claro el que haya perdido no significa que ya no seamos amigos o me equivoco – Decía aquella chica acompañada de un viejo amigo, Cillan.

Ash estoy muy ansiosa de que ya estés en mi Región eh – Comento una chica de cabello peli azul.

Eh, esa voz – Menciono el azabache pues se le hiso muy conocida aquella voz.

Hola Serena – Saludo a la castaña.

¡Dawn! – Dijeron ambos de verla también en Unova.

Claro que estaré ahí sin falta para anotarla en mi próxima Región – Comento aquel nuevo Campeón de Unova.

Y por supuesto que a ti también te estaré esperando Serena – Le comento la peli azul.

Si – Le dijo con un gesto de gentiliza la castaña.

Y más porque trataras de obtener la Corona de Sinnoh, ósea esta hermosura – Comento mientras sacaba aquella tiara de su equipaje.

Sí que esto es una gran sorpresa, así que Dawn ¿Tu eres la Reina de tu Región? – Le pregunto este Ash.

Efectivamente y no dejare que me lo quiten tan fácilmente – Comento aquella chica muy confiada de sí misma.

Bueno pero por ahora celebremos esta noche que es muy especial para ustedes – Comento Brock para romper un poco la tensión que se estaba formando en aquel lugar.

Muy bien hijo has logrado otra conquista más en este mundo sigue así por favor que yo te estaré esperando el día que nos tengamos que enfrentar – Mencionaba un hombre que los veía a lo lejos.

Hubo música, baile, historias de su experiencia vivida en todo el tiempo que no se habían visto y fue así como aquella noche especial para Serena y Ash pasó en plena diversión.

Gracias a todos por venir hasta aquí solo para celebrar con nosotros este gran momento de nuestras vidas – Agradecía este Ash a todos sus amigos.

Si mi Ash tiene mucha razón gracias por esta gran noche, fue fantástico todo, esperamos volvernos a ver. – También agradecía la castaña a lado de él.

Serena bueno es hora de me vaya regresando a casa porque Rhyhorn a lo mejor estará haciendo de las suyas – Explicaba la madre de la castaña.

Si Mamá por favor salúdalos por favor – Le pedía la castaña.

Ash, también es hora de irme tengo que regresar a Kanto, recuerda que te amo hijo y sigue conquistando tus sueños – Le decía su Mamá Delia.

Bueno gracias, está bien, quiero que le mandes saludos al Profesor Oak por favor y con ello a todos mi Pokémon que se encuentran allá – Le comento el azabache.

Claro hijo cuídate mucho y te lo encargo Serena – Le dijo ella hacia la castaña provocando que se ruborizara instantáneamente.

Entonces cada uno de sus amigo empezó a despedirse de la pareja que había conseguido conquistar lo cima en Unova…

Serena bueno es hora de irnos al aeropuerto de la ciudad que nos dejara en Ciudad Jubileo de Sinnoh y pensar que hace poco estuvimos ahí no – Le decía este Ash hacia ella.

Si fue una mala experiencia pero venos aún seguimos juntos a pesar de todos los problemas por los que hemos pasado – Comento la castaña.

La joven pareja llego a su respectivo destino después un largo viaje…

Bienvenidos a Sinnoh nos da el gusto contar con su visita esperamos y sea de su agrado – Decia una voz femenina a través de un alto parlante al bajar del avión.

Ciudad Jubileo me trae algo de recuerdos cuando viaje con Dawn y Brock por esta linda Región – Explicaba este Ash.

Bueno que tal si vamos a visitar a Dawn – Menciono la castaña pues quería verla.

Si me parece una excelente idea pero para eso tenemos que ir hasta Pueblo Hoja Verde ¿De acuerdo? Además de que se encuentra cerca de nosotros – Le explicaba el azabache.

Me agrada que está cerca de aquí es que ya me canse de viajar – Comento la castaña con algo de pena de estar así en ese estado.

También ya que estemos por ahí cerca podemos visitar al Profesor Serbal – Le comento este Ash pues le anhelaba verlo después de tanto tiempo.

Oye si después de todo cuando estaba en Kalos el Profesor Cipres me comento alguna vez, que fue alumno del Profesor Serbal – Le relato tal cosa que le mencionaron hace ya un par de años.

Eso sí es algo que no sabía, bueno nunca es tarde para aprender cosas nuevas jajaja me da un poco de gracia todo esto – Explicaba el azabache lo que empezaba a sentir por aquel momento.

Creo que no tendrán que esperar demasiado chicos – Dijo una chica detrás de ellos.

¡Dawn! - Dijo Ash sorprendido de verla tan pronto.

Mira si justamente estábamos pensando en ir a verte – Menciono la castaña contenta de encontrarla.

Si está bien los llevare a mi casa para que descansen – Les ofreció tal cosa como agradecimiento por aquella visita en esa Región.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos no mucho a decir verdad pues su pequeño pueblo estaba cerca y llegaron…

Madre ya llegue y mira ¿Quién crees que viene a visitarnos? – Empezaba a hablar aquella chica peli azul.

Oh no hagas demasiada bulla pues parece que es alguien muy importante para estar aquí – Decía su madre mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Hola Señora ¿Me recuerda? – Comento el azabache con una gran sonrisa.

Valla pero sí que es una gran sorpresa, pero si es Ash – Menciona la madre de Dawn.

Así que aún me recuerda yo pensaba que ya me había olvidado – Le decía el azabache.

Como voy a olvidarte si en cualquier lado uno escucha tu nombre el chico que está logrando algo que es completamente imposible – Le explicaba ella.

Enserio pero ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – Le pregunto curiosamente este Ash.

Pues si en la radio, en la televisión y en las calles se murmura tu nombre, "Ash de la Región de Kanto" o el futuro "Entrenador Legendario", pues así como vas conquistando lugares no dudo en lo absoluto que ese sobrenombre te venga nada mal – Le explico.

Jajaja creo que están exagerando un poco los medios, pero aun así mi destino es seguir avanzando más y más ¿Verdad Serena? – Respondió algo apenado y dirigiéndose a la castaña.

Si cariño y lo haremos juntos – Le respondió muy contenta.

Así que ella es la "Famosa Novia" de Ash, también se ha escuchado mucho de ti pues eres una Reina muy reconocida – Le decía aquella señora.

Gracias… – Respondió muy avergonzada de que también la reconozcan de esa forma.

Bueno ya basta de tanto alago mamá, yo que soy tu hija conquiste la Corona de Sinnoh me alabaste tanto – Le reclamaba este Dawn.

Pero que comparas 1 Corona a ya tener 3 – Le explicaba mientras se burlaba un poco de si hija.

Mamá ya basta de hacerme burla – Le reclamo la Peli azul.

Bueno muchas gracias por su hospitalidad pero nos quedaremos en el centro Pokémon – Explicaba el azabache.

No como creen, no permitiré que hagan algo así como eso tienen que quedarse en nuestra casa – Hablo la peli azul.

No es por ser mal educados, pero no me gustaría estar en el mismo lugar que mi rival o ¿No? – Le explicaba la castaña.

Bueno tienes toda la razón – Le respondió afirmando lo que decía.

Si, pues de una vez emprendamos marcha hacia Pueblo Arena a descansar en su Centro Pokémon y mañana saludaremos al Profesor Serbal – Comento este Ash antes de seguir su camino antes de cayera la noche.

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo semanal de esta historia de nuestra pareja favorita del mundo Pokémon, gracias por la espera que me tienen, por su apoyo constante con sus comentarios que me alegran mis días y me animan a seguir con esta historia los quiero chicos por todo esto que les comente, así que nos vemos hasta la próxima… ¡Chao!

Atte: **_Koko_**


	32. Capítulo 32: Algo que festejar… Gracias…

**Capítulo 32: Algo que festejar… Gracias…**

Ya en Pueblo Arena…

Hola Pueblo Serbal ya tiene mucho tiempo que lograba verlo – Le comento este Ash contento de reencontrarse con él.

Hola chico es cierto, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, pero eh sabido mucho de ti gracias a los medios de hoy – Explicaba aquel profesor.

Hola Profesor es un gusto poder conocerlo por primera vez – Hablaba la castaña.

Es un gusto de mi parte conocerte pues eres una gran celebridad, todas mis estudiantes hablan mucho de ti pues apareces como una de las grandes revelaciones del mundo Pokémon, y además te daré algo que espero y sepas cuidarlo – Le decía a la vez que agarraba algo con forma de un cilindro.

¿Pero que será? – Pensaba la castaña pues no veía muy bien al estar cubierto con una sábana pequeña.

No me diga que le dará un… – Hablo este Ash hasta que fue interrumpido por el mismo Profesor.

Huevo, exactamente es un Huevo Pokémon ¿De cuál?, lo descubrirás conforme lo tengas contigo – le explicaba aquel señor mayor.

Muchas gracias, enserio muchas gracias por este obsequio – Decía muy contenta esta Serena al recibir tal regalo.

Bueno chicos fue un gran gusto volverlos a ver pero tengo que salir a una expedición a recolectar unas muestras de algunos Pokémon y sus cambios al evolucionar – Explicaba.

Por cierto también el Profesor Ciprés le manda saludos desde Kalos – Le pasaba aquel saludo la castaña.

Bueno me despido y espero volverlos a ver – Dijo por ultimo por última vez antes de salir del laboratorio.

La joven pareja salió del laboratorio…

Hola Ash había escuchado rumores de que estabas por este lugar – Hablo una chica rubia muy guapa.

¡Cinthia! – Dijo este Ash muy sorprendido de verla de nuevo

¿La conoces Ash? – Le pregunto algo celosa pues sabía que ella era una mujer realmente muy guapa.

Pues claro cuando visite esta Región en compañía de Dawn y Brock, Cinthia era la Campeona en aquel entonces – Le explicaba el azabache.

Muy bien dicho Ash, era la Campeona hasta solo el año pasado – Le respondió aquella hermosa rubia.

¿Ahora quién es el nuevo Campeón o Campeona? – Le pregunto el azabache muy curioso.

A decir verdad es Campeón y sé que lo conoces perfectamente – Le dijo muy seriamente cambiando el tono de sus palabras.

Uhm ¿Yo lo conozco? – Ash no sabía muy bien a lo que se refería ella.

… – Serena no entendía muy bien de lo que hablaban pues ella no estaba presente cuando ellos se conocieron.

Hay Ash siempre tan ingenuo como siempre, bueno está bien te diré el nombre aquel hombre aquel ahora es el Nuevo Campeón de Sinnoh – Muy igualmente con un tono de seriedad y ponerle suspenso al asunto.

… – El solo esperaba aquel nombre.

Tobías – Le menciono aquel nombre misterioso.

To… bi… as… Así que él está en lo más alto de Sinnoh – Dijo el azabache sorprendido de que fuese él.

¿Tobías? ¿Quién es ese Tobías querido? – Le pregunto la castaña.

Ese hombre fue el único obstáculo que me impidió llegar a la final de la Liga de Sinnoh ya que fui vencido por el en la Semifinales de aquella vez – Le explicaba lo que había pasado hace un par de años.

Tobías no es un entrenador ordinario pues el día en que lo enfrentaste utilizo dos criaturas algo fuera de lo común – Empezaba a describir a aquel tipo aquella rubia linda.

Con solo decirte que solo conozco 2 Pokémon y como decía Cinthia sus Pokémon son fuera de lo común – Le seguía explicando este Ash.

Pero si eso ya lo mencionaron, ahora díganme ¿Cuáles eras sus Pokémon? –Les pregunto algo interesada en el tema.

Uno de ellos era un Latios – Explico Cinthia.

Un Latios, vaya sí que es especial además de que es Legendario – Decía algo sorprendida esta Serena.

Pero además su Pokémon más fuerte que tiene él es un Darkrai – Comento este Ash.

Oh vaya un Darkrai eso sí que es algo muy pero muy serio – La castaña comento más sorprendida que nunca.

Ash déjame decirte que el día que me arrebato el título de Campeona solo utilizo a Darkrai demostrando que ha entrenado mucho a ese Pokémon y será muy difícil vencerlo así que prepárate para todo lo que este por llegar – Le advertía aquella chica hermosa.

Si lo sé, pero ahora ya no soy un niño como en aquel día que me enfrente a él ya que tengo ahora 18 años – Comenzaba a explicar ya muy convencido de su entrenamiento que ha logrado durante esos años.

Me encanta que tengas ese espíritu de lucha, bueno es hora de marcharme a continuar con todo lo que deje, cuídense mucho chicos – Le explicaba aquella chica rubia.

Hasta pronto Cinthia espero tener una batalla contigo después – Le decía este Ash con muchos ánimos.

Está bien, claro que tendremos una batalla hasta la próximo – Hablo por última vez antes de emprender su marcha.

Tu amiga Cinthia me cayó muy bien – Le comentaba la castaña.

Enserio, que bien, pero bueno es hora de ir de nuevo a Ciudad Jubileo por un par de cosas que quisiese comprar y además se que te encantara ir allá Serena – Le empezaba a explicar el azabache.

¿Por qué lo dices Ash? – Le pregunto esta Serena.

Pues porque me ayudaras a comprar un par de cosas para nuestros Pokémon – Le dijo el azabache.

Pero ¿Qué tipos de cosas quisieses comprar? – Le preguntaba curiosamente.

Pikachu, ¿Podrías esperar en ese árbol un par de minutos por favor? – Le ordeno a su amigo y el acepto sin ninguna objeción.

Parece que es algo sorpresa para ellos pues no por nada le ordenaste tal cosilla a tu Pikachu – Le dijo ella.

Efectivamente, pues me gustaría darles un pequeño obsequio pues no estaría hasta aquí si no hubiese sido por su ayuda que me han brindado a lo largo de todo mi viaje – Le empezaba a explicar sus motivos el azabache.

Claro que si cariño, por supuesto que te ayudare a ir por tales cosas, además no sería mala idea de que yo igual les preparase algo pues también fue gracias a ellos que estoy hasta aquí – También decía ella pues le agrado mucho aquella idea de su novio.

En cuanto lleguemos al Centro Pokémon de la Ciudad le encargaremos nuestros Pokémon a la Enfermera Joy para que los cuide no crees – Le explicaba aquel joven.

Me parece una excelente idea – Asistió ella con una gran felicidad en su bello rostro.

Pasaron un largo rato caminando pues desde Pueblo Arena a Ciudad Jubileo es un tramo pesado, pero por fin llegaron los dos a su destino.

Hola Enfermera Joy – Saludaba este Ash al entrar en aquel establecimiento.

Hola, bienvenidos al Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Jubileo en que puedo ayudarlos – Le respondio muy amablemente aquella chica de cabello rosa.

Enfermera por favor podría pedirle un grandísimo favor – Hablo la castaña.

Si claro, solo díganlo – Decía ella sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro.

Pues nos encantaría encargarte a nuestros Pokémon por un par de horas – Pedía aquel favor el azabache.

Claro ya saben que para eso está los Centros Pokémon, tratando de brindarle el mejor trato posible a todos los entrenadores que nos visitan – Hablaba aquella enfermera.

Bien entonces te los encargamos mucho por favor – Decía este Ash.

Claro no tienen por qué preocuparse vallan con toda la calma – Respondía aquella chica contenta.

Gracias – Agradeció la castaña.

Pikachu por favor quédate con la enfermera Joy y obedece hasta que regresemos – Le pedía a su pequeño amigo de Kanto.

Entonces la joven pareja empezó a emprender su marcha hacia el centro urbano donde se encuentra todo el centro de compras…

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que por fin encontraron las cosas necesarias para darle a sus compañeros.

Cariño y en ¿Qué lugar planeas darles estos obsequios? – Le pregunto la castaña muy curiosa de como seria ese momento.

Realmente no tengo algún lugar específicamente pero… Creo tener una estupenda idea – Decía el azabache.

Dime qué clase de idea tienes amor – Le decía la castaña muy curiosamente.

Pues me gustaría que fueses al Centro Pokémon a ver cómo están nuestros amigos y para que hagas un poco de tiempo en lo que preparo todo para que ellos lo disfruten, además te veo afuera de Pueblo Hoja Verde – Explicaba este Ash.

Claro, ¿Pero cómo sabré que ya tengo que ir? – Le decía la castaña.

Fácilmente amor cuando el Sol este completamente oculto y la luna este apareciendo ese será el momento adecuado – Le explicaba el azabache.

Si entonces yo me encargo de ellos, estoy muy ansioso de sea lo que sea que estés preparando amor, bueno me voy cariño te veo al rato ¿De acuerdo? – Menciono esta Serena mientras le dio un pequeño beso en la frente muy contenta.

Bueno es hora de empezar a preparar todo así que manos a la obra – Hablo el azabache muy convencido de sí mismo.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente hasta que por fin se ocultó el Sol y salía la Luna.

Hay por Arceus espero y ya esté listo todo Ash – Pensaba la castaña algo preocupada pues no sabía si estaba preparado.

Bueno ya está todo listo, justo a tiempo – Comenzó a decir este Ash desde la orilla de un Lago.

Chicos es hora de irnos, por favor síganme – Dijo la castaña hacia todas esas criaturas – Bueno muchísimas gracias por haber cuidado todos nuestros compañeros.

De nada fue un placer ayudarlos, gracias por elegir nuestros servicios del Centro Pokémon nos vemos hasta la próxima – Decía aquella Enfermera Joy.

Serena salió de aquel lugar junto a todos los Pokémon hacia aquel lugar prometido que había quedado con este Ash…

Miren todos ahí está Ash, pueden verlo – Comento la castaña dirigiéndose a todos.

Hola a todos que gusto de volver a verlos – Comento a lo lejos el azabache.

Pikachu al oír la voz de su entrenador salió disparado hacia el rápidamente…

Ash ya está todo listo – Le dijo esta Serena.

Claro amor, termine las cosas como todo estaba calculado, bueno es hora de dirigirnos al Lago Veraz, no queda muy lejos de aquí pues me parece un lugar muy bonito y tranquilo para darles una sorpresa a todos ustedes – Empezó a explicar este Ash hacia todos los Pokémon.

O vaya amor sí que realmente te luciste con todo esto – Menciono Serena muy sorprendida de ver todo ese lugar.

Aquel Lago Veraz estaba repleto de regalos, más bien cajas donde se encontraban sus obsequios, había una gran mesa donde se estaba sirviendo mucha comida especial para ellos, los Pokémon se emocionaron tanto al ver aquel gran detalla que se amontonaron encima del azabache como en son de agradecimiento.

Muchachos no es para tano, pero podrían bajarse de mi – Habla este Ash algo agitado al tenerlos casi a todos encima de él.

Es que realmente te luciste cariño con esto – Alago a su novio ella.

Amigos por favor acérquense este detalle que organice para ustedes es porque sin su ayuda no estaría hasta aquí por ello es esta sorpresa para ustedes así que por favor disfruten de todo esto – Les empezaba a agradecer este Ash a sus Pokémon.

Ash esto es muy maravilloso de tu parte hacia ellos, pero bueno es hora de celebrarlo junto ellos verdad Cariño – Le dijo esta Serena a la vez que tomaba su mano y caminaba directo a ellos.

Bueno chicos hasta otro capítulo de esta historia este capítulo fue algo de transición espero y les haya gustado, también les doy gracias por todo su apoyo que me están brindando día con día, de nuevo gracias por sus comentarios positivos que me ayudan a levantar mi ánimo y nos vemos hasta la próxima ¡Chao!

Atte: _**Koko**_


	33. Capítulo 33: Parece ser un camino muy fá

**Capítulo 33: Parece ser un camino muy fácil…**

Las cosas parecían pintar excelente para aquellos dos chicos dentro de lo que va en esa región.

Chicos nunca olviden que siempre estaremos agradecidos con su arduo trabajo que hacen por nosotros los entrenadores lleguemos a lo más alto junto a ustedes – Menciono el azabache antes de acabar con aquella noche de festejo y comida para ellos.

Al día siguiente.

Bueno querido Ash ¿Qué es lo que ahora tienes en mente? – Pregunto la castaña muy curiosa.

Esa pregunta se responde sola Amor, primero lo primero necesitamos saber cuándo será tu primer encuentro y en qué Ciudad para tomar un ritmo adecuado sin que nos ganen la prisas en el momento ¿De acuerdo? – Le explicaba este Ash.

Bueno para ello necesitamos ir de nuevo al Centro Pokémon más cercano para saber todo eso – Le respondió esta Serena.

Solo y espero que la Enfermera Joy no se moleste con nosotros pues de nuevo regresaremos al mismo lugar – Menciono el azabache algo apenado.

Tranquilo ella siempre es flexible con todos los entrenadores – Dijo ella seguidamente.

La joven pareja regreso al Centro Pokémon para observar bien en que momento y lugar del primer espectáculo de esta Serena.

Mira Ash será en Ciudad Jubileo – Comento la castaña.

Vaya entonces tu primer debut será en esta misma ciudad en la cual llegamos, bueno eso ahorra un poco de viaje y bueno ¿Cuánto falta para el evento? – Le pregunto este Ash.

Uhm veamos… veamos… Ah mira, aquí dice que será en dos meses y el próximo en cuatro meses, pero Amor tus combates de gimnasio como los vas solventar – Comento Serena pues empezaba a sentir que era algo egoísta de su parte pensar primero en ella.

Tu tranquila, todo va estar bien, va estar perfecto – Le respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro provocando un rubor en sus mejillas de las castaña.

Hay eres un tonto – Le comento ella algo avergonzada por los actos de este Ash.

Pero sabes soy el tonto que más te quiere en este mundo – Le respondió mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

… – Serena al oír tal palabras no pudo decir nada pues quedo completamente petrificada por la hermosas cosas que le había mencionado.

Bueno ya es hora de continuar con nuestro viaje por la Región de Sinnoh – Menciono este Ash con las energías muy en alto como si no hubiese un mañana.

El arduo entrenamiento que se dispuso a empezar este Ash comenzó… Los días tras días pasaban con el afán de mantener la fuerza y forma de sus amigos Pokémon, por otra parte Serena se preparaba para aquel día en el cual debutaría como una competidora más en la Región de Sinnoh.

Entonces el día de Serena llego, muchas personas se reunieron un gran escenario cerca del Gimnasio de aquella misma Ciudad Jubileo entonces un dirigible empezó a surcar los cielos que portaba un gran pantalla.

Hola a todos es un gusto estar en esta Región de Sinnoh – Hablo un hombre con tono de extranjero en su voz desde aquella misma pantalla colocada en aquel dirigible.

Oye mira si es Monsieur Pierre – Comentaba la castaña feliz de ver aquel rostro conocido de su Región de Kalos.

Damas y Caballeros estaré con ustedes acompañándolos por toda la competencia de quien obtendrá la codiciosa Corona de Sinnoh y para dar inicio a este gran día para algunas chicas que están dispuestas a convertirse en Reina de esta misma Región y para ello me siento alagado al estar junto a la actual reina "Dawn" – Menciono aquel hombre rubio de Kalos.

Hola a todos, buenas tardes me encanta y me alaga estar con todos ustedes hoy que se dará como inicio a una de las más grandes pruebas del Tripokalon de Sinnoh, sin mencionar que entre las competidoras que disputaran la primera llave de princesa es una persona muy famosa pues ha causado demasiado fulgor anteriormente en sus antiguas participaciones estamos hablando de "Serena" – Hablaba aquella chica peli azul portando un hermoso vestido que la hacía lucir como una verdadera reina que es.

Hola… – Hablo la castaña apenada pues los reflectores apuntaban hacia ella dejándola muy apenada y sin habla.

Todos sabemos quién es ella pues es la actual Reina de Unova además de haber sido coronada en Hoenn y su natal Kalos, mientras que ahora ha venido aquí para obtener un cuarto título – Seguía explicando esta Dawn – Pero bueno ahora se escribirá una historia nueva en Sinnoh por favor Monsieur siga que esto ha sido todo por parte mía.

Bueno ya todos hemos escuchado las palabras de esta hermosísima damisela, y es hora de dar por comienzo este gran evento por favor, Música… – Hablo mientras aquel sonido empezó a retumbar por aquel lugar.

Bueno Serena te deseo siempre lo mejor de lo mejor y por favor gana este primer encuentro ya que has entrenado arduamente – Le dijo este Ash antes de separarse.

Si lose, además de que siempre tengo en mente aquellas palabras que dijiste – Dijo ella muy convencida de sí misma.

*Flashback*

Nunca te rindas hasta el final – Dijo un pequeño niño de cabello azabache.

*Fin del Flashback*

Jeje – Solo sonrió esta Serena al recordar tal día con rubor en sus mejillas.

Bueno es hora de irme al palco, recuerda que Te amo – Le dijo por última vez antes de irse.

Yo igual Ash – Le correspondió.

Empezaron a sonar y brilla en el cielo varios fuegos artificiales dando por inicio aquel gran momento…

Aquellas combinaciones empezaron a dar inicio una tras otra mientras el público empezaba entrar en calor al ver a las competidoras lucirse con sus mejores combinaciones, y no era una gran sorpresa de que Serena pasase sin ningún problema a la siguiente etapa.

Serena parece que esto se está volviendo pan comido para ti y tus Pokémon – Pensó esta Dawn al verla en el escenario.

Sigue así amada mía y no te rindas – Pensaba este Ash al verla pasar a la siguiente fase.

En esta etapa solo se encontraban 5 damiselas de las cuales solo 2 pasaran al duelo final, solo que esta etapa fue de exclusivamente de moda, donde tenían que sacar sus mejores atuendos juntos a sus Pokémon demostrando el glamour y la elegancia de cada uno de ellos, pero para Serena esto era muy sencillo pues como ya Reina de 3 regiones, al estar rodeada de multitudes ofertas de moda no resultó ser un problema ya que era un campo experimentado y conocido, dándole en las manos su boleto al encuentro final.

Muy bien hija mía parece que ya eres toda una maestra en este tipo de eventos, estoy muy orgullosa de ti – Pensaba la madre de la castaña que veía el evento desde la Televisión en Kalos.

Entonces el encuentro final se disputaba de una vez, todos se alborotaban al ver aquel gran espectáculo, combinaciones, ataques y bellos movimientos se lucían aquel lugar, hasta que por fin termino dando como resultado lo siguiente…

Damas y Caballeros parece que ya tenemos los resultados del día de hoy – Hablaba Monsieur Pierre.

Todos estaban expectantes de los resultados pero todo era más que obvio…

La ganadora del día hoy y con mucho mérito se hace acreedora de la primera llave de Princesa en Sinnoh es… ¡Serena! Felicidades, por esto – Le decía su compatriota regional.

La gente no estaba sorprendida de aquel resultado ya que ella era formidablemente la favorita para ganar aquella noche.

¡Serena! – Menciono una chica en lo más alto del público.

¡Dawn! – Le respondió la castaña.

Realmente te felicito por lo que acabas de lograr, pero te estaré esperando cuando sea el momento en que nos tengamos que enfrentar, bueno ahora doy por terminado esta noche y no den por vencidas ya que hay muchos eventos Tripokalon en la Región, recuerden nunca abandonar sus sueños nos vemos – Hablaba aquella peli azul antes de irse.

Gracias Dawn de igual manera estaré esperando ese día – Pensaba al oír tales palabras la castaña.

Bueno Serena te hago entrega la primera llave de princesa que se reparte en Sinnoh, ahora disfruta de noche y sigue esforzándote que eres una candidata a la corona, publico, damas y caballeros muchas gracias por habernos acompañado esta vez, hasta la próxima – Comentaba este hombre elegante proveniente de Kalos.

Aquel momento paso rápidamente, todos empezaron a retirarse a sus respectivos hogares, exceptuando a aquella pareja que se disponía a celebrar en un pequeño restaurant cerca de aquel establecimiento…

Serena, querida estoy realmente muy orgulloso de que haya obtenido tan fácilmente tu primera llave ya que eso habla muy bien de ti, pues das a resaltar todo el esfuerzo que has hecho a lo largo de todo este tiempo – Le decía este Ash muy feliz.

Gracias amor pero como tu bien lo dijiste hace poco tiempo, de que esto no sería posible sin ellos – Explico ella mientras señalaba a sus compañeros Pokémon que se encontraban disfrutando de una buena comida.

Si eso es verdad – Le respondió igualmente sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro.

Bueno querido y ahora ¿Qué es lo que sigue? – Le pregunto la castaña algo curiosa.

Ahora toca prepararme para mi batalla de gimnasio – Comento muy decidido de sí mismo el azabache.

Sabes que cuentas conmigo en todo momento – Dijo Serena mientras se puso de pie y fue directo hacia el a darle un beso en la frente.

Aquella noche de celebración paso rápidamente, el entrenamiento de Ash de igual forma, el día anhelado por el empezó, el día que obtendría su primera medalla de gimnasio de la siguiente Ciudad que era Pirita…

No tenía ni idea de que en Ciudad Jubileo no hay gimnasio – Decía la castaña mientras caminaban hacia aquel sitio.

Si a pesar de ser la ciudad principal de Sinnoh no cuenta con uno, pero en fin ya estamos casi cerca de la siguiente Ciudad – Explicaba este Ash.

Ash estoy un poco nerviosa pues en este par de meses que hemos estado en esta Región no te visto entrenar, y realmente pienso que no debiste haber tomado todo esto tan a la ligera – Explicaba cómo se sentía esta Serena en ese momento.

Amor tu tranquila es cierto que me eh tomado esto a la ligera pero confía en mi – Le decía el muy seguro de sí mismo.

Bueno está bien – Comento con un pequeño suspiro.

Mira ahí está el Gimnasio bien es hora de combatir – Dijo sin perder la seguridad en si este Ash.

Entonces aquella pareja entro en aquel recinto de batalla…

¡Vamos! ¡Ash! – Grito la castaña desde detrás de él.

Entonces aquella batalla comenzó y efectivamente como el azabache le había dicho a su novia fue muy sencillo para él y así estaba obteniendo su primera medalla.

Eres un tonto por tenerme preocupada casi todo este tiempo – Le reprocho la castaña.

Ya te había dicho que esto es muy fácil para nosotros o no te habías dado cuenta de eso – Le decía el.

No del todo pero como tú lo dices esto será muy sencillo para nosotros – Comento con una sonrisa en bello rostro de la castaña.

Bueno chicos muchas gracias por su espera semanal de esta serie que me encanta escribir para ustedes mis queridos lectores, su apoyo incondicional que me dan con sus comentarios que me alegran los días para seguir con esto, de nuevo gracias por todo hasta la próxima ¡Chao!

Atte: _ **Koko**_


	34. Capítulo 34: El tiempo vuela…

**Capítulo 34: El tiempo vuela…**

Aquella pareja ya había logrado su primer paso dentro de esa basta Región de Sinnoh entonces siguieron su camino hacia su siguiente destino la segunda llave de la castaña que se celebraría en Ciudad Corazón…

El tiempo paso, días e incluso un par de semanas y ya había llegado el momento de que se enfrentase ya Ash por su tercera medalla, si ya estaba por su tercera medalla y en un par de días era el Tripokalon de la castaña, era algo de que sorprenderse pues su maduración ya era bastante, tanto el cómo Serena ya a sus 18 años ya demostraban lo que habían aprendido durante sus viajes.

Amor, realmente me siento muy feliz de estar contigo – Le decía la castaña contenta a la vez que le tomaba de la mano.

Yo de igual forma me siento así, es un gran honor compartir mis mejores deseos junto a ti, y como ves aun nos falta mas por escribir en nuestra historia – Le comentaba el azabache.

Si… – En el momento que ella respondió metió su mano en su abrigo que portaba y noto algo dentro de él.

¿Qué ocurre cariño? – Le pregunto algo preocupado.

Vaya pero que gran sorpresa, yo recuerdo haberlo puesto en mi mochila – Decía ella mientras tomaba una pequeña cajita.

Pero si es aquella cajita que te di hace ya un par de años, y veo que está en muy buenas condiciones a pesar del tiempo – Observaba también sorprendido de ver aquel presente.

Claro si es un obsequio tuyo, jamás me permitiría que se dañase – Le respondió con un rubor es sus mejillas.

Bueno eso me da mucho gusto amor, bien mira es ahí el Gimnasio de Ciudad Corazón – Comento señalando aquel lugar.

¿Te sientes listo? – Le pregunto la castaña.

Claro yo siempre estoy listo para lo que sea - Explicaba el azabache muy decidido.

Dada las circunstancias como te veo esto será muy fácil para ti verdad – Comento ella algo sorprendida.

Los dos entraron en aquel lugar, la batalla de Ash daría inicio…

¡Tú puedes Ash! – Grito la castaña.

Vamos, sal ahora Pikachu – Ordeno el azabache como primera elección dando por inicio aquel duelo.

Pasaron los encuentros de aquella batalla y fue sencillo para Ash dándole ya su tercera medalla pero en cuanto a Serena…

Muchas felicidades Amor, estoy muy orgullosa de ti – Le decía ella muy feliz.

Bueno si cariño, pero ahora ¿Cuándo es tu siguiente participación? – Le pregunto el azabache.

Creo que eso responderá tu pregunta jeje – Hablo castaña señalando un poster pegado a fuera del Gimnasio.

Esto sí que es una sorpresa apenas terminamos de salir de aquí y ahora ya nos ponen nuetro siguiente destino – Explicaba este Ash algo impactado.

Atención chicas que tienen el sueño de será la próxima Reina de Sinnoh se les hace la cordial invitación de realizar acto de presencia en el siguiente Tripokalon que se llevara a cabo empezaba a leer esta Serena en voz alta aquel poster que estaba frente a ellos.

Ya en dos días – Se expresó altamente el azabache pues le pareció demasiado pronto para aquella ocasión.

Ahora me toca preguntarte ¿Estas lista? – Le pregunto el azabache.

Pues por su puesto ya que tú me contagias esas energías que tienes de seguir adelante sin rendirse y dar todo por el todo – Le explicaba cómo se sentía en esos momentos.

Esa es la actitud Serena, pero por ahora quiero descansar un poco bueno y también quisiese comer un poco – Comento el azabache algo apenado pues le avergonzaba lo que estaba diciendo.

Bueno está bien cariño vámonos a comer algo delicioso al Centro Pokémon, pues le pediré a la Enfermera Joy que me preste su cocina para cocinar y prepararte algo ¿De acuerdo? – Le explicaba cuál era su plan.

Sí, estoy ansioso por saber qué es lo que me prepararas – Decía este Ash contento.

Claro pero ya démonos prisa – Hablo la castaña.

Pero no practicaras un poco, bueno para tener una buena idea de lo que harás – Le dijo este Ash algo preocupado.

Parece que los papeles se invirtieron – Comento esta Serena con una sonrisa.

A que te refieres con eso – Menciono algo confundido.

Si pues yo era la que estaba preocupada hace un par de días y ahora resulta que tu estas preocupado por mi jajaja a veces la vida da vueltas irónicamente – Explicaba con una gran sonrisa.

Bueno ya fue suficiente no – Dijo algo apenado pues no le gustaba la idea de que se las cosas cambiasen.

Jaja eres un tonto – Le comento esta Serena a la vez que le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

Aquella pareja se dispuso a ir al Centro Pokémon a comer un poco para después descansar y esperar el momento donde aquella chica tuviese su siguiente participación.

De nuevo soy yo Monsieur Pierre dándoles la más cálida bienvenida a este evento que otorgara otra llave para poder participar en la Clase Maestra del Tripokalon, damas y caballeros espero y estén listo para esta gran noche como lo están nuestras bellas participantes – Hablaba aquel hombre Kalos mientras la chicas que participarían salían detrás de una gran cortina de aquel bellísimo escenario.

Vamos Serena yo sé que tú lo lograras – Pensó este Ash al mirarla aparecer en el escenario.

Bien empecemos – Hablo el presentador Pierre a la vez que se apagaron las luces para dar comienzo.

La primera etapa consistió en preparación de alimento algo que tenía muy dominado esta Serena lo cual le otorgó el pase a las segunda fase donde ahora era turno de una pequeña exhibición de 2 minutos junto a un solo Pokémon por el cual ella solo pudo a elegir a Sylveon, realizaron una hermosa combinación incluyendo hasta un hermoso baile donde coordinaron belleza y talento…

La noche parece que está pasando demasiado rápido espectadores pero ya tenemos a las dos hermosas participantes que competirán por esta llave – Decía muy amablemente este Monsieur.

… – Ash no decía nada pues estaba con los nervios.

La primer en pasar a la final es Verónica – Era una chica pelirroja que cautivo a todos por su talento.

Y la última concursante es… ¡Serena! – Menciono a la siguiente aquel hombre elegante.

Hay Arceus… Vaya sí que lo estaba haciendo con mucho suspenso – Pensó el azabache ya más aliviado de escuchar los resultados.

El encuentro final constara de una pelea uno contra uno así que por favor preparen todo lo necesario para el duelo – Explicaba Pierre.

Si con lo que me encanta mucho los combates y creo que esto será fácil para ti amor después de todo siempre me ayudas en mis practicas antes de mis batallas – Pensaba este Ash.

Comiencen… – Dio por inicio el encuentro final de aquella noche.

Las cosas se pusieron realmente interesantes dentro de ese lugar pero las cosas salieron muy bien para nuestra participante favorita… ¡Serena!

Enhorabuena muchas felicidades Serena gracias a tu esfuerzo y valor has logrado obtener esta llave que te hago entrega – Le decía Monsieur a la castaña.

Muy bien hecho – Pensaba su madre viéndola desde Kalos a través de una computadora.

Muchas gracias por esto y compartir este gran momento de mi vida – Comentaba la castaña muy contenta de haber conseguido ya su segunda llave de princesa en Sinnoh.

Gracias a todos por darme ese apoyo realmente no sé cómo agradecerles por esto mismo – Decía esta Serena emocionada.

Hay mi querida Reina te ves hermosa cuando estas así – Pensaba este Ash al verla agradeciendo a su público.

Ya más tarde después que todo se habían marchado de aquel lugar…

¿Cómo te siente ahora Serena? Después haber conseguido este otro gran logro – Le pregunto este Ash.

Muy bien pero sabes, como hace rato ya había dicho es por todo el apoyo que siento cuando me presento en un escenario es como si sintiera toda esa fuerza que me manda mi madre desde Kalos, tú y todas la persona que me dan ese mismo apoyo – Explicaba su sentir la castaña ante el azabache.

Efectivamente así es también como yo me siento al estar presente en un encuentro contra un líder de gimnasio – Le comento el con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Aquella pareja se dirigió de nuevo a un centro Pokémon para pasar aquella noche y seguir con su travesía por aquella Región de Sinnoh…

Otros 2 meses después…

Valla que si siento que el tiempo pasa muy rápido – Se expresaba esta Serena con una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Si tan solo me falta una sola medalla para poder competir y entrar a Liga Pokémon de Sinnoh – Empezaba a explicar el azabache.

Si y ya la próxima semana será mi último concurso para conseguir mi pase a la Clase Maestra – Empezaba a decir la castaña.

Eso es una gran noticia eh estado pensando en que es mejor que mañana fuese a por ultima medalla y así obtener mi derecho de… - Cuando Ash iba a terminar de hablar fue interrumpido por alguien.

Tu derecho a poder enfrentarte a mi ¿Verdad? – Hablo un hombre detrás de él.

¿Uhm? – Solo dijo eso este Ash al ser interrumpido causando que voltease a ver de quien se tratase – Pero si eres tu – Comento algo sorprendido al reconocer a aquel hombre.

¿Lo conoces Corazón? – Le pregunto la castaña.

Por su puesto que tu querido novio me conoce – Hablo ese mismo hombre que era desconocido para ella.

Si efectivamente él tiene razón él es "Tobías" el actual Campeón de Sinnoh – Le explico el azabache.

Ya hace unos años que nos enfrentamos y ahora eres toda una estrella pues ya tienes 3 Campeonatos Kalos, Hoenn y Unova y vas por el cuarto triunfo pero sabes no te lo dejaremos tan fácil ya que también mi Darkrai se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte que en aquella ocasión – Le explicaba ese hombre sombrío.

Pues claro ya que eso hará que las cosas se pongan mucho más interesantes – Hablo este Ash muy emocionado de que se hayan vuelto más fuertes.

Todo lo que eh escuchado espero y no sea pura mentira, estaré esperando el momento en que nos enfrentemos – Le dijo mientras una gran limosina negra se acercó a él para que se subiese.

Ten lo por seguro – Comento antes de que marchara su nuevo objetivo en aquella región.

Parece que estas muy contento de haberlo visto – Le decía ella pues notaba tal expresión en su rostro.

Claro ya que él es mi último reto, pero por ahora no puedo pensar en Tobías pues aun no estoy en la Liga, bueno vamos al Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Marina y poder descansar de una vez ya que estoy agotado – Le dijo el azabache.

Pues por su puesto querido vamos a descansar – Le acepto tal cosa la castaña.

Al día siguiente…

El de hoy Ash de la Región de Kanto retara a Lectro por la Medalla Faro ¿Listos comiencen? – Comento el réferi de aquella última batalla de gimnasio.

¡Tú puedes Ash! – Le grito esta Serena con muchos ánimos.

Vamos ¡Torterra! – Ordeno el azabache a su Pokémon – Este es mi última medalla y hare todo por el todo por obtenerla – Ahora…. ¡Terremoto!...

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo semanal de esta historia que me encanta escribir para todos ustedes que me dan el apoyo para poder seguir con esto día con día, de nuevo gracias por todo y no se olviden de dejar esos comentarios que siempre me encantan leer darme esos ánimos además de que ahora no estoy pasando por un buen momento pero no los defraudare asi que nos vemos hasta la próxima… ¡Chao!

Atte: **_Koko_**


	35. Capítulo 35: Un viaje inesperado…

**Capítulo 35: Un viaje inesperado…**

La batalla de Ash por la última medalla ya había finalizado dando por resultado…

Ten te hago acreedor de la Medalla Faro de Ciudad Marina, solo te hace falta la Liga Pokémon Ash enhorabuena felicidades – Hablo aquel Líder de Gimnasio Lectro.

Muchas gracias tienes razón solo me falta la Liga para poder conquistar Sinnoh, fue un gusto volver a combatir contigo – Le decía el azabache.

Estoy muy contenta contigo amor por haberte alzado ya con tu octava medalla – Empezaba a felicitarlo esta Serena.

Si – Le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Sabes me siento nerviosa de que ya en una semana este por librar mi siguiente encuentro por mi Tercera llave de Princesa – Hablo la castaña con los nervios de punta.

Bien está decidido, vamos a practicar para que tengas la victoria asegurada – Le decía muy animado el azabache.

Gracias por siempre apoyarme – Le agradeció esta Serena.

Aquella semana para los dos empezó a correr día con día, la castaña comenzó su pequeño entrenamiento junto a Ash…

Hola de nuevo mi nombre es Monsieur Pierre y estaré con ustedes esta noche donde de nuevo estamos reunidos para saber quién obtendrá esta llave – Empezaba a dar por inicio la noche que pondría en juego el próximo futuro de la castaña.

Bien llego de nuevo el momento de demostrar y sacar todo el fruto de mi entrenamiento junto a Ash y la experiencia ganada viajando junto a el – Pensaba la castaña muy convencida de si misma.

Vamos Serena yo que lo conseguirás – Daba el apoyo este Ash desde un palco muy alto del escenario para poder verla a todo su esplendor.

Aquella historia que estaba a punto de escribir la castaña en su vida pero las cosas fueron muy pero muy benefícientes para ella puesto que…

Muchas felicidades Serena por haber conseguido otra llave más dándote ya el pase directo a competir por la codiciada Corona de Sinnoh te deseo mucha suerte en tu siguiente participación hasta la próxima que será en… – Empezó a hablar Monsieur Pierre antes de despedirse.

Gracias – Agradeció muy felizmente esta Serena al recibir aquella llave.

¡Serena! – Grito el azabache.

¿Ash? – Pregunto la castaña algo curiosa.

Vamos tenemos que ir a celebrar este gran triunfo tuyo – Le grito este Ash contento.

Por su puesto Amor ya hay que darnos prisa – Le respondió rápidamente.

Aquella pareja salió rápidamente sin perder el tiempo y se dirigieron a un gran restaurante donde no puedan ser molestados por nadie pues iba a ser una celebración para aquellos dos.

Que rica comida – Decía aquel joven de cabello azabache.

Si realmente es muy buena – Siguió la castaña.

Pero esto jamás superara en lo absoluto la comida exquisita que preparas tu amor mío – Le dijo Ash a su novia.

Ya deja decir eso que me avergüenzas – Dijo ella muy apenada al escuchar esas palabras.

Bien y veamos según esta carta que me dieron al salir de tu evento dice que Liga de Sinnoh será en 5 Meses – Explicaba este Ash una pequeña carta que le obsequiaron.

Vaya sí que avanzaste demasiado rápido a por tus medallas en Sinnoh – Decía la castaña algo sorprendida de que faltase tanto.

Si pero lo hice con la intención de tomarnos un pequeño descanso por cierto ¿Tu evento final cuando será? – Le pregunto a la castaña.

Bueno aún no se ha determinado exactamente el día pues Monsieur Pierre me dijo antes de salir del lugar, que lo más probable es que me manden un invitación dándome los detalles de cómo consistirán las cosas para ese gran día – Empezó a explicar esta Serena.

Pues bien esta decido nos vamos de regreso a Kalos por dos meses ya que quiero hablar con tu mamá sobre una cosa – Le explico sus motivos de aquel pequeño receso temporal.

Hablar con mi madre ¿Por qué? ´- Le dijo la castaña algo confundida pues le pareció demasiado raro.

Si así es quiero hablar con ella – Le volvió a repetir.

Ahm bueno – Dijo ella algo incomoda pues le seguía pareciendo muy raro.

A la mañana siguiente…

Todos los pasajeros con rumbo a la Región de Kalos por favor aborden el siguiente avión de la puerta derecha – Hablaba una mujer a través de un alto parlante.

Serena será mejor que duermas un poco pues parece que esto será un largo viaje – Le comento este Ash.

Si, lo sé – Dijo ella aun incomoda pues no sabía de qué es lo quiere hablar este Ash.

Serena sé muy bien que no estas cómoda y si lo sé es muy malo de mi parte no decirte cuales son mis intenciones de hablar con tu madre, pero algo si te puedo decir y es que no es nada malo en lo absoluto no lo es – Le explicaba el azabache para calmarla.

Enserio no es nada malo – Le dijo ella algo más tranquila.

Si no lo es, pero bueno descansa que al llegar me encargare de avisarte ¿De acuerdo? – Le dijo seguidamente a la vez que le daba un beso en la frente.

Muy bien "Te amo" – Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de quedar dormida.

Y yo a ti mi querida Reina – Le dijo mientras la veía como dormía – Solo espero que su mamá no lo tome tan precipitadamente esta decisión que tomare – Pensó el azabache mientras veía a través de la ventana el bello paisaje.

Un par de horas más tarde en el mismo avión…

Atención pasajeros aterrizaremos en 20 minutos en Ciudad Luminalia de la bella y colorida Región de Kalos por favor manténgase al tanto – Hablo una persona que al parecer era el capitán de aquel vuelo.

Señora Vera espero y haya recibido mi mensaje hace un par de hora – Pensó el azabache mientras divisaba ya aquella ciudad por aquella gran torre de su amigo Citrón – Serena despierta ya vamos a llegar – Le habla despacio este Ash.

Uhm ya llegamos eso fue demasiado rápido, bueno así lo sentí – Decía un poco risueña.

No exactamente pues dormiste demasiado mi querida princesa – Hablo el azabache a ella delicadamente.

Por favor a todos los pasajeros pueden bajar y gracias por elegir nuestro vuelo, esperamos que regresen de nuevo – Hablo una chica que era la azafata de aquel vuelo.

Mira a quien tenemos aquí si es mi bella hija y su tan famoso novio – Hablaba Vera al verlos desde hace tiempo.

Hola mamá – Comento la esta Serena a la vez que le daba un abrazo.

Hola señora Vera – Saludaba aquel chico.

¿Cómo has estado hijo? Y se te preguntas si recibí tu mensaje y estoy ansioso por esa charla que tanto quieres – Le decía ella.

Si claro – Le asistió el azabache.

Más tarde en Pueblo Boceto ya por la noche…

Bueno Ash ya que estamos aquí ¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar? – Le pregunto esta Vera, al mismo tiempo que Serena estaba a un lado de ellos todavía con algo de nervios en su rostro.

No es por ser grosero, descortés o como quisiese llamarlo pero me encantaría que fuese temprano mañana por la mañana – Le dijo este Ash hacia ella.

Esto en vez de calmar un poco mis pensamientos, hace que me preocupe más por saber de qué tratase – Pensaba la castaña algo preocupada al oír las palabras.

Pero algo que no sabía la castaña es que Ash le hiso una especie de señal con sus manos a su madre como si fuese secreto…

Ya muy temprano en la madrugada…

Parece que si capto el mensaje que le hice ayer por la noche – Le dijo el azabache a la señora.

Si al principio no entendí pero veme ya estoy aquí, y bien ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones de venir hasta Kalos a medio viaje? – Le pregunto ella curiosamente.

Bueno lo que realmente pasa es… – Ash le empezó a platicar a la madre de Serena.

Vaya así que de eso se trataba todo esto, pero por mí no existe ningún problema ya que puedo confiar plenamente en ti – Le respondió al oír todo eso.

Ahm ¿Dónde están todos? – Dijo la castaña al despertar y bajo rápidamente al comedor para buscarlos.

Hola Serena buenos días el desayuno está listo – Hablo esta Vera.

Hola mamá dime ¿Dónde fue Ash? – Le pregunto ella para encontrarlo.

Salió a ejercitarse un poco ah mira ya viene – Dijo mientras lo señalaba a través de la ventana.

Hola a todos uff vengo algo cansado me gustaría tomar un ducha y después de eso salir de comprar ¿Te parece Serena? – Le explico su gran idea.

Vale me parece una gran idea – Le respondió afirmando aquella invitación.

Bien pero primero coman un poco chicos y después de eso pueden ir a donde tengan que ir – Les dijo esta Vera con una sonrisa en rostro.

Ya más tarde…

Ash ayer por la noche escuche que ibas a hablar con mi madre por la mañana pero no eh visto que sucediese – Hablo castaña algo inquieta.

A es cierto, ya tuvimos esa platica, salió todo como esperaba después de todo así que no hay de qué preocuparnos, yo sé que no te oculto nada pero créeme que solo será por esta ocasión ya que es una sorpresa para ti si – Le explico con una gran felicidad en él.

Enserio es una sorpresa para mí – Dijo ella cambiando el tono de su voz con gran ilusión.

Si pero como su nombre lo dice es una sorpresa y esto da entender que no puedes saber hasta que sea el momento de acuerdo – Le empezaba a decir este Ash.

Bueno está bien, mira ese vestido de novia ¿No crees que es hermoso? – Le pregunto la castaña a su novio.

Claro pero yo pienso que se vería más hermoso si tú te lo pusieses – Le dijo para alagarla un poco.

Ya deja de decir cosas así – Le respondió muy avergonzada al oír aquellas palabras.

Aquella pareja siguió su travesía en aquella Ciudad Luminalia para seguir comprando sus pequeños caprichos ya sea bocadillos o simplemente ropa por parte de la castaña…

Mamá ya regresamos – Comento la castaña avisando su regreso.

Bienvenidos de nuevo espero y tengan hambre porque les prepare muchísima comida como para 100 Tauros – Hablaba Vera.

Mamá no exageres – Le decía la castaña.

Vaya yo sí que tengo mucha hambre – Comento el azabache.

Bueno que esperan si tienen hambre adelante coman – Les dijo esa misma mujer muy amablemente.

Pasaron un par de semanas hasta que por fin este Ash decidió regresar a Sinnoh para continuar con su viaje que había cortado de improviso, para poder platicar con la madre de Serena de que hablaron eso es un gran misterio que ni la propia no sabe…

Sinnoh estamos de regreso veamos las sorpresas que nos tienes ahora – Pensó el azabache al ver entre las nubes a aquel gran Monte Corona, hasta que de pronto observo algo que volaba cerca del avión en el que estaba – Uhm parece que es un Pokémon pero ¿Cuál es? – Se preguntaba al observarlo poco a poco hasta que por fin pudo identificarlo claramente…

Pero si es…

Bueno hasta aquí chicos el capítulo semanal de esta historia de amourshipping que me encanta escribir para todos ustedes mis queridos lectores gracias por todo ese apoyo que me brindan y nos vemos hasta la próxima… ¡Chao!

Atte: _**Koko**_


	36. Capítulo 36: Otra más…

**Capítulo 36: Otra más…**

El tiempo voló de nuevo y la castaña ya estaba a punto de competir por la famosa Corona de Sinnoh solo faltaban 3 días para aquel evento final por la castaña mientras que para el azabache solo faltaba un mes para que empiece la gran Liga Pokemon de Sinnoh…

Serena vamos a practicar por última vez ¿De acuerdo? – Le dio aquella idea el azabache.

Por su puesto claro que vamos a practicar – Le afirmo aquella propuesta.

Aquel entrenamiento les serviría para aquellos dos donde pusieron su empeño y dedicación para poder salir triunfadores en cualquier lugar.

Hola a todos, damas y caballeros el día de hoy se celebrara la gran final en el cual se decidirá si la actual Reina de Sinnoh Dawn conservara su corona o tendremos una nueva Reina en esta vasta Región – Hablaba este Monsieur Pierre.

La gente al escuchar las palabras del presentador entro rápidamente en euforia…

Hay amor mío si tan solo supieras que fue lo que hable con tu madre hace un par de meses seguramente estarías feliz pero quiero que todo esto sea una gran sorpresa cuando sea su debido momento – Pensaba el azabache mientras la veía entrando a aquel gran escenario.

Serena espero y estés lista para este gran duelo – Pensaba la actual Reina de Sinnoh al entrar en escena con un gran y hermoso vestido que la hacía lucir increíblemente a lo de su Togekiss.

Vaya así que elegirá a su Togekiss y en donde esta… – Pensaba el azabache al ver su primer elección.

Sal ahora ¡Empoleon! – Ordeno la chica de cabellos azul.

Uhm así que lo estaba guardando hasta el último momento, Serena ten mucho cuidado con Empoleon ya que es su punto más fuerte que tiene y no es de lo que se dan por vencidos debido a su gran orgullo – Pensaba el azabache al verlo entrar en escena.

Los primeros duelos de aquellas chicas empezaron pues de eso trato la primera ronda, sin mucho alarde cada uno de ellos empezaba pero uno dio mucho que hablar pues era el combate que empezó a librar Serena ya que sus ataques aparte de ser muy poderosas eran muy hermosos.

Sal ahora Delphox – Ordeno la castaña para dar comienzo a la segunda ronda que Tartaria de una exhibición de moda, Serena entro a un especie de cuarto donde comenzó a elegir el mejor atuendo que llevaría su querido Pokémon sin perder la elegancia.

Vamos Serena demuestra todo lo que has entrenado – Decía el azabache viéndola desde un palco en lo alto.

Bien hermosas chicas están preparadas para la tercera y última fase que les otorgara el pase directo a combatir contra la actual Reina ¡Dawn!, esta última ronda consistirá solo con una combinación de ataques demostrando su gran belleza que pueden adquirir sin importar que tan imponentes pueden ser – Explicaba este Monsieur Pierre en el centro de aquel hermoso escenario.

Bien (Suspiro) estoy listo para este duelo final – Pensaba la castaña al ver a la única competidora que ese encontraba en frente de ella.

Su nombre era Akane originaria de la aquella misma Región de Sinnoh y su Pokémon que era su estrella era ni más ni menos que un Latias, si era un Pokémon de clase Legendario pues no cualquiera podía tenerlo…

Ustedes dos hermosas chicas ¿Están listas? Para este último duelo – preguntaba aquel hombre de Kalos.

¡Claro! – Afirma aquella chica llamada Akane.

Por su puesto – De igual forma esta Serena afirmaba.

Bien esto será una gran prueba para poder enfrentarme a mi Serena espero y sepas confrontarlo, pues tengo muchísimas ganas de poder enfrentarme a ti por esto – Pensaba aquella chica peli azul.

Empiecen – Dio aquella orden aquel hombre.

Ahora ¡Latias! "Bola Neblina" – Ordenaba esta Akane.

Mientras que por el otro lado del escenario…

Sylveon "Fuerza Luna" – Fue el ataque que lanzo su querido Pokémon.

Aquellos ataques chocaron causando una gran explosión al colisionar provocando una gran nube dejando sin visibilidad a cualquiera dentro de ese lugar…

No puedo ver nada – Decía el azabache ya algo preocupado pues no imaginaba que podría ser difícil para ella.

No podemos ver nada gente hermosa de Sinnoh pero parece que las cosas se podrán muy interesantes pues el duelo solo apenas acaba de empezar – Seguía explicando Monsieur muy emocionado por la talla de ese duelo.

Latias ahora "Pulso Dragon" – Ordeno seguidamente aquella competidora.

No nos vamos a quedar atrás ahora "Bola Sombra" – Le siguió esta Serena haciendo que de nuevo aquellos ataque chocaron solo que esta vez no provocaron una gran nube que impidiese la visibilidad si no provocaron una especie de juegos artificiales causando una gran euforia entre las persona presentes.

Uhm… – No decía nada esta Vera que la veía desde Kalos pues quedaba impactada que las cosas se tornaran algo complicadas a esta altura.

Chicas quedan solo 5 minutos para que sigan exhibiendo los ataques – Comento Pierre.

Eso es suficiente para nosotras verdad Sylveon – Respondio la castaña.

También para nosotras lo es – Copio el ánimo esta Akane al ver a Serena muy positiva.

Bien es hora de pensar fríamente que es lo que puedo hacer, tiene que será algo realmente asombroso… ¡Ya se! – Pensaba la castaña hasta que se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Uhm… – Akane no decía nada pues estaba muy concentrada en sus movimientos.

Ahora usa "Fuerza Lunar" y seguidamente utiliza "Bola Sombra" por favor – Ordenaba la castaña ya con una estrategia en su mente.

¿Qué será lo que está tramando esta chica? – Preguntaba su competidora.

Solo quedan 30 segundos, hermosas chicas así que den su mejor esfuerzo hasta el final – Les decía este Monsieur Pierre.

Aquellos dos ataques que ordeno esta Serena chocaron formando una como una especie de flor negra dejando muy cautivado a todo el público que se encontraba dentro de aquel lugar…

Oh no me ha dado tiempo para poder realizar una última técnica creo que con esto eh perdido – Pensaba aquella chica desde el otro lado del escenario.

La gente gritaba al mismo tiempo que Monsieur daba por terminado aquel duelo.

Bien chicas por favor acérquense que es el momento en que nuestro querido publico dará su veredicto final y daremos a conocer la ganadora que competidora contra Dawn por la Corona y ser la futura Reina de Sinnoh, así que por favor todos los presentes den su voto correspondiente y nos den a la ganadora – Seguía explicando este Pierre.

Los votos de todas las personas de aquel lugar, las personas de fuera que los observaba desde la televisión desde distintos punto del mundo igualmente empezaron a dar su voto final…

Bien parece que esto ya está completamente decidido y la ganadora del de hoy y tiene el derecho a enfrentarse por la Corona es… – Empezaba a decir el hombre de Kalos.

Lo sabía – Comento este Ash al ver los resultados.

¡Serena! Felicidades por este otro paso para ti – Le daba los resultados directamente hacia la castaña.

Gracias, ahora solo faltas tú – Pensaba ella mientras comenzó a observar a la actual reina… ¡Dawn!

El enfrentamiento final será dentro 1 hora por favor prepárense para el duelo final que consistiría en una batalla doble den lo mejor y nos vemos dentro de un rato – Daba las reglas que se utilizaran en la final tan esperada.

Serena sabía que llegarías a la final pero ahora tomate esta hora de descanso y relájate todo lo que puedas – Le empezaba a decir este Ash hacia ella para tenerla con la cabeza fría y muy concentrada para el duelo final.

Si me hace falta un poco de descanso – Afirmaba la castaña.

La hora ya había pasado…

Bueno chicas por favor acérquense… Damas y caballeros el encuentro final donde se jugara el puesto de Reina de Sinnoh está a punto de comenzar hoy tenemos a la gran revelación de este mundo ¡Serena! Originaria del mismo lugar que su presentador de la Región de Kalos, Reina de susodicho lugar, tanto de Hoenn como Unova viene por la cuarta corona – Daba una breve historia de la castaña este Pierre.

Gracias por el alago – Agradeció algo apenada por aquella presentación.

Y del otro lado tenemos a la actual Reina de Sinnoh ¡Dawn! Ella fue la revelación de este año pues conquisto con mucho esfuerzo este título que sustenta – Seguía explicando.

Y no dejare que me lo quites tan fácilmente – Dijo la peli azul – Aunque como todo pinta parece que lograras alzarte con mi corona – Pensó enseguida ella.

Por favor damiselas comiencen con el espectáculo – Dio por inicio Monsieur.

Vamos ahora ¡Delphox! Tu siempre que siempre me has apoyado en mi camino es hora de demonstrar nuestro gran lazo – Hablo la castaña sacando a su mejor amiga de Kalos.

Bien vamos Empoleon ya que no nos quedaremos atrás – Comento por su parte esta Dawn.

Aquel choque de dos grande era un gran espectáculo algo que realmente merecia la pena observar con muchos detalles pero desafortunadamente solo tendría que haber una sola ganadora la cual se alzaría con el título de Reina de Sinnoh, el encuentro se postergo por no más de 30 minutos algo realmente sorprendente ya que demostraban la fortaleza de sus Pokémon tanto físicamente como el lazo espiritual de Entrenador-Pokémon y el resultado fue…

Vamos ahora "Psiquico" – Ordeno la castaña dando en el blanco y dejando al enemigo sin poder continuar después de hacer tenido una gran resistencia.

El encuentro esta decidido Damas y caballeros, tenemos a una nueva Reina de Sinnoh y su nombre es ¡Serena! – Hablo Monsieur muy orgullosamente.

Excelente Serena ahora veo que has tenido un gran desarrollo durante todo este tiempo que hemos estado viajado por el mundo pero aún nos quedan lugares que visitar – Pensaba el azabache feliz al verla ganar.

Muchas cosas estás viviendo ahora mi querida hija y veo que son para tu bien estoy muy contenta de que hayas encontrado a una persona como Ash y por su puesto mi querido hijo tienes mi aprobación para lo que viniste a pedirme espero con muchas ansias ese día, felicidades hija mía – Hablaba esta Vera viéndola desde su casa en Kalos.

Serena ten te los has ganado con mucho esfuerzo y valor y te reconozco como la nueva Reina de Sinnoh muchas felicidades por este gran logro tuyo, te lo mereces – Hablaba la peli azul al mismo tiempo que le otorgaba la Corona.

Gracias ¡Dawn! – Le agradeció con una gran sonrisa puesta.

Bien ahora eres nuestra gran y hermosa Reina de Sinnoh así que cuéntanos ¿Cuáles es tu siguiente paso? – Le preguntaba Monsieur muy curioso.

A decir verdad aun no lo sé, ya que es mi querido novio el de las ideas ¿Verdad Ash? – Hablo al igual que le dirigió la mirada en el palco.

Ahhh… Este bueno podría decirse de ese modo, pero eso es algo que aún no sabemos por el momento pero de algo sí que estoy seguro es que yo me alzare en la Liga de Sinnoh como futuro Campeón y Tobías si ves esto prepárate por que será un duelo que marcara historia – Empezaba a decir el azabache muy animado.

Po su puesto que lo estaré… Por su puesto… – Respondió un hombre de aspecto algo siniestro desde su casa.

Bueno es hora de decir adiós para volver a encontrarnos en otro gran evento así que nos vemos hasta la próxima – Se despidió aquel hombre de Kalos.

Serena tenemos que celebrar tu gran triunfo con una gran cena ¿Te parece? – Le pregunto este Ash.

Claro, este encuentro me dejo algo hambrienta – Le respondió muy feliz.

Un par de días después…

Nos encontramos en las semifinales de la Liga de Sinnoh el participante Ash gracias a la ayuda de su Heracross parece que tiene el pase asegurado a la final para poder enfrentarse a Tobías, pero lo lograra – Hablaba el presentador de la liga.

Pues por supuesto que lo lograre ahora "Megacuerno" – Ordeno este Ash.

Vaya pero sí que eso es un verdadero ataque no se podemos dejar de asombrar por la talla de esta estrella surgida de Kanto…

Chicos gracias por la espera de este capítulo que me encanta escribir para todos ustedes mis amados lectores espero poder estar con ustedes más tiempo, pero a veces ocurren cosas en la vida nos vemos hasta la próxima… ¡Chao!

Atte: _**Koko**_


	37. Capítulo 37: Sinnoh y otra más

**Capítulo 37: Sinnoh y otra más.**

Ash se encontraba ya en las semifinales de la Liga de Sinnoh junto a su amigo de Johto "Heracross", el combate siguió hasta que por fin se decidió aquella contienda donde el ganador de aquel duelo fue…

Felicidades Ash, acabas de tener ya tu boleto a la final de la Liga Pokémon donde tu rival es "Paul", y según los registros que tenemos ustedes dos ya se había enfrentado hace ya un par de años o me equivoco – Hablaba el presentador de aquel evento.

Es cierto eso, solo que esta vez los resultados de nuestra batalla será distintas a la de esa ocasión – Habla aquel chico con una gran confianza.

No estés tan seguro de ti mismo pues todos estos años me la eh pasado entrenando Región tras Región camal igual que eh obtenido su campeonato y por ende este lugar no se escapara de mis manos, espero y lo tengas muy presente – Hablaba el azabache al verlo.

Guardemos la calma para después quedo claro – Hablaba el presentador para calmar un poco las cosas pues parecía que esto se pudiese salir de control.

Está bien estaré esperando aunque solo sea un poco – Hablaba este Paul.

Parece que él no ha cambiado nada de nada durante todo estos años – Hablaba esta Dawn que se encontraba alado de Serena para apoyarlo durante la Liga.

Espero y Ash sepa controlar esto – Decía la castaña algo preocupada por lo que le pudiese pasar a su querida pareja.

A los dos competidores por favor los esperamos en 1 hora para el duelo que les dará el derecho a competir por el Campeonato de Sinnoh – Dijo el mismo hombre en el escenario.

Paul es un tipo algo insensible hacia los Pokémon lo cual no me agrada desde hace mucho tiempo pero es lo que le caracteriza como una persona impredecible hacia sus oponentes, tengo que tener cuidado – Pesaba el azabache antes de poder enfrentarse a él.

Ash, es cierto que has logrado varios triunfos, conquistando las Regiones que has pisado y sé muy bien que no dejaras que nada se interponga en tu camino, pero ahora te enfrentaras a mí y no te dejare esto tan fácilmente – Hablaba desde el otro lado este Paul.

Bien a todo el público estamos a punto de dar comienzo a la final de la Liga, por favor tomen de nuevo sus lugares para disfrutar de este evento – Hablaba el presentador.

Ash… – Decía la castaña algo preocupada.

De un lado tenemos a Paul un chico originario de esta misma Región con la intención de convertirse en el nuevo Campeón de Sinnoh – Empezaba a presentarlo.

Jum… – No dijo nada pues solo mantenía la mirada firme hacia el azabache.

Por el otro lado tenemos a la promesa que está recorriendo el mundo con la intención de convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon proveniente de la Región de Kanto Ash, déjeme decirles como hace rato ya le había comentado es que estos dos ya se habían enfrentado en el pasado dejando como ganador a este Ash, y veamos qué historia se escribe ahora, comiencen – Dio por inicio aquel duelo.

La batalla se dio tal y como esperaban todos con demasiada tensión, pues tenían su cuenta pendiente des hace años más por parte de Paul ya que anhelaba impacientemente una revancha contra el azabache…

Ash espero y tengas lista la próxima Región visitaras por tu nuevo Campeonato ya que de este lugar no saldrás victorioso – Decía su rival de Sinnoh.

Claro que sí, ya tengo listo mi próxima Región pero iré hacia allá cuando tenga esta Liga en mis manos, vamos ahora a combatir – Le respondió a su crítica este Ash.

Bien ¡Prepárate! – Le advirtió desde el otro lado.

Aquella batalla era exactamente como hace un par de años atrás hasta el punto de quedar solo con un Pokémon cada uno de ellos, pues sabían perfectamente que estaban jugando por algo muy importante.

Ash ¿Estarás Bien? – Se preguntaba la castaña preocupada por la situación en la que pasaba el.

Todo estará bien Serena, Ash nunca se dará por vencido y menos ante un gran rival como Paul es cierto que se está volviendo algo muy difícil para él, pero solo puedes hacer es confiar en que lo lograra… Serena… Nunca dejes de apoyarlo – Le empezaba a decir para calmar sus nervios su amiga Dawn.

Gracias Dawn, por apoyarme – Le agradeció ya más calmada.

De nada pues eres mi amiga – Le respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero que gran batalla estamos presenciando estamos completamente atónitos por colosales colisiones de aquellos ataques – Explicaba el presentador.

Bien es momento de acabar con esto – Dijo el azabache antes de lanzar su último ataque.

Bien parece que ya tenemos a un ganador de este duelo final y es Ash de la Región de Kanto felicidades por haber obtenido el pase a combatir ante Tobías – Le dijo aquel mismo hombre.

Ja… Es algo que ya sabía que sucedería y por eso te digo Ash no pierdas como la última vez te queda claro o si no te las veras conmigo – Advertía este Paul.

Te agradezco tu apoyo, y si esta vez no lo hare, Tobías prepárate para nuestra batalla – Hablaba este Ash.

Bueno Ash tienes solo un pequeño descanso de 20 minutos antes de que te enfrentes por el Campeonato – Le decía el presentador – Ah otra cosa el duelo final constara de un encuentro donde solo se podrán utilizar dos Pokémon así que elije muy bien a quien elegirías – Siguió explicando.

Así que solo dos, bien ya lo tengo decidido – Empezó a decir este Ash al ver hacia el cielo.

Un poco más tarde…

Señores y señoras estamos a punto de presenciar un duelo que cambiara el destino de Sinnoh Tobías el actual Campeón será retado por Ash y al igual ellos dos ya habían tenido un duelo en el pasado dejando como ganador Tobías pero ahora puede que las cosas salgan diferentes pero bueno empecemos – Hablaba el mismo presentador de aquella noche.

Sal ahora ¡Latíos! – Ordeno este Tobías.

¿Latíos? Bien ahora sal ¡Greninja! – Le siguió este Ash.

Ahora "Resplandor" – Dio aquella orden para atacar rápidamente hacia el azabache.

Esquívalo y llevemos nuestro poder al máximo – Aquel Greninja tomo la forma parecida a él obteniendo un poder realmente asombroso – Ahora "Shuriken de Agua" – Le ordeno y su Pokémon lanzo aquel colosal ataque dando en el blanco.

Pero como – Dijo este Tobías asombrado pues era un poder al cual nunca se había enfrentado pues era algo diferente a una Mega-Evolución.

Así que Ash tenía ese poder escondido, ya veo no quiso utilizarlo conmigo para resguardarlo para el Campeón, muy bien jugado aunque te enfrentas a criaturas fuera de lo común – Pensaba este Paul viéndolo de lejos.

Sigue con "Resplandor" – Parecía que empezó desesperarse pues no lograba acertar ningún ataque hacia el Greninja pues tenía una gran velocidad.

Ahora acércate a él y utiliza "Rayo de Hielo" – Era un ataque súper eficaz pues tenía el tipo dragón causándole un gran daño a Latíos.

Maldición, a decir verdad te eh subestimado un poco Ash pero aun así no lograras ganar este duelo – Empezaba a decir Tobías para mantener la calma y no caer tanto en la desesperación.

Bien es hora de demostrar todo eso que tanto hablas – Le comento el azabache.

Como era de esperar la batalla continuaba entre Latíos contra Greninja ambos Pokémon están realmente agotados pero solo uno podía alzarse con la primer victoria el cual fue…

Latíos no puede continuar el ganador de la primera ronda en Groninga – Comento aquel arbitro dando a conocer al primer ganador.

Vaya así que Ash pudo vencer al Pokémon legendario Latíos eso si le costó mucho durante la batalla pues su Greninja se encuentra demasiado cansado – Explicaba esta Dawn.

Bien no pensé que te volvieses más fuerte, como ya te había dicho te eh subestimado pero que harás con mi Pokémon más poderoso que tengo, sal ahora ¡Darkai! – Comento este Tobias sacando a su mejor criatura - Ahora utiliza "Mal de Ojo" y no dejes que regrese, pues se encuentra débil y podremos ocuparnos del fácilmente – Dio por orden seguidamente.

No Greninja – Comento el azabache desesperadamente pues sabía perfectamente que no podía seguir más.

Ahora "Brecha Negra" – Le ordeno a su Pokémon siniestro dando en el blanco pues Greninja se encontraba demasiado cansado para poder continuar.

¡Maldición! – Comento este Ash pues ya era demasiado tarde.

Ahora ¡Pulso Umbrio! – Aquel ataque lo dejo fuera.

Greninja ya no puede continuar el ganador es Darkrai – Dijo aquel réferi después de la segunda ronda.

Lo hiciste muy bien ahora regresa amigo y gracias por esta gran ayuda, bien esta batalla se está poniendo realmente interesante y son los motivos por el cual a mí me encanta luchar, bien es hora de mostrar este otro gran poder que eh adquirido sal ahora ¡Charizard! Y Mega-Evolciona por favor – Dijo el azabache sacando hasta la fecha al Pokémon más poderoso con el que él contaba.

Veamos qué forma es "Y" o "X" "Fuego-Volador" o "Fuego-Dragón" – Pensaba este Tobías esperando al enemigo.

Una gran luz envolvió a aquel Charizard típico de una Mega-Evolución revelando a la forma "Y"…

Así que seguirás conservado tu tipo de "Fuego-Volador", esto será difícil ya que sus ataques te tipo fuego estarán muy pero muy poderosos debido a su habilidad "Sequia" – Pensaba aquel hombre algo nervioso.

Ahora Charizard "Lanzallamas" – Aquel ataque salió rápidamente de la boca de su Pokémon dando en el blanco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pero que… ñ – Tobías no podía creer la velocidad de aquel taque ya que dejo mal herido a su Darkrai.

Bien espero y sepas manejar la velocidad de mi Charizard – Le comentaba este Ash.

Claro que esto no me detendrá tan fácilmente ahora Darkrai utiliza "Golpe Fantasma" – Aquel Pokémon desapareció en presencia de todos – Haber como podrás atacar a alguien cuando no lo puedes ver – Le decía el devolviendo su confianza.

Es cierto ataque a un enemigo que no se puede ver puede resultar demasiado difícil, pero lo que eh aprendido en mi viaje es que no solo puedes ver con los ojos si no puedes ver también a través del mundo en el que te rodea verdad Charizard, ahora "Sofoco" – Le ordeno el azabache a su amigo de Kanto.

Aquel ataque provoco una gran explosión dejando una gran nube de polvo y dentro de esa misma salió volando Darkrai dejándolo sin fuerza alguna.

¿Pero cómo es posible esto? – Mencionaba este Tobías quedando atónito al ver eso.

Darkrai no puede continuar lo cual hace que Ash de la Región de Kanto queda consagrado como el nuevo Campeón de Sinnoh felicidades enhorabuena por este gran logro – Decía el réferi dando a conocer el ganador de aquella noche.

Muy bien ya tenemos otra Región mas gracias por toda tu ayuda Charizard – Le agradecía a su Pokémon que a la vez le soltaba un pequeño fuego en su rostro.

Yo sé que también estas feliz amigo – Le decía sin estar molesto.

Bien vaya sí que las cosas han cambiado mucho en los últimos años pero bueno que más da, vámonos Darkrai y disfruta de noche… Héroe – Menciono este Tobías sin perder ese egocentrismo suyo.

Bien Ash, como todos sabemos parece que cada vez que ganas una Región decides enseguida cual es la próxima podrías decirnos ¿Cuál es? – Le pregunto el hombre encargado de aquel evento.

Claro mi próxima Región es…

1 año más tarde…

El ganador y proclamándose como Campeón absoluto de la Región de Johto es Ash felicidades – Le decían mientras le otorgaban su nuevo logro.

Este viaje en Johto fue increíble, pasar por todos esos lugares increíbles, cada ciudad conoces al Profesor Elm, que fue gracias a el que obtuvo mi huevo de Togepi, que juntas logramos evolucionar y que alcanzara su forma final Togekiss, también es cierto que las cosas no fueron sencillas para los dos pero míranos ahora, ya eres Campeón de Johto y también no me iba a quedar atrás convirtiéndome en la Reina de Johto – Pensaba la castaña mientras veía a su querida pareja ya en lo más alto de nuevo.

Ahora solo faltas tú – Miro fijamente desde lo más alto de la Meseta Añil observando a su próxima Región…

Ash, sé muy bien que ahora te dirigirás hacia allá jeje me da mucho gusto que después de tanto tiempo…

Mamá… Regresare a casa…

Hasta aquí chicos esta historia que me encanta escribir para todos ustedes, últimamente ya eh recibido sus comentarios esos que me llenan de alegría para escribir y darles un buen capitulo que algunos esperan semana con semana, pero bueno aun así quiero dar las gracias por el apoyo y nos vemos hasta la próxima.. ¡Chao!

Atte: _ **Koko**_


End file.
